Aléjate de mí
by acm2099
Summary: Una reunión de la Orden da pie a cierta conversación sobre Severus Snape. Viejos rencores y algunas frases mal dichas, serán la causa de que los Gryffindors le den una lección al ex Profesor de Pociones. Un secreto, una violación y un futuro incierto.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Aléjate de mí

**Autor:** acm2099  
><strong>Pareja o personajes:<strong> Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Género:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Violencia, Incesto, Mpreg, Muerte de un personaje, Non-Con

**Clasificación:** NC-17 o M

**Resumen:** Una reunión de la Orden da pie a cierta conversación sobre Severus Snape. Viejos rencores y algunas frases mal dichas, serán la causa de que los Gryffindors le den una lección al ex Profesor de Pociones. Un secreto, una violación y un futuro incierto

**Notas:** Escribí este fic el año pasado, ya está terminado y fue inspirado en un Desafío de Amaltea http:/ .com /modules/ challenges/ challenges. php?chalid=4

Ya está terminado, en Slasheaven tuvo mucho éxito, aquí la verdad es que no sé como vaya a ser recibido. Mi beta fue una persona hermosa, _Bruixa_, a quien agradezco mucho todo lo que enseño. Donde sea que este mil gracias.

* * *

><p>Draco siempre fue un tipo inteligente a pesar de lo que la gente pensara de él. Siempre fue inteligente. Supo que Potter vencería a Voldemort desde que había destruído el diario. Supo que pasara lo que pasara, Potter le patearía el trasero a Voldy y no porque el maguito fuera muy bueno. No, para nada, más bien era la suerte. No había duda, Potter había nacido con estrella.<p>

Y por aquellos años Draco decidió que tenía que poner manos a lo obra. No podía evitar unirse a los Mortífagos; pero sí podía hacer algo para no caer con sus padres. Fue justo después de que Voldemort le quitara la varita a su padre que puso su plan en marcha. Un año antes había conocido a Anna, una bruja francesa que había perdido a sus padres en un ataque oscuro y con la cual tenía planeado construir un futuro lejos de Londres.

Sería duro; pero lo lograría, dejaría todo. Olvidaría todo lo que Potter le hizo y de ese secreto que compartían. Ese secreto que moriría con ellos.

Draco tenía la fortaleza para soportar vivir en ese diminuto departamento, malcomiendo y soportando las humillaciones del Ministerio. Lo había perdido todo, sí; pero nunca su inteligencia. Y tenía un plan; pero no para recuperar lo que tuvo, no, para hacerse una vida lejos de toda aquella mierda. Lo que echaría de menos era a su padrino. Severus no estaba de acuerdo con que se fuera, por lo tanto tampoco lo seguiría.

Severus Snape había sido todo su apoyo, su mentor. Lo amaba más de lo que nunca hizo con su padre y le dolía saber que tendría que dejarlo.

La luna se traslucía por la única ventana de aquel minúsculo lugar. Era una luna llena, tan brillante como aquella que había el día que Albus Dumbledore murió. Otra cosa que le debía a su padrino: El no tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Severus lo había salvado de nuevo. Aún recordaba la primera vez que Severus lo había salvado:

Tenía diez años y su padre lo había obligado a subir en la escoba. Quería que fuera el mejor volando; pero Draco le tenía un pavor inhumano a las alturas, cosa que no le importó a Lucius. Quiso que volara sobre la mansión; pero Draco no pudo elevarse. Ni siquiera pudo hacer que la escoba terminara en su mano. Su mente estaba ocupada en el terror que sentía por las alturas.

Entonces su padre decidió hechizar la escoba, lo forzó a subir y lo hizo elevarse. Draco sudaba frío, suplicaba por bajar. Su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionó y cayó de la escoba estando a unos 50 metros de altura. Pensó que sería su fin; pero de pronto algo de magia lo envolvió. En seguida supo quién era.

Severus, varita en mano, atraía a Draco. Fue entonces cuando vió a Snape más que como hermano, casi como un padre.

Ahora los años habían pasado y tenía que dejarlo; pero una parte de su corazón se quedaría para siempre con su padrino. Esa ternura y amor que los Slytherins no expresaban pero que si sentían, todo eso era para Severus.

Pero su padrino debía entender. No podía vivir en aquel lugar, pudriéndose por los errores de sus padres. Verse así, era deprimente; estando en un departamento, que mas bien era una simple habitación de 4x4, con una pequeña cama y viviendo casi de la beneficencia del Ministerio.

Sintió la magia que destilaba una aparición muy cercana a su puerta. Abrió de inmediato y sin saber muy bien cómo tuvo a Severus Snape entre sus brazos, con las ropas hecha trizas, algunos golpes y casi inconsciente. Su corazón se estrujó al verlo así. De inmediato pensó en llevarlo al Hospital; pero algo dentro de su corazón le dijo que su padrino estaba quebrado, molido y por ahora no era tan importante un Sanador; pero sí un amigo.

Sólo atinó en depositarlo en la cama individual. Severus tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba llorando. Llorar. Draco jamás había visto llorar a su padrino, nunca. Su corazón casi se paralizó. Lo que sea que le ocurrió, fue terrible.

—Padrino ¿Qué fue lo que…

Severus sollozó y sus lágrimas fueron más gruesas. Draco sólo podía ver aquello y apretar su mandíbula. Su padrino le tomó de la mano con fuerza, tanta que creyó que se la fracturaría; pero sólo hubo un sollozo más fuerte.

—Llévame a mi casa. Yo no tengo la fuerza para llegar –la voz le salió forzada y Draco no pudo más que asentir.

En un parpadeo estaban en la estancia de la modesta casa de su padrino. Nada cambiaba nunca en aquel lugar. El mismo sofá negro en el que ahora descansaba Severus y un montón de libros y pergaminos regados por todo aquel lugar. Vio a su padrino depositar un recuerdo en un pequeño vial. Severus se lo tendió y cayó rendido de nuevo en aquel sofá. No lloraba más; pero parecía como si hubiera perdido algo, tal vez lo último que le quedaba de fe.

Draco sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó a paso decidido hasta llegar al despacho de su padrino. Ahí, justo detrás de una de las paredes laterales, estaba un pensadero. Vació el recuerdo temeroso y antes de adentrarse, respiró. Tenía los vellos del cuerpo erizados y una sensación de frío cubría su nuca. Respiró de nuevo y se sumergió en el recuerdo.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un lugar conocido: La torre de Astronomía. Una figura se distinguía gracias a la luz de la luna. Su padrino estaba de pie contemplando la luna, suspirando, seguro ensoñando algo. De pronto Draco recordó que aquel día se festejaba en Hogwarts una pequeña reunión de la Orden; pero sabía bien que su padrino no era bienvenido en aquel festejo. Aún había heridas abiertas y la muerte del viejo pesaba en su conciencia.<p>

De pronto la puerta de la torre se abrió, dando paso a un cuerpo que Draco reconoció por el pelo rojo. George Weasley entró tambaleándose y la sonrisa que pintaba sus labios se deshizo. Fijando la vista en Severus.

—Mira que tenemos aquí. La serpiente mayor. Es curioso, justo estamos teniendo una reunión y hablábamos de ti.

Su padrino le dio una mirada de desprecio, uno porque le hablaba de tu, seguramente y dos porque lo que menos debió querer su padrino era encontrarse con alguno de los distinguidos miembros de la Orden.

—Lárgate por donde viniste Weasley. No tengo deseos de ver a ninguno de ustedes, los grandes héroes.

El Weasley volvió a poner esa risilla burlona que tanto les conocía a los gemelos. Caminó hasta su padrino y lo encaró.

—Dejé de ser tu alumno Snape. Sabes que tus amigos me dejaron sin una oreja, mataron a mi hermano Fred y desfiguraron a mi hermano Billy.

—Era una guerra, Gryffindor estúpido. En las guerras se tienen que hacer sacrificios y no tener tanta nobleza como ustedes.

— ¿Sacrificio? ¿Mi hermano fue un sacrificio?

Draco pudo ver perfectamente el semblante del gemelo Weasley. Estaba oscurecido, en sus ojos se asomaba un sentimiento: Odio. Un odio que parecía ser dirigía a su padrino. De nuevo el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los que estaban ahí. Esta vez fueron Longbottom, Black, Ron Weasley y por su puesto Potter. La guerra había pasado hace poco más de un año y Potter se seguía viendo cansado.

—Hermano, subimos porque estabas tardando mucho en llegar con las siguientes botellas.

La voz de Ron Weasley era rara, un poco entorpecida y fue cuando Draco cayó en cuenta de que estaban borrachos. Casi se caían y tenían claros signos de haber estado bebiendo.

Después de hablar Ron Weasley, posó su vista en Severus y guardó silencio, al igual que los otros tres. Seguramente habían estado hablando de su padrino y lo que menos pensaron fue verlo ahí.

—Oh, disculpa Ronnie; pero vine aquí y me encontré con nuestro tema de conversación. ¿Sabes? Snape me estaba diciendo que nuestro hermano Fred fue una sacrifico de guerra.

La Comadreja puso esa mueca tan conocida y que tampoco pronosticaba nada bueno. Los ojos de Black brillaban reflejando la luna. Potter tenía firmemente cerrados los puños y Longbottom tenía la misma mirada que le dedicaba a su tía Bella.

—Vamos, déjense de tonterías. Todos perdimos algo en esa guerra. Ahora sean lindos gatitos y déjenme tranquilo, sigan con su reunión de machos cabríos.

— ¿Te molesta la intimidad entre hombres, Severus? –preguntó George Weasley con tono de burla, acercándose a Severus, casi quedando a centímetros.

Su padrino sólo bufó y se apartó, caminando hasta casi llegar a la puerta de la torre que aún seguía bloqueada por Potter y Longbottom, mientras Black seguía los movimientos atento de su ex compañero. La Comadreja se acercó a su hermano y sonrió.

—Snape, siempre me pregunté por qué nunca te casaste. ¿Acaso te gustan más las varitas? –Draco no podía salir de su asombro. La comadreja hablándole así a su padrino.

—Justamente hace un momento hablábamos de ti –Black caminaba alrededor de su padrino, con una mirada turbia, tanto por el alcohol como por el odio -¿Puedes creer que todos los que estamos aquí tenemos cuentas pendientes contigo?

Severus tenía el mismo semblante duro y sin sentimientos que mostraba ante todos; pero Draco podía ver claramente que su padrino empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo. Nunca superó la aberración que sentía por Sirius Black y tenerlo tan cerca seguro le provocaba miedo.

— ¿Y? Tú tampoco eres una de mis personas favoritas Black, así que procuro no toparme contigo. Por lo tanto, si me disculpan.

—Quejicus, no le respondiste a George. ¿Te molesta la cercanía entre hombres? ¿Por qué no te has casado? Yo personalmente creo que todo ese odio hacia James era porque en realidad lo deseabas y querías que te follara tan duro que te quitara toda la grasa del pelo con las embestidas.

Draco vio como Potter, Longbottom y los Weasley reían a carcajadas y el semblante de su padrino se endureció más.

—Te recuerdo Black, que quien me molestaba era tu adorado James –puso énfasis en la palabra adorado –Me perseguía, hasta creo que estaba de obsesionado conmigo. Tal vez, el ilustre Auror Potter era en el fondo un maricón sádico que buscaba llamar mi atención.

Hasta Draco supo que esas palabras de su padrino estaban poniéndolo en un peligro inminente. Potter saltó como un verdadero león, traspasando a Draco en el camino, para sostener a Severus de la túnica con fuerza.

—Retira lo que dijiste Snape. No quieres meterte en problemas.

—Suéltame Potter. Ustedes no son más que unos borrachos ridículos. Maduren. Pasó una guerra y ustedes siguen siendo los mismos altaneros de siempre.

—Creo que mi padrino tiene razón Snape y no eres más que un maricón. Seguro deseabas en secreto que papá te tocara, aunque sea para tocarte. ¿Dime, no te gusta que yo te toque?

Potter apretaba con fuerza los brazos de su padrino y de la nada estaban rodeados por los leones. Cada uno riendo, Severus se separó con brusquedad de Potter y lo empujó. A pesar de que Potter no era más que un chico, había desarrollado sus músculos y era fuerte. Draco lo sabía. Potter sonrío y tomó el lugar de Longbottom en el círculo que formaban los leones alrededor de su padrino.

— Profesor ¿Disfrutabas haciéndome sufrir en tus clases? Fui una buena burla para ti ¿Verdad? ¿Se te ponía dura al humillarme?

Longbottom era un chico alto y lo que antes había sido grasa, ahora era puro músculo. El cabello castaño oscuro brillaba con la luz de la luna y Draco no pudo dejar de notar que de aquellos, Neville Longbottom era el más cambiado. Incluso sus ojos, que por primera vez Draco los notó, eran verdes. No un verde esmeralda como los de Potter, no. Era un verde más oscuro, casi imperceptible; pero que justo en ese momento se notaba brillar.

Vio como Longbottom caminó hasta abrazar a su padrino por la espalada y dejarle un beso forzado en el cuello. Severus se apartó de inmediato pero chocó con el pecho de Black.

—Puedes correr pero no esconderte, serpiente.

Black sonrió y empujó a Severus en dirección a la Comadreja y luego éste lo empujó hasta a su hermano. Instintivamente, Draco apretó su varita, esperando que Severus sacara la suya, así lo hizo; pero los reflejos de George Weasley fueron mejores y la varita de su padrino terminó en su mano.

—El Mortífago se quedó si su varita –la voz socarrona de la Comadreja hizo que Draco tuviera ganas de golpearlo.

Draco sentía la impotencia de sólo estar viendo un recuerdo. Quería poder Cruciar a esos hijos de perra. No tenían derecho, su padrino había luchado a su lado. Había matado a Dumbledore por sus órdenes. Severus también había perdido en esa guerra.

— ¡Ya basta! Los entrenaste bien Black, son un buen reflejo de lo que tú eres. Un arrogante de mierda ¿Ya les dijiste que por hacerte el héroe Greyback le partió el culo a tu amante Lupin?

Fue el fin. Draco lo vio en los ojos de Black. Draco conocía la historia. Sirius Black en la primera guerra era pareja de Lupin. Algunos decían que no sólo en las misiones. Fue en una de ellas en las que Black abandonó su puesto al lado del licántropo por perseguir a Voldemort, haciendo alarde de su heroísmo mal empleado. Lupin fue acorralado por algunos hombres del Lord, entre ellos Greyback. Ese ser depreciable sentía una extraña inclinación hacia Lupin. Fue tanto su deseo que se lo llevó y abusó de él durante dos días. Pocos sabían la historia. La voz de Black resonó en el recuerdo.

—Firmaste tu sentencia, Quejicus. Remus es el hombre más bueno del mundo, él te defendió y ahora vienes a decir eso delante de mí. Creo firmemente que tú necesitas una lección y quién sabe, tal vez lo disfrutes. Vamos a hacerte el favor justo ahora que estamos tan borrachos que cualquier culo es apetecible para follar.

El escalofrío que rodeaba a Draco desde que entró en el recuerdo se agudizó. Definitivamente aquello no era lo que imaginaba, quizá una tortura, quizá una buena golpiza, pero jamás aquello. No de los buenos Gryffindors. George Weasley atravesó su espectro y lo vio tomar a su padrino, aprisionando sus brazos.

—Suéltenme, están locos y son unos borrachos. Esto es una locura. ¡Suéltenme!

El grito de su padrino fue callado por un golpe certero que le asestó Black justo en el pómulo derecho. George Weasley golpeó las rodillas dejando a su padrino hincado justo al nivel del pubis de Black, quien de inmediato bajó sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro aún flácido.

—Chúpalo.

Severus lo vio con desprecio. Y un nuevo golpe fue lo que recibió, esta vez un cachetada que le lastimó aún más el pómulo y una más en el otro; pero Severus no se inmutó, a pesar de que empezaban a caer gotas de sangre de su labio inferior roto. Draco no podía ni sostenerse en pie.

—En tu puta vida, Black.

Sirius Black sonrío. Empezó a masajear su miembro frente a Severus, hasta dejarlo semi erecto. Lo tomó y pasó su glande por el labio roto de Severus, por su mandíbula, por las mejillas, mientras seguía bombeándolo.

—Vas a abrir tu maldita boca, Quejicus.

La Comadreja de la nada caminó tambaleándose hasta Severus y con sus manos firmes presionó la nariz de su padrino, haciendo que de inmediato abriera la boca, cosa que aprovechó Black para meter su polla hasta la garganta, follándose la cavidad con fuerza, jadeando y gimiendo sonoramente.

—Eso es, tan fácil que era abrir la boca. Cuidado con los dientes Snape si no los quieres perder.

Draco se hincó llorando, viendo a su padrino humillado, siendo sometido por los tres Gryffindors, mientras que Potter y Longbottom sólo observaban indolentes, como si su padrino no fuera un ser humano digno para no ser tratado como una puta. Segundos después, aunque parecieron horas, el miembro de Black abandonó la boca de su padrino. Ahora estaba completamente erecto y lleno de la salivada. Severus jadeaba y tosía.

—Tírenlo –les ordenó Black y George Weasley lo tumbo con el pecho chocando al suelo. El pobretón lo sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas mientras que Black bajaba los pantalones de su padrino.

—Te va a gustar, Snape. Por fin probaras un hombre, seguro que era tu deseo.

Black separó con fuerza las piernas de su padrino y se posicionó empujando su miembro entre las nalgas de Severus, quien se retorcía y los insultaba. No se había dado tan fácilmente; pero era imposible, era sometido por Ron Weasley y por George Weasley, mientras Sirius Black estaba desgarrándolo poco a poco. El grito de su padrino hizo que Draco caminara hasta Black para intentar sujetarlo; pero no podía, no era más que un reflejo.

— ¡Suéltalo, maldito perro sarnoso de mierda. Suelta a mi padrino!

Draco sabía que no lo podían escuchar; pero no tenía idea de qué hacer. Sólo podía ver como Black gemía y su padrino sollozaba de dolor. Las embestidas eran rápidas, fuertes, sin ninguna contemplación. George Weasley también sacó su miembro y empezó a masturbarse ante la visión. Un par de pasadas con su mano bastaron para que se derramara justo en la cara de Severus.

—Tómalo tú –dijo la Comadreja a su hermano, quien se movió lánguidamente después del orgasmo. Sostuvo con fuerza a su padrino que tenia la boca abierta debido a las estocadas de Black. Ronald aprovechó esto para follarse la cavidad sin contemplaciones, jadeando.

—Siempre quise tenerte así Snape, chupándomela. Sí, eres una gran perra –la voz de la comadreja era entrecortada.

Minutos después Ron Weasley se corría en la boca de su padrino; pero Severus no aguanto más y vomitó, manchando a la comadreja. Sirius Black al ver eso salió de su padrino y gateó hasta que su miembro choco con la mejilla izquierda de Severus.

—Así que no te gusta el semen, perra. Pues hoy te bañaremos de él.

Black se masturbó con fuerza cerca del rostro de su padrino, haciendo que su puño golpeara una y otra vez el pómulo, hasta que se corrió directamente en la cara y cabello de Severus.

En ese momento Draco estaba en el suelo tan asqueado que no sabía qué hacer, sólo llorar. Lloraba por su padrino, por la humillación a su hermano, casi su padre. De inmediato dirigió su mirada a los únicos dos leones que no habían participado en aquello. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que Harry no participara en aquello. Si por lo menos no lo detuvo, que le quedara el consuelo de que no lo vio participar. Draco sabía que Longbottom era una gay declarado y Potter, bueno, Potter siempre tuvo sus secretos.

— ¿No se unen a la fiesta chicos? –La voz satisfecha de Sirius Black hizo que Draco sintiera odio por él, aún más del que ya sentía –Vamos vengan, les aseguro que es un culo de primera.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Potter fue el primero en responder. Lentamente y con paso perdido llegó hasta el lastimado cuerpo de su padrino. Se notaba un gran bulto en los pantalones del héroe, seguramente estimulado por toda la visión anterior. Lo vio bajarse los pantalones liberando su miembro, grande e hinchado, palpitante. De una dolorosa y sanguinaria estocada se hundió en Severus.

Lo follaba con una fuerza casi animal, estrujando los hombros de Severus, jadeando, diciéndole guarradas, mientras rasgaba la ropa que aun cubría el torso de su víctima.

—Quítale la ropa, Sirius.

La voz de Potter fue un jadeo y el miserable de Black despojo a su padrino de toda su ropa, que ya estaba desgarrada. El niño de oro marcaba la piel cetrina de su padrino, arañaba su espalda y gemía mientras lo follaba rudo, crudo, martirizando al pobre Severus. Con un ronco sonido Harry Potter se corrió en el interior de su padrino.

Draco tenía la vista nublada, tanto que no pudo ver cuando Neville Longbottom llegó hasta el cuerpo de su padrino, quien a pesar de todo aún luchaba, serpenteaba, lloraba; pero jamás pedía clemencia. Longbottom, con ayuda de los demás, volteo a su padrino. Ya traía la camisa desabrochada y delicadamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Severus.

Era obvio que Longbottom era el más ebrio de todos y tal vez por eso se animó a besarle primero el cuello y luego la desnuda clavícula. Succionó los pezones de su padrino y con cuidado lo penetró, o por lo menos a Draco le pareció más delicado que los otros brutos. Los roncos gemido de Longbottom era lo único que resonaba en aquella habitación junto con las guarradas de los demás.

Cada uno sosteniendo una parte de Severus. Los Weasley lo sometían por los brazos, Black cuidaba que no cerrara las piernas y Potter, él, sólo observaba como antes, mientras que Neville Longbottom seguía penetrando a su padrino, una y otra vez. Fue el único que se preocupó por sostener el miembro de Severus. Lo masturbó al mismo ritmo que las frenéticas embestidas y casi sin querer, la excitación de su padrino aumentó, tanto que se corrió en la mano de Longbottom y segundos después éste se vino en su interior. Luego hizo algo que Draco jamás imaginó que vería.

Neville Longbottom besó a su padrino con algo así que aprecia ternura. Casi pudo escuchar un jadeo por parte de su padrino diciendo el nombre del Gryffindor. Eso fue algo que hizo reaccionar a Longbottom. De inmediato se separó del cuerpo casi inerte de Snape y vio el destrozo.

Severus Snape tenía la cara roja y ensangrentada, junto con la mezcla de las corridas de los demás. Un chupetón en el cuello, seguramente ocasionado por él y las marcas de la cadera. Longbottom se tambaleó y trastabilló hasta caer al suelo, muy cerca del reflejo de Draco. Los demás Gryffindor soltaron el cuerpo de Severus, se reacomodaron sus ropas y se fueron desapareciendo uno a uno.

Al final sólo quedó Longbottom que aún se veía afectado por el alcohol. Draco sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar y su cara empapada de llanto. Pudo ver al Gryffindor caminar hasta su padrino. Por un segundo se temió algo peor; pero Longbottom sólo paso su varita para vestir a su padrino. Tomó la olvidada varita del ex profesor y la puso entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Temblorosamente se reajusto la ropa. Seguro que seguía tomado, pues era más fácil hacerlo con magia. Cuando se recompuso, tomó el cuerpo fatigado de Severus y se desapareció.<p>

El recuerdo cambió de escenario y de repente se encontró frente a la puerta de su departamento, con un tambaleante Longbottom sosteniendo a su padrino. Luego salió del recuerdo.

Draco caminó para atrás, sintiendo de nuevo esas inmensas ganas de vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Recordaba los sollozos de su padrino, el odio de los leones, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que todo aquello había sido odio, una muchedumbre enardecida por el alcohol. No aguantó más y devolvió todo el contenido de su estomago en el suelo del despacho de su padrino.

Aún no daba crédito a lo que había visto. Los valerosos Leones, la famosa Orden, eran todos unos violadores de mierda.

* * *

><p><em>Es un capítulo muy fuerte el primero. El fic no es tan oscuro, aunque tiene sus momentos. <em>

_Espero publicarlo dos veces por semana, domingo y miercoles. Son veintiseis capítulos incluyendo el epilogo. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pensaba publicar esto dos veces por semana pero la verdad es que el mes que entra no tendré tiempo para hacer eso. Así que, para que me hago, mejor lo publico diario ahora que puedo. _**

**_Espero que les guste. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Las horas habían pasado muy lentas. Después de haber estado en el pensadero y al salir del shock inicial, Draco sólo pudo ir e intentar consolar a su padrino; pero la reacción de Severus fue alejarse. No quería que nadie lo tocara. Lo único que pudo hacer por él fue darle una poción para que durmiera. Su padrino estaba en un estado casi catatónico. Debía descansar.

Desde entonces ya habían pasado tres horas y Draco se estaba volviendo loco. Su primera intención al ver a su padrino dormir, fue ir por los malditos y torturarlos hasta matarlo. Lo único que lo detuvo fue precisamente saber que Severus jamás aprobaría que se manchara las manos de sangre. No había trabajado tanto por nada, así que lo único que atinó hacer fue llamar a Anna.

Anna Noel, una bruja con un semblante frio, con unos ojos cafés tan oscuros como su propia alma. Un hermoso cuerpo y una cara que si no fuera tan fría, seguro que parecería angelical. Si Draco hubiese sido hetero, seguro que se habría enamorado de ella. Sabía que Anna podría darle luz en esos momentos.

Draco lo pensó un poco. Quería venganza. La necesitaba; pero tendría que ser de una manera sutil y fría, aunque por eso no menos sanguinaria. Todavía podía escuchar los sollozos quedos de su padrino mientras esos cerdos lo ultrajaban sin ningún motivo. Porque si algo tenía claro era que, ellos no tuvieron ningún motivo para hacerle eso a Severus. No había cuentas pendientes. Severus había luchado de su lado. Protegió a Potter y sólo hizo lo que el viejo loco le había mandado.

Tanto como ellos, Severus había perdido. Vivió casi toda su juventud en una guerra y no pudo conocer el verdadero amor por vivir en medio de dos poderes. La luz y la oscuridad siempre emergieron en su padrino.

Y ahora lo que sentía Draco era impotencia. No podía hacer nada. No pudo hacer nada. Sentía que le había fallado. Sentía que no había estado con la única persona que siempre estuvo para él. Poco a poco, Draco fue acercándose al sofá donde dormía su padrino. Su respiración era pausada, como si nada hubiera pasado; pero eso estaba lejos de la verdad. En los ojos de Severus puedo leer todo el dolor que le causo aquello.

No pudo evitar llorar una vez más. Su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos, por el dolor.

Así, frente a su padrino y llorando como un niño desconsolado, le encontró Anna. Enseguida la bruja francesa supo que algo terrible había pasado. Jamás ves a un Slytherin llorar sin que exista una verdadera razón. Caminó poco a poco hasta llegar a lado del rubio, le abrazó con cuidado y Draco de inmediato se sintió protegido y en casa. Anna tenía la particularidad de darle paz.

Calladamente, Anna levitó el cuerpo de Severus hasta la recamara principal de aquella casa, mientras Draco observaba. Cuando su padrino estuvo por fin en su cama, el rubio tuvo las fuerzas para contarle a su amiga todo lo que había sucedido. Con rabia contenida, Anna escuchó todo. La magia de Draco fluctuaba violentamente mientras hablaba y no se podía controlar.

—Quiero venganza Anna. Quiero hacerles pedazos. Les quiero ver sollozando y suplicando por la piedad que no le tuvieron a mi padrino.

—Sabes que este no es el momento. Ahora no somos más que un cero a la izquierda en este mundo mágico. El propio Ministerio pone en duda la lealtad de tu padrino. Sería nuestra palabra contra la de ellos, Dragón.

— ¿Y qué pretendes, que se quede así? Ellos violan a Severus y no tienen castigo porque son los buenos. Porque si eres una Serpiente, eres malo y si eres un León, eres bueno. Blanco o negro. Luz u oscuridad. Potter o Voldemort.

—No digo que sea justo Dragón; pero es lo que hay. La gente es prejuiciosa, no saben de razones. Se dejan guiar por lo que les dicen, viven según las directrices que otros les mandan y hoy por hoy la Orden manda.

—No estoy de acuerdo en eso. Lo que hicieron tendrá castigo, Anna.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron con destellos de maldad y Anna supo que él podría ser capaz de todo para conseguir hacerlos pagar. Ella misma quería que pagaran; pero ese no era el momento. Además, Draco tenía que pensar en otra persona, en alguien que le estaba esperando en el lugar en el que llamarían hogar. Anna caminó hasta Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza. El rubio se dejó abrazar una vez más.

—Piensa en él Draco. Nos está esperando, te está esperando. Tendremos venganza, Dragón. Sólo dame tiempo. Cada uno perderá lo que más quiere y vendrán a ponerle el culo a Severus con tal de recuperarlo. Te lo prometo; pero no ahora cariño. Será en un tiempo. Regresaremos aquí siendo amos y señores. Y entonces, sólo entonces, podremos vengarnos.

Draco suspiró y besó delicadamente los labios de Anna. Sabía que tenía razón. Debía regresar con poder, sólo así no expondría a su padrino a todo ese escrutinio que daba la mierda esa a la que llamaban sociedad. Se separó un poco de Anna.

—Tenemos que llevárnoslo, Dragón. Él aquí no tiene nada.

—No quería irse conmigo.

—Eso fue antes, Draco. Vayámonos ahora mismo. La casa esta lista y… Tienes que llegar a verle –la fría mirada de Anna se dulcifico por un segundo.

—No lo sé.

—Estar lejos le ayudará a superarlo.

* * *

><p>Sentía un raro malestar en el estómago, algo revuelto, un dolor de cabeza insoportable y en la boca el claro aliento de Whisky de fuego. Habían bebido mucho la noche anterior. Seguro que si se levantaba de la cama tendría que dar un brinco olímpico hasta el baño para vomitar. Si abría los ojos el mundo se le movería, necesitaba un baño para mejorarse.<p>

Abrió los ojos y vio el techo moverse. Parpadeó hasta que la loza se quedó tan inmóvil como debería de estar. De inmediato el malestar en la boca del estomago se intensificó. Se incorporó poco a poco. La saliva le pasaba con dificultad y dolor de cabeza era punzante.

Caminó tambaleante al baño, apurando el paso, sintiendo el escalofrío característico que era el preludio para vaciar lo que tenía en el estómago. Casi pisando el baño sucedió: Bilis y restos de alcohol salieron de su sistema. De verdad había bebido demasiado. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó la cara. Se tocó la barba, que según Luna le daba un toque sexy. Sonrío ante el recuerdo.

Se observó un poco confuso y se dio cuenta de que estaba aún vestido con la misma ropa. A sus aminorados sentidos les llegó el olor a sexo. ¿Había tenido sexo? No recordaba nada. Esperaba que no. Le recorrió un nuevo escalofrío al pensar que se había visto envuelto en una orgia con los Weasley, Sirius y Harry. Sonrío de nuevo ante su ocurrencia. Eso jamás pasaría. No era de su gusto.

Se desvistió con dificultad. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía mucha idea de cómo manejar su magia con esa resaca. Abrió la ducha y de inmediato se metió en ella. El agua fría rozando su cuerpo provocó un gemido de satisfacción. En cuanto el agua empezó a enfriar su cuerpo, la razón llego a su mente. Las imágenes de la noche anterior se proyectaron en su cabeza como en una secuencia de película de terror.

Sus ojos verdes titanio se abrieron de inmediato. Sintió el agua fría chocar en su rostro y fijó su vista en sus manos. Casi pudo escuchar los sollozos de Severus Snape y las guarradas de los "distinguidos" miembros de la Orden. Harry caminando hasta el cuerpo inerte del ex Profesor y él… Él… Tocándolo, mancillando más ese cuerpo, marcando con sus dientes la cetrina piel. De inmediato, casi pudo ver sus manos llenas de sangre. Había sido partícipe de aquel monstruoso acto.

De nuevo su estómago hizo una revolución y, demostrando el asco que sentía consigo mismo, arrojó todo el contenido de nuevo. El agua seguía corriendo, camuflando las lágrimas que abandonaban los ojos verde oscuro. Una opresión en el pecho lo hizo salir de la ducha. Cerró el grifo y tomó lo primero que encontró: Unos jeans desteñidos y una playera blanca que se le pegaba a los músculos del torso, mojándola con los vellos de su pecho.

Tenía que hablar con Harry. Tenían que hacer algo, entregarse, suplicar, lo que fuera; pero esto no se podía quedar así. Estaba terminando de ajustarse los Converse negros, cuando una lechuza conocida se posó en la ventana de su departamento. Era la lechuza de Sirius Black.

_En 15 minutos en Grimmauld Place._

Neville pareció recuperar la coordinación, pues se apareció en un segundo. Grimmauld Place era una de las cosas que más había cambiando después de la guerra. Remus había convertido ese caserón en un verdadero hogar, para Sirius y él. La Mansión se veía acogedora, luminosa y cálida. Neville caminó hasta el despacho de los Black. Al llegar vio a Sirius sentado en la silla de su escritorio, Harry colocado en otra silla frente al escritorio hablando con Black y los Weasley, en un gran sillón de piel blanca. Todos parecían tan tranquilos, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez aquello había sido producto de su retorcida mente.

— ¿Poción? –Sirius le tendió un vial. Seguro que con poción anti resaca. Neville negó enérgicamente. La cabeza súbitamente dejó molestarle.

—Harry yo… Ayer nosotros…

—Vamos Neville –Sirius se levantó y le sacó la silla que estaba al lado de Harry –, siéntate –Neville volvió a negar –. Bien, entonces pasemos a lo que hemos venido. Creo que todos concordamos en dejarlo como está, en un silencio muy cómodo. Seguro que Snivellus no hablará y si lo hace es su palabra contra la nuestra. Fue un desagradable error.

Longbottom vio a Harry bajar la mirada, a los Weasley asentir y Sirius tenía esa sonrisilla seductora tan ensayada, que ahora le parecía falsa y repugnante.

— ¿Desagradable error? –susurró y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron aún más. Fijó su vista de nuevo en Harry y algo dentro de sí rugió – ¡Y una mierda Black, eso no fue un error, fue una atrocidad y tenemos que pagar!

Sirius quitó de inmediato la sonrisilla y se quedó un poco descolocado ante los gritos de Neville, no esperaba esa reacción del tímido león.

— ¿Pretendes encerrarte en Azkaban por culpa de un Mortífago?

— ¡El Profesor Snape no era un Mortífagos, lo que sucedió lo provocó precisamente esto. Creer, intuir, crucificar! ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto Harry?

Harry levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes no tan brillantes como los suyos. La verdad es que no sabía que pensar de todo aquello. Sirius había tomado las riendas de todo y para él era más fácil que alguien más liderara con aquello.

—Nev…

—Mira Longbottom –se le adelantó Sirius –No creo que Snape se quiera ver en el ojo del huracán y enfrentar a tanta gente. Lo que pasó, pasó. Me siento mal por ello; pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Suplicarle perdón? Eso no remedia nada. Lo mejor es no cruzarnos más en su camino.

— ¿Así de fácil? No Sirius. Puede que pedir perdón no sirva de nada; pero él está en su derecho de hacer lo que quiera con nosotros. Dejarlo así nos pone al nivel de lo que por tantos años luchamos por evitar. Si esto se queda así, dejaremos de ser los leales Gryffindors para convertirnos en algo peor que el mismo Lord Oscuro. Nosotros somos los buenos, los que hacemos lo correcto, los que luchamos por los demás. Severus es nuestra víctima, no podemos dejarlo así como así. Merecemos que nos torture.

Neville volteó a ver a sus compañeros de casa. Los Weasley parecían incómodos; pero no por vergüenza o culpa, más bien porque no compartían la opinión de Neville y luego estaba Harry, que miraba fijamente a su padrino.

— ¿No dices nada, Harry? Todo esto y no dices nada –Neville tenía en la voz un tono de decepción –Ahora más que nunca hubiera preferido ser un Tejón asustadizo. Ustedes no son más que unos cobardes. Y tú, Harry, eres el peor de todos. Él sólo te protegió ¿Y así le pagas? Reniego de la Orden, de Gryffindor y de todos los jodidos prejuicios que dicen que sólo por ser un Slytherin eres un villano. Ruégale a quien se te acomode Black, para que Remus nunca se entere de esto; porque si lo hace, sé que pensará lo mismo que yo. Ahora si me disculpan, me pondré a las órdenes de Severus Snape, para que haga conmigo lo que quiera.

Neville salió enfurecido de aquel despacho, caminando hasta la salida. Necesitaba recuperarse de todo lo que había sucedido. Harry lo vio salir y de inmediato se puso de pie. Caminaba hasta la puerta del despacho cuando sintió que la mano de Sirius lo detenía.

—Espero que salgas para convencer a Neville de que tiene que sujetarse al plan.

—No.

— ¿No? –Sirius enmarcó una ceja y endureció un poco sus facciones.

—Harry esto es una niñería. No podemos hacer nada. Si esto se sabe, sólo habrá un escándalo y a nadie le conviene eso –Harry apartó la mano de su padrino y lo miro a los ojos.

—No soy James, papá murió hace años. No te seguiré ciegamente, sé que si ahora no hago lo correcto más adelante la vida me lo cobrará. Fuimos unos idiotas al actuar por un odio añejo. Neville tiene razón.

—Severus nunca admitirá ante la gente lo que sucedió. Esta encerrado en ese caparazón y ellos, los Slytherin, no muestran sus sentimientos. No dejará que nadie lo vea derrotado.

—Eso es su asunto. Por mi nos puede torturar. Particularmente, no opondré resistencia.

Harry salió del despacho y de aquella casa para buscar a Neville: Juntos irían con Severus Snape y recibirían el castigo que él quisiera. Lo que fuera para no tener en su conciencia aquel acto que manchaba su honor. Encontró a Neville unas calles adelante y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

— ¡Neville! –el chico volteó y vio a Harry corriendo, pensando que tal vez lo quería detener –Lo siento amigo –Neville le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias, Harry. Sabía que harías lo correcto.

—Fue difícil, amigo. Son demasiados años haciendo lo que otros te dicen; pero sé que le debo mucho a Severus. Lo que hicimos no tiene nombre.

—Lo sé. Vamos, anoche le dejé en la puerta del departamento de Draco Malfoy.

Harry se estremeció un poco ante la mención del rubio. Neville sabia la historia; pero Harry ignoraba la suya con el rubio. Todo había sucedido un poco antes de explotar la guerra, antes de que Draco tuviera que levantar su varita en contra de Dumbledore. Esa historia era la razón para que lo dos conocieran ese diminuto departamento en donde ahora vivía Draco Malfoy. Se aparecieron, tocaron y después de un rato se convencieron de que no había nadie.

Entonces, el único camino que quedaba, era la casa del ex Profesor. Los dos se aparecieron unas calles antes para caminar, para aclarar las ideas. Los dos tenían en la mente a las serpientes que seguro estarían juntas. Tanto Harry como Neville tenían una cuenta pendiente con Draco; pero sólo Neville quería saldarla. Harry por ahora estaba hecho un lío. Su vida no era como la imaginó.

Al llegar a la puerta de Severus Snape, tocaron; pero nadie abrió. Entonces apelaron a su lado Hooligan y abrieron la puerta con un hechizo. Para sorpresa de ambos, la casa estaba desolada, quien había habitado ahí ya no estaba. Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy se habían ido.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos, Harry.

—Ginny está embarazada.

Neville se quedó como una piedra en medio de la solitaria sala. Jamás entendería el extraño arreglo que Harry y Ginny mantenían; pero seguro que se debía a Draco y a ese secreto que sólo Neville conocía. La vida de ambos estaba marcada por las serpientes.

—No podemos dejarlo así, Harry.

—No lo haremos –Harry apoyó una mano en la espalda de Neville infundiéndole ánimo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuando publiqué el fic orginalmente, muchas personas me dijeron que había logrado que odiaran a querido Sirius Black.<em>**

**_En el siguiente capítulo regresa Severus Snape, verán que espera a Draco en Francia. Harry y Neville se intentaran entregar al ministerio por lo que hicieron. _**

**_ Probablmente publique otro capítulo por la noche._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

El sol se filtraba por el gran ventanal y él podía sentirlo. De inmediato supo que ya no se encontraba en Londres. Lo más seguro es que Draco lo hubiera sacado de aquel lugar y en secreto, se lo agradecía. Recordaba lo sucedido como una fea pesadilla, pero había sido real, todo. Las caricias, las miradas y las palabras. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

Se encontraba en una habitación extensa, con un gran ventanal. Todo era de color blanco, muy luminoso para su gusto; más ahora que prefería ser claustrofóbico. Que prefería encerrarse en él mismo, como casi siempre lo hacía. Era eso, Severus lo sabía, jamás podría decirle bien, bien a nadie lo que sentía. Ese dolor y soledad estarían dentro de su ser para siempre.

La cama era cómoda y Severus no quería ponerse de pie; no por lo menos hasta que supiera bien como se reinventaría. La máscara de indiferencia que traía consigo era ahora muy difícil de sujetar; pero sin embargo tenía que seguir. Se dio cuenta de que las sabanas de su cama también eran blancas, era el color que predominaba en aquel cuarto y por un segundo supo que su ahijado había cambiado.

Respiró una vez más y percibió el aroma a jazmín que se diseminaba por toda la habitación; él estaba limpio, seguro que Draco tenía que ver. Una vez más Draco.

—Buenos días Profesor. ¿Qué tal le parece el día?

Anna, la compañera de Draco. Esa chica era un misterio para Severus; pero al parecer, no para el rubio. Se tenían un gran cariño y Severus paulatinamente había aprendido a quererla.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En Burdeos, Francia. Es un hermoso lugar.

Anna tenía su mirada puesta en Severus; pero sólo hizo un gesto restándole importancia a lo dicho. ¿Qué importaba lo hermoso del lugar? Él siempre había estado en Londres, entre una guerra que se le antojaba cruel y que al final terminó con casi todo lo que había en el interior de su corazón.

— ¿Hace cuánto que hemos llegado?

—Hace dos días. Draco te estuvo suministrando una poción para que durmieras. Necesitabas recuperar tu fuerza. Espero que no estés molesto, yo fui quien le sugirió a Draco que te trajéramos con nosotros. ¿Estás mejor?

La cercanía de la mujer hizo que Severus se tensara y de inmediato Anna se alejó. Fue entonces que Snape salió de la cama y caminó un poco por el lugar, sus piernas aun dolían y seguro que tendría aún las marcas que le habían dejado.

—Estoy mejor –mintió.

—Puedes hablar con Draco y conmigo. No es bueno que te encierres.

—Anna, quiero estar solo por favor.

La bruja asintió pesadamente y salió de la habitación. Sabía que la serenidad mostrada por Severus no era más que una pantalla. Podía leer en sus ojos la decepción y la tristeza de haber terminado así. No era únicamente la violación, no, Anna sabia que toda la tristeza que lo embargaba tenía que ver con el por qué. Habían luchado para desterrar la desigualdad y al final; con Voldemort nada acabó.

Una vez solo, Severus caminó por la habitación, abrió el ventanal para dar con un gran balcón y una vista que, efectivamente, era hermosa. Inhaló el aire puro y cálido de aquella mañana. Burdeos era una ciudad diferente a Londres, cálida y con un aspecto relajado; pero aún así podía sentir las ráfagas del viento frío que surcaban desde el Atlántico. Era un frío que acompañaba a Severus y que nunca lo dejaba.

El viento movió los árboles que se encontraban en el pequeño parque frente al conjunto de departamentos y Severus se dejó estremecer como ellos; con el viento frio, mientras el sol de la mañana hacía el contraste.

Draco se encontraba en otra habitación del departamento, se mecía tranquilamente con un pequeño en brazos que seguro no pasaba de un año. Era tan rubio como Draco y dormía aplaciblemente, sintiéndose relajado con las caricias que su padre le daba por la espalda y el cabello sedoso.

Malfoy sonrió estrechando más al pequeño. Se le hacía tan irreal estar ahí con él, después de todo lo que habían pasado para que naciera. De tener que hacer de todo para mantenerlo oculto. Si no hubiera sido por Anna, ni él ni su hijo estarían vivos. Vaya que tenía que agradecerle a la bruja.

—Se ven muy monos juntos.

Draco levantó la vista y le sonrío a Anna. No sólo se veían bien juntos ¡Se sentía tan bien estar juntos! El rubio caminó y depositó al niño en la cama de la habitación. Acarició con ternura una vez más a su hijo. A ese rostro terso, afilado, tan parecido a él, le dio un beso en la frente y con mucho silencio salió de la habitación, junto con Anna.

— ¿Mi padrino?

—Bien, ya despertó; pero quiere estar solo. Debe estar digiriendo todo lo que ha pasado.

—Encerrándose. En estos momentos me encantaría mandar a la mierda toda esa educación y poder abrir mi corazón, decirle que lo siento y que tendremos venganza, abrazarlo y poder consolar a mi padrino.

—Sabes muy bien que Severus no te dejaría. Él es como es Dragón. Por ahora se siente un poco perdido; pero cuando eso pase te darás cuenta de que Severus se irá sintiendo mejor. Dale tiempo. Después puedes llevarlo a la embotelladora. Podría colaborar con nosotros allá. Eso lo mantendría ocupado en otra cosa.

—No sé, Anna.

—Vamos Dragón –la chica sujetó a Draco por el brazo, pegándose a él de una forma coqueta –Tienes un hermoso bebé en la habitación, un bello departamento y una empresa en ciernes. Tu padrino se repondrá y será el mismo de siempre. Quién sabe cariño, tal vez podamos ayudarle a que salga de sus tristezas y le consigamos un chico o chica con quien disfrute de la vida.

Draco sonrío una vez más y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Anna. ¿Cómo explicarle a la chica que su padrino era virgen? ¿Que jamás había tenido tiempo para disfrutar de las mieles del amor con alguien? Personalmente, Draco creía que su padrino siempre sintió un gran cariño por Lily Potter; pero no amor y ahora parecía que hasta eso le habían robado esos cerdos.

* * *

><p>Harry suspiró por enésima vez en esa noche. En menos de 48 horas todos los esquemas que había tenido, se cayeron y se fueron directo por el drenaje. No podía creer cómo la vida daba tantas vueltas.<p>

Primero, él ya no era el bueno. Había cometido un delito deplorable y se había convertido en un monstro. Y segundo, estaba lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio. Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Aún lo recordaba y sentía una ira incontenible, unas ganas de regresar en el tiempo y no salvarle el culo al Ministro.

_Rufus Scrimgeour había sobrevivido a la guerra y Harry tenía que admitir que, a pasar de todo, sentía cierto respeto por aquel hombre. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual decidió junto con Neville entregarse a él. Decirle lo que le habían hecho a Severus Snape. _

_En cuanto pisaron el Ministerio ambos miembros distinguidos de la Orden fueron observados con adoración por algunos y fue el Jefe de los Aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt quien los condujo hasta Scrimgeour. Los dos tenían en mente que necesitaban entregarse. Cuando la puerta se abrió, pudieron ver al Ministro sentando siendo observado por Charlie Weasley._

_Caminaron hasta sentarse al frente, Harry respiró con dificultad. No tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera suceder, lo que le enfermaba era tener que admitir que no era tan bueno como creía, que había hecho daño y aún no podía deglutir esa información._

—_Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom. __¿A qué debo el honor de tan distinguida vista?_

_Scrimgeour era un hombre serio y casi inexpresivo. Él y Harry tenían una historia no muy buena, ya que el moreno nunca había querido ser la cara del Ministerio. Sin embargo en las últimas fechas tuvo que serlo, había entrado a la escuela de Aurores y el Ministro le había suplicado que lo ayudara siendo un apoyo moral para la comunidad mágica que estaba restableciéndose de la guerra. Ese fue el motivo principal para acceder a ser la imagen. _

—_Nosotros queremos entregarnos._

_El semblante del Ministro se endureció un poco más. Esas palabras escondían mucho y seguro que seria información que no muchos deberían saber._

—_Weasley, creo que será pertinente que me dejes a solas con estos jóvenes –cuando Charlie salió, el Ministro realizó varios hechizos para silenciar perfectamente aquel lugar. Cerciorándose que lo que sería dicho, jamás saldría de ahí._

—_Ministro, nosotros cometimos un acto atroz –Neville tenía la mirada triste y sus ojos verdes reflejaban mucha culpabilidad._

—_Anoche –continúo Harry –hubo una reunión de la Orden dentro del Colegio de Hogwarts- Estábamos presentes nosotros y algunas otras personas de las cuales usted tendrá que investigar. Bebimos, mucho en realidad, hubo una conversación particularmente irritante acerca de Severus Snape. Después lo encontramos en el castillo; empezamos a molestarlo y él a nosotros. En algún punto, perdimos la cabeza. Nosotros… Nosotros… Abusamos de él._

_La última frase salió como un suspiro. Harry sentía que algo dentro de sí se moría. Sentía una decepción, sí, estaba decepcionado de su forma de actuar, de todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, que sólo traía infelicidad._

—_Entiendo. ¿Y?_

_¡¿Y? _

—_Bueno… nosotros, estamos a la disposición del Ministerio, del Jefe de los Aurores, para que nos… _

— _¿Enjuiciarlos? Vamos señor Longbottom, eso no lo podemos hacer –ambas miradas verdes se ciñeron al Ministro –No me miren así, ustedes son héroes de guerra. Un miembro de la Orden con el grado máximo y el salvador del Mundo Mágico. ¿Saben el escándalo que esto sería? No podemos darnos ese lujo, la comunidad mágica seria golpeada. No podemos permitirlo._

_Harry estaba anonadado, no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. ¿Él podía ser un delincuente sólo por ser el héroe del mundo mágico?_

—_Pero señor nosotr…_

—_Mira Potter, hablemos claro. Severus Snape no ha hecho ninguna denuncia. Hasta donde yo tengo entendido él no tiene familia y la comunidad mágica le tiene cierto resentimiento por todo lo que sucedió con Dumbledore. Nadie cree firmemente que él haya sido un espía y no esperaran que por él, yo ensucie la imagen de dos personas distinguidas. Las cosas pasan Harry, somos humanos._

—_Ministro, nosotros no tenemos disculpa. Lo que hicimos fue un acto cobarde, enfermo, depravado. Merecemos un castigo –Neville tampoco podía admitir aquello._

—_Pues lancen un Crucios entre ustedes si se quieren castigar. De verdad no sé porque hacen tanto escándalo. Puede ser el último sacrificio de la guerra –Harry se negaba ante aquello._

—_Si usted no lo hace público, todavía queda el Profeta. Seguro que les encantará saber lo que hicimos y que el Ministerio nos quería encubrir porque les conviene tenernos como cara de esta comunidad._

—_Tú no harás eso Potter. ¿Estarían dispuestos a que el Profesor Snape sea devorado por la sociedad? Saben que lo crucificarán, que así es como se manejan las cosas aquí, Severus Snape pasará de ser la victima a ser su puta. No saben las historias que pueden inventar a su costa. ¿Por qué creen que el Profesor no ha dicho nada? ¿Por qué creen que no dirá nada? Severus Snape sabe lo que pasaría si habla, sabe que nadie le creería; así ustedes griten que es verdad. ¿Saben por qué? Porque la gente sólo cree lo que quiere y sólo escucha lo que le gusta. Ustedes son los héroes, los buenos, los leones, los Gryffindors. No hay vuelta atrás. ¿Serían capaces de hacer que Severus Snape reviva todo, sólo para que nadie le crea?_

_La respuesta era no. Hasta ese momento, jamás habían pensado en aquello, en los manejos turbios de la imagen, en que tal vez podría ser peor para Severus que se entregaran. Entonces no había más que encontrarlo, hablar con él y saber que era lo que quería. Abandonaron el Ministerio de Magia sin mediar palabra, ni siquiera entre ellos, iban demasiado perdidos._

De eso habían pasado horas, Harry no sabía exactamente cuántas. Había tomado la decisión de dejar la Academia de Aurores, jamás seria parte del Ministerio. Ahora haría lo que en realidad quería y no lo que la gente pensaba que tenía que hacer. Jugaría Quidditch de forma profesional e invertiría su tiempo y dinero para encontrar a Severus y a Draco.

_Draco…_

¿Qué pensaría él de todo aquello? Seguro que justo en ese momento estaría odiándolos, deseando venganza y Harry no lo culparía si la conseguía. Se merecían lo que el rubio les tuviera deparado. Sobre todo a él. Si Draco supiera que en realidad se arrepentía de todo y que si pudiera haría regresar el tiempo. Unas cuantas lágrimas abandonaron a Harry esa noche.

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo; duración o separación de un acontecimiento.<em>

Había pasado un mes desde el suceso, el tiempo había caminado como debía de hacerlo. Poco a poco Severus se sentía mejor. Llevaba dos semanas ayudando a Draco en la embotelladora. Ese era el nuevo negocio que les daba para vivir.

Aunque ahora ya no era más Draco Malfoy. Su nombre era Derek Maler y sólo se relacionaba con muggles. Esa pequeña empresa embotelladora de vinos marchaba de maravilla, gracias a las manos trabajadoras de los muggles. Severus se entretenía dando ideas para la conservación de las botellas y en las últimas fechas, Draco le había encargado que revisara los viñedos aledaños. Esa sería la siguiente meta: Hacerse de un viñedo.

Estaba intentando encontrar la resistencia máxima de la resina con la que hacían las botellas para que conservaran mejor el estado del vino, cuando una ráfaga de magia destruyó los cristales del ventanal a su derecha. Últimamente eso le estaba pasando muy seguido. El estruendo fue escuchado por Draco, que de inmediato se dirigió hasta el despacho.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, sólo fue otro latigazo de magia. Debo estar enfermo, porque esto me está pasando muy seguido.

—Tenemos que ver a un sanador –Severus frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que no quiero Draco, además…

—Tengo buena relación con la comunidad mágica de este lugar. Unos muy buenos amigos sanadores y nada Severus. Estoy intentando limpiar mi nombre. Muchos están confiando en mi.

Severus tenía perdida esa conversación, lo sabía. Suspiró y se alejó un poco de su silla, sin embargo, al dar unos pasos, sintió una flujo de magia que le recorría el cuerpo y que le hacía sentirse mareado. Draco vio el tambaleo y de inmediato sujetó a su padrino.

—Severus, debemos ir con un sanador ahora. Esto no está bien, me estoy temiendo algo.

Unos momentos después ambos salieron de la pequeña fábrica. Severus iba a regañadientes; pero Draco no. Se temía algo que sería un nuevo factor de trauma para su padrino. No quería ni imaginarse si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas.

Jordan Vial era un sanador viejo y sabio. El primer amigo que Draco había hecho en Burdeos. Una noche que su hijo había estado enfermo buscó en el Ministerio Francés a alguien que le pudiera ayudar. El ultimo sanador de la lista y el primero en ser visto por Draco fue el viejo Jordan Vial, que de inmediato escuchó su llamado. A partir de ese día el sanador se había vuelto un amigo de la pequeña familia y un asiduo a jugar al ajedrez los domingos en el parque frente a los departamentos.

Cuando llegaron a casa del sanador Vial el hombre se mostró muy extrañado con la visita. Como siempre, tenía su pelo blanco perfectamente peinado, el bigote blanco completamente alineado y parecía recién afeitado. Seguro que Jordan Vial había sido en su juventud un hombre apuesto.

En uno segundos recostó a Severus y empezó a pasar su varita por él, murmurando hechizos, haciendo anotaciones, dejando fluctuar la magia y unos minutos después estaba ya listo para dar su diagnostico.

—Pues con la novedad de que hay una sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa?

—Sí, dígame señor Snape ¿Sabía que es un mago fértil?

Draco casi se desmaya y por lo que podía ver, su padrino no estaba mejor. Uno de cada 1000 magos puede ser fértil y Draco sabía que existían razones genéticas que potenciaban esa fertilidad. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que Severus pudiera.

— ¿Yo? Eso debe ser un error, no soy… Yo no puedo serlo…

—Pues lo es, sí ¿Me explico? Está esperando un hijo.

Ese fue el momento justo en el que Severus decidió desmayarse, mientras Draco intentaba que esa idea fuera procesada por su cabeza. Sabía que Severus nunca había estado con nadie. Entonces, eso quería decir, que aquel niño solo podría ser de: Neville Longbottom y de… Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Se aparecieron justo frente a la puerta del departamento. Sin dejar de besarse con el otro chico, intentó abrir la puerta. Una vez dentro, lo primero en volar fue su camisa. El chico tocaba con lujuria su pecho, dibujando con las manos los músculos marcados y los que se estaban marcando. Aspiraba de sus finos vellos el olor a cítricos de su perfume, mientras Neville intentaba besar lo que tenía a su disposición: El cuello del chico y la clavícula desnuda. Sin embargo había algo muy extraño en aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en… Un beso particularmente salvaje lo regresó a la acción.<p>

Volteó a su acompañante y lo arrojó con fuerza al sofá, sacándole un jadeo de satisfacción. Se lanzó de inmediato y empezó a besarlo. Desapareció los pantalones y el chico decidió que él también quería tocar. Sentó a Neville en el sofá y subió en horcajadas, susurrándole guarradas. Eso hizo que recordara una escena similar un mes antes.

—Espera, espera Oliver.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿No ves que estoy deseando que me folles tan duro que no pueda sentarme en un mes? Anda, fóllame como sólo tú lo haces.

Oliver movía sus caderas descaradamente intentando despertar el deseo de Neville, sin embargo, Neville sólo podía recordar los sollozos de Severus y su cuerpo mancillado debajo. Oliver aprovechó que Neville se encontrara perdido en sus recuerdos para bajar la cremallera y quitar el botón del pantalón.

—Eh Oliver, ya. Para, para.

Oliver ignoro aquello y siguió moviéndose, lamiendo descaradamente el cuello y mordiendo en el proceso todo lo que podía.

— ¡Te he dicho que pares!

Neville apartó bruscamente a Oliver y tensó todos sus músculos. Recordó que ellos jamás le dieron la oportunidad a Severus de parar. Severus jamás podría con los cinco.

— ¿Qué te pasa Neville? Tú no eres así, por lo regular llegamos aquí y me follas como un salvaje. Hoy has estado ausente y, sinceramente, puedes estar para comerte; pero no tengo ganas de estar batallando con problemas psicológicos. Mejor me voy.

Neville no dijo nada, sólo vio desaparecer a Oliver y echó la cabeza para atrás. Ni siquiera se había excitado. Los recuerdos de Severus Snape sufriendo estaban acabando poco a poco con su líbido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic fue como la quinta historia de Harry Potter que escribí y mi primer fic largo. Además, del primero que tuvo un gran éxito en SH. Alcanzó 448 comentario y me dejó el placer de conocer a personas que todavía me leen y que se han trasformado en buenas amigas. <strong>_

_**Aquí no espero tanto, de hecho, si alcanza 10 comentarios me doy por bien servida. Sé que no es el tipo de historias para todo mundo. Evitaba bastante publicar aquí por muchas cosas que me habían dicho; los lemmons demasiado explícitos no son bien recibidos, los comentarios son pocos pero también tiene sus cosas buenas ^^.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo hay un salto en el tiempo de cinco años. Conocerán los nombre de los chicos y una que otra sorpresa. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Antes que cualquier cosa, una disculpa por no subir capítulos en estos días. La vida real es complicada para subir diario, nunca lo supe hasta esta semana. Por lo tanto ahora les dejo 3 capítulos seguidos. _**

**_Les mentiría si no les dijera que la falta de comentarios también me desanimo, sin embargo, le di mi palabra. Además hoy recibí un comentario muy padre de Voltina Snape y eso me animo a seguir hasta el final. _**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV<strong>

Los años habían pasado rutinarios. Había cosas que perdió y otras que se convirtieron en una forma de vida. Sus días eran sencillos. Se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana para ir al gimnasio. Justo ahora se encontraba ahí. El ejercicio al estilo muggle le tranquilizaba, incluso hasta despejaba su mente. Su cuerpo estaba fortalecido, sus brazos, torso y piernas estaban trabajados de tal forma que había marcado cada músculo y Neville se sentía bien así, con ese aspecto sexy y rebelde.

La barba a medio crecer, como la utilizaba desde hace cinco años, como un recuerdo permanente de aquello. De nivel en nivel fue bajando la velocidad de la caminadora. Unas risillas mal disimuladas hicieron que volteara. Eran unas chicas más o menos de unos 15 años. Una de ellas le sonreía con coquetería y Neville le regreso la mirada. Al principio todo aquello le cohibía; pero con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando. Le pasaba seguido y más cuando Harry iba con él.

Bajó de la caminadora y se despojó de la playera para deleite de las chicas. Luego caminó hasta las regaderas, todo era un juego. La verdad es que Neville no había estado con nadie desde la violación de Severus. No podía tener tanta intimidad con alguien, sin que el recuerdo de esa noche llegara a su mente.

Esa noche se había convertido en un monstruo y, 5 años después, aún no podía superarlo. Ni Harry; pero al menos él tenía a los gemelos, mientras que Neville estaba solo. Esa era la razón más importante para que estuviera en San Mungo. Se había convertido en Sanador y decidió que también debería tener un titulo en Medicina. Se matriculó en una universidad muggle y consiguió convertirse en médico.

Todo eso mantenía su mente ocupada; pero no su corazón. Por eso no había dejado de buscar a Severus y a Draco. Tenía que calmar su conciencia y tal vez así podría rehacer su vida. Tenía una esperanza justo esa semana. Les informaron que Draco tuvo una fábrica en Burdeos, Francia y que vivía en un complejo departamental. Ese era el lugar al que Neville iría después de su salida del Hospital.

Terminó de vestirse para aparecerse en San Mungo. Cinco años trabajando ahí le habían dado ciertos privilegios, como poder llegar un poco tarde. Esa semana se encargaba del pabellón de la planta baja: Explosiones con calderos. Nunca imaginó que él terminaría haciéndole tanto daño al Profesor de Pociones.

Las horas pasaron inimaginablemente rápido. Del fondo de su escritorio tomo el traslador que le había dado el investigador. Burdeos, ése era su destino y tal vez su redención. Respiró profundamente. Le había dicho a Harry que lo llamaría si encontraba algo y ahora esperaba tener suerte, después de 5 años de intentos infructuosos.

Unos segundos después apareció en un callejón. Según el investigador tendría que caminar dos cuadras a la derecha, encontraría un parque y enfrente estaría el edificio donde debía vivir Severus Snape.

Caminó a paso rápido, casi corriendo. Vio el parque y de inmediato caminó al edificio. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y estaba anhelante de encontrar la redención o una maldición. No importaba, mientras pudiera pedirle perdón a Severus. El nombre por el que debía preguntar era Derek Maler, eso le había dicho el investigador.

—Disculpe ¿Sabe cuál es el departamento del Señor Maler?

El portero supo de inmediato que aquel joven era extranjero. Intentó hacer un poco de memoria. El apellido Maler le sonaba; pero no terminaba de caer en cuenta, hasta que recordó el acento. Ingleses.

—Derek Maler.

Neville respiró de nuevo. Parecía que ahora sí tendrían suerte y habían dado con los verdaderos. Draco Malfoy sabía esconderse muy bien.

—Sí, el mismo.

—Mmm, pues hace dos años que ya no vive aquí. Su esposa era una señora muy amable, seria; pero muy amable y el niño era un encanto, muy diferente al otro y el señor Alan. Ese sí que era muy serio. Vivieron aquí tres años.

El semblante de Neville se ensombreció de inmediato. Llevaban años intentando dar con aquel lugar y ahora se habían ido. Draco siempre iba intentando que nadie le siguiera la pista. Por lo menos Neville agradeció que el encargado del edificio fuera un bocón. Draco se había casado y tenía un hijo. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

Otra vez sin nada, levantó un poco la vista y el parquecito se le antojó tranquilo; así que caminó hasta sentarse en una banca. El aire traía un olor a jazmín. Neville cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se encontraba increíblemente cansado, como nunca lo estuvo a pesar de las guardias continuas en los diferentes Hospitales.

Pensar en Severus y en Draco lo ponía cansado, apesadumbrado. En ocasiones pensaba que nunca podrían encontrarlos, que no podrían pedir perdón. Harry había roto con su padrino, había cambiado tanto como él; pero no físicamente, internamente. Harry ya no era manipulable. Era feliz volando, con sus hijos, sin Ginny; pero si no pedían perdón, Harry no podía darles a sus hijos una vida plena. Siempre existiría la sombra de haber sido parte de esa atrocidad.

¿Cómo ver a tus hijos si terminan en Slytherin? Las cosas malas que haces en la vida se te regresan y tanto Harry como Neville le tenían miedo al Karma. El peso de un cuerpo hizo que Neville saliera de sus pensamientos. Era un pequeño cuerpo en realidad.

Un niño de unos 5 o 6 años, con cabello negro y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. El pequeño lo miraba fijamente y Neville le sonrío. No sabía por qué; pero le despertó una ternura muy grande. Parecía que el niño era un adulto chiquito, no tenía esa chispa de la infancia. Sin embargo llevaba buenas ropas, por lo que intuyó que no era ningún niño desvalido, por lo menos no económicamente.

—Hola.

El niño no respondió. Desvío la mirada a la derecha y luego la regresó a Neville. Parecía que estudiaba al chico, como evaluando si debía hablarle o no.

—Hola. Te ves triste.

Neville sonrío de inmediato ¿Era tan obvio que la vida se le estaba cayendo a pedazos y que la culpa le carcomía el alma?

—Lo estoy, un poco en realidad.

No supo muy bien por qué le decía eso al pequeño; pero lo que si sabía es que el niño tampoco parecía muy feliz. Incluso parecía que se sentía solo.

— ¿Por qué lo estás?

—Viene a buscar a alguien que ya se ha ido –el niño asintió y volvió a desviar su mirada a la derecha.

— ¿Para qué lo buscabas? –El pequeñito tenia puesta la mirada verde en la de Neville y éste sentía que le traspasaba el alma.

—Para pedirle perdón.

El pequeño desvío la mirada una vez más y luego bajó la cabeza, como una señal de estar pensando algo profundamente. Neville observaba al niño, de verdad parecía ser un pequeño adultito. En su corazón sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo.

—No lo dejes de buscar. Tal vez necesite que le pidas perdón.

Neville parpadeó después de las palabras del niño. Seguramente eso era cierto. Severus podría necesitar que le pidieran perdón.

— ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?

El niño miró una vez más a Neville directo a los ojos, como sorprendido de las palabras del chico. Neville le sonrío en un intento de que el pequeño sonriera, pero el niño no lo hizo. Su mirada seguía incrédula.

—Tengo que regresar. Mi tía y mi primo se darán cuenta de que no estoy. Y seguro que se preocuparan.

El niño bajó de la banca y con paso rápido; pero elegante, se dirigió a la parte derecha del parque. Justo a la mitad del camino regresó y camino rápidamente hasta Neville para darle un abrazo.

—Me llamo Dorian.

Neville vio al pequeño adentrarse en los arbustos, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio llegar a una mujer guapa y de cabello castaño y con un niño casi de la misma edad; pero rubio. Seguro que sería su tía y su primo. Un suspiro más escapó. Por lo menos había encontrado a ese pequeño que le había reconfortado. Su móvil sonó justo en ese momento.

—Dime Harry.

—_Siento molestarte; pero es que James y Al se sienten mal. ¿Podrías venir a darle una checada?_

—Si, hermano. En seguida voy y te platico como me fue.

Neville llegó de inmediato a la casa de Harry, en el Valle de Godric. Esos gemelos James y Albus eran la vida de Harry y, hasta cierto punto, también la de Neville. Con el paso del tiempo y al romper relaciones con sus antiguos amigos, la amistad entre ellos se había estrechado.

—Qué bueno que llegaste. Los niños están su habitación. Creo que tienen fiebre y…

—Calma Harry, en seguida los veo.

Caminó varita en mano hasta la habitación de los pequeños Potter, esos niños era una calamidad cuando estaban sanos. Bueno, James era una calamidad, Albus, tenía un temperamento más dulce; pero aun así había algo dentro de ellos que los hacía siempre meterse en problemas.

Un rato después Neville salía de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le encantaba ver como Harry se preocupaba por sus hijos. Ahí estaba el gran jugador de Quidditch mordiéndose las uñas, sólo porque sus hijos tenían gripe.

— ¿Y bien?

—Cálmate Harry, sólo es una amigdalitis. Ya les di antibióticos.

Harry suspiró audiblemente. Siempre prefería que sus hijos tuvieran una enfermedad normal a una mágica. Eso era más grave y complicado.

—Gracias Neville. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Mal, se habían ido.

—Genial, seguimos de malas.

—Sí; pero tenemos que encontrarlos. No pueden desaparecerse.

—Sí. Neville, desde hace tiempo te quiero decir algo, como amigos, claro. Estoy preocupado por ti, estas muy solo. Deberías buscar a alguien, no sé, formalizar una pareja –Neville sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

—Harry ¿Dónde está Ginny? –Harry bajó la mirada y vaciló un poco.

—Neville tu sabes que ella y yo teníamos un trato. Seguro que ella debe de estar en algún lugar con una de sus amantes o con varias.

—Eso fue lo último que hiciste para satisfacer a la gente. Casarte con Ginny, tener hijos y luego divorciarte. Tú tampoco eres feliz Harry. Los dos nos equivocamos. Tú mejor que nadie sabe la razón por la que no puedo tener una pareja. –Harry abrazó a Neville en un intento de reconfortarlo –Draco está casado y tiene un hijo.

Al escuchar eso Harry se alejó y caminó. Sus hombros se notaban tensos y Neville sabía que era por la mención del rubio.

—Bien por él. Los dos rehicimos nuestras vidas.

—Él la rehízo. Tú sólo rechazaste la felicidad.

—Neville ¿Podemos dejar esto? No importa lo que pasó. Ahora Draco debe odiarnos a los dos por lo que le hicimos a Severus.

Neville asintió y abrazó a Harry. Él era un poco más alto y para Potter era más sencillo acurrucarse en el pecho de su amigo. Ninguno de los dos era feliz, lo sabía; pero no había forma de regresar en el tiempo y evitar tantas cosas.

* * *

><p>Draco llegaba a su casa cansado; pero feliz. El viñedo poco a poco estaba dando resultados y sus vinos se estaban vendiendo. Anna tuvo razón: Invertir en aquello fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Al llegar a la sala, los ruidos de las risas de su hijo y de Anna llenaron su corazón.<p>

— ¡Papi!

Aarón era su pequeño, su tesoro más grande y su razón de ser. De inmediato el niño saltó a los brazos de su padre que lo recibió con enorme gusto.

— ¿Se divirtieron en el parque?

—Si papá, jugamos mucho. Mamá nos compro un helado a cada uno, fue genial.

—Me da gusto hijo y tu Dorian ¿Te divertiste?

—Sí, tío Draco.

Draco se encontraba genuinamente preocupado por Dorian. Era un niño un año más pequeño que Aarón; pero no parecía un niño. Eso se lo atribuía a su padrino. Desde que Dorian nació, Severus no le había dedicado tiempo. No era cariñoso con él y Draco que creía que jamás había podido abrazarlo.

Y no es que juzgara a su padrino, al final intentaba entender. Dorian era tan parecido a… Seguro que le recordaba aquello y eso, pensaba, pesaba también en el carácter del niño, que se volvió osco y retraído. No jugaba como Aarón, prefería leer y estar solo. Tenía 5 años y parecía tener un alma vieja. Tal vez eran unos vagos intentos para agradar a su padre.

— Dorian, cariño ¿Por qué no van a jugar?

—Preferiría ir a leer a mi cuarto, tía Anna.

—Sí mami, no te preocupes, yo le hago compañía. Mientras él lee, yo juego con mi Play. Anda, Dorian.

Draco y Anna vieron desaparecer a los niños por las escaleras. Cada uno tan diferente; pero en realidad se querían mucho, compartían ese cariño. Aarón siempre estaba pendiente de Dorian y hacía todo para sacar a su primo de su estado de niño serio, como él lo llamaba inocentemente.

—Severus hace muy mal con ese niño.

—Dragón, lo sé; pero tienes que entender, Dorian debe recordarle lo que sucedió.

—Ese niño es inocente. ¿Hasta él tiene que pagar por lo que esos infelices le hicieron?

—Faltan cinco años para que Aarón ingrese en el colegio, Dragón.

—Cinco años para que regresemos a Londres.

—Y tenemos que preparar el terreno. ¿Sabes que la Ministra de Magia está muy complacida por toda nuestra labor? ¿Por el altruismo que hemos mostrado? En los próximos años Hermione Granger será nuestro pase para la gloria.

—Es tan fácil tener a una Gryffindor feliz... Un poco de dinero, buenas obras y la Ministra Granger nos cree buenos.

—Pobre, tan inteligente y casada con Ron Weasley.

—Esa infeliz comadreja –Anna sabia que la mención de Ronald Weasley ponía a Draco iracundo. Se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio.

—Vamos cariño, en cinco años le quitaremos ese lastre y tendremos nuestra venganza.

Draco abrazó a Anna fuertemente y besó su sien. Esa chica había sido su paz todos esos años y ahora a su lado tenía la venganza preparada. Pero justo ahora, lo que ocupaba su mente era curar a Severus, hacer que pueda ver más allá y que demuestre lo que ama a Dorian; porque Draco sabía que Severus amaba a su hijo. Lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sería genial que comentaran en cada capítulo pero no me engaño, eso no va pasará. Es sencillo no comentar cuando se lee, eso lo sé. Pero aquí estoy esperando que les guste la historia y yendo más a fondo en ella. <em>**

**_Dorian y Aarón están tomados de los fic de dos autoras que tienen todo mi respeto: Eve Malfoy y Livia. _**

**_Eve Malfoy escribió una seria Esto no es normal, ahí existió un Dorian que es de quien tome el nombre y Livia nos regalo a Aarón en Sólo vivir. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V **

—Hoy me vas a querer más que ayer.

Anna arrojó en el escritorio unos documentos, Draco levantó la vista. Anna ya estaba sentada frente a él. Tenía en los ojos ese brillo que le helaba la sangre. Sólo había dos motivos por los que la bruja francesa lucía tan contenta: Aarón o alguna maldad bien hecha. Por la sonrisilla demoníaca, supo que era la segunda.

Tomó el sobre amarillo y rompió el sello lacrado. En cuanto empezó a leer no pudo evitar poner la misma sonrisa malévola.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Exactamente, cariño. La mitad de Sortilegios Weasley es nuestra. Te dije que sería sencillo. Sólo fue necesaria una puta con grandes nalgas. Casi siento lástima por la Ministra Granger, mira que casarse con semejante troglodita.

A la muerte de Fred Weasley, Ronald fue designado el albacea de su parte de Sortilegios Weasley. La comadreja se había casado con Granger y tenía una hija, Rose. Hermione Granger era la Ministra más joven y por mucho la más competente. A pesar de que Draco sabía que el puesto se lo debía al apoyo de Potter, la sangre sucia estaba haciendo un buen papel y casi gracias a ella, Draco tenía una imagen en la sociedad mágica de Londres.

Ronald Weasley, después de la deserción de Potter, se convirtió en el "mejor" alumno, al grado que después de años de ejercicio, termino siendo Jefe de los Aurores. Sin embargo, siempre estaba a la sombra del Héroe Mágico. Cada vez que metía la pata en algún caso, los encabezados del Profeta tenían una sola pregunta: ¿Qué hubiera hecho Harry?

Tener de mujer a la Ministra, vivir a la sombra del Héroe y ser un estúpido, fue lo que llevó a la Comadreja a instalarse en el útil –por lo menos para Draco –vicio del alcohol y fue ahí donde entró Sophia.

Sophia era una puta de arrabal, vulgar, sin un mínimo de educación y prominente de cada parte de su cuerpo. Anna le había salvado la vida y Sophia a pesar de ser lo que era, tenia lealtad y una fidelidad ciega a Anna. Por eso aceptó seducir a Ronald, llevándolo por un camino de depravación, vicios y lujuria. Cada vez más abajo, cada vez más profundo en el inframundo, enredándolo para nunca salir.

Descuidaba su trabajo, su familia y ahora había terminado por perder uno de los fuertes patrimonios de su familia. Casi sentía lastima de Granger. Después de que supiera lo que era su maridito, seguro que lo pasaría mal. Pero viéndolo por el lado amable, le quitaría un lastre en su vida.

—Tenemos que poner esto a nombre de Dorian, Anna.

—Claro que sí dragón —Draco tomó el sobre y lo guardó en un cajón secreto en su escritorio. La comadreja era el primero en caer — ¿Estás ansioso por regresar?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del rubio. En realidad no sabía bien como sentirse. Por lo menos tenía la certeza de que al entrar Aarón al colegio, no tendría ningún problema. No sería tachado como el hijo del mortífagos, Draco había trabajado mucho para que así fuera. En estos diez años se había ganado a la comunidad francesa, tanto mágica como muggle y con Londres tenía tratos, para obras benéficas, para instrucciones y era un referente en cuanto a modernizarlos. Todo de mano –y casi sin creérselo –de Hermione Granger.

Draco admitía que a pesar de no caerse bien, ella hacía lo que podía por el bien de su pueblo. Gracias a ello Aarón Malfoy-Noah tendría un futuro alejado del pasado de su padre.

_Su padre…_

—Estoy preocupado por Severus y su relación con Dorian.

Anna sabia que eso no era lo único que preocupaba a Draco. También estaba lo del otro padre de Aarón, verlo de nuevo. Vengarse de él. Aunque, para ser sincera, lo de Dorian y Severus, sí era lo más preocupante. Los años habían pasado y Severus no había podido superar esa aberración que sentía por su hijo. Si, aberración. Poco estaba con él, Anna jamás lo había visto abrazar a Dorian y Dorian… Dorian lo intentaba. No era un niño común y corriente.

Siempre estaba leyendo, intentando agradar a su padre y llamar su atención. Pero Severus era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Esos ojos verdes lo mataban. El sufrimiento de aquel niño inocente, hacía que Draco sintiera más odio por Longbottom y por Potter. Cualquiera de ellos era el verdadero padre de Dorian y merecían pagar por lo que hicieron y por lo que provocaron.

* * *

><p>Severus observaba con atención la boleta de calificaciones de Dorian. Todas eras excelentes, excepto, Ciencias.<p>

—Todo parece estar bien. Sin embargo tus calificaciones en Ciencias dejan mucho que desear.

Dorian observaba a su padre, sentado en un sillón, frente a la chimenea apagada. Tenía la vista sumergida en la boleta, ante eso, la presencia de Dorian parecía insignificante. El se esforzaba, sabía que para su padre era importante que tuviera buenas notas en la escuela muggle; pero Ciencias no se le daban para nada bien.

—Lo siento, padre.

—No lo sientas, Dorian. Esfuérzate. Sabes que a pesar de ser mago, es importante que tengas una buena instrucción. Ciencias es una materia que te será muy útil cuando veas Pociones. El próximo año tendrás que esforzarte el doble al entrar a Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, Londres, el adiós a Aarón por un año. Para Dorian su primo era el único vestigio de infancia. Siempre jugando, viendo caricaturas, haciéndolo sonreír. Y ahora se iría, se irían. Su tío Draco quería que vivieran en Londres desde que Aarón entrara al colegio y allá él estaría solo. Sus tíos eran una gran familia y eran muy amorosos; pero su padre, siempre serio, inexpresivo, trabajando para no pasar tiempo con él.

Nunca hablaban de su madre y Dorian no se atrevía a preguntar. Ni siquiera a sus tíos. Sabía que su madre murió. Tal vez murió cuando él nació y esa era la razón por la que su padre lo odiaba. Todo eran conjeturas, ya que ni siquiera había una fotografía de su madre. Cuando pensaba en ello se le ensombrecía el alma.

— Padre ¿Iremos a Londres?

Severus fijó su vista unos segundos en su hijo, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Estaba tan cansado de pensar. Draco quería regresar; pero él no. No estaba preparado. Aunque su ahijado dijera que todo sería diferente, Severus no estaba muy convencido. Además Dorian estaría el próximo año en Hogwarts, así que era casi seguro que volvería a ver a… Cualquiera que pudiera ser el padre de su hijo.

—No lo sé Dorian. Seguramente tú sí que tendrás que ir con tus tíos. Tienes que aclimatarte a la ciudad y yo probablemente me quede aquí, para cuidar los viñedos. Tendré que hablar con tu tío.

Dorian vio a su padre salir de la estancia, con rumbo al despacho de su tío. Suspiró con pesar. Esperaba algún día poder entender a su padre. Siempre vestido de negro, triste, sombrío. Dorian sabía perfectamente bien que su padre no quería regresar a Londres y él quería quedarse; pero esa no era su decisión. Se echó en el sofá con la cabeza colgando por uno de los brazos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? –Al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos azules de su primo Aarón, que llevaba cobijado con su brazo derecho un balón se soccer –No me lo digas. Le enseñaste tu boleta a mi tío. Seguro que te dijo algo por tu calificación en Ciencias. ¿Sabes? No lo entiendo, yo también soy un asco en eso y papá no me dice nada.

—Eso es porque el tío Draco está acostumbrado a tu ineptitud –Dorian se incorporó, dispuesto a irse; pero Aarón lo detuvo.

— ¿Inepti qué? Dorian, creo que sabes más palabras que los chicos más grandes de mi cole. Anda, dejate de tonterías y vamos a jugar –el pequeño rubio le enseñó el balón y luego le dio un par de pasadas frente a él.

—No tengo ganas, Aarón.

—Anda ya, no seas gruñón. Te dejo que tires primero.

Dorian veía como su primo manejaba el balón, dándole golpes con sus rodillas y luego tres toques con la cabeza seguidos. A él, definitivamente, le gustaba más eso que andar trepado en una escoba, cosa en lo que Aarón era una estrella y eso que tenía sólo 11 años.

—Está bien, vamos –dijo mientras que le robaba el balón y le hacía algunas fintas –Y esta vez yo seré Beckham.

—Bien; pero yo seré Iker.

Los dos niños salieron entre empujones juguetones hasta el gran jardín de la inmensa mansión. De pronto, el sol se le hizo más brillante a Dorian. Le encantaba jugar a soccer. Eso sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría en el año que estaría sin su primo.

* * *

><p>Anna salía feliz del despacho de Draco. Las bases para su venganza estaban bien cimentadas y el primer movimiento fue perfecto. Al paso que iban, seguro que pronto tendrían también las escrituras de la casa de la Ministra de Magia.<p>

— ¿Draco esta muy ocupado?

—No, hablábamos del próximo viaje. Ya sabes, ultimando detalles.

—Perfecto, me urge hablar con él de eso.

Se avecinaba una tormenta en esa tranquila tarde y Anna prefería estar en un terreno más neutral. Mejor buscaba a los niños y dejaba que las serpientes se despedazaran tranquilas.

Al entrar Severus, Draco dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba esa conversación desde que le informó a la familia su decisión de regresar a Londres. Sabía que su padrino no estaba de acuerdo; pero para él era primordial regresar. Desde allá tu venganza sería más fácil y además no quería dejar solo a Aarón. Quería ir a cada partido de Quidditch que jugara; porque Draco estaba seguro de que su hijo sería un gran buscador.

—Necesitamos hablar del regreso a Londres, Draco –el rubio echó para atrás su silla.

— ¿Qué pasa con ello? Creí que había sido claro. Aarón ingresará a Hogwarts y yo quiero estar con él. Además el próximo año Dorian también tendrá su carta.

—El punto es que yo no quiero regresar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes muy bien por qué. Llévate a Dorian contigo, para él será beneficioso conocer todo antes de ingresar al Colegio.

— ¿Así de fácil? –Draco se levantó y se dirigió a su padrino para situarse frente a frente –No lo creo Severus. No te será tan sencillo. Tú no eres un delincuente, no mataste a nadie y no hay ningún motivo para que no regreses.

—No quiero regresar, Draco –Severus se dio la vuelta alejándose de Draco, caminando un poco por el amplio despacho.

—Lo que tú no quieres es quedarte mucho tiempo con Dorian –las palabras de Draco impactaron directo en el corazón de Severus.

—No entie…

—Si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Si nos vamos de aquí ya no tendrás el pretexto del trabajo para no tener que ver a Dorian. No habrá viajes a las fábricas y no habrá proyectos para hacer la uva resistente. Tendrás que estar en casa con tu hijo, con un hijo que no puedes ni mirar a los ojos.

— ¡Basta Draco!

— ¡No! He esperado todos estos años intentando no ver lo evidente. Intentando no ver como sientes repulsión por tu hijo. Carajo, Severus, sé que lo amas; sino no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste. ¡Casi te convertiste en un squib!

Los gritos de ambos se habían escuchado por todo el despacho. Draco estaba sorprendido. En todos los años que tenía de conciencia, jamás recordaba haber levantado la voz a nadie, mucho menos a su padrino y Severus, jamás perdía los estribos. Ahora los dos están exaltados. El rubio respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y pensó en Aarón. La imagen de su hijo siempre lo tranquilizaba.

Severus quería terminar con la conversación. De alguna forma Draco le había pegado duro. El amaba a su hijo; pero no podía demostrarlo. Cada vez que veía sus ojos recordaba unos verdes que le hicieron mucho daño.

—Tienes que reponerte, padrino. Dorian es un gran niño, no se merece esto que le está pasando. Es inocente de cualquier cosa que haya pasado.

—Lo he intentado, Draco; pero no puedo.

—Sé que tú le quieres.

—Claro que le quiero, Draco. Sabes que siempre quise una familia. Nunca pensé que sobreviviría lo suficiente como para tenerla; sin embargo, siempre la quise. Dorian es mi hijo, es parte de mí y si tuviera que dar casi toda mi magia de nuevo para tenerle, créeme, lo haría. Él es mi vida; pero no puedo decírselo, no sé cómo. Cada vez que estoy frente a él, recuerdo todo, como fue. Las palabras obscenas de Black, las caricias enfermas de los Weasley. Recuerdo a Longbottom y a Potter corriéndose dentro de mí. Desgarrándome. ¿Crees que no me pregunto a diario quién será el padre de Dorian? –Draco caminó hasta su padrino y lo abrazó, sintiendo el estremecimiento. Severus poco aceptaba las muestras de afecto o incluso ser tocado.

—No nos podemos esconder siempre. Tienes que superarlo. Cada día que pasa te alejas más de tu hijo. Cada día le haces más daño. No es justo.

—Llévatelo de aquí –Severus se apartó del abrazo.

—No me lo llevaré si no vienes. Tienes un año para recuperarlo, Severus. Después será muy tarde, los chicos no son pequeños para siempre. ¿Cuánto crees que pase para que él te reclame lo que le estás haciendo?

—Me lo debes Draco. Aléjale de mí. Es lo mejor para él. Para los dos.

Draco sabía que ante la primera frase dicha por Severus, no tenía discurso. Se lo debía, sí, claro. Le debía la vida y, a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto, se llevaría a Dorian con él, sin Severus. En el fondo de su corazón sentía que eso le pesaría para siempre a su padrino. Tanto como al mismo Draco le pesaba no saber quién era el padre de Dorian.

—Tienes razón, padrino. Te lo debo. Sólo quiero que estés consciente de que si me lo llevo tal vez tu estés perdiendo la oportunidad de ser un padre.

—Es lo mejor para Dorian.

Severus intentaba autoconvencerse de ello. Sin embargo, se engañaba. Lo sabía, estaba perdiendo a Dorian. Tal vez al irse terminaría viendo a Draco como un padre, como el padre amoroso que Severus no sabía ser.

—El lugar de un padre es irremplazable, Severus. Te lo digo por experiencia. Mi padre podía ser todo lo hijo de puta que quisiera y yo siempre estaba buscando su aprobación, su adoración –Draco le enseñó su marca oscura –Esto es consecuencia de ello. Yo podré ser para Dorian un tío, un amigo, hasta un hermano; pero nunca un padre. Me podrá querer; pero no amar como tí. Piénsalo y luego me das tu respuesta –El rubio estaba por abandonar el despacho cuando Severus lo detuvo.

—No tengo que pensar nada. Llévatelo, yo me quedo.

—Bien.

* * *

><p>Dos meses después, Draco, Anna, Aarón y Dorian estaban instalados en Londres, esperando la entrada de Aarón a Hogwarts.<p>

Los primeros dos meses de soledad fueron un infierno; pero después vinieron las fiestas. Aarón tuvo sus primeras vacaciones y volvió a su casa con millones de historias del colegio. Eso hizo que Dorian ansiara vivir sus propias aventuras en aquel castillo.

Ahora estaba a un par de días para tomar el Expreso a Hogwarts, conocería el andén 9 ¾. Conocería a la rara profesora de adivinación Luna Lovegood y sobre todo escribiría nuevas cosas en su vida. Tal vez no sería un jugador de Quidditch como Aarón; pero por lo menos haría amigos y podría ver lo que es la magia de verdad.

En secreto, Dorian estaba inmensamente feliz por el paquete que le había llegado justo la mañana en que tomaría el tren. Era una caja rectangular con una tarjeta. Al abrirla, vio una varita. La varita de su padre. Él se la había enviado para que la utilizara en el Colegio y además prometía estar en el andén para verlo tomar el tren. Eso era algo que Dorian jamás se hubiera esperado. En el año que llevaban viviendo en Londres, su padre jamás se había pasado por allí; pero si le había enviado cartas periódicamente.

— ¿Listo, Dorian? Tenemos que irnos. Aarón y Anna ya están en el coche.

—Padre me dijo que vendría.

—Lo sé, hijo. También me escribió y me dijo no me preocupara, que nos vería en el andén a la hora en punto. No te desesperes. Sabes que tu papá jamás falta a sus promesas.

Dorian asintió. No sabía por qué; pero se sentía extraño, nervioso. Eso, eran nervios, una cosa rara porque él jamás se sentía nervioso; sin embargo, ahora tenía la varita de su padre y lo volvería a ver, después de un año sin verle. Ese parecía ser suficiente motivo para estar nervioso.

—Vámonos, tío.

Pasar al andén fue divertido y Aarón parecía que tenía diarrea en la boca, no dejaba de hablar. No podía ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba por tener de nuevo a Dorian, tal vez con un poco de suerte y terminaría en Slytherin.

—Espero que quedes en Slytherin –dijo Aarón.

—No me importa donde quedar. Tío Draco ¿Crees que papá quisiera que quede en alguna casa?

—No creo, hijo. Tu padre no tiene preferencia por ninguna casa.

Los minutos pasaron y Severus no llegaba. Dorian lucía triste, decepcionado. Era la primera vez que veía que su padre no cumplía una promesa. Aunque si esa era una promesa hecha a él, entonces no sabía que tan importante podía ser.

Entre la bruma del vapor que provocaba el tren se podía distinguir la figura de un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético y músculos bien formados. Dorian de inmediato recordó al desconocido del parque, con la misma barba, con un traje muggle gris, una camisa azul y de la mano llevaba a dos niños de pelo negro desordenado.

— Tío Neville ¿Papá estará en el tren?

—Sí, Jamie.

— ¿Crees que nos quiera comprar todo el carrito de dulces?

—No lo creo, Al.

James y Albus eran los gemelos de Harry. Los dos ingresaban ese año a Hogwarts. Esa fue la razón principal por la que Harry había aceptado el puesto de Profesor de Vuelo y también porque quería tomar un descanso. Ya eran muchos años de jugar Quidditch y su cuerpo reclamaba un justo reposo.

Aquella mañana, Neville cumplía con el favor que Harry le había pedido: Llevar a los niños al tren. Era emocionante revivir la experiencia. Claro que Neville tenía como recuerdo la amargura de su abuela, siempre quejándose de su forma de ser y sospechando que no tenía valor.

—Tío, creo que debemos subir.

— ¿Eh? Oh sí, claro, suban. Espero verlos pronto, chicos. Ya saben que iré seguido a visitar a su padre en el Colegio.

Los niños se abrazaron a su tío Neville, le dieron un beso en cada mejilla y tomaron sus cosas, listos para subir al tren.

Unos metros más alejado, Dorian también estaba listo para subir. Aarón sabía que su primo se sentía mal, que estaba triste porque su tío Severus dijo que llegaría y no lo hizo.

—Anda Dorian, nos vamos a divertir. —Dorian asintió con desgano y caminó hasta la puerta que daba al interior del tren. Una vez adentro, el tren empezó su marcha.

— ¡Dorian! ¡Dorian!

Llegando, casi corriendo, un pálido Severus gritaba con el fin de que su hijo lo escuchara. Desde que había dejado Burdeos se sentía mal; pero eso no fue impedimento para llegar, quizá un poco tarde; pero estaba ahí y quería que su hijo lo supiera. Los gritos despertaron del letargo emocional a Dorian y pudo ver como su padre llegaba y le decía adiós. Sin darse cuenta, Dorian sonrió. Su padre había llegado.

Severus sentía que su cuerpo ya no resistía. Tenía a Draco sólo a unos pasos, también diciéndole adiós a su hijo que empezaba su segundo año en Colegio. Un temblor corporal hizo que Severus trastabillara. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. De inmediato, antes de que sintiera el golpe seco en el suelo, notó como unos fuertes brazos lo sostenían.

Era Neville el que había salvado a Severus del golpe en el duro croncreto. Después de eso, la vista de Severus se ensombreció y terminó perdiendo el sentido en los brazos de Neville Longbottom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jajajajjajaja ¿qué tal? Ya hubo reencuentro y ustedes no tendrán que esperar para saber que pasa. Vamos al siguiente ^^<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Draco estaba bufando. Casi podía sacar fuego por la boca. No podía creer que el inútil de Longbottom estuviera justo en el momento en el que su padrino se desmayó. Además tuvo que ver como lo cargaba y lo aparecía en San Mungo. Eso debía ser una cruel broma del destino. Ahora estaba junto a Anna esperando a que alguien le respondiera, que le informara el estado de su padrino.

—Demonios. Tardan mucho. Longbottom debería de decirnos cómo esta.

—Dragón, acaba de entrar hace 10 minutos con él.

—Sí; pero ¿Qué tal si le está haciendo algo? Tal vez lo quiera matar. Sabes que son capaces de todo.

—Draco, no creo que sea capaz. Tú viste la indulgencia con la que nos trató.

— ¡Pura pantalla! –Gritó Draco, más desesperado que nunca. Caminaba como un león enjaulado.

—Deja eso cariño. Me estás mareando.

Draco prefirió dejarse caer en la silla al lado de Anna. No entendía muy bien por qué, ahora que estaba tan cerca de su venganza, Severus estaba enfermo. Todo debía ser consecuencia del nacimiento de Dorian. El viejo sanador Vial se lo había advertido: Tener un hijo sin un padre consumiría mucha de la magia de Severus. Aún así, su padrino aceptó seguir con el embarazo.

El embarazo de Draco había sido distinto, tuvo la magia de Anna para compensarse; pero Severus no había aceptado la magia de nadie, ni siquiera la suya.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro niños entraron al vagón del Profesor Potter como un huracán. Harry de inmediato se sobresaltó. Sus hijos venían acompañados de dos niños. Uno alto, rubio, de ojos azules, muy parecido a… Draco y otro niño de pelo negro, lacio y ojos verdes.<p>

—Papá, Dorian necesita bajar del tren –Al sonaba preocupado y jalaba de la mano a su padre para que se pusiera de pie.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó pasando su vista por ambos niños. No sabía cuál de los dos era Dorian.

—Mi padre se desmayó en el andén. Un hombre alto y fuerte lo sostuvo. Parecía discutir algo con mi tío y después desaparecieron.

—Seguro que era el tío Neville. Genial papá, debieron ir a San Mungo. Mi tío trabaja ahí. Es un gran Sanador. Tu papá está en buenas manos –dijo James, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Dorian.

— ¿Profesor, usted puede llevarnos? –Aarón sonaba preocupado.

— ¿Eh? –Harry estaba perdido viendo a Aarón –En el tren no nos podemos desaparecer. Tenemos que esperar. Llegando al castillo podemos ir por red al Hospital.

—No, no quiero esperar. Mi padre puede estar muy mal y…

—Cálmate, hijo –Harry se puso a nivel del niño. Le acaricio lentamente el sedoso cabello y le sonrió –Mis hijos tienen mucha razón. Neville es genial en lo que hace, seguro que tu padre estará despierto para cuando llegues y podrás abrazarlo. Anda, quédate aquí mientras investigo si podemos parar por algún lado.

Harry salió del vagón presuroso. Ese niño, Aarón, le recordaba tanto a Draco... Si sus ojos fueran grises serían casi idénticos. Claro que el niño no era arrogante, incluso era hasta respetuoso, muy educado.

Dorian había tomado asiento. A su lado estaba Al, contemplándolo. Frente a él, sentados, estaban James y Aarón. Todos en silencio, demasiado preocupados.

— Creo que hace un momento no nos presentamos. Yo soy Albus Potter y él es mi hermano James –Al le tendió la mano a Dorian y éste de inmediato la tomó.

—Dorian Snape –luego tomó la mano de James.

—Yo soy Aarón Malfoy –los niños se terminaron de presentar y Dorian seguía preocupado.

—Papá dice que terminaré siendo un Gryffindor –dijo James a Aarón, sonriéndole.

—Slytherin no está tan mal, aunque todos son muy serios.

— ¿En qué casa te gustaría quedar Dorian? –Le preguntó Al a su nuevo amigo.

—Eh… No, yo… No sé, creo que cualquiera estaría bien.

—A mi me gustaría Slytherin. En las Mazmorras seguro que no se cuela el sol.

Aarón movió la cabeza en señal positiva y Al sonrió. Esos niños le caían muy bien. Sólo esperaba que el padre de Dorian estuviera bien. En ese segundo, la puerta del vagón se abrió y Harry entró.

—Bueno, chicos. Me han dicho que el tren parará en 10 minutos. Podemos ir a San Mungo.

— ¿Podemos ir todos papá? Te prometemos estar tranquilos –James sonaba tan suplicante, que Harry no pudo más que decir que sí.

—Bien; pero tendrán que concentrarse para la desaparición.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba muerto de desesperación. Ya llevaban tiempo sin saber que pasaba con Severus y sólo una enfermera había sido enviada por Longbottom para decirles que el procedimiento estaba siendo complicado; pero que todo estaba saliendo bien.<p>

—¡Joder, esto es tan desesperante! No puedo entender cómo estás tú tan tranquila.

Anna suspiró con cansancio. Estaba tranquila porque no podía estar de otra forma. Ella no era sanadora y ayudaba más en calma que estando como Draco, dando vueltas como un trompo, queriendo hacer un pozo en la sala de espera. Unos cuerpos empezaron a materializarse casi frente a la pareja.

Los niños tenían el estómago revuelto y James sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría arrojando el desayuno. Dorian y Aarón corrieron hasta abrazarse a Draco. El rubio abrazo a su hijo y a Dorian con devoción. Luego levantó la vista para agradecerle a la persona que los había llevado; sin embargo, ese sentimiento murió en el momento en el que vio a Harry Potter.

Con el mismo cabello desordenado de siempre, algo corto. Había ganado unos centímetros en esos años y también un gran cuerpo. Draco pasó saliva. Frente a él se encontraba el dueño de sus sueños y sus pesadillas. Con los mismos ojos verdes brillantes que parecían ser dos esmeraldas.

Harry pensaba que estaba soñando. Draco, Draco Malfoy frente a él. Igual de sexy e irresistible que siempre.

— ¿Cómo esta mi padre, tío? –la voz de Dorian regresó a los hombres a la vida.

—Aún no lo sé, Dorian. Hace un momento una enfermera nos dijo que lo estaban tratando.

—Quiero verle.

—Es imposible, Dorian.

Draco deshizo el abrazo y con paso firme se dirigió hacia Potter, que seguía en estado de shock, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Dra… Malfoy –su voz sonó casi como un susurro.

—El Profesor Potter fue muy amable en traernos papá –Aarón estaba al lado de su padre. Sonriéndole a Harry.

— ¿Profesor?

—Es nuestro nuevo Profesor de Vuelo. Y eso es bueno. La Profesora Hooch ya era muy vie… Digo, era una mujer mayor y como este año quiero ser el buscador de Slytherin, prefiero tener un Maestro que no se caiga de la escoba.

Draco intentaba prestarle atención a su hijo; pero era evidente su incomodidad. Quería gritarle a Potter, lastimarle, decirle todo lo que había guardado tantos años; pero no debía. No con Dorian y Aarón presentes.

— ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? Papá dice que soy muy bueno; pero como seré de primero no me dejaran jugar –James estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien que compartiera su gusto. Su hermano Al prefería cosas más tranquilas –Oh, lo siento. Soy James Potter, señor –el niño le tendió la mano a Draco. Quien con gran elegancia la tomó. Al fin y al cabo, era un niño y no tenia culpa de nada.

—Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Cariño, todo bien? –Draco tomó de la mano a Anna.

—Ella es mi esposa. Anna Malfoy.

Si el ambiente era tenso, después de eso se volvió asfixiante. Harry casi mata a la bruja con la mirada. Los únicos que parecían no percibir nada eran Aarón y James, quienes jalaron a sus respectivos padres hasta las sillas de la sala de espera. Después se enfrascaron en una discusión de Quidditch, les preguntaban a sus padres algunas cosas y ellos contestaban con monosílabos.

Harry de pronto se sintió en la dimensión desconocida. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera de San Mungo con Draco, sólo separados por dos niños. Aarón el hijo de Draco y James uno de sus gemelos. Colocó su cabeza en la pared y sin querer desvió un poco la mirada. Draco tenía la cabeza en el hombro de su… mujer. Joder, como dolía eso.

Dorian estaba recargado en la pared frente a su familia. A su lado estaba Albus, que se le acercó para susurrarle al oído.

—Yo sé de una forma para ver a tu papá.

—Llévame –Albus movió la cabeza positivamente y caminó hasta su padre.

—Papá ¿Puedo llevar a Dorian por algo de tomar?

—No sé, hijo. Tal vez su tío no quiera que se vaya de aquí. –Dorian escuchó al Profesor y se acercó a su tío.

—Tío ¿Puedo, por favor?

Draco vio a Dorian y luego a Albus. Los dos con los ojos verdes, de cabello negro, tal vez el de Dorian era un poco más claro y tenía el color de piel de su padrino; pero no podía olvidar que tal vez esos niños podían ser hermanos.

—No se alejen demasiado.

—No se preocupe, señor. El tío Neville me trae aquí todo el tiempo. Conozco el Hospital perfectamente.

Los niños dieron vuelta por el pasillo contiguo. Luego Albus abrió una puerta que daba a un gran pasillo blanco.

—Vamos, Dorian. Pasando esa puerta están los cuartos de los enfermos. Ahí debe estar tu papá.

Caminaron por el gran pasillo, cuidándose de que nadie entrara por él por la puerta. Abrieron la siguiente, la gran puerta doble que estaba al fondo y se escondieron en un hueco al ver que una enfermera se aproximaba a ellos.

—Tu padre debe estar donde más gente esté.

En la tercera puerta se podía ver a gente que estaba trabajando. Esperaron a que nadie los viera para salir. Sigilosamente se acercaron a la puerta de la tercera habitación. Podían sentir la magia fluctuar. Un destello blanco los cegó por un momento y después, todo fue calma.

Un Neville Longbottom muy cansado salía de la habitación y de frente se encontró con dos niños que se le hacían muy familiares.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Neville de inmediato fijo sus ojos verdes en los de Dorian — ¿Dorian?

—Quería ver como estaba mi padre.

Neville volteó a la cama donde Severus estaba inconsciente. ¡El Profesor Snape era el padre de Dorian! Casi se pateó mentalmente por no haberle preguntado aquella ocasión en el parque.

—Ustedes no pueden estar aquí –la voz de la enfermera sacó a Neville de sus pensamientos.

—Déjalos Esther, vienen conmigo –La enfermera fulminó con la mirada al sanador y luego se perdió en otro cuarto –Ven, Dorian –Tomó de la mano al niño para acercarlo a su padre. Parecía como dormido. Casi sin notarlo, de los ojos de Dorian escaparon unas lágrimas. Neville se percató de eso y se puso de rodillas, a nivel del pequeño —Está bien, sólo está cansado. Dormirá unas horas.

Dorian lloraba y no se podía detener. Veía a su padre tan vulnerable y eso le provocaba dolor. Neville se acercó más al niño y lo abrazó con ternura, intentando darle consuelo. El niño se dejó abrazar y se estrechó en el hombre. Dejó correr sus lágrimas, empapando el hombro del sanador.

—Gracias –le susurró a Neville. Este lo apartó un poco de sus brazos, le acarició las mejillas rojas y depositó un beso en la frente del niño.

—Vamos. Le tenemos que decir a Draco que todo salió bien. Seguro que debe de querer matarme.

Neville tomó de la mano a Dorian y le sonrió a Al. Caminaron por el pasillo de regreso, para dar de inmediato con la sala de espera. Al salir, Draco ya estaba de pie, asesinando con la mirada a Neville. Luego la gris mirada se desvió a Dorian que iba tomado de la mano del sanador. Todavía no entendía cómo su vida se podía complicar tanto. Los dos candidatos para la paternidad de Dorian habían entrado en su vida.

—Tío Draco, mi padre está bien –El niño le sonrió a Draco, quien miraba a Neville esperando la confirmación.

—Dorian tiene razón. El Profesor Snape está bien. Por ahora descansará unas horas.

—Bueno, chicos. Nosotros tenemos que regresar. Con un poco de suerte podemos llegar a la selección del sombrero. –Harry quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Los chicos asintieron y se pusieron alrededor de Harry. Dorian soltó la mano de Neville y se puso frente a él. Neville se colocó de nuevo a su altura. El niño, ante las miradas atónitas de todos, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias por salvar a mi padre.

Draco sentía que su nivel cardíaco estaba por las nubes. Vio a Dorian unirse al grupo y desaparecer. Pudo notar perfectamente la mirada de adoración que le dirigía a Longbottom. Definitivamente algún dios lo debía odiar. No podía ser que Dorian sintiera simpatía por uno de los violadores de su padre. Sin embargo, debía tener en cuenta que Neville también podía ser el otro padre de Dorian.

—Quiero ver a mi padrino.

—Por ahora va a dormir. Malfoy ¿Sabes por qué los niveles de magia del Profesor estaban tan bajos?

—No –Draco se tensó. No podía permitir que ninguno de ellos supiera la verdad.

—Entonces tendré que ordenarle algunos estudios. Su magia estaba casi nula.

— ¿Estaba?

—Yo le cedí parte de mi magia para nivelarlo. De otra manera el Profesor habría terminado con muerte cerebral o muerto. —Draco lo fulminó con su fría mirada.

—No creas que eso te exime de la culpa, Longbottom. –le dijo retándolo con la mirada.

—No es lo que busco, Malfoy. En seguida enviaré a una enfermera para que les indique donde está el Profesor. Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Neville prefirió retirarse enseguida. Ese no era el mejor lugar para arreglar las cosas. Tampoco quería poner en evidencia al Profesor. Después de que se restableciera, hablaría.

Anna se acerco a Draco, abrazándolo. Sabía que todo aquello estaba haciendo mella en su resistencia. Ver a Potter y a Longbottom, su padrino al borde de la muerte y la mirada de adoración de Dorian. Todo ello eran duros golpes para su querido Dragón.

* * *

><p>Por la noche de ese día, Neville tenía guardia. No pudo evitar pasar un momento por la habitación de su ex Profesor de Pociones. Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie con él, sin embargo estaban las cosas de Draco. Seguro que el rubio habría ido a dar una vuelta por el lugar o tal vez por un café.<p>

Revisó los signos. Todo estaba bien, incluso su nivel de magia. A pesar de no ser el óptimo, era bajo; pero estable. Lo contempló por un segundo. Los recuerdos de la noche en que lo violaron vinieron a su mente, atormentándolo. Cerró los ojos y fue peor, casi pudo escuchar los sollozos. Al abrir de nuevo sus verdes ojos se dio cuenta que el Profesor lo observaba incrédulo.

—Tú.

—Profesor –Neville dio un paso, queriendo acercarse a la cama.

—Aléjate de mí. No te atrevas a tocarme –Pudo distinguir el terror en la mirada y en la voz de Severus. Su corazón se hizo trizas en ese segundo. Le causaba terror a alguien.

—Yo… Por favor.

— ¡Lárgate!

—Soy sanador. Se sintió mal en el andén y tuve que traerlo aquí.

— ¡No me importa, no te quiero ver! ¡Largo!

Neville dio unos pasos atrás, estaba dispuesto a irse. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió ligeramente. Sin embargo decidió que no podía cargar más con lo que sentía. Tenía que sacarlo, no podía vivir con la mirada de terror que el Profesor le dirigió al despertar. Se giró para encarar a Severus. Sus ojos verdes se nublaron por las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de ellos, rompió en llanto acercándose de nuevo.

—No puedo irme sin decirle… Que yo… —sintió su garganta cerrarse y respiró para seguir hablando —Lo siento. Lo he sentido todo este tiempo. Esa noche no era yo. Jamás debió pasar lo que pasó. Todo era un juego; pero nosotros nos cegamos, escuchamos a Sirius y… Me he arrepentido cada segundo en estos once años. Sé que no tenemos perdón. Sé que jamás podrá olvidar lo que le hicimos —el llanto volvió a golpear y su garganta se cerraba de nuevo. Se tragó el llanto y continúo, sintiendo el sabor salado en su boca —Desde que… desde que pasó… yo no he podido estar con nadie… Siempre que intentaba tener intimidad con alguien, las imágenes de esa noche, sus sollozos, venían a mi mente. Me convertí en un monstruo. Llevamos a cabo el acto más perverso que un ser humano pueda hacer y créame que me odio por eso. Que cada vez que veo mi rostro en el espejo me da repulsión. Que no he podido olvidar nada. —Neville se convulsionaba de llanto. Su corazón estaba partido. Sin embargo aún sentía el peso en su alma —Los buscamos. Harry y yo, al arrepentirnos, fuimos a buscarlo —volvió a tragarse el nudo que intentaba impedirle hablar —Pero se habían ido. Después fuimos al Ministerio para entregarnos, pero… Al ser "héroes" —enfatizó con ironía la palabra— no le convenía al Ministro de aquellos años que se supiera la verdad. Nos dijo que si lo hacíamos público usted sufriría más. Por eso los buscamos. Cinco años después de lo sucedido, nuestro investigador nos dijo que vivían en Burdeos. Al ir allí me dijeron que hacía dos años que ya no vivían en la dirección que nos dieron. Después nuestro investigador no supo dar con ustedes.

Severus no dijo nada. Sólo observó a Neville llorar, derrotado y abatido; pero no emitió ningún sonido. No tenía nada que decir. Neville entendió el silencio y, aún más derrotado de lo que se sentía, salió de la habitación. Afuera le estaba esperando un cabreado Draco Malfoy, quien había escuchado todo el monólogo del sanador.

—Eres un mentiroso. Una vil rata mentirosa –Neville escuchó la irritada voz de Draco —Un año. Llevamos un año viviendo en Londres y ni Potter ni tú nos habéis buscado.

La mirada verde oscuro de Neville buscó en la de Draco algún asomo de mentira. Al no encontrarlo, sintió que su pisoteada alma se le salía del cuerpo. Un año viviendo en Londres y ellos sin saber nada.

—Eso es imposible. Nosotros lo hubiéramos… Vivieron en Burdeos, Francia y luego se les perdió la pista.

—Mentira, Longbottom. Nosotros vivimos todo este tiempo en Francia. Después de dejar el departamento, compramos un viñedo. Vivimos todos estos años ahí, hasta que Aarón llegó a Hogwarts.

—Nuestros investigadores. Ellos nos dijeron que ustedes habían dejado Francia. Jamás supimos que estaban aquí.

— ¿Sus investigadores? ¡Y una mierda! Era tan sencillo como acudir a Granger. Ella siempre tuvo tratos con nosotros.

—No tenemos tratos con el Ministerio. Además, acudir a ella era tener que darle explicaciones y eso era imposible.

— ¿Imposible? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendrían que contarle la verdad a Granger? ¿Decirle que su marido es un violador? –Draco no aguantó más y se lanzó sobre Neville, estampándolo en la pared más cercana., apretando con fuerza la bata blanca —Eso es lo que ustedes son, unas ratas. Unos violadores. Destrozaron a mi padrino y vienes tú esperando que con un: Lo siento. Todo se arregle. ¡Sorpresa, Longbottom! No es así de fácil.

—Nadie dijo que yo pretendía eso –Neville sostuvo las manos de Draco y las apartó —Harry y yo nos arrepentimos. Nos entregamos. Te lo juro por mis padres, te lo podría decir bajo Veritaserum. Charlie Weasley nos vio entrar a la oficina del Ministro una noche después. Alguien nos mintió de su paradero. Alguien quería evitar que diéramos con ustedes. Jamás supimos que pisaron Londres. ¡Jamás! No espero que tu padrino nos perdone. Busco que haga con nuestras vidas lo que le dé la gana. Si quiere que nos entreguemos, lo haremos. Si quiere maldecirnos hasta la saciedad, que lo haga; porque no merecemos nada, ni su perdón, ni su lástima.

Draco sopesó lo dicho. Longbottom parecía honesto, sin embargo había muchas inconsistencias en su historia. Mas sabía que el monólogo dicho ante su padrino, fue honesto. El ex león sentía todo lo sucedido. Se alejó y caminó rumbo a la habitación de Severus.

—Creo que empiezo a creerte, Longbottom; pero eso no te exenta de nada. Buscarnos y entregarse, no es suficiente.

—Sé que no lo es –dijo el sanador con pesar –Draco. Esa noche. No recuerdo nada. ¿Qué sucedió?

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo se dirigió a la habitación de su padrino. Hablar de aquella noche en el sexto año de Hogwarts era complicado. Neville lo vio irse y se sintió muy cansado para detenerlo. Se sabía odiado, repudiado y lo único que quería era irse. Miró su reloj. Tenía guardia en el Hospital Muggle.

* * *

><p>Severus parpadeó. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió. Volteó a su derecha y sentado en una silla vio a una persona con el pantalón de un pijama quirúrgico azul y una playera blanca pegada al torso. Levantó un poco más la vista para encontrarse con las facciones masculinas y una barba cerrada de mínimo tres días. Todo en un paquete llamado Neville Longbottom.<p>

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Draco?

— ¿Eh? –Neville abrió los ojos perezosamente –Profesor. Bueno Malfoy fue a su casa a darse un baño. Las enfermeras están cambiando de turno y no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo a mi cuidado por este momento. No fue sencillo que me dejara aquí; pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo.

Severus no dijo nada. Observaba. La verdad es que se sentía muy incomodo estando a solas con él. Respiraba pausadamente, intentando calmarse, no perder los estribos. Sintió extrañamente que la opresión que le aquejaba desde el nacimiento de Dorian había disminuido. El sonido de un móvil lo distrajo.

— ¿Malfoy? Sí, tu padrino ya despertó ¿Eh? Sí

Longbottom empezó a caminar por el cuarto de hospital hasta situarse de espalda, frente a Severus y fue el momento preciso para que éste lo observara bien. Ya no era el chico que conoció. Ni siquiera el que lo había… No, ahora parecía más alto. La vista de Severus se fue directa a la espalda de Neville. Era ancha, musculosa, parecía fuerte. Pero no al estilo masa de músculos sin sentido. Parecía ágil, atlético y resistente. Severus se pateó mentalmente. No tenía porque andar pensando eso y menos de Longbottom. Desvió la mirada pero su atención fue atrapada por los bíceps de Neville que se marcaban al momento de estirarse como gato.

—Parece que el pedir perdón te hizo amigo de Draco. Parece que mi ahijado se olvida de que eres un violador –Tenía que entrar el sistema de defensa Slytherin. No podía estar observando así a Neville.

—Draco no ha olvidado nada –La voz de Neville era tensa, cansada. Severus se estremeció un poco con el tono. Muy masculino. Definitivamente ese ya no era un chico. Era un hombre en toda regla —Él me sigue odiando y deseando vengarse. Sólo fue un favor –Neville levantó manualmente la cama de Severus, quien, ante la cercanía, pudo percibir el olor a cítricos. Después, Neville se alejó. Con un pase de varita acomodó las almohadas. Si se acercaba, el ex Profesor se sentiría incómodo —Además, creo que está seguro de que no le haría daño.

—Claro, sobrio no me tocarías ¿verdad?

—Profesor, eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo que sucedió… No debió ser así.

— ¿Por qué me cediste tu magia?

—Era necesario para que sobreviviera. Quisiera hacerle unos estudios para saber a qué se debe el bajo nivel de magia.

—Nada de estudios. Y no creas que el hecho de que tu magia me salvara será un motivo para perdonarte.

—Lo sé. Eso no tiene nada que ver, era mi deber.

— ¿Sanador? –Preguntó Severus con ironía.

—Sí –Sonrió un poco el joven castaño. Y sus ojos verdes, por primera vez, brillaron –Fue difícil. Tal vez si le hubiera puesto más atención a pociones; pero no me puedo quejar. Esta profesión es cansada; pero muy bonita. Conocí a Dorian. Es un chico genial.

Antes de que Severus pudiera decir algo, un huracán rubio entró en la habitación. Salvando el momento.

—Lárgate, Longbottom.

—Buenos días para ti también, Draco.

—Vete a la mierda –Neville sonrió y meneó la cabeza –No eres bienvenido aquí, no te quiero ni a ti ni a Potter cerca de mi familia.

—Soy el Sanador de tu padrino y Harry es el Profesor de tu hijo. Creo que será difícil no estar en contacto.

—Lárgate ahora, Longbottom. No me gustan los violadores.

Neville contrajo sus maxilares e intentó tragar el nudo de sentimientos que estaba pugnado por salir. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió sin decir nada más.

—Se ve destrozado –dijo Draco sentándose.

—Se lo merece –Severus intentaba sonar indiferente; sin embargo sabía y sentía que el arrepentimiento era sincero.

—Eso no te lo discuto. Son culpables. Allá ellos y sus conciencias.

— ¿Todavía…

—No sigas por ese camino. No quiero hablar de nada de eso. Bastante tengo con saber que estos dos están metidos en nuestras vidas. No sabes la adoración con la que Dorian miraba a Longbottom y para colmo, Aarón se hace amigo de uno de los hijos de Potter.

La razón más importante por la que no quería pisar Londres le estaba golpeando a la cara. No llevaba ni 48 horas ahí y ya tenía a esos leones metidos en su vida.

* * *

><p>Neville caminó unos minutos por el Hospital. Dio la orden de que si Severus seguía estable podía salir al día siguiente. Revisó su reloj. Eran las 5 de la mañana y no tenía a donde ir. No quería llegar a su departamento lleno de soledad y menos sintiéndose como se sentía. Entró a su consultorio y pensó en la única persona en la que podía encontrar un poco de paz.<p>

Se sacudió el polvo y caminó lento y cansado por el despacho. Abrió la gran puerta de madera que daba a una amplia habitación. Todavía había cosas sin desempacar. Al fondo de la habitación estaba la cama con los doseles corridos. Se lanzó de inmediato al lecho. Arrojó los tenis y envolvió el cuerpo de Harry con su brazo, pegando la espalda del Chico de Oro a su pecho.

Habían adquirido la costumbre de dormir juntos cuando las pesadillas se hacían más crudas. Siempre dándose el calor y la ternura que tanto necesitaban. Aspiró el cuello de Harry y lo apretó más.

— ¿Qué hora es? –Harry se acurrucó bien en su amigo.

—Las 5 de la mañana.

—No jodas, Neville.

—No quería ir a mi departamento.

—Cómprate un perro.

—Draco me corrió. Severus me odia, nos odia.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Pedir perdón, poner tu carita de niño bueno y ya?

—No, claro que no –Neville apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Harry, después de besar delicadamente su cuello –pero ¿Por qué coño tienen que ser tan hirientes?

— ¡Hola! Estamos hablando del Rey y el Príncipe de Slytherin. Ellos no tienen corazón. Tienen un bloque de hielo del Atlántico –Harry ironizó la frase, mientras distraídamente acariciaba el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura – ¿Viste a Draco? Se veía hermoso. Igual de sexy que siempre.

—Su mujer es muy guapa.

—Muy seria. Algo seca.

—Yo diría elegante.

—Sombría.

—Prudente.

— ¿De qué lado estas?

—Del tuyo, por supuesto; pero no pudo dejar ver lo evidente: Tiene una mujer muy guapa e interesante.

—Y tienen un hijo precioso.

—Debieron hacerlo con ganas –Harry bufó de indignación.

—Dejémoslo. Nos odian y nosotros sólo debemos esperar el golpe. Anda, vamos a dormir. A las 10 tengo clase con Slytherin. Mi vida es un desastre.

—Yo tengo que regresar al Hospital a las 10.

Se apretaron más en el abrazo y durmieron. Sólo así evitaban que las pesadillas llegaran a su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No quiero que malinterprente, entre Harry y Neville hay una gran amistad y ellos hacen lo que hacen para apartar un poco su soledad. <em>**

**_Mañana le seguimos. _**

**_Un abrazote. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Para quien se estaba preguntando que pesaba con este fic, aquí están tres capítulos más. La verdad es que la falta de comentarios me desmotiva bastante, sobre todo porque creo que nadie está leyendo esto. Así que cuando me lo recuerdan pues vengo para acá._**

**_Esta vez fue Anita1997 la que me pregunto y pues aquí están los tres que siguen._**

**_También le quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que me han estado leyendo aquí:_**

**_voltina snape_**

**_tsukinotora_**

**_BellatrixieLestange_**

**_susigabi_**

**_Si no le he respondido a alguien su comentario no duden en decírmelo para ponerme al corriente._**

* * *

><p>—Cómo se leen malas noticias últimamente en los diarios –comentó Anna extendiéndole a Draco un ejemplar del Profeta.<p>

En el encabezado, centrado y con hermosas letras negras, se podía leer:

ESCANDALO EN EL MINISTERIO: EL ESPOSO DE LA MINISTRA GRANGER REALIZA DESFACO MILLONARIO.

Oh si, la vida era bella. Ronald, estúpida comadreja, había robado dinero del Ministerio y el escándalo no se hizo esperar. Eso aunado a un bello paquete de fotografías mágicas que seguro que Hermione Granger ya había visto, donde su amado esposo, Jefe de los Aurores se tiraba a la vulgar de Sophia.

Draco sabía en qué iba terminar todo aquello. Claro que lo sabía. Ronald Weasley era el primero en caer y después vendría su hermano. Malfoy ya tenía todo planeado y lo estaba disfrutando tanto…

Ronald Weasley entraba a su casa a paso acelerado. Estaba más que enojado. Sentía que toda la energía de su cuerpo se consumía para volverse ira. Una ira descontrolable. Buscó inmediatamente a su mujer, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de un amplio comedor con la cara desencajada.

— Quiero saber qué demonios significa esto, Hermione.

—Es tu destitución del cargo. –El pelirrojo endureció más su rostro.

—Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué demonios me has destituído? –Le arrojó el documento casi a la cara.

—Porque robaste al Ministerio, Ronald. Porque te pasas el tiempo bebiendo y no eres eficiente ¿Quieres más motivos?

—Yo no le robé a nadie. Tal vez tomé un poco de mi departamento; pero nada que no se pueda reponer y en cuanto a lo otro, por favor, aquí no pasa nada desde que Voldemort murió.

—Son las diez de la mañana y estás borracho, Ronald. No tienes idea de las consecuencias que tienen tus actos. Ninguno de tus actos.

Hermione le tendió un sobre amarillo que Weasley de inmediato rompió. Dentro pudo ver imágenes en movimiento de sus encuentros con Sophia. Los estados financieros de la cuenta que compartían y la venta de la parte que le correspondía de Sortilegios Weasley.

— ¿Por esto me corres? Es eso. Ni siquiera es que haya robado. Me corres porque busqué lo que en esta casa no me dan. Lo que tú no eres capaz de darme porque eres un témpano de hielo. Siempre pensado que estas encima de los demás. Encima de mí.

—Te corro porque eres un inútil, un guiñapo. No me importa con qué clase de mujerzuela te acuestas –Ron caminó hasta Hermione y la tomó violentamente de los brazos.

—Ella es una mujer, no como tú. Claro, hubieras preferido casarte con Potter. Sí, con alguien que fuera una nenaza como él. ¿Sabes que tu héroe es un maricón sin remedio? Yo soy un hombre que necesita a una mujer, no a una rata de biblioteca. Siempre haciéndote la importante. Siempre soy el esposo de… El amigo de… Pero no para Sophia, para ella soy su hombre. Se deja dominar por mí, ella sí es una mujer.

Hermione se apartó violentamente de Ronald con un gesto de decepción total. No podía creer en la persona en la que se había convertido su marido con los años.

—Lo que tú digas me tiene sin cuidado. Quiero que te largues de esta casa. En unos minutos más daré una entrevista y anunciaré tu destitución y nuestro divorcio. En cuanto a tu desfalco, prepárate porque el Ministerio querrá ese dinero de regreso y por lo que veo no tienes ni un galeón. Tu madre ya está enterada de la pérdida de una parte de Sortilegios Weasley. Te recomiendo que vayas con tu familia y des la cara.

—Tus recomendaciones me importan una mierda. Recuérdalo, Hermione: Primero yo, después yo y siempre yo.

—Pero mis resoluciones no. Jamás, Ronald, jamás volverás a ver a tu hija. No quiero que pises esta casa y que por ningún motivo te acerques a mí. A pesar de odiarlo, tengo el poder suficiente como para desaparecerte.

Weasley contempló a su ex mujer por unos segundos y luego desapareció. Si su familia ya sabía todo, no quedaba nada más que asistir al cónclave de los Weasley.

Hermione Granger derramó un par de lágrimas después de que su esposo se fue. Todavía no entendía en qué momento su vida había cambiado tanto. Se casó enamorada, pensado que Ronald Weasley sería el hombre de su vida; pero no fue así, de inmediato su marido sintió celos. Siempre sintiéndose menos. Siempre pensando que estaba a la sombra de ella y de Harry. Luego empezó a beber. Al principio eran unas copas, después era verlo borracho casi a diario. Su trabajo fue decayendo. Hermione se esforzaba por no ver las marcas del sexo rudo que seguramente compartía con otras.

Sólo espero hasta que Rose se fuera al colegio para poner en marcha su divorcio. Pensó en darle una oportunidad a su marido; pero el desfalco al Ministerio fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella era toda rectitud y no podía pasar por alto esa falta tan grave de su marido.

Salió de su casa para entrar al vestíbulo del Ministerio. Casi todas las personas que caminaban la miraban; algunas con compasión y otras con extrañeza. Llegó hasta la nueva sala de prensa. Había modernizado todo el mundo mágico. Era hora de que se terminaran de verdad los prejuicios y ahora era raro que en una casa mágica no hubiera televisión.

Los miembros de su equipo la saludaron y ella devolvió el saludo. Parecía fuerte, no se dejaría amedrentar por nada. Respiró cuando le dijeron que la trasmisión se iniciaría en cinco minutos. Cuando le pusieron el micrófono enfrente sonrió. Este era el momento para demostrar porque ella era Ministra.

—Señoras y señores, miembros de la comunidad mágica de Londres. Esta mañana me he levantado, como todos ustedes, con la triste noticia de que el Jefe de los Aurores había desviado fondos de su departamento para su uso personal. Por tal motivo he decidido separarlo de su cargo –El murmullo de la gente presente fue generalizado –Para mí, como mujer y esposa, es difícil llegar a esta resolución. Hasta hoy Ronald Weasley era mi compañero y mi esposo. Desgraciadamente me he dado cuenta que ya no sé quién es el hombre con el que duermo. Por ello prefiero hacer público también mi divorcio, ya que no sólo la comunidad mágica fue engañada. Yo también lo fuí. Para el bien de nosotros, todavía existe gente buena, hombres responsables y capaces. Uno de ellos es Thomas Dalton quien a partir de hoy fungirá como Jefe de los Aurores. Sin embargo en mi vida es más complicado superar el engaño del que fui víctima. Quiero que sepan que tengo una responsabilidad con ustedes y que, como hasta hoy, pase lo que pase tendrán en mí a la Ministra responsable y centrada que eligieron. Jamás ocultaré nada a nadie. La ignorancia trae desgracias.

Después de terminado el discurso, Hermione salió de la sala de conferencias para enclaustrarse en su despacho. Quería estar sola, pensar. Pensar en Rose quien seguro que se estaría enterando del fracaso de sus padres por los diarios. Pobre. Ella era la menos culpable de todo y sería, tal vez, la que más sufriría.

En el cónclave Weasley las cosas estaban tensas. George miraba con odio a su hermano Ronald, mientras los patriarcas se preguntaban cuándo habían caído de la gracia de los dioses. A todos se les caía la cara de vergüenza después del comportamiento de Ronald, excepto a Ginny, quien había enviado una postal desde Jamaica diciendo que lamentaba mucho lo de su hermano pero que no contaran con un galeón por su parte.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a perder la mitad de mi tienda? Ese lugar era el sueño de Fred. ¡Has manchado su memoria!

George no podía disimular las ganas de terminar con su hermanito a puñetazo limpio. Además de todo lo que había pasado, se presentaba en casa de sus padres tambaleándose de borracho. Le daba asco en lo que había terminado su hermanito.

—Y además de todo, Ronald –Molly no podía creer nada, todo era tan surrealista –Engañar a tu mujer. Llenar de vergüenza a tu familia, todo por una mujer que no vale la pena.

—Mamá yo la amo y ella mí. No quiero que la insultes.

Molly Weasley hizo lo impensable: Le estampó una cachetada a Ronald, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

—Te desconozco ¿Eso es en lo que piensas? Hermione es una mujer digna y esa mujer con la que estás ahora no es más que una… Olvídalo, ni siquiera me atrevo. Tu hija debe estar destrozada y tú no piensas en ella.

—Rose entenderá.

— ¿Rose entenderá que su padre es un delincuente? Pero tu vergüenza será lavada. Le ofreceremos la otra mitad de Sortilegios Weasley a la persona que ha pagado tu fraude.

— ¿Estás loca madre? Esa tienda es mi sueño y el de Fred. No la perderé por culpa de este imbécil.

— ¡Basta ya! Somos familia para lo bueno y para lo malo. Hablaremos con esa persona. Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo de pago. En cuanto a ti, Ronald, espero que reflexiones; porque no quiero verte mañana arrepentido de haber perdido a tu mujer.

Cuando terminó la reunión, Ronald decidió aparecerse en el penthouse que compartía con Sophia. Era un lugar inmenso, decorado justo de la forma en que la mujer lo quería. A Ronald le había costado una fortuna y lo había puesto a nombre de Sophia. Quería siempre tenerla feliz. Al caminar con rumbo a la habitación chocó con unas maletas.

—Sophia, perrita ¿Tenemos visitas?

La prominente mujer salió de la habitación vestida con un minúsculo vestido rojo satinado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Para nada. Esas maletas son mías.

— ¿Tuyas? ¿Pasó algo? Yo te puedo acompañar.

—No, claro que no. Simplemente te dejo.

— ¿Dejarme? –La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

—De verdad eres algo lento. Te dejo; me voy. Tu mujer te acaba de correr, por lo tanto no tendrás ni un galeón y la verdad es que amor sin dinero, no es negocio.

—Pero… Pero yo tengo dinero. Mi…

—Oh por los dioses. No me mientas. Estás en la vil ruina y no pienso quedarme aquí para ver cómo te hundes.

Ron miraba a la mujer incrédulo. Eso no podía estarle pasando a él. Con todas sus fuerzas sujetó a Sophia por los hombros, agitándola con violencia.

—Tú no te vas. Tú no me puedes dejar. Lo perdí todo por ti. Dejé a mi mujer, a mi hija y terminé de enredarme en la porquería ¡Todo por ti! –El pelirrojo levantó su mano derecha con furia. Tenía la firme intención de golpear a Sophia.

—Ni se te ocurra, animal –La bruja le apuntaba con su varita justo en la garganta –Jamás me vas a volver a tocar. Fue un asco follar contigo. Eres malísimo y además tienes el sentido común de una patata. No sabes cómo te odié todo este tiempo. Yo no te debo nada. Si perdiste todo no fue por mí; si no por ella –Apuntó su vista hacia una botella de Whisky vacía– No eres más que un borracho acabado –Sophia se alejó del iracundo hombre sin darle la espalda – Por cierto, he vendido el departamento; pero como soy una persona muy magnánima, te doy una semana para que busques a donde ir.

—No puedo regresar a mi casa.

—Pues entonces vuelve con tu mami. La verdad, no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida. Bastante hago dejándote unos días aquí. Seguro que tu horrible olor a borracho inundará todo el lugar. En fin, hazme un favor y muérete o no me busques. Lo que te guste más.

Así como Sophia llegó a su vida se fue. Dejándolo solo, sin un rumbo en su vida. Caminó hasta el mueble bar y tomó la primera botella que encontró. La abrió y se bebió de un solo trago la mitad de ella. Quería olvidar, olvidarla.

Draco se encontraba perfectamente listo para recibir a su visita. Casi un mes después de acabar con el primer Weasley, ahora tocaba el segundo: George Weasley. El muy estúpido pensaba con encontrarse con cualquiera, menos con él. Y también le tenía preparada otra sorpresita.

—Pase por aquí –Dijo la melodiosa voz de su secretaria. Al entrar, al estúpido Weasley casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

—Draco Malfoy.

—10 puntos para ti por saberte mi nombre.

— ¿Tú fuiste quien cubrió el desfalco de mi hermano?

—Lo hice como un favor personal para la Ministra y ahora espero mi pago.

— ¿Qué quieres? –George Weasley se acercó al rubio temeroso. No quería ni imaginarse que tendría en mente la rubia serpiente.

—Sortilegios Weasley. El sueño de los gemelos.

—En tus sueños.

—La mitad ya es mía. La otra mitad tu solito me la darás. Se tu oscuro secreto. Eso de desear a tu hermano gemelo es bastante Freudiano.

— ¿Cómo…

—Los gnomos también hablan. Más cuando uno de sus vecinos se hace unas pajas tan ruidosas.

—Nadie te va a creer.

—Oh sí. Más cuando sepan que eres un infeliz violador.

George Weasley sintió que su alma se le fue del cuerpo. No es que le importara mucho que Malfoy supiera lo que había pasado con Snape; pero si le importaba que supiera lo de Fred y que se quisiera quedar con su tienda.

—Eso fue un error.

—Eso fue una vileza de su parte. Y por ello tienen que pagar.

—Me importa una mierda lo que hagas con Ronald. Puedes meterlo a Azkabán. No es más que un borracho. No pienso darte mi tienda por nada del mundo.

— ¿Estás seguro? –Inmediatamente después, una llorosa Molly Weasley entraba al despacho. Miraba a su hijo con cara de decepción. De dolor.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, hijo? ¿Cómo fueron capaces? Severus Snape es un buen hombre y ustedes, mis hijos… Yo siempre estuve orgullosa sabiendo que tenía una familia buena; pero eso no era verdad. Hoy más que nunca agradezco que Fred esté muerto, así no tendría que ver en la clase de seres en los que ustedes se han convertido.

—Mamá…

—Firma esos documentos, George –El pelirrojo estampó su firma tan rápido como su madre pronunció la frase.

—No soy más tu madre. Te expulso de mi familia.

—Pero mamá, era un mortífago. Era escor…

El golpe fue duro; pero certero. El ardor de la mejilla era la declaración de que de verdad no podía regresar a su casa, que había perdido a su familia.

—No te quiero volver a ver. Ni a tu hermano –Molly Weasley se giró hasta encarar a Draco Malfoy –No sabes cuánto te agradezco que evitaras la deshonra de mi familia. Lamento tanto el daño que mis hijos le hicieron a tu padrino. Jamás podré demostrar lo mal que me siento y no sabes como quisiera pedirle perdón a Severus. Espero verlo –las lágrimas de la mujer empaparon de nuevo su rostro –Gracias, hijo. Eres muy bueno, Draco Malfoy.

Molly Weasley salió del despacho, sola y aún hecha un mar de llanto. Tenía el corazón destrozado; pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Expulsar a sus hijos era, sin duda, uno de los mayores castigos.

—Estarás contento. Destruiste a mi familia.

—La destruyeron ustedes al violar a mi padrino.

—No cantes victoria, Malfoy. Aún te queda Sirius Black y él puede ser tan retorcido como tú.

Cuando George Weasley desapareció, Draco supo de alguna forma que ésa sería la última vez que lo vería. Al día siguiente la familia Weasley se levantó con la sorpresa de que George había terminado con su vida. Nadie asistió al funeral. George Weasley murió repudiado por su familia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cayó el primero de los malditos pero no uno de los principales. Pero este no es el final, final de Ron, así que esperen por él.<strong>_

_**Vamos por el siguiente.**_


	8. Chapter 8

¡Coño que si estaba nervioso! Su primera final de Quidditch. Vendría su papá y, a pesar de que el Profesor Potter decía que era el mejor, Aarón estaba muerto de nervios. Claro que no lo demostraba; sólo Dorian, que le conocía tan bien, se podía dar cuenta de que se estaba muriendo.

Entró al gran comedor para irse directo a la casa de los leones. Hoy tocaba desayunar con Dorian y con James en Gryffindor y es que, hasta para él, fue una sorpresa que Dorian Snape terminara en la casa rojo y dorado. Sin embargo ahí estaba, junto con su inseparable James Potter y la pequeña serpiente Albus Potter.

— ¿Nervioso? –Preguntó James.

—Para nada. Estoy más que preparado –Dorian sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que mentía.

—Suerte hoy, Malfoy –Fue el grito de Spencer Louis, el capitán de Gryffindor que, al ser eliminados por Ravenclaw, apoyaban a Slytherin.

—Hoy los vengamos, Louis –El chico asintió palmeando la espalda del rubio y salió del comedor.

—Claro, claro. Hoy ganaremos –Se burlaba socarrón Dorian –Estás muerto de miedo. A mí no me engañas.

—Por supuesto que no, Dorian. El Profesor Potter ha dicho que soy el mejor buscador.

—Disfruta lo que te resta de reinado, Malfoy. El próximo año nos mediremos –James le sonreía con superioridad y Aarón también le sonrió. Estaba ansioso por saber cuál de los dos sería mejor.

—Sólo espero que el próximo año Gryffindor llegue a la final. Este año les fue… Aunque no me puedo quejar, gané bastante dinero –Albus era una serpiente en toda la extensión de la palabra. Todavía no llevaba ni un año en el colegio y ya dirigía las apuestas clandestinas sobre el Quidditch.

—Lo que diría papá si se enterara de que su hijo es un capo.

—Tú ni te quejes hermanito, que te compro todo lo que tú quieres con el dinero que gano. Y, por cierto Aarón, espero que hoy ganen porque he apostado bastante a favor de mi casa.

—No te preocupes, pequeño Potter. Esa copa ya tiene nombre.

—Vale pues, Aarón Potter –se burló Dorian aludiendo a Harry Potter, el mejor jugador de Quidditch de todos los tiempo y que en secreto era el ídolo de Aarón; después de su padre, claro está –Si no llegamos pronto al campo ni siquiera alinearás. Faltan 15 minutos para el juego.

Aarón salió corriendo del Gran Comedor rumbo al campo, mientras sus amigos caminaban tranquilamente. Unos cuantos pasillos más allá encontraron a Harry, quien observaba el cielo.

—Buenos días, papá –Saludaron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo. Harry de inmediato pensó en los gemelos Weasley. Hacía dos meses que George se había suicidado.

—Buenos días, hijos. Dorian.

—Buenos días, Profesor.

—Hola. Espero no haber llegado tarde.

Saludando, llegaba el Sanador Longbottom. De inmediato Dorian dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que los gemelos que corrieron a abrazar a su tío Neville. Dorian guardaba la compostura; sin embargo no se negaba las ganas que tenía de ser expresivo con el Sanador. Le había caído muy bien desde el parque y, después de que salvó a su padre, le adoraba.

Neville caminó hasta Dorian con una sonrisa en el rostro y le abrió los brazos en señal de que esperaba un gran abrazo. El chico corrió y le dio un enorme abrazo a Neville.

—Así que Gryffindor. Espero que tu padre no tenga otra recaída –bromeó el Sanador mientras se separaba del abrazo –No te sientas incomodo. Los leones somos muy apachuchones, así que vete acostumbrando a las muestras de cariño –Dorian sólo sonrió y los cinco caminaron rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

En un palco, sentados cómodamente, estaban Draco, Anna y Severus. El rubio estaba ansioso, quería que su hijo ganara. Casi podía asegurar que así sería; pero estaba expectante. Su mirada, sin querer, se fue hasta Potter; quien estaba en medio del campo dando su visto bueno a los equipos de sus alumnos y revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

Luego buscó en las gradas de Gryffindor. Ahí estaban Dorian, James y Albus Potter, cuidados por Neville Longbottom. Volteó a mirar a Severus. Su padrino también había notado la presencia de Longbottom y es que a los tres les preocupaba la cercanía de Dorian con Neville.

—Siéntate, Draco –Pidió Anna –El partido está a punto de empezar.

Dos horas después el partido estaba apasionante. Aarón había estado muy cerca de tomar la Snitch; pero la endemoniada pelotita había virado en el último momento. Justo ahora estaba buscándola. Volteó a su derecha y la encontró volando tranquilamente. El rubio buscador se dirigió a toda velocidad en esa dirección. El buscador de Ravenclaw le siguió de inmediato. Así estaban, escoba junto a escoba yendo de picada directo al suelo. Aarón estiraba su brazo sin mirar siquiera a su contrincante. El chico de Ravenclaw estaba pálido y en un segundo claudicó. Aarón siguió su camino en picada. La Snitch estaba a menos de medio metro del césped. Aarón se estiro aún más, descendiendo, descendiendo y justo a un milímetro de césped…

Aarón Malfoy emergió justo a un milímetro de tocar el pasto con la Snitch dorada fuertemente atrapada en su puño izquierdo. En un estruendoso grito proveniente de Gryffindor y Slytherin, el rubio tomó altura hasta llegar frente al palco donde su orgulloso padre gritaba y aplaudía, perdiendo cualquier rastro de frialdad. Aarón besó la Snitch y estiró su brazo para depositar la pelota en la mano de su padre. Draco Malfoy no podía sentirse más orgulloso en ese momento.

Esa noche Slytherin y Gryffindor celebraron el triunfo de las serpientes hasta tarde y Draco pudo jurar que no había sido tan feliz en muchos años. Su hijo era un chico feliz y eso hacía que, para el rubio, cualquier esfuerzo y secreto fueran poco.

Dorian se encontraba inquieto. Llevaba más de media hora buscando a Aarón y el muy imbécil no se encontraba por ningún lado. Sólo le faltaba un lugar; pero Dorian lo había descartado por inverosímil, sin embargo ahí lo encontró: En la biblioteca con dos torres de libros que casi podían taparlo. Enfrente de su mesa estaba Rose Weasley la come libros de Gryffindor. Según decía James, la chica era algo de ellos; pero la verdad es que a Dorian le causaba un poco de pena. Siempre estaba triste, más desde lo ocurrido con su familia. Dorian saludó a Rose y luego caminó a la mesa de su primo Aarón.

—Enséñame a volar –Aarón levantó sus ojos azules del libro que estaba intentando descifrar.

— ¿Estás loco? Tú odias volar. Prácticamente naciste con un balón de soccer en los pies.

—Enséñame a volar –repitió Dorian.

—Sí, estás loco. Te recuerdo que le tienes miedo a las alturas –Aarón fijo su azul mirada en la verde de Dorian.

—Por eso mismo. Tengo que perder el miedo.

—Creo que estar en Gryffindor te quemó algunas neuronas –Vale, que esas casas ya no se odiaran y que casi todos sus miembros era amigos, no quería decir que no vieran sus vulnerabilidades. Una de ellas era que los leones se querían hacer siempre los héroes.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.

—No. Si te subes a una escoba terminarás con la cabeza en cuatro pedazos y mi papá seguro que me mata.

—Por los dioses, Aarón. Soy un Gryffindor. Se supone que no le debería de temer a nada.

—De verdad, Dorian, estar en esa casa te está afectando. Tú no eras así, deberías pedir el cambio de casa por razones de salud mental.

Aarón abandonó la biblioteca con un pergamino a medio terminar y con Dorian detrás de él. Joder con su primo y las ideas que se le metían en la cabeza ¿Por qué la vida no era magnánima? Dorian jamás debió terminar en Gryffindor.

—Aarón, Aarón detente –Dorian le alcanzó y le encaró –Te lo estoy pidiendo como hermanos.

El rubio le dijo adiós a su férrea negativa. Jamás le podía negar nada a Dorian cuando usaba esa frase. Mas lo que quería saber ahora era el verdadero motivo para que su primo le pidiera aquella locura. Porque Dorian odiaba volar. Siempre prefirió el soccer y que ahora viniera a pedir eso, era como algo imposible. Aarón pudo ver como los Potter se acercaban por el pasillo discutiendo algo. El rubio sabía que si su primo no confesaba, James Potter si lo haría.

— ¿Por qué? –Preguntó por última vez Aarón, analizando la verde mirada de Dorian – ¿No me lo dirás? Bien –Aarón gritó a todo pulmón -¡James! –De inmediato los Potter se acercaron -¿Por qué Dorian quiere aprender a volar? –James observó a Dorian y luego a Aarón.

—Le retaron –Dorian fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

—Sí, vale. Me retaron; pero no es sólo por eso. Cuando el sombrero seleccionador me mandó a Gryffindor, me dijo que uno de mis padres era un león. Seguro que fue mamá. El sombrero dudó de mandarme a Slytherin. Quiero demostrarme que soy valiente. Ese cacharro dijo que toda la familia de uno de mis padres había sido miembro de Gryffindor. Que en mis venas corría esa sangre. Yo jamás he hecho algo valiente. Sólo quiero encontrarme.

Bien, ahora sí que Aarón estaba perdido. Sabía lo importante que era para Dorian descubrir su origen. Saber quién era su madre y si ese pedazo de basura llamado sombrero seleccionador le había puesto en Gryffindor por uno de sus padres, Aarón no era nadie para negarle a su primo la oportunidad de saberse valiente.

—Ok. Te enseño; pero ustedes –Señalo a los Potter – nos acompañan.

—Un momentito ¿Yo por qué? Ni siquiera sé volar y perdón; pero yo soy una serpiente que no se deja llevar por sentimentalismos –Aarón levantó su ceja derecha en un claro gesto Malfoy –Vale, ya. Voy; pero sólo porque esta operación requiere de un cerebro y tú estás imposibilitado sentimentalmente para serlo.

—Bien. Entonces nos veremos en el campo después de la última clase de mañana.

Los cuatro se fueron al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, Albus tenía una extraña sensación, como un presentimiento de que algo saldría mal. Dorian no era de las personas que se dejaran guiar por el corazón y cuando eso sucedía siempre se tenía que esperar lo peor.

El día había estado frío y con el cielo gris. Nada que no fuera común en Londres en vísperas de navidad. Aarón llevaba en sus manos dos escobas y caminaba firme hasta las tres personas que le esperaban en medio del campo de Quidditch.

—Muy bien, Dorian. Lo primero es hacer que tu escoba vaya a tu mano.

Aarón había escogido el lunes justo a esa hora, porque sabía que los Profesores tenían su junta semanal y por lo tanto el Profesor Potter no estaría por ahí vigilando. Al segundo intento Dorian ya tenía la escoba en su mano.

—Muy bien. Ahora móntate en ella e intenta elevarte un poco –Dorian dio un pequeño golpe al pasto y se elevó un poco –Excelente, Dorian. Ahora puedes elevarte un poco más.

Dorian se elevó; pero no un poco más. Decidió que si iba a dar el paso, tendría que ser ya. Así que subió lo más alto que pudo. Llegó hasta el nivel de las gradas y luego siguió elevándose. Aarón le gritaba que se detuviera. Entre más arriba estuviera, el viento seria mayor. Casi enseguida una ráfaga de viento pegó en el cuerpo de Dorian y este se desestabilizó en la escoba; pero subió aún más hasta que pudo ver una de las torres del castillo. Aarón y Albus gritaban que se detuviera; pero fue tarde. Una ráfaga de viento más fuerte hizo que Dorian perdiera todo el control sobre la escoba.

—Ve por él, Aarón. Se va a caer –Dijo James completamente atento.

Aarón subió a la escoba y de inmediato se dirigió a su primo que volaba completamente desorientado. Casi chocando con una columna del castillo, Dorian soltó la escoba y cayó de ella. Aarón volaba lo más rápido que podía para intentar llegar a su primo. Lo sostuvo de una muñeca.

—Ya te tengo, Dorian. No te va a pasar nada. Cógete fuerte de mi mano.

Fue descendiendo sosteniendo a Dorian; pero sus manos estaban resbaladizas y no pudo retenerle mucho tiempo, por lo que Dorian terminó cayendo en el césped del campo de Quidditch, quedando inconsciente y con el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda fracturados.

De inmediato Albus salió corriendo. Tenía que avisarle a su padre. Aarón bajó de la escoba y corrió hasta Dorian.

— ¡Dorian! ¡Dorian! ¡Hermanito, no me hagas esto! Despierta –James detuvo a Aarón antes de que moviera el cuerpo de Dorian.

—Es mejor que no lo muevas. Puedes empeorarlo.

— ¡Mi hermano, Jamie! ¡Mi hermanito! –Aarón lloraba al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Dorian, sosteniendo una de sus manos.

Harry llegó de inmediato al lugar con Albus de la mano, vio el cuerpo de Dorian y Aarón llorando. Como pudo inmovilizó el cuerpo de Dorian.

—Me lo llevaré a San Mungo. Ustedes se quedaran aquí.

Sin más, Harry despareció y llegó a San Mungo con un inerte Dorian Snape. El primero en verlo fue Neville, que corrió al encuentro de su amigo, pidiendo con un grito desesperado una camilla.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? –Preguntó revisando los signos vitales del niño con un pase de varita y con el estetoscopio en mano.

—Se cayó de una escoba. Seguro que estaría a uno 50 metros del pasto. Yo estaba en una junta. Albus me avisó.

— ¡Esther! –Gritó Neville –Llama a la casa del Señor Malfoy infórmale que Dorian Snape está en el Hospital por una contusión –Neville pasó su mano por la nuca de Dorian. Había sangre. De inmediato redujo las fracturas con magia. Lo que le preocupaba era la contusión –Vete al Colegio, Harry. Los chicos deben estar muertos de preocupación. En cuanto se recupere te llamaré.

— ¿Es grave?

—Las fracturas sanarán. Lo que me preocupa es el golpe que se llevó en la cabeza. Le realizaré estudios, tanto muggles como mágicos. Espero que no sea algo importante.

Harry asintió y desapareció. A continuación, Neville tomó a Dorian entre sus brazos para cambiarle de posición y poder ver el lugar de donde brotaba la sangre. De inmediato ordenó una tomografía y un electro.

Draco Malfoy se apareció cabreado y completamente iracundo; pero no en San Mungo. En cuanto supo lo sucedido tomó rumbo a Hogwarts. Sabía que el culpable del accidente tendría que ser Potter y su nefasta influencia en los niños. Dorian jamás se atrevería a volar. Sólo tuvo que preguntar dónde estaba el despacho del Profesor Potter y ahora caminaba varita en mano. Torturaría a Potter hasta la saciedad.

Ni siquiera tocó. Al entrar pudo ver a Potter sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Parecía preocupado; pero eso no detendría a un Draco Malfoy completamente cabreado.

— ¡Tú, pedazo de imbécil! ¡No hay nadie más culpable que tú!

— ¿De qué soy culpable según tú, Malfoy? –Preguntó extrañado Harry, primero por ver a Draco ahí y después por la acusación. Se levantó hasta encarar al rubio.

— ¿De qué va a ser? De la caída de Dorian. ¡Tú, que todo lo que tocas lo corrompes! ¡Seguro que Dorian se subió a esa escoba para agradarte! ¡Para demostrar que es un Gryffindor tan valiente como estúpido! –Los gritos de Draco venían acompañados de unos fuertes picoteos con la varita en el pecho de Harry.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con la caída de Dorian. Yo est…

—Sí, claro. ¡El gran Harry Potter es inocente de todo ¿No? ¡Basta Potter! ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Cada vez que entras a mi vida la destruyes! -Draco tomó fuertemente de la camisa a Harry. Sin querer se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Potter no podía pasar por alto la mirada de infinito odio que Draco tenía. Sin saber muy bien por qué, tomó por las mejillas a Draco y lo besó.

Al principio Draco se quiso separar del beso. Forcejeo; pero después, el sabor familiar de esa lengua caliente y pecaminosa que lamía su labio inferior, hicieron que cayera. Se abrazó de Harry fuertemente, rindiéndose por un segundo a la sensación tan placentera del beso tan añorado. La lengua de Harry entró en su boca para acariciar cada rincón. Cuando las manos de Harry bajaron por su cuello, Draco reaccionó. Se separó violentamente del beso y le propinó un excelente derechazo a Harry, quien se tambaleó por el golpe y por la sorpresa. En ese momento entraron Aarón, Albus y James.

—¡No papá! –Gritó Aarón –El Profesor Potter no tuvo la culpa –Continuó el chico, poniéndose entre los dos hombres –Fuimos nosotros. Dorian quería a prender a volar y yo le dije que le enseñaría. Lo hicimos a espaldas del Profesor.

La verdad es que Draco no había escuchado nada, sólo podía recordar el beso. Sus ojos grises estaban perdidos en los verde esmeralda de Harry, recordando tantas cosas.

—Señor Malfoy, nosotros tuvimos la culpa –Cuando James habló, Draco recuperó la cordura –Lo sentimos de verdad. Sólo queremos saber si Dorian está bien.

—Él… Su padre debe estar ya en San Mungo. En realidad yo no sé mucho de su estado.

En ese momento un irreconociblemente histérico Severus Snape se aparecía en San Mungo, acompañado de la siempre mesurada Anna.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo Dorian Snape –demandó Severus a una de las enfermeras.

—Lo siento señor; pero no puede. Aún le están atendiendo. Él…

Pero Severus no esperó a que la mujer siguiera. Corrió hasta la puerta que llevaba al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Casi podía jurar que sentía a Dorian muy cerca. Varias enfermeras y personal le gritaban que se detuviera; pero Severus parecía no escuchar. Quitó de su camino a una mujer que estaba muy determinada en detenerlo. Casi llegando al final del pasillo pudo ver a su hijo en una cama. Entró y vio a Neville justo al lado del cuerpo de su hijo, con la bata ensangrentada. Su estado histérico se empeoró, pensó lo peor. Se arrodilló de inmediato tomando la mano sin fuerza de su hijo.

—Dorian, hijo. Por favor. Sálvalo, sálvalo –Rompió en un llanto histérico y doloroso.

Neville no se había percatado de la presencia del ex Profesor hasta que empezó a llorar incontrolablemente. Miró hacia el marco de la puerta y pudo ver que varias personas de seguridad estaban por entrar. Con un pase de varita selló la puerta. Severus empezaba a besar la mano de su hijo y acariciaba su pecho.

—Hijo, por favor. Tienes que estar bien. Por favor, por favor –El corazón de Neville se contraía al ver a Severus tan destrozado. Sin quererlo le tomó por los hombros y le puso de pie y casi como por un acto reflejo le abrazó, esperando el golpe de parte del hombre por tal atrevimiento; pero no llegó. Al contrario, en el estado en el que se encontraba Severus Snape, se dejó abrazar y consolar por Neville, que estrechó el abrazo y recargó la cabeza de Severus en su fuerte pecho.

—Shhh. Todo está bien, Severus. Él está bien –le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda. Acunó el rostro de Severus y pegó su frente con la del ex Profesor –Le salve. Está bien. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que despierte –Con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que salían de los negros ojos –No soporto verte llorar. Nunca deberías de llorar más. Si en mis manos estuviera, tú jamás llorarías –Los ojos verde titanio de Neville se desviaron a los finos labios de Severus y, como atrapado, descendió poco a poco, esperando que Severus se alejara.

—Padre –El susurro de Dorian hizo que Severus reaccionara y corriera de inmediato hasta su hijo.

—Dorian, hijo –Severus regresó al lado de su hijo y Neville, en seguida, apareció un cómodo sillón para que el Profesor pudiera estar al lado de Dorian.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Dorian? –Pregunto Neville, pasando su varita para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

—Me duele la cabeza y estoy un poco mareado –Neville le sonrió.

—Es normal. Te diste duro, pequeño. Te fracturaste el fémur en tres partes. Lo bueno es que existen las pociones; si no estarías en un lamento –La mano de Neville se encontró con la de Severus, que acariciaba distraídamente el cabello negro de Dorian. De inmediato Severus alejó su mano y Neville supo que el momento anterior sólo había sido producto de la histeria –Bien, yo iré a avisar que estas despierto.

— ¿Mi padre se puede quedar?

—Claro, claro. Nadie les molestará. Más tarde vendré para ver como sigues.

Neville salió de la habitación dándose cuenta que Severus acariciaba cariñosamente a su hijo, que parecía infinitamente feliz a pesar de estar tan adolorido. Cuando salió por el pasillo, la primera persona que vio fue a la hermosa mujer de Draco. De inmediato le informó que Dorian estaba bien. La bruja casi podía saltar en un pie por la noticia. Después el Sanador se encaminó a su consultorio, tomó su móvil y llamó a Harry.

—Hola hermano.

— _¿Cómo está Dorian?_

—Perfecto. Le acabo de dejar con su padre. Ya les puedes ir diciendo a esos delincuentes que está bien. Luego voy para darles su merecido.

—_Vale. Gracias Neville, mañana nos vemos. Tengo algo que contarte._

—Ok.

Ya entrada la noche, casi de madrugada, Neville regresó a la habitación de Dorian. Severus estaba dormido en el diván que había mandado poner justo debajo de la gran ventana de la habitación. Con un pase de varita lo agrandó para hacerlo más cómodo. Convocó una almohada, le quitó los zapatos al ex Profesor y, por último, también apareció una manta. A pesar de que había calefacción, San Mungo era un lugar muy frío. Le contempló por unos segundos, suspiró y delicadamente apartó un mechón negro de la cara de Severus. Los recuerdos de esa noche lo golpearon una vez más.

—Soy un monstruo –murmuró. Después volvió su vista a Dorian, que estaba despierto y le observaba -¿Te sientes mal, Dorian?

—No. Yo tengo…

— ¿Miedo? –Dijo acercándose a la cama de Dorian –San Mungo puede ser un lugar triste y demasiado sobrio.

—Si… -Neville vio como Dorian se hacía a un lado y supo que esa era una invitación para sentarse. Lo hizo, recargando su espalda en la fría cabecera de la cama de Hospital. Distraídamente empezó a acariciar el sedoso y negro cabello.

— ¿Por qué subiste a la escoba?

—Le tenía miedo a las alturas y como los Gryffindor no le tienen miedo a nada, quise intentarlo –Dorian poco a poco se acercaba al cuerpo de Neville.

—Yo fui un Gryffindor y siempre tuve miedo.

— ¿En serio? –La cabeza de Dorian terminó en el pecho de Neville, mientras este acariciaba el cabello, nuca y espalda del pequeño.

—Sí. Hasta le tenía miedo a tu padre –Dorian rió sonoramente –No te rías. En cada clase de pociones terminaba explotando mi caldero; pero en 5º año Voldemort liberó a sus Mortífagos, entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella…

—Torturó a tus padres hasta volverlos locos.

— ¿Cómo…

—Historia de la magia.

—Eres un niño muy precoz –Dorian sonrió y asintió.

—En mi casa se habla poco de la guerra y yo quería saber.

—Fue una época muy difícil para todos. Draco y el Profesor no lo pasaron bien.

— ¿Cuándo Bellatrix escapó se te quito el miedo?

—No. Siempre tuve miedo. Todos lo tuvimos. Hasta el más Gryffindor de todos lo tuvo.

— ¿El Profesor Potter?

—Sí, hasta él. Cuando Bellatrix escapó, algo dentro de mi rugió; pero el miedo nunca se fue. Éramos unos mocosos y a penas sabíamos algún que otro hechizo de Defensa ¿Sabes? El miedo es inherente a nosotros. No importa si eres de Gryffindor o no. Siempre sentirás esa fuerza paralizante que es el miedo. A nosotros nos toca vencer esa fuerza.

Dorian se apretó más en el pecho de Neville, mientras este se perdía entre sus recuerdos y la tristeza de no haber tenido nunca a sus padres para él.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado ser el elegido?

—No.

—Yo no sé quien fue mi madre –Neville besó la cabellera de Dorian en un intento de reconfortarle –Ayúdame a encontrar a mi madre. Tú eres Sanador, puedes investigar quien me trajo al mundo.

—Dorian, si tú papá y Draco se enteran de eso me matan. Mejor intenta…

—Ellos nunca dicen nada. Sólo que murió; pero no hay una sola fotografía de ella. Quiero saber de dónde vengo –El ruego del niño le partió el corazón a Neville.

—Está bien. Te ayudaré y que sea lo que los dioses quieran. Si tu tío Draco o el Profesor se enteran seguro que me matan.

Después hubo sólo silencio. Dorian, poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido entre los brazos de Neville y él quiso irse; pero el sueño también lo venció.

Así fue como les encontró Draco a la mañana siguiente: Dorian y Neville abrazados en la cama y Severus dormido en el diván. Parecían una hermosa familia. El corazón del rubio se contrajo. Su venganza ya había cobrado una vida; pero no se podía detener. Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter tenían que pagar aunque su corazón se partiera en el proceso.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius leía varias ediciones del diario el Profeta. La primera anunciaba la destitución de Ronald Weasley. El segundo hablaba de la muerte de George Weasley y el último, en una parte pequeña que hablaba del cumpleaños de Aarón Malfoy, el hijo del prominente empresario Draco Malfoy.

—Sirius, cariño.

La voz de Remus le alertó. De inmediato trató de camuflar los diarios para que su pareja no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, sólo me preguntaba si debíamos llevar el diván que compramos. Me encanta la idea de regresar a casa.

—Remus, cariño. Respecto a eso… creo que tendremos que esperar para regresar.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Teníamos esto planeado desde hace meses.

—Lo sé, amor –Sirius tomó las manos de Remus, besándolas delicadamente –pero estoy teniendo muchos problemas con los negocios. Dame un poco más de tiempo.

—Sirius, nunca me imaginé que cuando dejamos Inglaterra sería por tanto tiempo. Son casi 12 años sin ver Grimmauld Place y ahora…

—Calma, cariño. Sólo dame tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto?

—No lo sé. Sabes que estuve mucho tiempo inactivo. Entre la guerra y Azkabán, los negocios están muy mal. Apóyame un poco, Remus, por favor.

En los ojos de Sirius había súplica y Remus era un hombre bueno y compresivo. No podía decir que no. A pasar de extrañar su casa, de extrañar a Harry. Aún no entendía cuál podía ser el motivo para que Harry se alejara de Sirius de tal manera.

—Está bien Sirius, nos quedaremos. Ahora por favor no tardes, la cena está lista.

En cuanto Remus salió del despacho, Sirius recuperó el aliento. Al principio había sido fácil mantener a Remus Lupin ocupado; sin embargo, cada año que pasaba era más complicado mantenerle alejado de la idea de volver a casa. Sirius sabía que ahora era el peor momento para regresar. Draco Malfoy estaba muy cerca y al parecer muy decidido a vengarse.

De nada había servido comprar a los investigadores de Neville y Harry. El maldito rubio había regresado y, como si fuera una mala broma, se reencontraron de nuevo. Maldita la hora en la que Harry se le había ocurrido dejar el Quidditch. Si hubiera seguido jugando habría sido más fácil que no se volvieran a ver.

Justo como había pasado en el primer año del rubio en Londres. Harry jugando y Neville encerrado en sus Hospitales. Todo era perfecto.

Sirius, a pesar de estar en Brasil, siempre estuvo pendiente de los movimientos de todos: Sabía del éxito en los negocios de Draco, sabía del hijo de Severus, marcaba los pasos de su ahijado y de Neville.

Su ahijado… Todavía no podía creer que Harry se hubiera puesto del lado de Neville, que le hubiera apoyado en entregarse a la asquerosa serpiente. Severus Snape no se merecía nada y lo que había sucedido sólo fue un gran error. Una simple tontería de borrachos. Sin embargo, el idiota de Neville había salido con esa parte honesta y empeorándolo todo. Ese chico sí que sabía cuando arruinar las cosas con su "valentía".

Aunque Sirius aún tenía recursos. Borraría de su vida a esas serpientes y regresaría a casa junto con Remus. Tal vez también podría recuperar a Harry. Siempre supo que la presencia de Draco Malfoy sería perjudicial, por eso le alejó en Hogwarts y por eso le alejaría ahora.

—Marcus –Había tomado su móvil y de inmediato selló la puerta del despacho –, ya te envié la información. No, por lechuza no. Eso es peligroso. Recuerda que Draco Malfoy es un tipo influyente en el Ministerio. Quiero un trabajo sutil y bien hecho.

Al colgar, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. La vida daba tantas vueltas. Ahora Draco Malfoy era un ejemplo en la sociedad mágica de Londres. Todo gracias a la estúpida bruja francesa con la que se había casado. Anna Noah era la mano derecha de Hermione; a quien escuchaba y le pedía consejos. Eso asqueaba más a Sirius.

Tantos años luchando para que las serpientes fueran desterradas y resultaba que ahora eran una parte selecta en la sociedad y en Hogwarts, tanto leones como serpientes eran amigos. Minerva debía estar loca al permitir eso; pero Sirius le haría un favor a la vida y terminaría con dos de los peores Mortífagos: Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape.

Neville había aprendido de sus errores pasados y, desde que sus investigadores habían sido comprados, supo que si quería algo bien hecho lo tenía que hacer él mismo. Por eso cuando Dorian le pidió que buscara a su madre, él personalmente se había encargado de todo. Sin embargo no había sido fácil dar con ningún dato de ella.

—Me duele decirlo; pero sospecho de mi padrino.

Harry lo había ido a visitar al consultorio y, desde que surgió la duda sobre que alguien estaba evitando que dieran con Severus y Draco, ellos estuvieron investigando quien podía estar detrás de todo aquello. Harry estaba firmemente convencido que el culpable era su padrino y Neville, a pesar de saber que le causaría un gran dolor a su amigo, también creía que Sirius Black era el culpable.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con ellos? –Neville se recargó completamente en su silla y fijó su verde mirada en la esmeralda de Harry. Sabía que ese tema le provocaba gran dolor.

—Desde que Sirius se fue. No puedo creer que huyera.

—El día que Remus se entere de lo que pasó, seguro que Sirius se arrepentirá de haberse ido. Se dará cuenta que cometió un error más.

—Tienes razón ¿Cómo vas con lo de la madre de Dorian?

—Estoy estancado. Llegué hasta el nombre de un Sanador, Jordán Vial; pero aún no hay nada de la mujer. Esto es muy raro.

—No te preocupes, la verdad se sabrá. Ya ves, por más que quisieron impedir que diéramos con ellos, fue en vano, chocamos en el andén y nuestros hijos son amigos. Bueno, me voy. Los chicos regresan al Colegio y aún tengo cosas que comprarles.

—Ok.

Harry se levantó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Neville. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. El semblante de Dorian cambió de inmediato. Harry se separó de Neville y casi se echa a reír por la cara del niño. Sin embargo ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de 12 años que era una acción amistosa y no lo que estaba pensando?

—Hola Dorian –le saludó Harry y Dorian le contestó muy serio:

—Profesor Potter –Dorian caminó hasta llegar a lado de Neville, que seguía sentado y también intentaba disimular la sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Les diré a los chicos que te vi.

Dorian siguió todo el tiempo con la vista a Harry hasta que salió del consultorio. Estaba muy serio y Neville le observaba. En ocasiones le encantaba ver como el serio, inexpresivo y educado Dorian, con él se convertía en un niño mimado y vaya que a Neville le encantaba mimarlo. De pronto Dorian saltó a las pierdas de Neville y éste se quedó un poco sorprendido; pero lo aceptó de inmediato.

— ¿Tiene algo con el Profesor Potter?

¿Tener algo? Neville casi suelta una carcajada cuando Dorian le preguntó eso con una cara seria y con sus ojos verdes más oscuros que nunca casi matándolo, intentado indagar en lo más profundo de su alma. La idea de tener a un preadolescente celoso en sus piernas se le hacía bastante ridícula; sin embargo quería a Dorian como a un hijo y tenía una debilidad por él.

—Claro que no, Dorian. Harry y yo somos muy buenos amigos y eso que viste fue un gesto de amigos. Hace muchos años que lo hacemos –Dorian le estudiaba con su mirada, como buscando algún signo de mentira. A Neville ese gesto le recordó al que el Profesor Snape le mandaba cuando explotaba un caldero.

—Pues yo soy muy amigo de Albus, James y Aarón y no por eso los ando besando.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –Neville ya no pudo reprimir la carcajada – ¿Te imaginas la cara de Harry o de Draco si eso ocurriera? A tu padre fijo que le tendría que conseguir una cama aquí.

— ¿En tu consultorio? –Dorian elevó su ceja izquierda y a Neville casi que se le cae la mandíbula a los terrenos de Hades.

—Dorian. Espero que no estés in…

—Olvídalo. Te creo, mejor dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con la investigación?

—Más o menos, Dorian. Aún no hay nada concreto; pero creo que encontré al Sanador que te trajo al mundo.

—Eso es genial. Ya estás cerca –Dorian colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Neville, quien empezó a acariciar el pelo del chico –Gracia por ayudarme.

—Sabes que lo hago con todo mi corazón –Dorian suspiró y se pegó más al pecho de Neville -¿Pasa algo?

—Me preocupa mi padre. Últimamente ha estado muy cansado, se fatiga mucho –Neville separó un poco a Dorian y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré pendiente de su salud. Le pediré que venga a verme. Mira –Neville sacó un paquete algo grande y se lo entregó a Dorian –espero que te guste.

—Pero si me enviaste un regalo el día de mi cumpleaños. Y aún estoy enojado contigo por no haber ido.

—Sabes que no fui para no incomodar a tu padre y a Draco. No somos muy buenos amigos –le dijo Neville, mientras observaba como Dorian deshacía la envoltura del regalo.

—Lo sé; pero yo te invite y mi padre jamás diría nada. Él me quiere y me respeta mucho.

—Me da gusto que ustedes se lleven mejor –los ojos de Dorian brillaron al tener en sus manos el regalo que Neville le había dado: Era un balón firmado por toda la selección inglesa.

— ¡Por Godric, no puede ser! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Bueno, tuve que realizar alguna que otra imperdonable y cruciar a ciertas personas, además de sobornar a otras –Neville intentaba mantener una cara seria.

— ¿En serio? –Dorian miraba el balón y luego a Neville.

— ¡Claro que no! –Dorian le sonrió y beso el rostro de Neville muerto de felicidad no sólo por el regalo. No por ningún regalo. Era porque desde que Neville había aparecido en su vida, todo empezaba a ser bueno. Su padre se llevaba mejor con él y los Potter's eran unos grandes amigos.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mi tía Anna sólo me dio unos minutos. Por favor, no descuides a papá.

—Palabra de Gryffindor.

— ¿Vas a estar en el andén? –Dorian se bajó de las piernas de Neville con el balón en mano.

—Junto con James y Albus.

—Vale, te veo allá. Cuídate mucho –le dio un último beso en la mejilla y salió muy contento del consultorio.

Neville se quedo feliz. Dorian ya estaba por entrar en su segundo año en Hogwarts y Neville estaba encantado con él.

En el andén había el mismo bullicio de siempre. Personas corriendo de aquí para allá, mascotas perdidas y padres que regañaban a sus hijos por no tener todo listo antes de llegar. De inmediato James y Albus buscaron a Aarón y a Dorian.

Era el inicio de un nuevo año. El tercero para Aarón y el segundo para los gemelos y Dorian. Su amistad se había fortalecido y ahora no concebían sus días en Hogwarts sin la presencia de los otros. A pesar, claro, de sus padres; porque era evidente que Harry se sentía muy incómodo cuando estaba en presencia de Draco y Severus.

—Mira, tío Neville, allá están. Vamos a saludar –Cuando Neville elevó la mirada, de inmediato la desvió a Severus, que iba con Dorian tomado de la mano y le sonreía a su hijo.

—Hey ¿A dónde van? –Harry bajó del tren y los gemelos de inmediato corrieron a abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, papá? –Le preguntó Albus mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

—Me mandaron para cuidar su regreso. La directora ya sabe que ustedes son unos pequeños monstruos.

—Para nada, papá. Nosotros somos unos santos –James le sonreía burlonamente –Íbamos a saludar a la familia de Aarón y Dorian ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Era preferible decir que si a aguantar la discusión con sus hijos por no querer llevarse mejor con los padres de sus mejores amigos. Harry no podía ocultar que sentía unas ganas enormes de separar a Draco de su mujer y llevárselo a un rincón apartado para devorarle y más después del beso que se habían dado y por otro lado estaba Severus. Odiaba ver como el ex Profesor se tensaba con su sola presencia. No entendía como Neville podía aguantar.

En cuanto los chicos se vieron, se saludaron con cariño y empezaron a conversar de lo que sería el nuevo año. Harry pudo admirar como Draco se reía igual de las tonterías que le decía Aarón como de las que decían sus hijos y eso llenó su corazón, hasta que vio como la mujer de Draco le tomaba de la mano cariñosamente. Harry decidió mejor pasar su vista por todo el andén.

Justo a su derecha encontró a dos personas que se le hicieron sospechosas. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer su medula ósea y de pronto lo supo:

—¡Cuidado! ¡Todos abajo!

Un rayo de color rojo se impactó directo en la pared que estaba detrás de Draco. Harry rodó hasta proteger con su cuerpo a James, Aarón, Albus y Draco; mientras observaba como Neville hacia lo propio con Anna, Dorian y Severus. Los dos ex miembros de la Orden tenían sus varitas afuera.

Harry le hizo una señal a Neville, indicándole de donde vino el hechizo. En cuestión de segundos se pudo ver un nuevo rayo rojo que ahora se impactaba contra el suelo, a escasos metros de Neville.

—¡Suban al tren! –Ordenó el Sanador tomando de la mano a Dorian, éste a Severus y luego a Anna.

Corrieron los escasos pasos que los separaban del tren y después se les unieron Harry, con Draco, Albus, James y Aarón.

—Aquí estarán a salvo. Nosotros veremos de quién se trata –Harry y Neville estaban a punto de salir.

—Voy con ustedes, Potter.

—No, Draco. Quédate con tu familia y cuida a mis hijos, por favor.

—Pero…

—Por favor –Draco vio esos ojos esmeralda y no pudo decir que no.

Salieron del tren intentando encontrar a los sujetos que estaban atacando a Malfoy y compañía; porque si de algo estaba seguro Harry, era que ese atentado era única y exclusivamente para las serpientes.

—Protego –gritó Neville –es por allá, Harry.

Corrieron hacia la dirección en la que fue lanzado el hechizo. Se ocultaron en unos pilares y observaron a dos hombres que tenían las varias afuera. De inmediato Harry confrontó a uno, mientras el otro corrió y Neville se encaminó para seguirlo.

—Expelliarmus –Harry fue más rápido que su atacante –Incarcerous. En un rato más vengo por ti, tengo que ayudar a Neville.

Neville perseguía al otro atacante muy de cerca. El hombre abandonó el andén 9 ¾; pero no se detuvo. Cuando se vio perdido se arrojó a las vías del tren, donde fue arrollado por el expreso que veía llegando. Harry y Neville se quedaron de una pieza al ver el suicidio del mago.

— ¡Que horrible! –mencionó Neville.

—Vamos, capturé al otro.

Regresaron hasta el hombre que Harry había amordazado. No parecía un mortífago ni nada por el estilo. Era como cualquier otra persona que circulaba en el andén. Eso hizo pensar a Harry que eran profesionales; ya que si hubieran alcanzado su objetivo, seguro que se hubieran camuflado con la demás gente sin ningún problema. Además, estaba casi seguro que quien los había contratado debía ser muy cruel; ya que el otro hombre prefirió morir en lugar de ser capturado.

— ¿Te enviaron a matar a Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape? –Le pregunto Harry al hombre que estaba luchando con la cuerda mágica que lo tenía sujeto.

—Si –fue la respuesta cortante y sofocada del hombre.

— ¿Quién fue?

El hombre estaba a punto de decir el nombre, cuando violentamente se empezó a retorcer y a brotar sangre por la boca.

—Es un hechizo oscuro –Neville apuntó su varita murmurando un hechizo; pero fue inútil. El hombre murió al instante.

—Quien los envió también los hechizó por si algo salía mal. Morirían si confesaban.

Harry se tensó de inmediato. Esto se ponía peor, alguien quería matar a Draco y a su padrino. Unos minutos después aparecieron los Aurores y Harry les informó de todo lo sucedido. Regresaron al tren y, al abrir, al instante Dorian se arrojó a los brazos de Neville.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, Dorian.

—El tren partirá ahora –les informó Harry.

—Yo me quedo, papá –Aarón no pensaba dejar solo a su padre, cuando era evidente que alguien le quería hacer daño.

—De ninguna manera, Aarón. Dorian y tú se van al Colegio –Draco podía ver la incertidumbre en su hijo.

—Haz caso a tu padre, Aarón. Nosotros arreglaremos esto y nos quitarían un gran peso de encima sabiendo que ustedes están en un lugar seguro –Severus miraba a Aarón y luego a Dorian. Ambos asintieron y tomaron sus cosas.

—Se los encargo, Profesor –Fue lo último que dijo Aarón antes de desaparecerse por los vagones del tren.

Cuando el tren se fue, Severus estaba preguntándose si nunca tendrían una despedida tranquila. Primero fue encontrarse con Potter y Longbottom y ahora ese atentado que a todas luces se veía que era para ellos.

—Los hombres que les atacaron murieron. Los aurores dicen que eran pájaros de cuenta y que los tenían fichados.

—Lo único que se puede concluir es que alguien nos quiere matar –Las palabras de Severus no podían resumir más la situación.

—La Ministra les ha enviado una escolta formada con los mejores del equipo –Les dijo el Jefe de los Aurores –Ella está de viaje; pero en cuanto regrese les visitará.

—Muchas gracias, Dalton.

—A Neville y a mí nos gustaría acompañarlos a su Mansión para cerciorarnos que todo esté bien.

—Se lo agradeceríamos mucho, Profesor Potter –Anna se adelantó a Draco y es que sabía que el rubio diría que no; pero si Harry no iba a la Mansión, seguro que Aarón no se sentiría tranquilo.

Ese, definitivamente, sería un año de perros, pensó Severus una vez que Potter y Neville abandonaron la Mansión, dejando más hechizos de seguridad que en la Cámara de la Piedra del Alquimista. Esos leones podían ser tan paranoicos...

Incluso habían dejado cámaras de seguridad en las puertas. Severus agradecía que ninguno de los dos fuera Auror; porque si no, seguro que los tendría en la Mansión de fijo. Sólo esperaba que Dorian estuviera bien cuidado en Hogwarts. En momentos como esos era cuando lamentaba el haber perdido casi toda su magia por alimentar la gestación de Dorian. Se sentía un poco inútil; sin embargo debía admitir que, desde que Neville le cedió magia, su núcleo mágico empezó a sentirse mejor.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Ni tampoco cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a aguantar los insultos de Draco. Ni tampoco que antes de irse se pusiera a la absoluta disposición de Severus para cederle magia. Nada podía hacer Longbottom para que pudiera olvidarse de lo sucedido. Por mucho que tuviera una voz varonil y un cuerpo de dios griego. Por mucho que ser portara como un caballero y que fuera bueno. Eso no le restaba culpa.

Además le preocupaba como podía reaccionar Dorian cuando se enterara de la verdad. Cuando supiera que Neville Longbottom podía ser su padre y tenía terror de sólo pensar en la reacción de Dorian cuando supiera cómo fue concebido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les gusten.<strong>_

_**Un abrazote.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius rompió el informe con total ira. No podía creer que llevaba un año intentado deshacerse del estúpido rubio y del grasiento murciélago. Más de un maldito año intentándolo y nada.

Todavía recordaba el primer fracaso. Ese fue el peor error de todos y es que el ataque del andén era perfecto; pero nunca se imaginó que Harry y Neville podían estar ahí para frustrar su intento. Claro que, después de eso, todo se complico. El Ministerio protegió a Malfoy y familia como si fueran lo más importante del mundo. Todo porque Hermione tiene una gran amistad con Anna Malfoy.

Acercarse al rubio con intenciones homicidas cada día fue más difícil y ahora las oportunidades eran nulas y para colmo de males, Remus insistían en regresar. No se lo decía claramente; pero hacía comentarios que indicaban que quería volver y eso le estaba desquiciando. Sabía que si regresaban, Draco se encargaría de revelarle la verdad a Remus y Sirius no quería perder lo que más amaba en la vida.

Porque amaba con todo su corazón a Remus, él fue su razón para seguir con vida en Azkabán, por él luchó contra Voldemort, por él iría al infierno a matar de nuevo a cada Mortífago. No. Definitivamente no perdería a Remus por una tontería de borracho. No le perdería por un asqueroso mortífago que se creía con derecho a vengarse.

Y si no podía deshacerse de él definitivamente, sí le alejaría. Draco Malfoy tendría que regresar a Burdeos si no quería perder todo su hermoso viñedo y sus adorables negocios.

Cuando Draco recibió la llamada de emergencia estaba intentando planear una sorpresa para Aarón y para Dorian, que estaban a unos días de concluir su cuarto y tercer año en Hogwarts; pero la llamada de Armand le dejó como una piedra. Una plaga estaba azotando los viñedos y por otro lado había una crisis en la fábrica.

Anna estaba intentado averiguar qué pasaba en la fábrica, mientras él le escribía una carta a Aarón explicándole la situación. En los últimos dos años las cosas habían estado un poco difíciles para Draco y su familia. Todavía no sabían de dónde venían tantos ataques; pero por lo menos agradecía tener a medio Ministerio protegiéndolos y, por qué no, también a los dos ex leones que estaban pendientes de cada movimiento.

Aarón leía atentamente la carta de su padre y estaba sumamente preocupado por él. No quería que regresara a Francia solo y menos ahora que todo estaba tan complicado. James observaba a su amigo con una cara que nunca le había visto. Sus facciones frías y aristocráticas se contraían de preocupación.

— ¿Ha pasado algo en tu casa?

—No, aún no. Es que papá tiene que ir a los viñedos y eso me preocupa. Iría solo, mamá tendría que arreglar algunas cosas aquí.

—Tu papá es un excelente mago. Se sabe cuidar muy bien.

—Lo sé; pero es que con los atentados y todo eso, me preocupa.

— ¿Y si le decimos a mi papá que le acompañe? –Los ojos azules de Aarón se iluminaron al instante en el que James terminó la frase. Sería genial que el Profesor Potter acompañara a su padre.

—Pero no creo que quiera.

—Yo le convenzo si tú convences a tu padre de que admita al mío de guardaespaldas.

La angustia de Aarón pareció disiparse y recuperó el semblante que tanto le gustaba a James. De nuevo parecía el arrogante hijo de puta que todos querían por sus hermosos ojos azules.

Draco todavía no comprendía como había terminado aceptando que Potter le acompañara a los viñedos. Tal vez había sido la insistencia de Aarón o la súplica de Anna porque no fuera solo y ahora ahí estaba, con Harry –me veo sexy –Potter, rumbo a su viñedo y con la maldita preocupación de no saber cómo estaba su cosecha.

Según le había dicho Potter, el inútil de Longbottom le dio un veneno que mata todas las plagas de las plantas. Menuda cosa. Se iba a fiar de un Sanador que tenía como hobby la Herbolaria, además de ser humillado por un ex compañero y un ex Profesor.

Y es que no les perdonaban para nada; pero Draco admitía que ellos se estaban portando bien y también estaba el detalle que sus hijos parecían empujarles para aceptar a los leones violadores en sus vidas. Todo sería tan fácil como contarles a sus hijos la verdad.

Pero ¿Y luego qué? Habría que desvelar quién era el padre de quién o si tenían un sólo padre. Saber si Dorian y Aarón eran hermanos. Traumatizar a sus hijos de por vida o tratar con los leones. Las dos opciones eran igual de horribles.

Al llegar, ambos hombres llamaron por teléfono a sus hijos. Los de Harry estaban en el departamento de Neville y Aarón estaba en la Mansión junto con Dorian, Anna y Severus. Después de cortar las llamadas, Draco decidió que lo primero que quería hacer era ver la plaga y rogarle a todos los dioses que esa cosa que Longbottom había enviado funcionara.

A caballo se dirigieron al lugar más afectado por la plaga y aplicaron el veneno. Según Neville tardaría un par de horas en hacer efecto. Harry se ofreció para poner unas barreras. Era un hechizo que aprendió antes de salir de la Academia de Aurores. Servía para mantener alejada a la gente que le quisiera hacer daño a una propiedad.

Cuando el hechizo fue colocado en todo el viñedo, Draco regresó a las plantas que tenían la plaga para darse cuenta que, alegremente, la cosa esa que Longbottom había enviado funcionaba. De inmediato ordenó que todo el plantío fuera cubierto del veneno. Ya estaba por caer la noche cuando regresaron a la casa.

Draco se fue a su recámara para ducharse, mientras Harry hizo lo propio. El ambiente era tenso, ellos lo sabían. No tardaría mucho en que llegaran las reclamaciones o las conversaciones incomodas; por eso Draco prefirió desaparecerse. La casa era enorme como para que Harry le encontrara.

Sin embargo, Draco no contaba con que Harry parecía tener un radar de rubios sexys en la cabeza y, cuando estaba tranquilamente viendo las estrellas en una de las tantas terrazas, Potter se apareció detrás de él. Vestía con una simple playera blanca y unos jeans desgastados y observaba a Draco sin saber muy bien que decirle.

— ¿Piensas decir algo Potter? Yo, de verdad, preferiría no tener tu presencia cerca de mí.

Harry caminó hasta llegar muy cerca del cuerpo de Draco. Suspiró y su aliento chocó con la nuca del rubio, quien sintió un estremecimiento. Mas no volteó, no bajaría la guardia ante Potter.

—Perdóname, Draco –le dijo Harry susurrándole al oído.

—Longbottom y tú creen que con pedir perdón todo se olvida ¿Verdad?

—Nadie ha dicho que quiero que olvide –Harry se armó de valor y abrazó a Draco con fuerza; pero el rubio lo alejó de inmediato, encarándolo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Era un chiquillo, Draco. Tenía 16 años y no sabía que te amaba. Tenía dudas y la maldita guerra lo complicaba todo –Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban de ira, de odio.

— ¿Por eso me dejaste? ¿Por miedo? ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que sentí ese día al verte con la Weasley?

—No me acosté con ella. Te amaba Draco. Aún te amo y me arrepiento. Sé que eso no sirve de nada. Que no puedo viajar en el tiempo y hacer que eso no pase; pero te juro que me arrepiento.

—Esa noche me acosté con Longbottom.

—Lo sé –Las lágrimas de Harry salieron de sus ojos –Él me dijo que se habían besado y que después no recuerda nada. Imagino que tú sabes la razón; pero eso a mí no me importa. En todos estos años no te he dejado de amar.

—Tienes hijos con Ginny Weasley.

—Pagué por ellos. Jamás la toqué, ella se inseminó. Sin embargo tú si te casaste y formaste una familia.

—¡ ¿Qué esperabas? ¡ ¿Que le rindiera tributo al violador de mi padrino? –Las palabras de odio retumbaron en Harry con un gran estruendo.

—Yo… te quería lastimar. Esa noche bebimos tanto… y cuando yo vi al Profesor Snape así me cegué. Era como tener una parte de ti y algo dentro de mí... Maldad pura, yo que sé, me hizo caminar hasta él. Escuché a Sirius… él tenía todo planeado. Quería que lo negáramos todo; pero yo no pude. Soy un miserable, lo sé, Draco; pero tienes que saber que todos estos años he añorado tu presencia en mi vida. Que muchas veces pensé en morirme porque sin ti no soy nada. Tienes que saber que después de lo que hicimos nunca hemos dormido tranquilos.

—Eso no borra nada –Draco lloraba de impotencia.

—Mátame –Harry se acercó sin más a Draco. Le abrazó firmemente y cerca de sus labios continuó hablando –Castígame como quieras, desde hace tiempo Neville y yo lo estamos esperando. Lo merecemos. A mi puedes matarme.

—Jamás dejaría a tus hijos sin padre –Draco intentó zafarse de los brazos de Harry; pero éste le apretó más.

—Vivirían con Neville y cuando fueras por él, Remus se haría cargo de ellos.

—Viviendo a lado del violador de Black –Draco cruzó su mirada con la de Harry. Estaban a centímetros, casi a nada de besarse.

—Él lo sabría. Desde que nos reencontramos dejé todo en orden en mi testamento. Junto con una carta contándole la verdad a Remus. Puedes matarme Draco, puedes hacerlo sin cargos de conciencia; pero antes, antes déjame estar contigo por última vez. No me niegues lo que tanto necesito. Todos estos años te he necesitado. Por favor y después… después podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Harry cerró el espacio que faltaba besando a Draco con hambre, con desesperación. De verdad parecía ser la última voluntad de un condenado. Intensificó el beso y Draco sucumbió ante el deseo que explotaba en su pecho. Dejó que Harry lo besara como en aquel sexto año de Hogwarts, cuando iniciaron una relación a escondidas y que fue rota por el engaño y el miedo. Draco sabía de ante mano que mucho de ese miedo había sido sembrado por Sirius Black.

Al padrino de Harry jamás le gustó la idea de que él se pudiera enamorar de un Slytherin. Ese recuerdo hizo surgir en Draco la necesidad de demostrarle a Sirius lo estúpido que había sido. Lo imbécil que era, pues Harry se había enamorado y no sólo eso: Le había alejado de él mismo.

Como le hubiera gustado al rubio mostrarle al orgulloso Sirius Black que Harry Potter le amó y que le amaba a pesar de todo. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Draco se sumergió en el deseo correspondiéndole el beso a Harry. Abrazándose con fuerza a él. Gimiendo cuando el moreno bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo.

Las manos de Harry se colaron por debajo de la camisa blanca tocando y rasguñando cada porción de piel. Draco gimió y Harry se derretía ante esa expresión de sensualidad. ¡Cómo había extrañado ese cuerpo! Ahora poco importaba morir después o que Draco regresara a los brazos de su mujer. Ahora solo importaba tener de nuevo ese cuerpo. Saber que por unos instantes sería suyo y de nadie más.

Desgarró la camisa mientras seguía besándolo. No quería apartarse de la boca de Draco y éste empezaba a desnudar a Harry, reconociendo el nuevo cuerpo que tenía en frente, con más músculos; pero con las mismas marcas.

Harry empezó a repartir besos y lamidas por el pecho de Draco hasta llegar a sus pezones, saboreándolos. Quería llevarse el recuerdo de la piel de Draco. Sus suaves pezones. Sus firmes abdominales y el sabor de su miembro al estar erecto y bañado en líquido preseminal.

Cuando la boca de Harry llegó a su erección, Draco recordó la sensación de sentirse amado y deseado. Tomó con fuerza el cabello de Harry, marcando el ritmo de la boca sobre su miembro. Rápido, cada vez más rápido. Sabía que Harry aceptaba gustoso eso porque gemía. No se pudo controlar y se corrió violentamente en la boca de Harry.

Harry le dio la vuelta a Draco y escupió todo el semen que tenía en la boca sobre la entrada del rubio y su mano derecha. Cuando Draco sintió eso, algo dentro de su cerebro se encendió de nuevo. Pensó en cortar uno de los momentos más eróticos de su vida; pero un dedo y las palabras de Harry lo detuvieron.

—Te amo Draco. ¡Te amo tanto!

Harry usaba su lengua y sus dedos preparando a Draco, utilizando como lubricante la corrida anterior del rubio. En un instante Harry dejó su tarea para perfilar su miembro sobre la dilatada entrada del rubio. Fue entrando lentamente, queriendo grabar en su ser cada parte de Draco, mientras le susurraba al oído lo mucho que lo amaba y como cada noche había soñado con hacer eso.

Las embestidas fueron fieras y pasionales, tanto como las palabras de amor y los perdones que Harry pedía. Draco estaba convertido en una maquina de jadeos y sollozos, mientras Harry le masturbaba al mismo ritmo frenético que en el que estaba embestido. De pronto Draco sintió que todo su mundo se iba y explotaba en un placer incontrolable y alcanzó a sentir como Harry se derramaba junto con un quejido y un entrecortado: Te amo.

Pasaron unos minutos y las respiraciones se fueron normalizando. Draco fue el primero en ponerse de pie y con el mismo gesto de odio tomó su ropa.

—Jamás se volverá a repetir, Potter. Si me amas como dices, esto será tu peor castigo: Saber que por cobarde y por vil me perdiste. Ojalá que llores cada noche recordando nuestro amor. Ojalá que te gane el frío de las noches y sientas que te falta el aire. Ojalá que estés solo y que sufras –_como yo_- Ojalá que te llenes de reproches. Porque sé que después de esta noche yo me volveré indispensable.

Harry no dijo nada. Mil veces hubiera preferido morir después de eso. Después de haber tenido entre sus brazos a Draco y saber que no era para él. Esperaba morir de verdad y no estar muerto en vida como lo estaba. Si esa maldita noche no hubiera bebido como lo hizo. Si hubiera escuchado a su corazón y no a la estúpida arrogancia, probablemente ahora no estaría tendido en la terraza de esa casa, desnudo y sintiendo aún el calor de Draco. Ese calor que no volvería a ser suyo. Lloró esa noche, como casi todas las noches, y pensó muy seriamente en morir; sin embargo tenía hijos y sólo por ellos podía mantenerse en pie.

Neville estaba dando vueltas en su cama. No podía dormir y ahora que Harry estaba de viaje no podía acudir a él para calmar su insomnio. De pronto sintió la entrada de alguien por la red. Caminó hasta la sala y vio a Dorian algo desorientado y con el pijama puesto.

— ¿Pasó algo? –Le preguntó.

—Papá se siente muy mal. Creo que es su magia — Neville notó el semblante de preocupación de Dorian.

—Vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión todo estaba en completa oscuridad y en una aparente calma. Subieron a la habitación de Severus y Neville pudo notar que el hombre temblaba. Tenía espasmos por el flujo de magia que subía y bajaba. Eso no era normal. Algo debió provocar esa reacción.

Vio en una mesita una taza que estaba vacía. Olfateó un poco y pudo distinguir el olor de cloruro de calcio. Una sustancia inofensiva; pero que para magos con problemas de flujo de magia podía traer consecuencias como esas. Tomó su varita y con un encantamiento disminuyó los espasmos y sabía que la única forma de mejorar al ex Profesor era cediéndole un poco de magia de nuevo.

Con cuidado tomó la mano derecha de Severus y se concentró, dejando que su magia se liberara para que fuera transmitida a Severus. Un halo de luz blanca recorrió el cuerpo de Neville desde sus pies hasta la cabeza. De pronto la luz blanca se trasformo en verde justo donde las manos estaban entrelazadas. La magia de Neville viajó por todo el cuerpo de Severus. Cuando soltó la mano, Neville cayó de rodillas, cansado y con la mirada algo nublada. Daba gracias a los dioses por ser un pura sangre. Eso hacía que su magia se recuperara casi de inmediato, además de contar con esa rara facultad que tenían los Longbottom para regenerar cualquier daño que no fuera muy grave. Dorian corrió hasta donde estaba Neville arrodillado y un poco pálido.

— ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó con clara preocupación.

—Sí, sólo que es un poco extenuante cederle magia a alguien. –Le ayudó a incorporarse y caminaron un poco hasta el cómodo sillón que Severus tenía al lado de su cama –No te preocupes más, Dorian. Tu papá dormirá un poco y mañana le tendrás como nuevo. Sólo debemos investigar cómo fue que se puso así. ¿Sabes quién le trajo el té?

—Creo que lo trajo la elfina; pero si lo que quieres saber es como llegó ese té a la casa, fue uno de los regalos que envió el representante de América en el Ministerio.

—Bueno, pues hay que deshacerse de él. Es muy dañino para tu papá.

—Gracias por venir.

—Sabes que daría mi vida por alguno de ustedes –Neville se levantó del sillón y checó una vez más al ex Profesor. Acarició la mano que aún descansaba en el pecho de Severus.

—Siempre a sus órdenes, Profesor.

Esa noche Dorian durmió en la cama de Severus y cuando Neville regresó a su departamento por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Sólo había un pensamiento que nublaba su paz: Parecía que se estaba enamorando de Severus Snape.

Cuando Severus despertó se sintió mejor que nunca. En la cama, abrazado a él, estaba Dorian. Recordó que se había sentido mal y que, entre sueños, pudo sentir la presencia de Neville Longbottom y su magia recorrer su cuerpo. Eso era, la magia de Neville estaba circulando de nuevo en él, envolviéndole de una cálida sensación, envolviéndole de su aroma.

— ¿Estás bien, papá?

—Como nuevo, hijo –Abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. No podía creer que ya tuviera 14 años.

—Neville me dijo que te sentirías como nuevo cuando despertaras.

—Quieres mucho al Sanador Longbottom ¿Verdad?

—Ha sido muy bueno con nosotros, papá ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada hijo. Tu puedes tener los amigos que quieras y si él es importante para ti yo no te diré nada.

Dorian se abrazó más a su padre. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que pudiera estar así, abrazado a él. Conversando tranquilamente. Como cuando era un niño y había añorado tanto poder hablar con él. Cuando intentaba llamar su atención.

La noche que Draco regresó del viñedo estaba taciturno, triste, malhumorado y es que no podía olvidar esa maldita noche en la terraza con Harry. Le había destrozado el corazón y en el proceso él también lo había perdido; pero tenía que ser fuerte. Así debían ser las cosas. Así debía sufrir Harry. Aunque Draco también se quemara.

En cuanto Harry entró al departamento de Neville, tiró su maleta a una esquina, caminó arrastrando sus pies hasta la habitación de su amigo y de inmediato se tiró a la cama abrazándose a él. No soportó más el dolor y comenzó a llorar como un niño. Como en aquellas noches que Voldemort le torturaba y Harry no podía hacer nada.

Neville le abrazó igual, consolándole. Escuchó con un nudo en la garganta el relato de Harry. Los dos sabían que tenía que ser así. Que Draco no pararía hasta destruirles y que ellos lo merecían. Aunque estuvieran enamorados y aunque se hubieran arrepentido de corazón, era muy difícil que les pudieran dar una segunda oportunidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna Noah caminaba por los largos pasillos del Ministerio con rumbo al despacho de la Ministra Granger. Debía hablar con ella. Tomó esa decisión unas horas antes, mientras no podía conciliar el sueño y es que se había enamorado. Sí, la fría y calculadora Anna Noah se había enamorado perdidamente de Hermione Granger y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo; pero que la Ministra se detenía porque la creía casada con Draco.

Draco…

Su otra razón para hablar con Hermione. Su hermoso Dragón estaba sufriendo. Desde que había tenido un encuentro con Harry en Francia, Draco se iba apagando y Severus tampoco era feliz. Anna sentía que estaba perdiendo de nuevo a una familia:

_Los padres de Anna discutían sobre el futuro. Ella se encontraba escondida; entreabrió la puerta del despacho de Jean Noah, su padre, para poder escuchar con claridad. Sabía que existían turbaciones en su familia. El señor oscuro se acercaba y su padre había sido parte de los Mortífagos en la primera guerra._

—_No, Marie –La voz de su padre sonaba tensa y cansada –El Señor Oscuro no es lo que solía ser._

—_Pero nos ha llamado –la madre de Anna era una mujer rubia de hermosos ojos azules. Siempre serena; pero amorosa._

—_No nos ha llamado. Quiere que le dé dinero. Las guerras cuestan, Marie y el Señor Oscuro busca quien aporte fondos a su "causa". –Anna nunca había visto a su padre tan desesperado._

— _¿Dudas de tu lealtad, Jean?_

— _¿Lealtad a qué, mujer? Él ya no es más el Lord que conocimos. Está obsesionado con el chico. Esta guerra, las batallas, las vidas que se perderán, no son para salvar a la sangre. Todo es para acabar con ese crío. Harry Potter será su perdición._

_Esa noche los Noah decidieron que no se unirían al Lord oscuro. Un mes después la marca oscura apareció en la Mansión Noah. Voldemort había pensado que si no estaban a su favor, estarían en su contra. Anna se encontró huérfana de pronto y con Voldemort detrás de su dinero._

_Tomó lo que pudo y desapareció de Paris. Se internó en Burdeos con un nombre falso y como no podía tocar un centavo de su fortuna consiguió un empleo en un bar. Era una mesera que pasaba desapercibida, una muggle cualquiera. Ahí fue donde conoció a Draco._

_Anna estaba hablando animadamente con un asiduo grupo de clientes del bar, Draco entró al lugar con una cara sobria y vacía. Parecía que al chico de 16 años se le estaba acabando la vida. Anna se acerco a él y le ofreció una copa. Draco la aceptó sin chistar._

— _¿Problemas, guapo? _

—_Más de los que quisiera._

_Un suspiro cansado abandonó los finos labios del rubio, que se tomó de golpe lo que Anna le había ofrecido. Fue entonces cuando la bruja vio el anillo que portaba y lo supo. Ese chico no era un chico cualquiera._

—_Slytherin –le murmuro y Draco de inmediato se congeló. _

—_No sé de que hablas –Draco se quería retirar pero Anna lo detuvo. Ella tenía que saber. Saber que pasaba con Voldemort, con la guerra._

_Esa noche Anna se ganó la confianza del esquivo Draco Malfoy. El rubio duró una semana en Burdeos, la misma que Anna lo acompaño. Supo de la misión que tenía que cumplir y fue en esos días en los que pensaron en huir; pero sabían que eso era imposible._

_Cuando Draco regresó al Colegio, Anna siguió con su amistad por medio de cartas. Las lechuzas iban y venían. Fue en una de esas cartas donde Draco le contó de sus primeros encuentros con Harry Potter. Le contó del día en que se entregó a él por primera vez. Después le habló de la tortura que era no saber qué hacer y que Sirius Black le odiaba._

_La última carta que Draco le envió fue donde le contaba del engaño de Harry. Que le había dejado por estar con Ginny y que Draco, cegado por el resentimiento, folló con Neville Longbottom, uno de los amigos de Harry. La última frase de aquella misiva fue lo que la convenció: Estoy embarazado._

_Anna tomó el primer vuelo que pudo y llegó a lado de su rubio amigo la misma noche en la que Albus Dumbledore murió. Esa noche se instaló en el pequeño departamento que más tarde sería la vivienda de Draco. _

_Fue duro, muy duro esconder el embarazo de Draco. Además, debía cederle magia cada vez que lo necesitaba. Estaban en medio de una guerra en la que, paradójicamente, lo que mantuvo lejos a todos fue Harry Potter. El Lord estaba más preocupado en saber dónde se había metido el mocoso que en ver lo que hacían sus subalternos. Gracias a eso, Draco pudo tener a su hijo._

_Cuando Aarón nació la guerra estaba llegando a su fin y Anna pudo salir del país con el pequeño en brazos, sabiendo de antemano que Draco viviría en la miseria. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió en esa época, le dio a Anna Noah algo que había perdido: Una familia._

Y ahora lucharía por ella. No dejaría que una venganza y el odio terminaran con nadie de su familia; ni siquiera con el amor que estaba experimentando. Cuando entró al despacho de Hermione, ella le sonrió y Anna supo que en ese momento se lanzaría al vacío sin paracaídas y esperaba que Draco no terminara odiándola; porque esto que estaba haciendo era por su bien. Por el bien de sus dos serpientes.

—No esperaba verte hoy –Hermione tenía esa sonrisa coqueta, esa que siempre le dirigía y Anna sabía que no pasaría de eso.

—Tengo que hablar contigo –El semblante de Hermione se tornó serio.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Volvieron a atacarles? –Hermione tomó las manos de Anna.

—No, es algo diferente. Es… -Anna tomó aire y valor –Tienes que saber la verdad de muchas cosas.

—No…

—Escúchame y por favor no me interrumpas, que es difícil hablar de todo esto. Hay muchos secretos –Anna se colocó en el centro del despacho dándole la espalda a Hermione, mientras ésta escuchaba preocupada –Primero tienes que saber que yo… pues yo… me enamoré de… ti –La última parte fue silenciosa; pero muy perceptible para Hermione, que al instante se sonrojó y se puso de pie –Sé que no te soy del todo indiferente y también sé que jamás permitirías que nada pasara, por qué crees que estoy casada y que soy la mujer de Draco; pero eso no es cierto. Yo… yo sólo soy el impedimento para que Potter se acerque a él. Aarón no es mi hijo –Cuando Anna dijo eso, Hermione detuvo sus pasos y Anna se giró para encararla –Draco fue el gestante –Ahí fue donde Hermione palideció y casi se desmayó.

—Aarón es hijo de…

—Draco, sí; pero no me interrumpas, hay más. En el primer aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort –Anna se aclaró la garganta. Si iba a decir la verdad, sería toda la verdad –Algunos miembros de la Orden violaron a Severus –De pronto la conversación ya no era una sutil declaración de amor. Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quiénes?

—George Weasley, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom y… Ron Weasley.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se frotó el rostro son sus manos. No podía decir que estaba sorprendida de que Ron cometiera un acto tan bajo. Ya se lo esperaba todo de él; sin embargo, que Harry y Neville estuvieran en esa lista sí le hizo sentir una decepción mayúscula.

—Draco –Continuó Anna –ha estado vengándose de ellos todos estos años. Hace unos meses, como parte de su venganza, él se acostó con Potter de nuevo y ahora se está muriendo. Cada día su vitalidad se apaga y yo no puedo ver a mi amigo así. Todo por una venganza, por el odio. Y por otro lado está Severus, siempre tan solo y sé que siente ciertas cosas por Longbottom; pero no le quiere perdonar –Anna suspiró por enésima vez en esa conversación. Sabía que había omitido el pequeño detalle de que por su culpa Ron se enredó con Sophia. Era suicida; pero no tonta –Hermione yo ya perdí una familia y no quiero perder otra de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto a mi?

—Eres la única persona de la que me he enamorado. Tenía que ser sincera por una vez en mi vida. No hay nadie que me conozca como tú.

Hermione sintió que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si bien estaba enamorándose de Anna, siempre pensó que era un sentimiento que nunca podría salir a flote. Anna era la esposa de Draco y parecía muy feliz con él. Tenían un hijo y Hermione no era del tipo de personas que iba por la vida destruyendo familias de película.

Y ahora venia Anna y le decía que esa familia no existía; que ella no era ni esposa ni madre y que también compartía ciertos sentimientos. Además le soltaba la bomba de que su ex marido, junto con otros miembros de la Orden, abusaron del Profesor Snape ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer con esa información?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que vaya por los miembros de la Orden y los encierre?

—No, no… ellos… Draco y Severus jamás querrían que eso se supiera y ellos están… Hermione, ellos se están perdiendo y no quiero que sufran. No sé qué demonios hacer.

—Dorian ¿Quién es el padre de Dorian? –Anna abrió y cerró los labios. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

—Severus –Obviamente sabía que esa idiotez no iba a colar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Draco pudo embarazarse y sé que no me dirías lo del Profesor Snape si no fuera porque él también… -La cara de Anna era un poema –Tu cara me lo dice todo ¿Quién es el otro padre de Dorian? –Anna tuvo la muestra de que Hermione, de verdad, era una da las personas más inteligentes del mundo mágico.

—No sé –Hermione sonrió y negó –En serio, no lo sé. Aunque los únicos candidatos son Harry y Neville.

—Genial. Esos dos no pueden meterse en más líos.

Anna soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y cerró los ojos. Por lo menos le había dicho todo a Hermione y la carga que traía sobre los hombros se sintió más liviana. De pronto sintió unas manos dando un masaje en sus hombros y unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió un poco los ojos sólo para saber que eso no era un sueño. Hermione Granger estaba besándola y ella reaccionó.

La tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso. No sabía que significaba eso; pero por lo menos disfrutaría la sensación. Hermione se separó de ella con una sonrisa.

—Espero que sea cierto eso de que no eres la esposa de Draco; porque si no, el infierno será poco para lo que te voy a hacer.

—Te juro que es cierto. Lo único que hay entre Draco y yo es una bonita amistad. Él está perdido de amor por Harry Potter, claro que primero preferiría perder su fortuna antes que aceptarlo.

—Bueno, ya veremos eso. Ahora tú y yo nos vamos a sentar en ese sofá y me vas a contar la historia con todo lujo de detalles y si es necesario, hasta con recuerdos. No me gusta enterarme de las cosas a medias.

Anna volvió a besar a Hermione y la siguió hasta el sofá. Sólo esperaba que de esa trigueña cabecita saliera una buena idea para parar tanto sufrimiento. Odiaba ver como todos los días Draco se encerraba más en sí mismo y como Severus ahogaba su vida en esa soledad. Si alguien se merecía ser feliz en el mundo era Severus Snape.

Remus veía el sol ocultarse. Ese día había sido uno de los más calurosos que recordara desde que habían llegado a Brasil. En días como ese era cuando mas extrañaba el frío de Escocia y de Londres. Extrañaba su casa, a Harry, a los Weasley. Quería regresar y gozar de las tardes lluviosas, los días nublados y la flema de todos los que caminaban por esas calles.

Sin embargo, Sirius seguía dándole largas. Una u otra cosa se interponía en que ellos regresaran; pero ahora estaba dispuesto a todo. Se había curado de su licantropía y quería vivir. Vivir donde él quería y si Sirius lo amaba tanto como decía hacerlo, le complacería; porque Remus ya había cedido mucho.

Caminó decidido hasta el despacho. Últimamente Sirius se encerraba a piedra y lodo en aquel lugar. Quería darle una sorpresa, tal vez portarse mimoso y poder sacarle a Sirius la promesa de regresar. Abrió la puerta con un hechizo; pero lo que escuchó le dejó helado. Sirius hablaba por teléfono y le daba la espalda a la puerta.

—Es imposible acabar con ese mocoso y el grasiento. Claro, tú eres un inepto que no puede cumplir unas simples instrucciones. Acabar con Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape, sólo eso y tú no has podido con ninguno de los dos; pero óyeme bien, no pienso claudicar. No voy a perder a Remus por un mocoso que quiere vengarse, todo porque violé al mal nacido de su padrino. Terminaré con ellos así tenga que pasar por encima de mi ahijado y de Longbottom. Al final ellos se lo buscaron por arrepentirse.

Remus no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Eso no podía ser cierto, debía existir un error. Sirius no podía ser tan retorcido y cruel. Él no pudo… No. Entró azotando la puerta y de inmediato Sirius botó el teléfono. Su semblante confirmó los temores de Remus: Era culpable.

— ¿Lo hiciste? –Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar del los serenos ojos de Remus -¡ ¿Lo hiciste? –Le gritó golpeando con su puño derecho el fino escritorio de madera.

—Estaba borracho. Fue un error –Sirius intentó acercarse a Remus; pero este se alejó.

— ¿Intentar matarles también es un error? –Las lágrimas de Remus bañaban su rostro.

—Eso… Malfoy… él quiere acabar con nosotros. Entiéndelo, es él o yo.

—¡Eres una farsa, Sirius Black! Ese chico es de tu sangre y Severus… Severus fue nuestro aliado ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

—Fue un error ya te lo dije. Fue…

—Le odiaste siempre y jamás lo entendí. Era retorcido torturarle como lo hacías; pero éramos unos críos y yo te podía justificar por eso; pero ahora eres un hombre –Remus se acercó a Sirius y lo tomó violentamente de la camisa — Tu, tu viste lo que Greyback me hizo. Tres días y él… —Lupin explotó— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ruin? Tan asqueroso de venir y después de hacer lo que hiciste ¡Tocarme! ¡Tocarme a mí! ¡Con esas sucias manos manchadas con las lágrimas de Severus! –Soltó a Sirius, que estaba atontado por la reacción de su pareja. Remus salió hecho una furia del despacho hasta la recámara. Su ropa salió volando hasta las maletas.

—¡ ¿Qué coño haces? –Sirius le detuvo y le sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas.

—Lo que ves. Me largo. No pienso estar al lado de un violador asqueroso y repugnante como tú –Remus se soltó del agarre y tomó las maletas.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado. No me puedes dejar.

—Sólo obsérvame –Remus caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras y Sirius lo detuvo una vez más.

— ¿A dónde coño piensas ir? No tiene nada, no tienes a nadie. Grimmauld Place es mi casa.

—Jamás –Remus se quitó del agarre una vez más –regresaría a esa casa. Jamás estaría de nuevo contigo en ningún lado. Tu sóla presencia envenena mi aire. El Sirius Black que yo amé murió o lo que es peor, ni siquiera sé si existió. Tal vez te idealicé y por eso no vi que detrás de ese hermoso rostro no hay más que una bestia peor que Greyback.

El brazo izquierdo de Sirius empezó a doler. Sentía ciertas punzadas en el pecho; pero aún así intento correr detrás de Remus, que iba bajando por las escaleras, sin embargo las fuerzas le fallaron. Antes de terminar de bajar, las piernas no le respondieron y rodó. En ese momento Remus salió por la puerta, perdiéndose del campo de visión de Sirius que empezaba retorcerse de dolor. Lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia fue a Remus diciéndole que era peor que Greyback.

Remus caminó por las atiborradas calles de Rio de Janeiro. Iba llorando con el corazón destrozado; pero con la firme intención de no volver jamás con Sirius. Regresaría a casa y escucharía a Harry. Sabía, podía sentir, que su cachorro estaba sufriendo y que si se arrepentía era de corazón. Le habían hecho algo tan cruel, tan ruin.

Suspiró cansinamente. Sirius tenía razón: Estaba solo; pero no se dejaría abatir. Viviría para él mismo y no para Sirius; porque ese hombre no se merecía nada, ni siquiera sus lágrimas. Tomaría un largo viaje de regreso a casa. Tal vez así podría despejar su mente y limpiar su alma de las heridas.

Severus entró en la Mansión bastante distraído. Venia revisando unos documentos y entró a su despacho. Le sorprendió ver a Anna sentada en su silla con una sonrisa. Vamos, la mujer sonreía; pero no de esa forma. Esa no era su risa maquiavélica e irónica de siempre. Esa más bien parecía una sonrisa… sincera y… ¿Pura?

—Pensé que estarías con Draco –Severus observó a Anna.

—No, él fue a los viñedos y yo tenía cosas que hacer en el Ministerio.

—Últimamente vas mucho al Ministerio –Comentó Severus dejando los documentos en el escritorio.

—Últimamente Draco va mucho a los viñedos y tú no lo has notado –Anna se levantó y caminó en dirección a Severus.

—No te metas en eso Anna. Tú sabes cómo es Draco. Sus razones tendrá para ir tan seguido a los viñedos.

—Claro que las tiene. Va a rememorar su último encuentro con Potter –Severus hizo su acostumbrada mueca y caminó hacia la puerta. Esos temas no le incumbían a nadie.

—Déjalo tranquilo Anna –Severus intentó abrir la puerta del despacho; pero Anna lo detuvo.

—Espera, Severus. Sé que tú también lo notas. Esa venganza está acabando con Draco.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo no le pedí que se vengara. Es más, yo soy completamente ajeno a eso. Fuiste tú quien le apoyó.

—Lo hice y me arrepiento. La venganza está bien mientras tú no estés de por medio.

—Draco sabrá sobreponerse –Severus hizo el intento de salir una vez más; pero Anna le detuvo de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿De mi? Yo estoy bien, no entien…

—No lo estás, Severus ¿Crees que es bueno eso que haces? Estas más solo que un náufrago.

—Tengo a Dorian.

— ¿Te gusta? –Anna se acercó a Severus y tomó sus manos -¿Te gusta el Sanador Longbottom?

— ¿Estás loca? –Severus se soltó y caminó lo más lejos de la mujer, casi hasta el otro lado del despacho.

—Por favor, Severus. Veo como te lo comes con la mirada cada que viene a revisarte.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Él me violó. No me puede gustar.

—Oh no, Severus, a mi no me engañas. Eso de la violación es una excusa muy trillada. Es algo que Draco y tú usáis para mantener alejados a esos leones. Si quieres convencerme, dime otra cosa. Sé que tú ya superaste eso. Sé que lo superaste desde que Dorian estuvo entre tus brazos.

—Eso no me hace olvidarlo Anna –La bruja se acercó a Severus y de nuevo tomó sus manos.

—He notado como le miras. Ya no sientes el mismo odio ni rencor. El pobre hombre se lo ha ganado a pulso. Ha soportado estoicamente los insultos de Draco, tus miradas envenenadas y mis comentarios mal intencionados y sé que cada vez que viene derrite un poco del hielo que hay en ese pecho.

—Anna, no sigas con eso –Severus se intentó apartar; pero Anna se lo impidió.

—En estos años, sólo Neville Longbottom ha podido despertar en ti esas miradas ¿No crees que vale la pena intentarlo? –Severus negó –Se lo ha ganado, Severus, con su ternura. ¿Crees que no noto la mirada que pones cada vez que hace algo por Dorian? Neville también siente algo por ti.

—Culpa.

— ¿En serio crees que por culpa vendría todos los meses? Si fuera eso ya se hubiera entregado o se hubiera lanzado una maldición como lo hizo George Weasley. Dime la verdad, Severus ¿No te gustaría que él fuera el padre de Dorian?

—Yo…

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste. ¡Por favor, sólo hay que verle! Con ese cuerpo y lo bueno que es, conquistaría a cualquiera. Se arrepiente de corazón, Severus. Si el hombre pudiera daría su vida para que tú le perdonaras. Lo sé. Severus –Anna tomó entre sus manos el rostro del ex Profesor –te mereces ser feliz. Si hay alguien es este jodido mundo que se merece a un chico joven, con un cuerpo que parece tallado a mano y sexy, ese eres tú. Neville Longbottom, además de todo eso, tiene una ternura que se le desborda y ya no sabe qué hacer para que tú le des una oportunidad.

—No sé si pueda, Anna.

—Sólo piénsalo, Severus. Odio ver que como Draco y tú se hunden teniendo la felicidad tan cerca. Odio ver como ustedes le dan la razón a personas como Sirius Black. Gente que cree que ustedes no pueden ser felices; porque cuando la felicidad se les presenta no saben qué hacer con ella. Gente que cree que no tienen corazón, que son fríos y que por eso no merecen un poco de ternura y amor. No me gustaría que Sirius Black ganara –Severus le sonrió. Psicología barata; pero parecía funcionar.

— ¿Quién eres tú y dónde esta Anna Noah?

—Ya me canse del odio y el rencor que se impregnó en esta casa. Todos merecemos ser felices.

— ¿Estás enamorada? –Preguntó Severus maliciosamente.

—Eso no te lo diré, a menos que tú confieses y me digas que te pone el marcado torso de Longbottom y que babeas por sus brazos –Anna le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Severus –Piénsalo –Después, Anna salió del despacho.

Severus se sirvió una copa de Brandy y de pronto su cabeza voló a Neville y su cuerpo. Para que engañarse, era cierto. Le gustaba y ya no sentía ese aborrecimiento por él; pero de eso a iniciar una relación, había un enorme trecho. Aunque Anna tenía razón: La felicidad podía estar tan cerca…

Él también notaba como Draco se iba consumiendo por su venganza y no quería que su ahijado terminara mal. Más de un vez estuvo tentado en decirle que se olvidara de todo y que corriera a buscar a Potter para formar la familia vomitivamente feliz que serían; pero Severus sabía que en particular, esa parte de la venganza no era sólo por lo que le habían hecho. Draco se estaba vengado por el abandono.

Severus era un asiduo lector y recordaba un fragmento de Jaime Sabines:

"_Espero curarme de ti en unos días. _

_Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte._

_Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno._

_Me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad."_

Pero ¿Él de verdad quería soledad? ¿No era ya suficiente con la que tenían? No, definitivamente, Severus no quería más soledad. Quería vivir, quería que alguien borrara los recuerdos de aquella noche y le llenara con nuevas vivencias. Con otro tipo de caricias y Anna tenía razón una vez más. Él no había pensado en eso hasta que vio de nuevo a Neville Longbottom.

Y es que era tan difícil no ver la ternura, el amor, la devoción que sentía por Dorian. Incluso Severus llegó a pensar que también sentía eso por él ¿Sería Neville la persona ideal para borrar esa experiencia tan amarga? Severus sabía que el arrepentimiento era genuino.

Traía la cabeza hecha un lío y no podía sacar ninguna conclusión. Sólo tenía claro que sus ojos tenían una magia, una ternura que… parecían alegrar sus sentidos. No podía evitar caer y ser víctima de su mirada. ¡Coño! ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya se parecía a la loca de Anna. Tenía que abandonar esas ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

Llegó lo más pronto que pudo. Había visitado muchas veces ese pabellón, sobre todo el último año. Sus padres habían recaído y poco a poco sus cuerpos iban perdiendo fuerza. Primero fue Alice y después Frank. Tal vez una muda señal de que si se iba uno, el otro no se quedaría a esperar.

Neville supo que el momento estaba próximo cuando los visito por última vez. Su madre estaba por morir y su padre no tardaría en seguirla. Cuando le avisaron de la gravedad de ambos, esa noticia no lo tomó de sorpresa. Sólo le hubiera gustado poder darles algo de conciencia antes de que partieran.

Cuando entró en la habitación de sus padres, únicamente pudo ver las dos camillas casi juntas. Su padre ya estaba conectado un respirador artificial y su madre acababa de salir de un paro cardíaco. De inmediato sujetó la mano de su madre y Alice Longbottom abrió sus ojos para posarlos en los verdes de su hijo. Neville sabía de ante mano que su madre no le reconocía; pero aún así, ese breve momento le supo a gloria. Fue como tener a su madre por unos segundos. Automáticamente la mano de Alice acarició el rostro de Neville. Pasó por su barba dibujando algunas cosas en el vello facial de su hijo y luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que se quedaría grabada en la mente del Sanador por todo lo que le quedara de vida.

—Mamá... Si tú supieras en lo que me he convertido. Estarías tan decepcionada de mí. No soy más que un vil violador. Lastimé como no tienes ni idea a una persona de la que ahora… Sé que jamás podré acercármele; pero de verdad quisiera…

Las lágrimas de Neville bañaron su rostro. No podía dejar que sus padres se fueran sin que supieran el mayor de los crímenes de su hijo. Alice observó a Neville, retiró algunas lágrimas de su rostro y le sonrió. De nuevo esa sonrisa que quemaba. De nuevo saber que sus padres estaban perdidos. Tan perdidos como él.

Cinco minutos después Alice Longbottom murió y justo diez minutos más tarde su marido, Frank Longbottom, la alcanzó. Nunca se separaron, ni en la locura, ni en la muerte y se fueron sumiendo a su hijo en una soledad aún más desalentadora.

La mañana era lluviosa. Esperaba estar él solo; pero Harry se había empeñado en acompañarle, junto con sus hijos James y Albus. Era el último adiós para el matrimonio Longbottom y Neville, a pesar de sentir que una parte de su corazón moría, estaba tranquilo, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

Harry tomó la mano izquierda de Neville. Frente a ellos estaban los féretros de los antiguos aurores. El funeral fue muggle. En realidad, Neville no tenía idea de que hacer; pero supuso que sería algo que les gustaría a sus padres. Aunque seguro que su abuela estaría retorciéndose en la tumba.

Cuando los féretros estaban por descender, Neville sintió que alguien se abrazaba a su brazo derecho, besaba su mejilla y se colocaba sobre su hombro. Solamente había una persona que podía tener tanta familiaridad con él: Dorian.

No fue necesario voltear; porque sabía que ese pelo negro no podía ser de otro chico. Envolvió su mano derecha con las de Dorian. En esos años había adquirido un verdadero sentimiento de amor fraternal por Dorian y creía que el chico de 15 años también lo quería de la misma forma.

Los féretros fueron bajando, después fueron cubiertos de tierra y por último, Neville les instaló una placa hecha con un pase de varita. Así fue como le dijo hasta pronto a sus padres. A esos padres que Voldemort le arrancó.

Harry le abrazó depositando un beso en su mejilla, luego fueron James y Albus. En ningún momento Dorian le soltó, siempre aferrado a su brazo, dándole apoyo y fortaleza. Cuando los Potter se alejaron un poco, Dorian abrazó fuertemente a Neville pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Sanador.

—No te voy a dejar solo –Le susurró al oído. Así, fuertemente abrazados, estuvieron un momento sintiendo como el agua fría de la lluvia mojaba sus ropas y se mezclaba con las lagrimas que Neville derramaba por sus padres.

Neville se separó de Dorian y tomados de la mano fueron hasta donde estaban Draco, Aarón y Severus esperando. En seguida Aarón corrió a abrazar al Sanador. En aquellos años de amistad con los Potter, Neville Longbottom era una constante. Siempre amable y de buenas.

—Lo siento mucho –Le dijo Aarón al separarse de él.

—Gracias por venir –Dijo, extendiéndole la mano a Draco y a Severus –Muchas gracias por traer a Dorian. —El chico soltó la mano de Neville para abrazarle de nuevo y pegar sus frentes.

— ¿Te vas a ir con los Potter? –Draco y Severus siempre estaban incómodos del cariño con el que se trataban.

—Sí; pero regreso al Hospital. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—Te voy a llamar todos los días. No quiero que vayas a estar deprimido. Cuídate, por favor.

—Me cuidaré, te lo prometo. Anda, vete –Dorian le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse a lado de su padre.

Severus observaba como Neville se reunía con Potter y sus hijos. Al principio creyó que esos dos podían tener una relación; pero, conforme los años pasaron, se dio cuenta de que lo único que ellos compartían era una amistad y la infinita soledad que les rodeaba.

Draco les apareció en la Mansión. Severus se disculpó y se dirigió al despacho, tenía algunas cosas que revisar y también traía la cabeza hecha un lío. En los últimos años, Neville Longbottom siempre había estado con ellos. Cuidándolos, preocupándose por ellos y ahora en el cementerio lo vio tan desvalido. Vestido con un traje negro y una gabardina que le daba un aspecto aún más sombrío. Se veía tan perdido. Sus ojos verdes parecían tan apagados…

Severus caminó por el despacho y se sentó en el sofá frente al espacioso ventanal. Miraba la lluvia caer en el jardín. En aquellos años muchas veces se sintió celoso del comportamiento de Dorian con Neville. Siempre tan cariñoso. Dorian llegaba a comportarse como un niño cuando estaba con Longbottom y como no iba a hacerlo, si Neville le cumplía cada pequeño capricho: El balón autografiado por toda la selección inglesa, el jersey que usó Iker Casillas en su primer juego con el Real Madrid, boletos para la final del último mundial y todo lo que Dorian deseara.

Pero no era sólo lo material. Neville siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que Dorian necesitara. Hasta se había hecho cargo de su salud; aunque Severus de eso no se quejaba. Ahora su relación con su hijo era mejor. Ya había superado lo que sucedió; pero no podía perdonarles. Eso no. Sin embargo, cuando se decidió a regresar a Londres, quiso escribir una nueva historia con Dorian y así lo hizo.

Aunque Dorian seguía siendo un chico serio, muy educado y rígido; casi con todos menos con Neville. Mas a Severus le preocupaba la reacción que pudiera tener Dorian cuando supiera la verdad.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Dorian entró en el despacho hasta que el chico puso su cabeza en el regazo de su padre.

—Te quiero, papá.

Severus abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hijo siendo increíblemente cariñoso. Aunque se querían, pocas veces se lo decían. Eso era parte de su educación y, a pesar de que Dorian era un Gryffindor, había adquirido lo inexpresivo como parte de su formación.

—Yo también te quiero, hijo –Abrazó fuertemente a su hijo -¿A qué debo este arrebato tuyo?

—No sé. Quería decírtelo. Casi nunca lo hago y me dieron ganas.

—Eres más sensible de lo que crees. Estás así por lo de los Longbottom ¿Verdad?

—Sí, creo que sí. Neville se veía tan triste y abatido... Ahora sí está completamente solo. Me pregunto… ¿Por qué nunca se casó? Es guapo ¿No crees papá?

—No sigas por ahí, Dorian. Sabes muy bien que no me cae para nada el dichoso Sanador.

—Eso es otro de los misterios de la familia. No entiendo por qué te cae tan mal Neville. Él se ha portado muy bien con nosotros.

—Atribúyelo a una antipatía natural con los Gryffindors.

—Yo soy un león y me quieres.

—Eres mi hijo.

—Y él absolutamente comestible. Lo que hace esto genial.

—Para ya, Dorian. Odio que te pongas así y que quieras meterme a Longbottom hasta por las orejas. Vamos a cenar, que tu tío pronto les llevará de regreso al castillo.

—Vale. Te quiero, papá –Dijo Dorian, mientras se abrazaba a su papá una vez más.

Una semana después del entierro de los padres de Neville, Dorian salía de la chimenea de su departamento. Esa chimenea estaba abierta para él desde que tenía doce años. Caminó un poco hasta toparse con el sofá donde estaba tendido Neville, vestido con un viejo jean y un suéter negro. Viendo distraídamente el televisor.

—Levántate.

— ¡Dorian! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Hogsmeade con tus compañeros.

—Debería; pero decidí salir hoy contigo. Sabía que ibas a estar aquí como un hongo.

—Son mis primeros días de vacaciones. Estoy descansado.

—Sí, claro. Levántate, date un baño, corta esa barba como a mí me gusta. Como la traes ahora pareces un indigente.

—Dorian…

El chico no dijo nada y Neville sabía que no le podía negar nada. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño. Vio su reflejo en el espejo. Dorian tenía toda la razón del mundo, con esa barba parecía un indigente. La recortó lo suficiente y la dejó tal como Dorian quería. Tal y como acostumbraba llevarla desde… Minutos después, Neville regresó a la sala vestido completamente de negro.

—No, no. Te cambias ahora mismo.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Bastante tengo con que mi papá se vista de negro. Parece un murciélago –Dorian llevó a empujones a Neville hasta su recámara y empezó a sacar ropa –Estos jeans te quedan perfectos –Siguió buscando y tomó una camisa blanca con pequeñas líneas rosas –Esta camisa –Revolvió un poco más para sacar un suéter rosa mexicano que le había regalado en su cumpleaños –Esto arriba y tu cazadora de piel café. Mmm… junto con las botas que compramos la última vez que estuvimos en Nueva York.

—Dorian, mis padres acaban de morir. Es normal que vista de negro.

—A tus papas no les gustaría que vivieras así, Neville. Anda, cámbiate, te espero afuera.

Neville no tardó mucho y de nuevo estuvo listo, tal y como Dorian le pidió. Llevaba en la mano la chaqueta y, por primera vez en ese tiempo, una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. La verdad es que ver al jovencito Snape le llenaba el alma.

— ¿Cómo me veo?

—Genial –Dorian se lanzó a los brazos de Neville en cuanto le vio, colgándose de su cuello.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –Dijo Neville, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Dorian.

—Porque te quiero.

—Yo también y mucho –Le dio un sonoro beso en la frente y Dorian acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Neville.

—No me gusta que estés tan solo. No sé por qué no te casaste. Ya se eres gay y todo eso; pero los magos pueden tener hijos. Ya no es un tabú hablar de ello. ¿Tú puedes?

— ¿Embarazarme? No –Dorian pensó que era una verdadera lástima. Le hubiera encantado tener un hermano. Aunque se veía a leguas que Neville no era precisamente muy pasivo — ¿Te gustaría que me consiguiera un novio? –Dorian negó entre el abrazo y Neville sonrió.

—No, sabes que no. Si tuvieras un novio no podríamos salir y no podrías ser mi papá.

—Dorian –Neville trató se zafarse del abrazo; pero el chico le apretó más –Sabes que no le caigo nada bien a tu papá y además él no es gay.

—Oh, vamos. Paséate delante de él con el torso descubierto y un bonito bóxer negro ajustado. Veremos si no se decide por ti.

—No digas tonterías, Dorian –Neville intentaba calmar el rubor de sus mejillas después de visualizar la imagen que Dorian describió.

—No entiendo porque papá te tiene tanto aborrecimiento.

—Él tiene sus motivos, Dorian. Anda –Dijo separándose del abrazo –Mejor dime a dónde vamos.

—A la final de la Champions –Los ojos de Dorian adquirieron un brillo extraño cuando le presentó los boletos a Neville. De verdad le fascinaba el soccer.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Albus. Y créeme que me costaron tres veces más. De verdad que ese chico es un caso. Vendería a su padre si pudiera. Bueno dejémonos de tanta charla, que se nos hace tarde. Aparécenos anda –tomó el brazo de Neville y éste sonrió. Le encantaba ver como el siempre serio Dorian Snape, se comportaba con él como un niño pequeño.

Harry disfrutaba del día. A pesar de hacer frío era un día agradable y, sobre todo, perfecto para volar. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ser profesor. Podía volar tranquilamente, tenía el tiempo para hacerlo y además podía estar atento de sus hijos.

Esos niños eran su vida y lo único que le mantenía en pie después de lo que sucedió con Draco en sus viñedos. Si no hubiera tenido a sus hijos, hace mucho que se hubiera dado por vencido. Valían cada moneda que había pagado por ellos a Ginny. Estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo cuando el grito de Aarón le detuvo.

—Profesor. Disculpe que le moleste. Yo quería hablar con usted y James me dijo que estaría aquí.

—No hay problema, Aarón, dime –En ocasiones no sabía si era el parecido con Draco lo que le hacía sentir cierta predilección por Aarón.

—Yo –El nerviosismo del rubio era evidente y muy raro viniendo de una serena serpiente –Hace unos días me enviaron una carta de un equipo de Quidditch, ellos quieren que yo me les una. Quieren que no regrese el último año al colegio para unirme al equipo y yo no sé qué hacer. Seguro que si se lo digo a mi padre, él me dirá que estoy loco, que debo estudiar y no pensar en tonterías; pero…

—Calma, Aarón. Es normal que te envíen esas invitaciones. Eres un gran jugador y es lógico que todos los equipos quieran seducirte; pero te debo decir que pienso igual que tu papá. Primero debes terminar el Colegio. Cualquier equipo te esperara un año. Eso pienso hacer con James en cuanto reciba sus primeras ofertas –Aarón lo miraba con esos enormes ojos azules llenos de incertidumbre –Sé que te encanta jugar, hijo; pero tienes que esperar. Serás un gran jugador de Quidditch. Mejor que yo, incluso.

—Eso jamás, señor. Usted siempre será el mejor –Podían pasar los años; pero no la admiración que Aarón sentía por Harry.

—Claro que no. James y tú son muy buenos. Y se superarán cuando jueguen profesionalmente. Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo y no te olvides de lo importante.

—Gracias, señor Potter –El chico miraba a Harry y a la escoba que tenia entre las manos.

— ¿No te gustaría venir a volar? Podríamos invitar a James. Claro, si no tienes mejores planes que volar con tu Profesor.

—No, para nada. En seguida voy por James. Nosotros no teníamos planes. Dorian está con el Sanador Longbottom y Albus está ocupado. No se vaya, en seguida regresamos –Harry sonrió. De verdad le caía muy bien Aarón. Era tan parecido a Draco; pero tan diferente a la vez.

El chico siempre sonreía, muy educado y, aunque arrogante, no era petulante. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y eran un gran amigo de James. Parecía ser un confidente para Albus. Además, era un bonito recuerdo de Draco.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Neville aún era temprano. Dorian venia emocionadísimo después de la gran final de la Champions.

—Te dije que ganaría el Milán –Dijo el chico mientras se descalzaba y buscaba el mando del televisor -¿Qué es esto? –Tomó lo que parecía una invitación que estaba en la mesa de centro.

—Es la invitación que me hizo la Comunidad de Sanadores de Londres. Quieren darme un premio; pero yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

— ¿Estás loco? Te quieren dar un premio. ¡Claro que vamos a ir!

— ¿Vamos? –Dijo Neville, mientras se sentaba a lado de Dorian y le servía un gran plato de comida china.

—Sí, vamos. Tú invitas a los Potter y a mi familia ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que tu padre y tu tío me matan.

—Vamos. Si nos invitas a Aarón y a mí, no les quedará más remedio que acompañarnos. Además es una gran oportunidad para que…

—Ni siquiera termines esa frase, Dorian. No quiero saber lo que crees que haré.

—Ok; pero vamos a ir y no hay más discusiones. Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película y luego me llevas de regreso al castillo?

Neville no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. En serio, había tan pocas cosas que le podía negar a esos ojos verdes... Y es que le nacía del corazón complacer cualquier pequeño o gran capricho que Dorian sintiera. Lo mismo le pasaba con su padre. Siempre pendiente de lo que pudiera necesitar, a pesar de saber que el Profesor Snape le odiaba con toda su alma.

Estaban recostados en el sofá. Dorian acurrucado en el pecho de Neville y éste acariciándole el pelo distraídamente. Un gran suspiro escapó de los labios del adolescente, rompiendo la tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –Dorian no contestó; sin embargo, Neville sabía que algo pasaba por esa oscura cabecita. Elevó el rostro del chico para clavar su verde mirada en la otra – ¿Es por lo que me contraste de…?

—No, no es eso. Es que hace unos días vi que unos chicos de Hufflepuff molestaban a Rose Weasley y no pude evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella. Albus dice que es su prima o algo así; pero ellos jamás le hablan ni nada.

—Bueno –Neville contuvo la sonrisa. Dorian en ocasiones era tan protector. Todo un león y con él tan tierno –Ellos tienen poca relación con los Weasley. Ginny, su madre, nunca los ve y es normal que James y Albus no conozcan a Rose.

—Sí, lo sé; pero pasó momentos muy difíciles hace unos años por lo de su padre y su tío. En el Colegio es tan gris, tan triste. Nada que ver con su madre. Yo la he visto un par de veces por la casa cuando tía Anna la invita y ella es dulce, muy segura de sí misma.

—Pues Hermione no siempre fue así. En el primer año de Colegio muchos se reían de ella porque era poco menos que un ratón de biblioteca. Tal vez lo que le hace falta a Rose es un amigo. ¿Puedes hacer que se acerque a James y a Albus?

—Puede ser. Sí, creo que eso haré y Aarón me ayudara. Él puede conquistar hasta a las piedras.

—Bien. Tenemos que irnos al Colegio.

Unos momentos después entraban por la chimenea del despacho de Harry, el cual estaba inusualmente vacío. Era extraño que Harry no estuviera ya esperándoles. Decidieron salir de ahí. Tal vez Harry ya estaba en el Gran Comedor. Justo al salir del despacho se encontraron con un grupo conocido: James, Aarón y Albus. Este último tenía el rostro un poco desencajado.

—Hola chicos, acabamos de llegar ¿No saben dónde está su papá? –Les preguntó Neville, observando a James y a Albus.

—Con la Directora –Albus sonaba un poco tenso y no podía dejar de mirar las manos de Dorian y Neville unidas.

—Oh, seguro que en unos minutos viene para acá. Bueno, pues le esperaré.

—Yo me voy con ellos –Le dijo Dorian, mientras se abrazaba de su cuello una vez más en el día –Por favor, ve a checar a papá. Sé que no te toca porque estás de vacaciones; pero no confió en otro y no se te olvide venir para decirme como está.

—Está bien. Sabes que no te puedo decir que no –Neville de dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Dorian y se separó. Luego los cuatro chicos caminaron rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al Gran Comedor, de inmediato se instalaron en la mesa de Slytherin. Dorian buscó disimuladamente a Rose; pero no la encontró en ninguna mesa. Seguramente estaría, como siempre, en la biblioteca; a pesar de ser fin de semana.

Esta vez Dorian se sentó al lado de James y no al lado de Albus, como normalmente hacía. Una cosa extraña estaba pasando con la pequeña serpiente y Dorian podía sentirlo; pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que era.

— ¿Cómo te fue con el tío Neville? –Le preguntó distraídamente James, mientras se servía una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate híper azucarada para el gusto de Dorian.

—Bien. Logré que saliera. Está verdaderamente deprimido –Un sonoro "ajá" salió de Albus. Sin embargo Dorian no lo escuchó y James y Aarón hicieron como que no lo escucharon.

— ¿No piensas cenar? –Le preguntó Aarón a Dorian, al ver que sólo se servía un poco de jugo.

—Neville y yo cenamos antes de venir para acá.

—¡Por Salazar! –Explotó Albus. Aarón y James sólo intercambiaron miradas –Creo que tío Neville está bastante mejorado. De otra forma no estaría abrazándote tan quitado de la pena por los pasillos del Colegio, ni tampoco tendría mucho ánimo como para estar saliendo y cenando por ahí contigo.

—La razón para visitarle era precisamente que saliera y no estuviera como un perro viejo rumiando su tristeza –Le comentó Dorian con una semi sonrisa.

—Deberías cuidarte. Puede circular el rumor de que el tío Neville y tú tienen más que una amistad, puesto que son demasiado "expresivos" en sus demostraciones –Soltó con veneno Albus.

—Pues Neville es guapo; pero n…

Albus no se quedó para escuchar el final de la conversación. Salió de inmediato del gran comedor echando fuego por la nariz y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Albus? Últimamente anda muy raro ¿No creen? —Aarón y James elevaron los hombros en un intento de quietarle importancia al asunto —En fin, me voy a la Torre. Estoy muerto. Nos vemos allá –Dorian revolvió aún más el pelo de James y se fue con una sonrisa en la boca.

— ¿Vas a hablar con Albus? –Le preguntó James a Aarón, una vez que Dorian desapareció.

—En cuanto llegue a las Mazmorras.

—Todavía no puedo creer que el inteligentísimo Dorian Snape no se dé cuenta.

—Qué te puedo decir. Dorian puede ser muy despistado –James movió la cabeza positivamente y siguió comiendo. La adolescencia lo complicaba todo.

Cuando Aarón llegó a las mazmorras vio a Albus sentado un sillón mirando las llamas de una falsa chimenea. Estaba concentrado, casi como perdido y Aarón de nuevo pensó en cobrarle eso a James. Había apostado sobre quién debía hablar con Albus y como Potter consiguió la Snitch antes, no le quedó más remedio a Aarón que armarse de valor y hablar con el volátil Albus Potter. La que le debía James.

Se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Albus. Éste, de inmediato, apoyó su cabeza en un costado de Aarón, suspirando y llorando un poco.

— ¿Te sientes tan mal?

— ¿Por qué no se da cuenta? De verdad no entiendo. Y luego siempre anda pegado de Neville y lo mira como si fuera…

—Dorian no ve a Neville como tú crees.

— ¿No ves como se abrazan en público? A saber lo que hacen cuando se encierran en el departamento del "tío" Neville. ¡Joder, cuánto lo odio! ¡Cuanto odio sentirme así!

—Albus, el Sanador Longbottom jamás haría nada con Dorian. Se tienen un gran cariño, eso es todo. —Albus sabía que las palabras de Aarón llevaban verdad; pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

Aarón intentó consolar a Albus un momento más. Hubiera sido tan fácil como decir que Dorian quería a Neville Longbottom; pero no para él, si no para su padre. Tal vez era un tonto sueño de niño; pero desde que Dorian conoció a Neville, se empeñó en que fuera parte de su vida. En que fuera su padre; porque pensaba que él podía protegerlos, cuidarlos y amar a su papá. Esa fue su fantasía de niño y ahora, más crecido, insistía con mayor vehemencia.

James llegó a la habitación que compartía con Dorian y se dejó caer en su cama. Estaba rendido. Volar con su papá era agotador; pero muy divertido. Ya hacía tiempo que su papá no estaba así de contento. Tal vez, después de salir del Colegio, le podría proponer a su padre que entrenara algún equipo de Quidditch. Eso alegraría bastante la vida de su padre.

— ¿Cansado? –Le preguntó Dorian, que salía del baño recién duchado.

—Muerto. Papá sigue volando como si tuviera 15 años.

—Aarón debió estar muy divertido.

—Ni te lo imaginas. –James sonrió, recordando también la sonrisa del rubio.

— ¿Tienes smoking?

— ¿Eh? No sé. No creo ¿Para qué?

—El próximo fin de semana vamos a ir a una entrega de premios. Le darán uno a Neville por ser el mejor Sanador de San Mungo.

James no dijo nada. Sólo cerró los ojos. Eso iba a ser una pesadilla cuando Albus se enterara de que Dorian andaba en una nube por el dichoso premio y seguramente terminarían asistiendo; porque algo era seguro: Cuando Dorian Snape se proponía algo, lo conseguía.


	13. Chapter 13

Neville se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy el martes a primera hora. Era el día en el que normalmente se realizaban las revisiones de Severus Snape. Desde su ultima recaída estaba mejorando; sin embargo Dorian no dejaba de preocuparse y Neville de cumplir su palabra de cuidarlos. Cuando tocó, la elfina de inmediato se puso nerviosa y bajó sus enormes orejas puntiagudas. Lamentaba mucho como era tratado el Sanador.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Longbottom? –Draco le seguía viendo con el mismo odio y repulsión que en todos los últimos años.

—Vengo a revisar al Profesor.

—El Sanador Johnson le está revisando. Tú estás sobrando aquí.

—Dorian me pidió que viniera.

—Disfruta ahora tu cercanía con Dorian; porque el día de mañana que se entere de que eres un violador, seguro que terminará odiándote –Neville cerró los ojos y se tragó el dolor. Draco sabía donde pegarle y cómo hacerle sufrir. Subió hasta la habitación de Severus, tocó a la puerta y después entró.

—Sanador Longbottom –Hugh Johnson era un Sanador que acaba de terminar su carrera. Neville le había visto alguna que otra vez en el Hospital, siempre muy atento –Es un placer enorme verle. Pensé que estaba de vacaciones –Los ojos del castaño Sanador brillaban y para Severus no pasó desapercibido el tono con el que habló. Parecía como si estuviera coqueteando.

—Lo estoy; pero el Señor Snape es uno de mis pacientes y jamás he faltado a una de sus consultas.

—Claro, eres una leyenda en el Hospital ¿Te puedo tutear? –Neville asintió mientras veía que el Sanador Johnson estaba más preocupado por sonreírle que por revisar a Severus –Yo he querido trabajar bajo tus órdenes. Estar bajo –Johnson pasó sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Neville y se remojó los labios en un claro gesto sugestivo que Neville pasó por alto; pero Severus no —tu tutela debe ser fantástico.

— ¿Podría apurarse? Tengo negocios que atender.

—Déjame a mí, Johnson.

Neville revisó en un momento todo lo que se tenía que ver. Los signos, la magia, el flujo y hasta terminó haciéndole un chequeo médico completo a Severus. Todo con su varita y un estetoscopio. Se encontró muy contento después de revisarle. Severus Snape era un hombre sano que mantenía su cuerpo en forma y, aunque delgado y un poco más bajo de estatura que Neville, Severus Snape era un hombre con mucha salud. Aunque su magia aún daba unos sustos bárbaros.

—Está muy bien Profesor. Creo que debe seguir con los ejercicios para controlar la magia; pero, por todo lo demás, es un hombre muy sano y que se mantiene perfectamente.

—No cabe duda de que eres un gran Sanador –Johnson colocó su mano en el antebrazo de Neville y poco a poco fue subiéndola, acariciándole sobre el abrigo gris.

Severus intentaba controlarse; pero no podía pasar por alto que ese Sanador, que no pasaba de los 22 años, le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a Neville, con esa carita de niño bueno y esos ojos cafés que revelaban una inocencia que seguramente no tenía.

—Gracias, Johnson –Neville retiró la mano del chico –Seguro que algún día tu llegarás a ser mejor. Yo me retiro, Profesor. Tengo que pasarle mi reporte a Dorian –Severus le sonrió y Neville se perdió por un segundo y después también le sonrió. Luego salió de la habitación con rumbo a Hogwarts, mientras el odioso Sanador Johnson tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba suspirando.

—No lo puedo creer: Tiene un aroma delicioso –Cuando se dio cuenta que dijo eso en voz alta, se sonrojó un poco –Lo siento Señor Snape. Debo estar dando una horrible imagen –Severus no dijo nada; sólo observó al chico y éste continuó como si nada –pero es que el Sanador Longbottom es el sueño de todos en el Hospital. Es tan sexy y… soltero. Lleva años sin pareja y es que ¡Por los dioses! Dejó toda esta habitación oliendo a él, a cítricos y es tan varonil y… esa voz...

Severus de verdad estaba deseando poder tener una varita y cruciar a ese cursi chico. Era odioso ver como alguien podía ver a otra persona como un vil trozo de carne. Cuando el Sanador se retiró, Severus pensó muy seriamente en asesinarlo por insoportable. No es que se sintiera celoso ni nada; pero es que era más que obvio que Longbottom estaba ahí por él y no para estar coqueteando con muchachitos insípidos. Neville Longbottom necesitaba de un hombre interesante, culto, que no se sintiera intimidado por ese cuerpo y esa presencia.

—¡Demonios! –Severus se pateó mentalmente. No sabía muy bien de donde salían esos pensamientos. Todo era culpa de Anna y sus tontos comentarios.

* * *

><p>Aarón estaba pensado muy seriamente cómo le iban a pagar las deudas que habían adquirido James y Dorian con él. El primero, por andar aguantado a su hermano gemelo con un severo problema de celos y el segundo, por convencer a media familia de asistir a la dichosa entrega del premio a Neville.<p>

Tuvo que convencer a su mamá y ella convenció a su padre. Luego, Dorian le hizo casi manita de puerco al tío Severus para que accediera a ir. Todo ese trabajo para que asistieran a la dichosa fiesta y además con ese odioso lacito; aunque todo valía la pena si podía ver la sonrisa que ahora tenía Dorian Snape en los labios.

Enfundado en un impecable smoking negro y sentado estratégicamente en medio de su padre y el Sanador Longbottom, no podía ocultar la sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad. Claro que el que estaba en una agonía era Aarón, que se sentó al lado de un tenso Draco Malfoy; todo por tener a su izquierda a Harry Potter. Aunque James tampoco lo estaba pasando mejor: Tenía que contener a su iracundo hermano gemelo, que por poco salta cuando vio a Dorian apoyar su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Neville.

Si salían vivos de ahí sería gracias a Salazar bendito. Anunciaron el nombre de Neville y el premio. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dorian y subió corriendo al estrado. La carótida de Albus pulsaba con más frecuencia de lo que se podría considerar normal.

—Muchas gracias a la sociedad de Sanadores de Londres por este inmerecido premio. Yo creo que no se debe premiar a algo que se hace de corazón. Esta profesión me ha dejado infinitas satisfacciones, me he sentido útil y he contribuido con todo mi cariño mejorando la salud de las personas que llegan a mí. Quiero agradecer primero a mis padres, que desafortunadamente ya no están conmigo –La voz de Neville se quebró un poco. En realidad pensaba que sus padres nunca estuvieron con él –También agradecer a mi amigo Harry Potter que me ha hecho un lugar en su hermosa familia, con sus lindos hijos James y Albus –Le sonrió a Harry –Y también, especialmente, le quiero agradecer a una personita que ha llenado mi vida, apartando un poco esta inmensa soledad. Para Dorian; porque este premio también es tuyo al curar mi alma. Igualmente quiero agradecer a su maravilloso padre por prestarme esa luz de su vida para iluminar un poco la mía. Gracias a Severus Snape, sin olvidar a Draco Malfoy y su adorable familia.

Neville bajó del estrado entre aplausos y felicitaciones de personas de otras mesas que le saludaban con cariño y admiración. Cuando llegó a su mesa, el primero en saltar a sus brazos fue Dorian, que le dio un gran abrazo. Luego Harry y por último Severus, que le tendió la mano. Mano que Neville aceptó gustoso. Era más de lo que esperaba del siempre esquivo profesor.

Comieron en un silencio armonioso, sólo roto de vez en cuando por los chico contando cosas y por Dorian preguntándole algo a Neville. Draco se encontraba muy tenso ante la cercanía de Harry y parecía que a Anna le divertía verle tan vulnerable y perdido.

—Invítame a bailar –Le dijo Dorian a Neville una vez que terminaron de cenar.

—Eh…

—Anda.

—Vale, vamos a bailar.

—Ahora vengo, papá –Severus sólo asintió y se terminó la copa de vino tinto.

Sin alguien pudiera tomarle la presión arterial a Albus, seguro que estaría por las nubes. James le dirigió miradas de angustia a Aarón y éste de inmediato entendió.

—Dorian tiene razón. Vamos a bailar –Aarón invitó a Albus pero éste se negó –Anda, por favor –Albus escuchó la sonrisa de Dorian y luego le vio recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Neville, que también sonreía.

—Está bien –Aceptó a regañadientes.

Anna suspiró. Tarde o temprano la verdad tendría que decirse; porque estos chicos crecían y estaban a punto de cometer una locura, si es que no la habían cometido ya.

— ¿Bailamos, Señor Potter? –La cara de Harry era un poema y estaba más que desconcertado. Tal vez por eso aceptó. Secretamente, Draco agradeció que se llevara a Harry de su lado. No soportaba más ese aroma a lavanda que desprendía el moreno. James, entre tanto, se perdió en la pista de baile. También necesitaba un descanso de esa mesa.

—Esto es una pesadilla –Le comento Draco a Severus una vez que estuvieron solos. Pero el Profesor estaba perdido observando a Dorian sonreír mientras se movía al compás de la música, sujeto de Neville que también sonreía. — ¿Ya no te molesta que se lleven tan bien?

—Podría ser su padre –Severus sonrió cuando Dorian empezó a susurrarle algo a Neville. Algo que le hizo sonrojar.

— ¿Te gustaría que él fuera su padre?

—A él le gustaría.

Dorian estaba encantado bailando con Neville, riéndose de las personas que estaban en la fiesta y haciendo que el Sanador se sonrojara.

— ¿Para qué me hiciste que te sacara a bailar?

—Pues lo ideal hubiera sido que invitaras a papá; pero como sabía que te negarías, preferí ser yo quien le demostrara a todos que ya tienes un compromiso.

— ¿Un compromiso?

—Sí, conmigo, para conquistar a mi papi –Neville sonrió y movió su cabeza negativamente.

—Todos nos miran. Deben creer que soy un pedófilo o algo así.

—Puedo sentarme y traer a papá.

—Yo puedo ir a bailar con Aarón y traerte a Albus –Dorian se sonrojó y Neville le sonrió –Anda, me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de cómo me quería asesinar en la mesa.

—Para ya…

—A que jode ¿Verdad?

La música continuó y ellos siguieron en la pista, hasta que una melodía conocida llegó al sentido auditivo de Neville. La música, la canción. Era una cruel broma de alguien. Apretó a Dorian por un segundo en su pecho y después sintió que le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

— ¿Te pasa algo? –Dorian se preocupó un poco.

—Necesito aire –Neville soltó a Dorian y se alejó caminando en dirección a la salida. El chico regresó a la mesa con la mirada verde marcada de preocupación.

Neville caminó por el jardín hasta llegar a los pilares de una fuente. No podía respirar, todavía podía escuchar la melodía salir del salón. Se deshizo del lazo del smoking y desabotonó los primeros tres botones de su camisa. Cerró los ojos y recordó los sollozos de Severus Snape, la cara de Dorian y después, en su cabeza, resonó la frase que quemaba su corazón: No soy quien crees. Yo no caí del cielo.

Sus ojos se nublaron de llanto y de terror. Podía imaginar lo que Dorian diría si supiera la verdad. Si supiera que su ángel no era más que un vil demonio, un delincuente.

— ¿Y Longbottom? –Severus fue el primero en extrañarse ante la actitud de Neville.

—No sé, papá. Parece que se sintió mal y salió. Papá podrías…

—Dorian…

—No papá, es serio. Creo que algo le pasaba, por favor –Severus observó los ojos verdes de su hijo y supo que de verdad estaba preocupado.

—En seguida vuelvo –Cuando Severus estaba por levantarse, Anna y un aún más consternado Harry regresaban a la mesa. Anna le susurró a Severus: _Está en el jardín._

* * *

><p>A Severus le daba verdadero terror esa mujer. Sabía más de lo que parecía y eso, junto que últimamente andaba de un dulce… No se quería ni imaginar a qué se debía. Caminó a la salida y recorrió un poco el jardín hasta que encontró a Neville apoyado en un pilar que rodeaba una fuente de agua. Parecía que respiraba con dificultad.<p>

— ¿Estás bien? –Cuando Neville volteó, Severus casi se cae de la impresión. Tenía el cabello un poco desordenado. Había lágrimas que empapaban su barba y hacían enrojecer sus verdes ojos. La camisa entreabierta, dejando ver un poco del fino vello de su pecho. En definitiva, se veía arrebatador.

—Yo… -Limpió de inmediato las lágrimas con sus manos –Estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba aire y…

—Dorian está preocupado.

—Lo lamento –Neville metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó un poco, acercándose a Severus.

— ¿De verdad lo lamentas? –Neville supo que esa pregunta no era inocente.

—Desde el día siguiente. Desde que recobré el sentido y cada segundo después de ese día –La mirada oscura de Severus se veía intensificada por la luz que desprendía la noche. Y Neville ya no lo soportó más –No puedo más con esto. Ya no. Tu mirada, tu odio. Sé que me odias y ya no lo soporto. No puedo seguir sintiendo esto por más tiempo –El llanto volvió a golpear con intensidad a Neville y de pronto tomó su varia y la arrojó a los pies de Severus –Estoy desarmado. Puedes lanzarme Crucios hasta enloquecerme. Puedes lanzarme un Avada.

—Sabes que mi magia no es suficiente –Severus no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que tenía enfrente. Un Neville dispuesto a todo.

—Puedes –Neville se lanzó al cuerpo de Severus rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Uniéndoles completamente y clavó sus ojos verdes en la mirada atónita de Severus –Sólo tienes que sentirlo. Sólo tienes que odiarme para lanzar un Crucios y concentrar toda tu ira para matarme. Hazlo, sálvame de esto. Ya no puedo vivir con tu mirada de odio. Sabiendo que yo… -Neville apretó mas el cuerpo de Severus –Sabiendo que yo me enamoré de ti –Severus le contempló por un segundo y después su mente regresó a su cuerpo. Con movimientos salvajes intentó separarse del cuerpo de Neville.

—No, no quiero tu lastima. Ni tú culpa. Tampoco quiero que me mientas –Neville no claudicó y pegó su frente a la del profesor.

—Es cierto. Me enamoré desde el día que te vi frágil y vulnerable en el andén. Me enamoré desde el día que tus ojos me gritaban que era un violador. Me enamoré desde que tomé tu mano para cederte mi magia y ya no lo soporto más. Sé que nunca me perdonarás. Sé que nunca serás para mí. Ya no puedo seguir mirando a Dorian a los ojos, sabiendo que le cause tanto daño a la persona que más amamos.

Neville ya no se pudo reprimir. Llevaba cuatro años haciéndolo y, teniendo la cercanía de Severus, no pudo seguir controlando todo lo que sentía. Le besó. Sólo juntó sus labios a los de Severus, robando un poco de su aliento, de su dulce sabor. Quiso ser delicado y no molestarle con el gesto. Jamás se perdonaría si le hiciera sufrir de nuevo. Jugó con los labios aprisionándolos entre los suyos, sin dejar de sujetar a Severus con sus firmes brazos, rodeándole, embriagándose de su ser. Se separó poco a poco de los labios y abrió los ojos para encontrar el sereno rostro tintado con un leve rubor.

—Debo estar perdiendo la cordura.

Eso fue lo único que Severus dijo, para después volver a unir su boca con la de Neville en un beso más pasional. Neville se quedó estático por un segundo; pero después respondió al beso. Severus colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Neville y éste pasó sus manos por toda la espalda del Profesor. Acariciándola, aprisionándola. No quería que saliera jamás de entre sus brazos. Subió una de las manos hasta la nuca de Severus, acariciando con sus yemas la cálida piel. Severus de pronto quiso sentir un beso de verdad. Abrió su boca y dejó que Neville le enseñara toda la pasión que tenía guardada para él. Jamás le habían besado con amor. Jamás le habían besado así y quiso seguir. Quiso que Neville borrara todo lo malo que había causado. Quiso darle una oportunidad, como Anna le había sugerido.

Neville recorrió cada parte de esa boca con gentileza. Ese paladar era tan suave y esa saliva tan cálida. Cuánto había soñado con eso. Con poder probar, aunque fuera por un segundo, ese fervor que emanaba de su puro interior.

De lo que no se percataron era que tenían espectadores. Uno en realidad y otro que llegaba en ese justo momento.

—Dorian, tu tío ya quiere… -Dorian sujetó a Albus del brazo y le atrajo a su cuerpo, escondiéndole entre unos arbustos. Llevaba un tiempo observando a su papá y a Neville besándose. No escuchó que se dijeron. Cuando les encontró, Neville ya tenía envuelto a su padre entre sus brazos y le besaba con vehemencia y ahora parecía que el infierno se había desatado al ver como su padre le correspondía. Dorian no podía estar más contento. Albus dirigió su mirada a donde Dorian la tenía y casi se cae de la impresión -¿Tu padre y Neville se están besando?

—Shhh –Albus no entendía nada. Dorian parecía tan contento. Cuando Severus y Neville se separaron un poco, la sonrisa de Dorian se ensanchó y tomó de la mano a Albus –Vámonos, regresemos. Quiero bailar, gritar de felicidad. Lo que sea para festejar — Albus se dejó llevar hasta que detuvo a Dorian muy cerca de la entrada al salón.

— ¿Ese beso te puso así de contento?

—Claro, es que no es un beso cualquiera: ES EL BESO.

—Yo creo que éste también te pondría feliz –Sin pensarlo mucho, Albus se lanzó a los labios de Dorian, dejando al chico Snape pasmado después de que se separaran.

Neville se separó de los labios de Severus poco a poco. No sabía si eso era un sueño o parte de la venganza de las serpientes; pero de verdad estaba tan agradecido de poder haber probado eso labios… De poder guardar en su memoria esa maravillosa sensación.

—Tengo que regresar –Dijo Severus, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¡No, no por favor! Si regresas recuperarás la cordura. Me odiarás de nuevo. Me verás con ese asco que siempre me tienes y sé que me merezco; pero no sabes cómo quiero esto que me das. Lo poco que quieras darme de ti es suficiente para mí–Neville sujetaba a Severus por las mejillas, acariciándolas –No me dejes ahora, por favor –Severus acarició con la palma de su mano la barba de Neville.

—Nos veremos luego.

—No, no me alejes ahora, por favor. Te doy mi vida a cambio de que te quedes –Neville volvió a besar dulcemente los labios de Severus. No se había separado de él ni un milímetro. De verdad no quería soltarle.

—Mañana nos veremos.

— ¿Dónde? –Neville reposó sus manos en el cuello de Severus, acariciando con los pulgares los mechones de lacio pelo negro que podía alcanzar.

—En el café que le gusta a Dorian –Severus quiso separarse; pero Neville se volvió a acercar.

—Júralo. Tú nunca faltas a una promesa. Dorian me lo dijo –Severus le sonrió y le besó de nuevo.

—Te lo juro.

—Mañana a las 8, en el café.

* * *

><p><em>Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.<em>

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron al Colegio, Dorian se quitó el saco, deshizo el lazo y se abrió el chaleco del smoking. Todavía tenía en mente dos cosas: El beso de su papá con Neville y el que le había dado Albus antes de entrar de nuevo al salón. Se arrojó a la cama y esperó a que James saliera del baño. Alguien tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas.<p>

— ¿Desde cuándo? Y lo mejor de todo ¿Por qué coño no me lo habían dicho? Porque estoy bien seguro de que Aarón y tú lo sabían.

James se sentó en su cama, se quitó la corbata y la tiró por algún rincón de la habitación. Un suspiro de cansancio escapó de sus labios. Eran tantos malditos problemas y él tan sólo tenía 15 años. Deslizó la mirada por sus compañeros, gracias a los dioses que tenían el sueño pesado.

—Creo que desde que tenía 13 años; la verdad no sé y no te lo dijimos porque era su secreto.

—Por eso estaba tan raro cuando hablaba de Neville –Dorian sonrió y movió su cabeza negativamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego y Albus tan tonto?

—Y eso que tú no lo veías cuando Neville iba de visita a casa o cuando estábamos solos con él. De verdad, era insoportable. —Dorian ensanchó su sonrisa. Seguro que Neville ni lo notaba; si no, esa actitud le hubiera estado molestando.

—Me besó –James arrojó sus caros zapatos a los pies de su cama y suspiró de nuevo. La vida era más fácil montado en una escoba.

— ¿Y te gustó? –Dorian no dijo nada, sólo siguió tendido en la cama.

—Voy a llamar a Neville. Ahora regreso –Antes de que Dorian saliera, James le detuvo.

—Si no te gusta, díselo. Es mi hermanito y puede que se vea voluntarioso; pero es muy vulnerable. No me gustaría que nuestra amistad terminara mal por una tontería.

—No te preocupes. Tu hermano sabe que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse y nada terminará mal –Dorian le sonrió y salió a la sala común.

* * *

><p>Neville llegó a su departamento sin poder disimular la sonrisa y, sobre todo, la felicidad que le embargaba. No sabía si era un nuevo plan de Draco para destruirlos o si era la venganza de Severus. Y de verdad no le importaba si al final de toda esa historia terminaba muerto. Lo que le importaba era poder tener, aunque sea por algunos momentos, un poco de tiempo para demostrar lo que sentía. Su móvil sonó y al tomarlo sonrió.<p>

—Dorian –Caminó hasta la terraza de su departamento y sintió el frío viento refrescar su cuerpo.

—_Te vi besando a papá –El tono jocoso hizo que Neville soltara una carcajada._

—No es bueno espiar a la gente.

—_Pero no lo niegas. Eso quiere decir que ya estrené papá._

—No cantes victoria, chico. Pudo ser un momento de debilidad de tu papá y tal vez me mande a paseo.

—_No, mi padre cuando hace algo es porque está seguro. Si dejó que le besaras es porque le gustas ¿Van a salir? Sí, claro que van a salir. No creo que hayas sido tan tonto de no pedirle que salieran, si es lo que has estado esperando durante años. Le tienes que llevar a un lugar tranquilo y deberías ponerte el suéter negro. Ese te queda genial. Se pega a tus músculos y te ves maravillosamente sexy. _

—Dorian, para, no voy a decirte nada. Sólo te pido que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

—_Muy tarde para eso, Sanador. Mejor procura ser más encantador de lo que eres y hacer que mi papá caiga rendido. _

—Lo intentaré. Ahora vete a dormir. Es muy tarde.

—_Vale. Adiós, padre. _

—Adiós, hijo desobediente –Dorian colgó y esa noche durmió como un angelito.

* * *

><p>Harry no podía creer lo que Anna le había dicho mientras bailaban; sin embargo se encontraba tentado a comprobar si era cierto o por lo menos, a intentar lo que Anna quería. Estaba tan desesperado, extrañaba tanto a Draco y cualquier cosa que sirviera para atraerlo de nuevo a su vida sería útil. Se sentó en su sillón y empezó a darle vueltas a lo dicho por la bruja francesa.<p>

—_Mi esposo se ve condenadamente sexy con ese smoking ¿No crees? –Harry intentó no poner atención al comentario –Claro que para ti, debe verse mejor sin ropa –Harry se separó del cuerpo de la bruja como si quemara –Anda, sigue bailando. Claro que sé que te acostaste con mi marido._

—_Yo… yo jamás me he…_

—_No lo niegues, por favor. Te diré un secreto –Anna se acercó al oído de Harry y le susurró –No me importa que te hayas acostado con él; porque yo jamás he sido su mujer –Los ojos verdes de Harry se agrandaron y casi salen de sus cuencas –De hecho, dormimos en cuartos separados._

—_Pero…_

—_Todo a su momento, Profesor. Lo primero que tienes que saber es que nuestro hermoso Dragón te ama y que desde que se acostaron en Francia se ha ido apagando poco a poco. En su afán de vengarse está acabando con él y yo odio que Draco sufra. Desafortunadamente la única forma para que no lo haga es tenerte a su lado. _

—_Él me odia._

—_También por eso vamos a tener que meterte su vida y yo tengo un plan para que eso suceda. Es hora de olvidar los rencores y de darle una oportunidad al amor._

Cuando regresaron a la mesa Harry tenía un semblante pálido; pero ahora, conforme lo pensaba, ya nada podía salir peor y si el plan llegaba a funcionar, tal vez Draco le podría dar otra oportunidad. Una que él no desaprovecharía.

* * *

><p>Severus se encontraba dando vueltas en su enorme cama. No podía conciliar el sueño. Ese beso le había robado la tranquilidad y la cordura. Tal vez aún no recuperaba la conciencia; porque de verdad tenía ganas de seguir disfrutando esa sensación. Había peleado mucho consigo mismo para no sentirse así; pero no podía negar que desde hacía mucho tiempo quería sentirse amado y que Neville era la persona que le despertaba ese sentimiento.<p>

Aún recordaba lo que había sucedido; pero también tenía que admitir que Neville, con su ternura, se había ganado una oportunidad. Ya no sentía odio, ni tampoco asco. Anna se lo dijo muy claro: Sentirse así sólo impedía que fuera feliz y él de verdad quería ser feliz. Darle una oportunidad y dársela a lo que podría ser su familia.


	14. Chapter 14

Dorian salía del Gran Comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era un domingo frío y amenazaba con nevar; pero a Dorian ese clima le encantaba. Además era un día hermoso; porque justo a las 8 de la noche, su papá y Neville, tendrían su primer cita. Tan sólo por eso ese día valía la pena.

Siguió caminando en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor completamente feliz, saludando a todo el mundo, sonriendo. La vida era bella, únicamente tenía que hablar con Albus para que todo estuviera perfecto.

— ¿Qué hay Dorian? –Mark era un buen amigo de Ravenclaw, al cual ayudaba de vez en cuando con Herbología – ¿Durante la semana me podrías ayudar con un ensayo que tengo pendiente para Herbología?

—Claro, nos ponemos de acuerdo luego, Mark.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente y cuando dio la vuelta para encontrarse con las escaleras, vio como tres chicos de primer año de la casa de Hufflepuff molestaban a Rose Weasley que, para variar, iba cargada de libros.

—Hey, basta ustedes tres –Los niños vieron a Dorian y de inmediato se callaron –Váyanse de aquí si no quieren que los reporte con su Prefecto –Los niños salieron corriendo por piernas; pero, por la sorpresa, Rose había tirado los libros –Déjame ayudarte –Dorian tomó casi todos los libros y con un movimiento de varita los puso en una torre que levitaba a su lado -¿A dónde ibas?

—Iba a la Torre –Dijo Rose en un susurro, muy apenada por lo ocurrido.

—Bien, vamos.

Caminaron el tramo que les faltaba para llegar a Gryffindor y cuando entraron, la sala común estaba sola. Cosa normal siendo domingo. Dorian dejó los libros en la mesa más cercana que vio.

—Gracias –Musitó Rose.

—Rose, a mi me gustaría ser tu amigo. Siempre te veo tan sola que…

—No me gusta la lástima –Dijo Rose en un tono molesto.

—No es lástima –Dorian sonrió –En serio quiero ser tu amigo. Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras. No soy mal tipo, le caigo bien a todo mundo, bueno a casi todos. A la Profesora Luna no; pero eso es porque no creo en sus predicciones –Rose sonrió -¿Ves? –Dorian colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Rose y luego las deslizó un poco hasta su cuello –Tienes una sonrisa hermosa y, déjame ver… –Retiró el cabello castaño que cubría parte del rostro de Rose –Vaya, tienes unos gigantescos ojos azules y muy lindos –Rose se sonrojó –Entonces ¿Podríamos ser amigos?

—Yo… si, si –Dorian sonrió de nuevo y abrazó fuertemente a Rose.

—Ya está, entonces somos amigos, guapa –Le dio en beso en la mejilla y justo en ese momento volteó hacia la entra de la Torre para encontrarse con los gemelos Potter. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando vio a Albus darse la vuelta y salir -¿Te puedo ver luego? Ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando me necesites –Dorian corrió tras de Albus.

Rose se quedó pasmada por un momento. Había cuatro chicos en Hogwarts que resaltaban entre todos los demás: Aarón, sus primos James y Albus y, por su puesto: Dorian Snape.

Ella había escuchado veinte mil historias de amor que tenían como protagonista al seductor de Aarón. James también tenía sus conquistas; pero le interesaba más volar. Albus Potter era un misterio. Siempre pensando, siendo frío y calculador, como buen Slytherin.

Pero Dorian Snape era diferente. Era inteligente, responsable, bueno y era increíblemente humilde. Dorian tenía un hermoso pelo negro; aunque siempre lo usaba corto. Una hermosa piel blanca y unos misteriosos ojos verdes. Alto y con una perfecta sonrisa. Además de un cuerpo que fortalecía con ejercicio. Al principio fue una novedad ver a un mago corriendo alrededor del campo de Quidditch y luego verle jugar con un balón de soccer; pero después se podía ver a chicos jugando con él. Así era Dorian: Popular y bueno.

Rose se acarició la mejilla izquierda, aún sintiendo el suave aliento de Dorian rozando en su piel.

Dorian corría rumbo a las mazmorras. Llevaba todo el camino gritándole a Albus; pero éste ni se inmutaba ¡Mierda! Pensó ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Era una obra buena, de verdad quería ser amigo de Rose y acercarla a sus primos; pero ahora su obra buena le complicaba lo que debía ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Le imprimió más fuerza a sus piernas cuando Albus atravesó la entrada a la Sala común de Slytherin. Se dio un tremendo golpetazo cuando detuvo con su cuerpo el que la entrada se sellara.

—¡Albus, coño, espera! –Albus no volteó. Se encerró en su habitación y Dorian golpeó la puerta.

—¡Albus, abre! Lo que viste no es lo que piensas yo…

—Mejor ni le sigas. Cuando Albus se pone así no hay poder humano que lo saque. Más tarde hablaré con él.

—Carajo, Aarón, fue… Toma –Le dio los lentes que se le habían caído a Albus con la huida –Por favor, dile que no es lo que cree. Sólo estaba siendo amistoso con ella y que me encantaría… Menuda mierda. Tener que mandarle mensajes contigo.

—Ya, dale tiempo. Se ha sentido tan celoso y tu no ayudabas nada con esa actitud con el Sanador –Aarón palmeó el hombro de Dorian y le sonrió.

—Neville y yo no… Tú sabes… Carajo, sólo espero que a Neville le vaya mejor con mi papá.

* * *

><p>Neville terminó de colocarse el suéter negro y se sacó el cuello de la camisa verde que llevaba debajo. Luego se puso el abrigo y sobre él, la bufanda verde que Dorian le regaló la navidad pasada y se miró por última vez en el espejo. El cabello estaba bien. Desordenado como siempre, claro que no al estilo nido de pájaros como Harry; pero sí en todas direcciones. Era el corte que le gustaba a Dorian. La barba de tres días. El suéter negro sí que le marcaba los músculos, sus jeans… Bueno, Neville creía que estaba bien. Lo último que hizo fue ponerse colonia y tomar sus guantes de piel.<p>

Se apareció una calle antes de llegar al café. Era un café tanto muggle como mágico. Llevaba a Dorian con regularidad, al chico le gustaba el ambiente. Además de que podía convivir con chicos muggles, el lugar era relativamente cercano a la Mansión; pero sobre todo era un lugar divertido y dinámico. En lugar de tener mesas, tenía un tipo de salas y taburetes. En cuanto entró al lugar se sentó en el sitio habitual que compartía con Dorian y pidió su clásico café americano.

Quince minutos después, Severus Snape entraba por la puerta con su clásico traje negro y una camisa azul oscuro. Neville de pronto se sintió demasiado informal. Se levantó de inmediato al ver a Severus y en el proceso tiró su café sobre la mesa. Severus se sentó e intentó disimular la sonrisa que le había provocado ver al siempre seguro Sanador convertido en un manojo de nervios, como lo era cuando le impartía pociones.

— ¿Nervios?

De verdad era tan raro ver nervioso al nuevo Neville Longbottom. Así le había llamado Severus después de verle en San Mungo. Parecía ser otra persona; sin embargo parecía conservar lo que le hacía único: Ese nerviosismo nato y la ternura que desprendía.

—Muerto de nervios –Confesó. Severus sonrió. No lo pudo evitar y también lo hizo el mesero que limpiaba el desorden.

— ¿Le traigo mas café, médico? –Preguntó el mesero de forma coqueta. No debía pasar de los 18 años. Otro de los atractivos del lugar.

—Por favor ¿Deseas tomar algo en particular? –Neville suspiró después, estaba muy nervioso. No sabía ni como hablarle a Severus; pero tomando en cuenta que ya le había metido la lengua hasta la nasofaringe, pues parecía correcto tutearle.

—Un café igual –Severus observaba como el mesero, inútilmente, intentaba llamar la atención de Neville; pero eso ojos verdes estaban puestos en otro lugar. Específicamente en otra persona; en… él y eso le halagaba de sobre manera –Ahora entiendo porque a Dorian le gusta tanto este lugar. Hay meseros muy jóvenes.

—Sí, entre otras cosas. En ocasiones hay grupos de música en vivo y a Dorian también le gusta venir.

Estuvieron conversando unos instantes; sin embargo caían en esos silencios que resultaban un poco incómodos. Neville se daba cuenta que Severus no se encontraba del todo tranquilo en el café. Tal vez era que esa noche había muchos chicos o el estúpido mesero resulto ser demasiado coqueto. Entonces pensó en llevarle a otro lado, uno más tranquilo. Algo íntimo. Neville quería que Severus disfrutara esa noche.

— ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a un lugar?

Neville no esperó la respuesta, dejó caer un par de billetes en la mesa, tomó su abrigo y delicadamente condujo a Severus hasta la salida.

— ¿A dónde? –Preguntó una vez que estuvieron fuera del local.

—Es un lugar muy especial para mí; pero tendríamos que aparecernos.

—Es que traigo mi coche.

—Podríamos dejarlo aquí. Es un barrio muy tranquilo.

—No se…

—Por favor –Le pidió Neville mirándole a los ojos y Severus no tuvo otro remedio que asentir –Bien, sólo toma mi brazo y estaremos allá en un minuto.

Severus sintió el clásico tirón de una aparición. Tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos notó un gigantesco campo con un césped que era de un verde vivo y natural. A pesar de ser de noche, el lugar se encontraba completamente iluminado y al fondo se podía distinguir lo que parecía ser un invernadero, que también era enorme. Neville tomó su mano y llegaron hasta el invernadero. Cuando entraron, Severus pudo distinguir plantas tanto muggles como mágicas conviviendo en perfecta armonía.

— ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó no muy seguro de seguir en Londres.

—Es un terreno que compré justo al salir del Colegio. Estamos en Londres, en un espacio indetectable de Londres. A tu derecha está el Támesis. Es un lugar que los muggles ven como si estuviera lleno de edificios; pero que en realidad es esto: Un inmenso campo verde.

— ¿Para qué…?

—Cuando me gradué del Colegio pensé en mudarme aquí. Quería construir una casa, conseguir un chico que pudiera tener hijos y tener una docena corriendo por todo este campo –Severus sonrió un poco ante la ironía, mientras Neville encendía todas las luces del invernadero manualmente — Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como imaginé. Primero la abuela enfermó y murió. Luego pasó… -Neville agachó la cabeza y Severus supo de lo que hablaba. El Sanador se tragó el llanto que pugnaba por salir y continuó –Así que los planes cambiaron. Empecé a estudiar y cuando tenía un tiempo libre venía aquí. Comencé con el invernadero cuando Harry y los chicos estaban de viaje. Poco a poco esto fue tomando forma. Ha sido una buena terapia y es un gran hobby.

—Pensé que habías dejado completamente la Herbolaria.

—Es una de mis pasiones –Neville sonrió en el momento que accionaba una palanca que abría el techo del invernadero.

—El cielo está maravillosamente despejado –Mencionó Severus, desviando su mirada al inusual despejado cielo de Noviembre.

—Ven –Neville tomó una vez más de la mano a Severus y lo condujo justo al centro del lugar. Se colocó detrás de Severus y, varita en mano, convocó un control remoto. Del césped surgió de pronto una baranda de metal que formaba un perfecto rectángulo a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó un poco inseguro Severus.

—Tómate fuerte del barandal que tienes en frente –Le dijo Neville desde atrás. Cuando Severus tomó las rejillas, sintió que el suelo se movía, elevándose. De pronto estaban en una plataforma que salía del centro del invernadero. Severus trastabilló un poco; pero Neville le sujetó entrelazando sus manos con las de Severus en el barandal. Severus recargó su espalda en el fuerte pecho de Neville, buscando equilibrio.

— ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto el Sanador muy íntimamente cerca de su oreja, rozando un poco con su barba. Severus era un hombre delgado y con algo de musculatura; pero Neville era por lo menos media cabeza más alto que él y algo fornido por el ejercicio. Definitivamente poseía un cuerpo envidiable y Severus se sentía contradictoriamente seguro dentro de sus fuertes brazos.

—Sí, sólo fue la impresión –Al voltear un poco hacia el suelo, noto que la plataforma subía y subía. El invernadero ya sólo era un pequeño punto blanco. Luego su vista viajó al frente y pudo ver la ciudad de Londres en todo su esplendor. Cuando la plataforma se detuvo no supo exactamente a que altura estaban; pero podía distinguir la Torre de San Esteban y el London Eye, junto al río Támesis. Definitivamente la vista era única.

—Podemos movernos a donde tú quieras –Le volvió a susurrar Neville y Severus pudo notar que esa varonil voz se escuchaba mejor cuando era más intima. No supo que fue lo que movió Neville; pero ya no estaban en el centro. Ahora estaban a la derecha, viendo el río Támesis en todo su esplendor.

—Se respira tanta paz aquí arriba –Comentó. Neville posó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Severus y le volvió a susurrar.

—Yo respiro paz donde estés tú –Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y Severus sintió sonrojarse. Gracias a los dioses, una gélida ráfaga de aire impidió tal acto por parte del ex Profesor.

—Hace frío aquí arriba –Neville se separó un poco de Severus. Se quitó el abrigo para después pasarlo por los hombros de Severus y después la bufanda verde para dejarla en el cuello del otro.

—No soy una damisela en peligro, Longbottom –Severus intentó quitarse todo; pero Neville le abrazó, entrelazando sus manos con las del Slytherin.

—Nadie dijo que sentir frío fuera privativo de las damiselas. Además, tengo que cuidarte, eres mi paciente.

—Te vas a morir de frío –Severus se dejó envolver con el aroma a cítricos del abrigo y la bufanda.

—Estoy acostumbrado. Voy una vez al mes a la gélida Mansión Malfoy y créeme, no hay nada tan frío como los ojos de Draco cuando me ve –Severus negó y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cálido por primera vez en su vida.

—Instalaste esta plataforma para Dorian ¿Verdad? –Se estaba tan sereno entre esos brazos…

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Prefería que estuviera aquí conmigo que en una escoba partiéndose la cabeza.

—Pero Dorian ya sabe volar.

—Eso vino después. Primero agregué metro a metro a esta plataforma para que Dorian perdiera ese miedo.

—Todo un león protector –Neville sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Severus.

— ¿Quieres bajar? –Le preguntó Neville un momento después; pero Severus no quería bajar. Se respiraba tanta paz… Neville sintió la vacilación y supo la respuesta. Suavemente tomó su varita y agrandó la plataforma –Ven –Le tomó de la mano. Primero se sentó Neville, recargando su espalda en la fría baranda. Luego Severus se acomodó a su lado –Está muy frío ahí; mejor recárgate en mi –Severus le miró un momento, desconfiando; pero después se acomodó en su pecho. Neville le rodeó con sus brazos.

Severus observó a Neville. Sus ojos verdes, su boca y de pronto sintió un gran deseo de ser besado. Se recostó completamente en Neville y, para sorpresa del Sanador, Severus empezó a besarle. De inmediato Neville correspondió al beso, deslizando su lengua en la cálida boca de Severus, acariciando el paladar, los labios. Era deliciosamente suave.

—Te tengo una sorpresa –Dijo Neville cuando se separaron. Frente a Severus apareció una botella. Al tomarla sonrió. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho en esa noche.

—No me lo puedo creer. La primera edición de nuestro vino ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—No fue fácil. Era una edición agotada y casi todo el que la había comprado se la bebió. Esta pertenecía a un coleccionista –Neville convocó una copa y se la sirvió a Severus.

— ¿Tu no bebes? –El profesor tomó un trago.

—No –Severus se acurrucó en el pecho de Neville y éste sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Es que eso también lo hace Dorian cuando estamos juntos –Severus elevó una de sus cejas. Le dio otro trago a su copa y dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Neville

—Dorian… él alguna vez…

—Quiero a Dorian como a un hijo. Tal vez soy tan cariñoso con él porque es tu hijo; pero nosotros jamás nos hemos visto de otra forma –Severus dejó escapar su aliento. Se veían como padre e hijo.

— ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

—Claro –Neville acariciaba el cabello de Severus, mientras veía como disfrutaba de su copa de vino.

— ¿Potter y tu alguna vez se acostaron? –El Sanador soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca. Harry y yo nos vemos como hermanos y no hay deseo entre nosotros. Además, yo soy algo así como impotente. Desde que pasó… yo no he podido…

Severus soltó la copa y pasó una de sus manos por la fría mejilla de Neville, tocó la rasposa barba y con su dedo pulgar acarició los helados labios del Sanador. Neville no se pudo controlar y besó a Severus. Este dejó que jugara un poco con sus labios y cuando se cruzó con su lengua, decidió participar en el beso. Neville casi gime en el beso; pero se abstuvo porque sabía que sería incomodo para Severus. El beso continuó haciéndose más pasional. Neville sentía que la sangre se le conjuntaba en un lugar que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto. Cuando Severus mordió sin intención el labio inferior de Neville, éste se separó. Intentó cerrar un poco las piernas. Estaba comenzando a excitarse.

— ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Severus un poco extrañado.

—Sí, sólo que… -Severus le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Nos curaremos juntos; sólo que, poco a poco.

—Poco a poco –Neville estrechó a Severus queriendo que jamás escapara de sus brazos. Las campanas del Big Ben sonaron.

—Tengo que irme –Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

—No ¿Por qué? –Neville se puso de pie y abrazó a Severus.

—Le dije a Draco que iría al teatro y ya es muy tarde.

— ¿Al teatro? Vamos al teatro. Podemos ver Cats, el Rey León, Equus o Mamma mía. La que tú quieras –Severus intentó no reír. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Neville y negó.

—Nada, tengo que regresar.

—Vale pues. Tómate fuerte de mí.

Severus sintió el tirón y de inmediato cerró los ojos, sujetándose firmemente de Neville. Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba al lado de su coche.

—Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy.

—Espera, te llevo.

— ¿Llevarme? –Ironizó un poco Severus –Traigo mi coche, por si no lo has notado.

—Claro; pero me refiero a que yo manejo. La Mansión está un poco retirada y no me gusta que manejes solo.

—Ya te he dicho, Longbottom, que no soy una de tus chicas.

—Eso lo sé; pero atribúyelo a que no tuve padres y por eso tiendo a sobreproteger a los que amo –Neville le arrebató las llaves del coche.

—Vale, ya, que eres capaz de subir al capó del coche si no te dejo venir conmigo. Sólo ten cuidado con mi Bentley.

—Oye, se manejar perfectamente. Puede que no tenga algo tan ostentoso como un Bentley; pero mi todo terreno no se queja.

Severus observaba a Neville discretamente, mientras este conducía muy concentrado. De verdad que no había nada del antiguo Neville Longbottom, ese hombre para nada se parecía a su ex alumno. Además de lo sexy que se veía y de lo seguro que era, estaba esa ternura que rayaba en lo increíble y lo sobre protector que era. Seguramente se debía a lo que dijo: No tener nadie a quien demostrarle todo el amor que guardaba. Siempre era así con Dorian y ahora con él. Severus no podía disimular que eso le encantaba.

—Hemos llegado –Neville detuvo el coche enfrente de la reja de la Mansión. Bajaron los dos y Severus se quitó el abrigo para regresárselo a Neville.

—Bien –Severus estaba por subir al coche cuando Neville le detuvo.

—Estaba pensando… que tal vez… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al teatro mañana? –Severus no respondió, sólo observaba detenidamente a Neville –Bueno es que le dijiste a Draco que irías al teatro y que tal si él te pregunta sobre la obra y tú no sabes nada. Me han dicho que Equus y Mamma mía están muy bien y…

—Está bien –Neville abrió sus ojos y después sonrió perdiéndose en los ojos negros.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos en el café a las 7 o si quieres podría pasar por ti aquí, para que no lleves tu coche o…

—Nos vemos en el café a las 7 –Severus le sonrió y le dio un tímido beso en los labios.

Neville se quedo tras la reja viendo como el Bentley gris oscuro se perdía. Estaba estúpidamente feliz. Tanto como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Severus bajó del coche y entró en la Mansión. Aún podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Neville y ese olor a cítricos que desprendía. Empezó a subir las escaleras cuando la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

—Buenas noches, padrino –Draco salía del despacho con unos documentos en las manos -¿Te divertiste en el teatro?

—Eh… Sí –Draco levantó sus ojos grises.

—Me da gusto que salgas. Siempre estás aquí muy solo y… -Draco por un segundo se distrajo con la bufanda que Severus llevaba colgada del cuello –Esa bufanda se parece mucho a una que Dorian le regaló a Longbottom.

— ¿Eh? No, era para mí.

—Qué raro, habría jurado que la compró para él. En fin –Draco suspiró cansinamente.

—Draco, creo que también deberías parar. Te ves muy cansado –Severus pasó un brazo por los hombros tensos de Draco.

—Es Sortilegios Weasley, lo que me preocupa. Aún no sé qué hacer con ese lugar.

—Ya. Sé que estas ayudando a Molly. Eres bueno Dragón y no debes exigirte tanto.

Los dos caminaron lo que restaba de las escaleras y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. En cuanto Severus cerró la puerta, se quitó la bufanda verde. Draco debió estar muy cansado; porque no notó que esa bufanda no combinaba para nada con la ropa que llevaba puesta y esa tontería era en la que Draco ponía más énfasis.

La bufanda olía a Neville, a cítrico y a yerba buena. ¡Carajo! Pensó Severus. Unas dos o tres citas así y terminaría con una idiota sonrisa de enamorado. Agradecía que eso no le hubiera sucedido en el Colegio o cuando estaban en guerra. No hubiera sido muy bueno para él llegar al cuartel de los Mortífagos con una sonrisa de idiota después de estarse manoseando con uno de sus alumnos.

Severus se rió de su tontería. Sin embargo era cierto: Neville había sido su alumno y ahora eran algo así como ¿Novios, amantes? Definitivamente habían tenido algo, tal vez hasta un hijo. Severus tomó una de las fotografías que descasaban en la mesa de noche: Era Dorian cuando tenía unos meses de haber nacido. Severus lo cargaba. Tenía un semblante cansado; pero estaba feliz de tener a su hijo en brazos. Era un pequeño con una pelusita negra en la cabeza y unos pulmones que despertaban a medio vecindario.

Luego tomó la fotografía más reciente. Una que hicieron en el último cumpleaños de Dorian. Su quinceavo aniversario. Dorian tenía ahora 15 años y era un chico atlético, alto, estaba desarrollando músculos. Se parecía tan poco a Severus, sólo en su piel. Lo demás…

Era inteligente, encantador, responsable. El hijo perfecto y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba pareciéndose más a… Otra persona. Tenía puesta una camiseta del Milán que Neville le había regalado unos días antes. Estaba firmada por Andriy Shevchenko, uno de los ídolos de Dorian. Además, esa camiseta había venido acompañada con una cena con el Ucraniano. Fue ahí donde Severus supo que su hijo se fijaba más en los hombres que en las mujeres. Claro que su preocupación llegó cuando se dio cuenta que tenía preferencia por hombres mayores.

Por eso tenía tanto miedo de que Dorian pudiera fijarse en Neville. Sin embargo podía ver en los ojos de ambos sólo el cariño. Severus muchas veces se preguntó si era la sangre lo que los unía tanto.

* * *

><p>Neville llegó a su departamento reluciente de felicidad. Amaba tanto sentirse así… Procuraría a Severus y le amaría hasta que él decidiera echarlo de su vida. Y aún pasando eso, terminaría amándolo todos los días de su vida. El móvil de Neville sonó y él sonrió. Ya sabía de quien se trataba.<p>

— _¿Ya encargaron a mi hermanito a París?_

—Buenas noches, Dorian ¿No deberías estar dormido ya?

—_Dime que lo hicieron en la plataforma…_

—Dorian –Advirtió Neville.

—_En el invernadero con la luz de las estrellas…_

—…

— _¿En todo el campo a oscuras porque son medio exhibicionistas?_

—….

—_Ya, en tu departamento y papá ahora está amodorrado entre las sabanas, completamente satisfecho._

—Basta, Dorian.

— _¿En la Mansión? ¿Se arriesgaron a que tío Draco los descubriera; porque son adictos a las emociones fuertes?_

—…

—_Vale, ya, me rindo –Dorian rió._

—No lo hicimos en ningún lado y, antes de que preguntes, sí, le llevé al invernadero, le subí a la plataforma; pero sólo estuvimos hablando y mañana vamos a ir al teatro.

— _¿Al teatro? No puede ser, Sanador Longbottom. Necesitas unas clases urgentes de seducción. Tendré que decirle a Aarón que te instruya. Él podría llevarse a la cama a la directora con sólo fijar su vista en ella._

—Ya –Neville estaba muerto de risa con la imagen mental –Siento desilusionarte; pero tu papá y yo no somos adolescentes hormonales de 15 años, que pueden correrse con sólo pensar en la palabra sexo.

—_Vale, cuarentones. _

—Nada de cuarentones. Sólo que nosotros sí disfrutamos de una relación y vamos poco a poco. No quiero arruinar esto, Dorian –En realidad pensaba que disfrutaría hasta que Severus decidiera que ya no quería estar más con él.

—_No te preocupes, sé que papá se terminara enamorando perdidamente de ti._

—Lo intentaré. Ahora vete a descansar.

—_Bueno; pero promete que vendrás a contarme "todo" con todo lujo de detalles. No quiero perderme nada de mis padres. _

— Anda, descansa, hijo mío.

Neville colgó. Se sentía tan bien llamar hijo a Dorian… Le hubiera encantado que el chico fuera su hijo y que Severus siempre hubiera sido feliz a su lado.


	15. Chapter 15

La noche parecía caerse a pedazos con esa lluvia que se había desatado. Severus estacionó su coche frente al café y entró de inmediato, sorteando algún que otro charco. Se sentó en la mesa donde estuvieron la noche anterior, pidió su café americano y se dispuso a esperar. Neville parecía estar retrasado. Seguramente se debía a la lluvia.

Unos instantes después el Sanador entraba al café con el cabello algo mojado y vestido inusualmente formal: Con una gabardina negra, un traje del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una corbata de rayas negras y blancas. Severus se extraño de verle tan impecablemente vestido. Sobre todo, porque estaba acostumbrado a verle con sus jeans y los pijamas quirúrgicos.

— ¿Nos vamos? –Neville intentó tomar de la mano a Severus; pero este la retiró. Neville se hizo una nota mental: No le gustan las demostraciones públicas.

Severus dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y salieron del lugar. La lluvia había disminuido y Neville caminó hasta el coche. Manejaba tranquilamente, mientras Severus observaba de nuevo desde el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Siempre –Le dijo Neville mientras estacionaba el auto.

— ¿Por qué tan formal?

— ¿Eh? Oh, bueno, pues por… –Neville pasó nerviosamente su mano por la barba –Quería verme bien para ti –Sonrió completamente sonrojado. Severus no detuvo el impulso de besarle.

—Te ves muy bien.

Bajaron del coche y Severus intentaba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan en paz. Era escalofriante pensar que se sentía así con uno de sus violadores; sin embargo, el hombre que caminaba a su lado con sus impecables zapatos bostonianos y vestido elegantemente sólo para agradarle, distaba mucho de la imagen del violador infeliz.

* * *

><p>Dorian estaba haciendo guardia en las mazmorras. No vio en todo el día a Albus y tenía que aclararle algunas cositas. Concretamente dos: El beso que se dieron y sus muestras de cariño a Rose Weasley. Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo, suplicando una oportunidad para hablar con Albus. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el conocido cabello rubio caminar por el pasillo hasta la entrada de Slytherin.<p>

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dijo Aarón, que llevaba el uniforme de entrenamiento. Seguro que se había citado con James para volar y practicar.

—Esperándote. Necesito entrar y hablar con Albus.

—Eres un chico valiente, Dorian Snape –Sonrió burlón. Aarón sabía que si existía alguien difícil en Slytherin, ése era el joven Potter.

Cuando entraron en la sala común de Slytherin, Dorian de inmediato escaneó el lugar buscando a Albus; pero no había señales de él.

—Debe estar en su habitación –Albus compartía habitación con otro chico que, por lo regular, sólo entraba para dormir. No tenía nada que ver que Albus Potter fuera algo así como un capo en potencia.

Dorian caminó a hasta la habitación y decidió no cometer el error de tocar a la puerta. Abriendo con un Alohomora, escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Seguramente Albus estaría ahí. Respiró profundo intentado contener los nervios. Hablar con Albus nunca era sencillo y tenía el presentimiento que hablar de sus sentimientos sería aún más difícil. El sonido del grifo al cerrarse, alteró aún más a Dorian.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí? –Albus salió de la ducha con un albornoz verde con el escudo de Slytherin. Resaltaban sus ojos y Dorian, por un segundo, se sintió confundido al verle sin sus usuales gafas; las cuales de inmediato volaron a manos de Albus para colocárselas.

—Yo… Venía a… -El agua resbalaba por el cuello de Albus, perdiéndose en algún punto y Dorian tomó plena consciencia de que Albus estaba desnudo.

—Si vas a tartamudear será mejor que regreses cuando tengas todo claro en tu cabeza. No tengo tiempo que perder.

—No –Dorian se aclaro la garganta y tomo valor –Vamos a hablar. ¿Por qué me besaste? –Albus se encogió en hombros, mientras con un pase de varita aparecía su ropa –Albus, lo que vista ayer con Rose sólo era una muestra de amistad. Yo le ofrecí ser su amigo. Siempre está tan sola que yo…

—Claro, amigos; como con el tío Neville –La última frase fue dicha con una ironía, que Dorian tuvo que contar hasta diez mentalmente –Tienes maneras muy raras de demostrar tu amistad ¿No crees? Mira… –Dijo irónicamente, en ese tonito que tanto molestaba a Dorian —Ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta: Te besé para demostrarte mi amistad.

—Albus –Dorian contó hasta diez de nuevo –Entre Neville y yo jamás paso nada y Rose sólo es una amiga.

— ¡Si, claro! ¡Claro! –Ese tonito ya estaba fastidiando a Dorian –Ustedes se pasaban el tiempo encerrados en su departamento y tú, literalmente, babeabas cada que lo veías; pero no pasaba nada.

—Neville, no…

— ¿No? ¿Recuerdas cuando papá nos llevo a Dubrovnik? –Dorian asintió. La antigua ciudad, declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad, estaba en la costa de Croacia. Neville y el Profesor Potter les habían llevado a pasar una semana de vacaciones, justo al finalizar su cuarto año –Te pasaste todo el tiempo pegado a él. Se perdían en los arrecifes por horas y siempre te ponías como un idiota celoso cuando sabias que papá y el "tío" Neville dormían juntos.

Dorian intentó debatir eso. Albus tenía cierta razón. El viaje había sido para los 6; pero él pasaba más tiempo con Neville que con nadie más y sí, claro que se sentía celoso al saber que el Profesor Potter y Neville dormían juntos. Más de una vez pensó en preguntarle a Neville si pasaba algo entre ellos; pero de eso a pensar que él podría fijarse en Neville de otra forma, pues… Tal vez un poco cuando tenía 12 años pensó en Neville como un hombre. ¡Por los dioses! Era un chiquillo y era como el niño que se enamora de su Profesor; sólo que era su Sanador. Pero conforme pasaron los años, Neville se convirtió en una buena opción; pero no para él, si no para su padre.

—Albus, escúchame. Lo que yo buscaba en Neville no era lo que tú te imaginabas –Dorian escuchó claramente que un: Si, claro, escapaba de Albus –Es verdad ¡Por favor, podría ser mi padre!

— ¡Pero no lo es! Ese es el punto Dorian, que si fuera tu padre nadie diría nada; pero no lo es y además no soy ciego. Él es mayor y se cae de bueno. Si hasta yo he babeado cuando le he visto en bañador –Dorian sonrió y se acercó a Albus. Sin detenerse rodeó la cintura de Potter y lo jaló hacia él.

—Siempre quise que Neville fuera la pareja de mi papá. Por eso siempre estaba con él. Yo, de verdad, le veo como un padre. Jamás pensé en él de otra forma. Justo ahora espero que se esté follando a papá hasta la inconsciencia y, antes de que lo preguntes, jamás, jamás le abracé así –Atrajo más a Albus –Jamás me tocó y jamás, jamás… le besé –Dorian se animó a cerrar los centímetros que quedaba y besó a Albus. Lamió ligeramente el labio inferior de Albus, quien abrió la boca para que Dorian pudiera dar el recorrido que quisiera. Sus lenguas se encontraron degustándose. Albus mordió ligeramente la lengua de Dorian que empezó a gemir quedo. El beso se volvió fiero, mordidas y succiones se hicieron presentes. Dorian dirigió sus manos al lazo del albornoz dispuesto a deshacerlo. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Dorian, ¿Sigues vivo? –La voz de Aarón resonó por toda la habitación.

—¡Joder! –Gritó Albus con desesperación –El que no va a durar vivo eres tú si no te vas.

—¡Coño, qué carácter! ¡Que te den! –Se escucharon pasos alejarse de la puerta y Dorian no puedo evitar soltar la carcajada.

—Lo siento –Dijo ante la mirada inquisidora de Albus –Es que no pudo llegar en peor momento. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

—Pero… -Albus le miró anhelante. Dorian sonrió y le besó; pero esta vez de una forma dulce y tranquila.

—Ya habrá tiempo. Sólo quiero que grabes en tu cabecita, que no tengo nada con Neville ni con Rose y que con la única persona que quiero tener algo, es contigo.

— ¿Eso es lo que tenemos? ¿Un algo?

—Por lo pronto; aunque lo quiero todo.

Dorian salió de la habitación con una sonrisa que pensaba que jamás se podría quitar. Ahora Albus ya sabía que él quería seguir y tal vez, en algún momento, podrían provocar un infarto a sus respectivos padres, cuando descubrieran que sus hijos tenían algo más que una linda amistad.

* * *

><p>Neville estacionó el coche justo frente a la entrada de la Mansión. La obra resultó ser muy buena y, contradictoriamente a lo que pensó, Severus no se desanimó al ver un musical. Jamás pensó, estando en Hogwarts, que él terminaría yendo a ver una obra musical con Severus Snape. Claro que por aquellos años, tampoco pensó que terminaría siendo el hombre que era. De hecho, pensaba en ser un tímido Profesor de Herbología, casarse con alguna chica recada (una Hufflepuff de preferencia) y vivir tranquilamente.<p>

Sin embargo ahora era un Sanador, en sexto año de colegio se dio cuenta que gustaba más de las firmes facciones de los hombres y que ahora pretendía conquistar al que había sido su mayor temor en Hogwarts. Bajó del coche dispuesto a cambiarle el puesto a Severus; pero antes de que éste subiera, le abrazó gustoso.

— ¿Te gustó la obra? –Neville dudaba bastante que el ex Profesor disfrutara de aquel musical con canciones de Abba.

—Extrañamente, la disfruté. Creo que me estoy ablandando –Neville sonrió y Severus empezó a hacer algo que le salió sin pensar: Besar el cuello que se le mostraba. Neville sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con el primer beso; pero los demás fueron como estar en la gloria. Decidió darle todo el espacio a Severus para besar, morder y succionar.

—Me alegra saber que te ha gustado –Dijo Neville con una voz más ronca y profunda –Aunque sigo pensando que es poco difícil que una madre no sepa quién es el padre de su hijo –Severus se tensó por un momento; después siguió besando.

—Pueden existir eventos en los que se aplique el contexto de la obra –Severus dejó el último beso justo donde empezaba la barba de Neville y este le abrazó, acercándolo un poco más.

—Cine, mañana.

—Nunca he estado en uno –Neville le sonrió y juntó sus labios con los suaves labios de Severus.

—No puedes vivir sin conocer uno. Nos vemos en el café ¿Te parece?

—A las 7. En punto Longbottom, no me gusta esperar entre tanto mesero púber.

—Vale. 7 en punto; lo juro –Volvió a besarle. Esta vez succionando un poco el labio inferior. Severus, instintivamente, dejó que sus lenguas se unieran. Le encantaba saber que tenía el poder de excitar a Neville.

—Tengo que irme –Severus subió al coche y desapareció en el oscuro camino hasta la Mansión. Neville dejó escapar un suspiro. De buena gana secuestraba a Severus.

* * *

><p>Severus despertó a la hora habitual. Ese día cumplía un mes de estar saliendo con Neville y no es que él llevara la cuenta; pero al salir con un Gryffindor tenía que poner atención a esos míseros detalles. Y también tenía que admitir que se encontraba un poco ansioso. Se levantó para darse una ducha. Tenía un día algo pesado, debía ir a la Empresa y dar algunas instrucciones de la nueva distribución de los vinos.<p>

Cuando llegó a la oficina vio mucha gente yendo y viniendo. Todos le saludaban atentamente, como era normal. Severus llegó hasta su despacho sorteando peticiones de aumentos de sueldo y malas noticias, como que un inútil trabajador había estropeado el nuevo diseño de las etiquetas.

—Señor Snape, buenos días.

—Thomas –Era su secretario que, además de ser eficiente, era un cotilla de lo peor.

—Sobre su escritorio están los pendientes y además una caja extraña que llegó a primera hora –Severus fijó su vista en el escritorio. Era una caja cuadrada con un león grabado en la parte anterior. Primero pensó que podría ser una trampa; pero al ver el león, supo bien de donde venia. Cuando la abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa — ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

—Pensé que podría necesitarme para algo Señor –El secretario se encontraba intrigado. La caja no era pequeña. Tal vez podía guardar algún libro, un retrato o algo por el estilo.

—No te necesito para nada –Cuando su secretario desapareció, Severus tomó el cuadro. Era el Rembrandt que había estado observando una noche antes.

Neville le había invitado a una exhibición de cuadros famosos y exclusivos. Severus, de inmediato, perdió su vista en un cuadro de Rembrandt. Era un paisaje muy simple: Un cielo entre nublado, árboles, un puente y unas personas en una balsa.

En realidad, lo que a Severus le había llamado la atención, era justo eso: La tranquilidad que emanaba del paisaje. Cuando Neville le preguntó cuál era su favorito, Severus no vaciló en señalar el Rembrandt.

Justo ahora lo tenía en sus manos y al admirarlo de nuevo, vino a él la paz que desprendía el cuadro. Tomó la nota que todavía estaba en la caja, resaltada entre el rojo de la tela:

_Espero que encuentres un lugar donde ponerlo. Ojalá, algún día, yo te trasmita tanta paz como lo hace este cuadro._

Severus tomó su teléfono y marcó. Neville en ese momento se encontraba en San Mungo, atendiendo a un chico de Hogwarts que había hecho explotar su caldero en la clase de Pociones. Cuando escuchó su móvil, supo quién podía ser. Dejó a una de las enfermeras y contestó, no disimulando muy bien el nerviosismo.

— _¿Te gustó? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar._

—Sabes que me encantó desde que lo vi. Debió costarte una fortuna.

—_Un poco sí; pero no te sientas mal por mí –Sabía que eso estaba de más –Mi abuela, aparentemente, tenía la fortuna de mis padres debajo del colchón. Cuando acabó la guerra, el Ministerio creyó conveniente darnos una buena suma por todos los traumas que nos provocó Voldemort y además tengo mi sueldo de Sanador. Tal vez no soy asquerosamente rico como Harry; pero seguro que sí tengo un poco más que Draco y tú –Severus soltó un bufido y después rió un poco. Ese poco más, seguro que era más que un poco._

—Eres un adulador, Longbottom. Todavía no me explico cómo no tienes acciones del Milán o cómo es que no has comprado al equipo completo para Dorian.

—_No lo había pensado; pero ahora que lo mencionas, seguro que sería un gran regalo para la Navidad. _

—Espero que sea una broma.

—_Lo es, siempre y cuando aceptes una invitación a cenar en mi departamento. Te juro que cocino perfectamente; incluso dicen que muy bien. Te puedo dar mis referencias._

—No las necesito. Seguro que son tus insulsos amigos; o sea: Potter y sabes que no confío mucho en él. Aunque francamente, después del regalo, creo que no puedo decir que no a tu invitación.

—_Perfecto entonces. Paso por ti y vamos al departamento._

—No es necesario, yo puedo llegar sin ningún problema –Severus sabía que Neville iba a debatir eso, así que continuó –Tengo un día pesado y no quiero tenerte esperando. Te veo en tu departamento.

Severus colgó antes de que Neville pudiera decir otra cosa. Se sentó en su cómoda silla, observando el cuadro y pensando dónde sería el lugar ideal para ponerlo. Luego, su mente viajó a la primera vez que estuvo en el departamento de Neville. La primera vez que supo lo que era que alguien te diera placer. La primera vez que pudo comprobar que la boca de Neville tenía un uso mil veces mejor que hablar y que besar.

* * *

><p><em>Severus había convencido a Neville de que lo llevara a su departamento para poder ver la colección de fotografías que tenia. Neville tuvo algo de reticencia al principio. No creía que fuera buena idea tener a Severus en un lugar privado; ya parecía que su líbido estaba reviviendo del letargo y no quería incomodar a Severus para nada.<em>

_Sin embargo, cuando entraron, lo último que recordaron fue ver las fotografías. Severus se lanzó a los labios de Neville y éste le aceptó intentando poner un poco de calma al asunto. Al fin de cuentas, compartir un poco de caricias no estaba mal. Caminaron hasta arrojarse en el sofá. Neville succionaba su lengua, jugueteando con ella y Severus se sentía excitado. Sí, eso necesitaba. Quería sentir y saber qué tan bueno podía ser que alguien le prodigara placer. Neville se separó un poco de sus labios y empezó a repartir besos por su barbilla, hasta llegar al cuello. Mordiendo ligeramente, aún temeroso de incomodarlo._

—_Creo que debemos detenernos. No quiero… –La voz de Neville se sentía tan intima... Severus negó._

—_Quiero sentir. Saber lo que es._

_Neville entendió de inmediato y la erección pulsante bajo sus pantalones dio un respigo. Sin embargo se lo pensó un poco y en su mente descubrió que lo mejor para los dos, era que Severus experimentara todo lo que quisiera. Neville le besó una vez más, mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabotonar la camisa. Lentamente, la boca de Neville fue viajando por el cuello de Severus, que se retorcían ante los toques. _

_Cuando Neville terminó con los botones de la camisa, empezó a repartir besos por el pecho de Severus. En la cabeza del ex Profesor se hicieron presentes las imágenes de la noche en la Torre de Astronomía; sin embargo, la voz seductora de Neville deshizo las imágenes. Severus se permitió gozar de las caricias._

_Sintió como los labios de Neville se cerraban en el punto en donde iniciaba su clavícula y mordía ligeramente. Las manos del Sanador estaban acariciando los costados de su cuerpo, lanzado miles de sensaciones y Severus se permitió gemir quedamente. Neville siguió su camino de besos y lengüetazos, deteniéndose un poco en los pezones de Severus, succionándolos un poco, mordiendo ligeramente uno, mientras el otro lo acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos._

_Severus se retorcía y gimoteaba, mientras Neville le decía lo maravilloso que era poder verle así. Las grandes manos de Neville pasaron por todo el torso de Severus, acariciándolo. La cálida boca fue bajando hasta detenerse sobre el ombligo, penetrándolo con la lengua. Fue en ese momento cuando dudó un segundo entre seguir o no. Levantó la vista para ver a Severus, completamente entregado. Entonces, con un movimiento tranquilo, abrió el cinturón y luego, lentamente, bajó la cremallera. Deslizó los pantalones y la ropa interior en el mismo proceso, dejando a la vista el caliente y urgido miembro de Severus._

_Nunca nadie, jamás en la vida, le había hecho una mamada. Eso era algo que Severus desconocía totalmente; pero que estaba seguro que recibiría y eso le hizo sentirse ansioso. Neville dudó unos segundos. No quería empezar de inmediato, quería ser gentil y dejando de lado, momentáneamente, el miembro de Severus, empezó a repartir besos y caricias por los muslos. _

_Severus sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Sentir a una persona besando y dejando rastros de saliva en su cuerpo, era una experiencia interesante. Vio como la legua de Neville iba de su muslo derecho hasta la ingle y luego como lamia suavemente sus testículos. Después ese mismo músculo se pasó por toda la extensión de su miembro, provocando en Severus un gran gemido._

_Neville mordió levente una palpitante vena que se distinguía en el miembro de Severus. El Sanador estaba que reventaba dentro de sus pantalones; pero se obligó a no pensar en él. Tomó con su mano derecha el miembro de Severus y, lentamente, pasó su lengua rodeando todo el glande. Severus se arqueó de placer, buscando más contacto. Neville lamió y luego succionó el frenillo, provocando un nuevo temblor en el cuerpo de Severus._

_Y luego empezó la verdadera tortura. Neville cerró sus labios alrededor del glande cubierto ya con el líquido preseminal. Dejó que su lengua descansara sobre el frenillo y realizó unas cuantas succiones más. Empezó a mover su cabeza de abajo a arriba con un ritmo tranquilo. Severus resoplaba intentando contenerse; pero no tuvo mucho éxito cuando sintió que su miembro era engullido casi en su totalidad y que su glande chocaba perfecta y endemoniadamente rápido con el paladar de Neville._

_Severus, instintivamente, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Neville intentando marcar un ritmo rápido y constante, sabiendo que eso lo llevaría a la culminación. Neville aceptó, moviéndose más rápido, succionando y presionando. Sintió como Severus intentaba llegar lo más profundo a su garganta y suprimió las arcadas con maestría. Luego todo se volvió muy confuso para Severus. Un gran hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo y sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba en su polla. Con un sonoro y ronco gemido dejó que todo su semen se disparara en la boca de Neville, que gustosamente se lo bebió._

_Podía jurar que se sentía aturdido. En sus oídos sentía un ligero zumbido y aún podía sentir a Neville entre sus piernas succionando la última gota de semen de su miembro, que ya estaba en franca retirada. Luego fueron unos labios que dejaban besos y dientes mordiendo su cadera y esa pecaminosa lengua que hacia una línea recta hasta su mandíbula. Ahí estaba Neville Longbottom, mirándole con sus ojos verdes que parecían un misterio. Besándole lentamente, jugueteando con sus labios de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba y luego la sonrisilla boba del ex Gryffindor, que término abrazándole con fuerza completando así el cuadro post orgásmico. _

— _¿Te gustó? –La pregunta se le antojó insulsa._

—_¡Diablos, si! –La respuesta se le hizo prosaica; pero qué más daba. ¡Joder qué gozo!_

—_Eres delicioso, Severus –Le susurró Neville, mientras seguía repartiendo mimos al cuerpo sensible del ex Profesor._

* * *

><p>Severus dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Se sentía hervir tan sólo por el recuerdo. Él siempre fue un hombre que se controlaba; pero, justo en esos momentos, prefería dejar todo el autocontrol en la basura. Quería sentir y gozar lo que nunca le permitieron antes. Además de que se conocía. Sabía que estaba preparado para el siguiente paso.<p>

Muchas veces se pregunto qué hacia Neville con su excitación; porque era obvio que se excitaba. El enorme bulto en sus pantalones se lo decía. Sin embargo jamás hacía un intento por tocarse o para que Severus le tocara. Siempre era él quien le daba placer a Severus. Cosa que, en opinión del ex Profesor, tenía que cambiar. Era hora de ver más piel, de sentir más y de demostrarle a Neville que quería dejar el pasado muerto y enterrado.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue lanzarse a los labios de Neville. Llevaba toda la tarde caliente y excitado después de rememorar su primer encuentro. Longbottom le recibió gustoso, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Entre trastabilleos terminaron en el sofá. Minutos después Severus ya tenía a Neville realizando su perfecto y acostumbrado trabajo oral.

Se sentía tan bien esa cálida y húmeda boca sobre su miembro, Severus sabía que estaba a punto de terminar. Tomó con fuerza la cabellara castaña e imprimió más fuerza en las acciones. No tardó mucho en venirse, expulsando su semen copiosamente. Neville le sonreía, repartiendo los acostumbrados besos y después le abrazó. Severus dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Neville. Entonces observó el gran bulto que formaba el miembro del Sanador, aún aprisionado en sus pantalones. Esa erección debía doler.

— ¿Qué haces tú después? –Neville paró los besos que daba sobre el rostro de Severus, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

—Pues… no sé. Limpio un poco, me doy un baño y duermo.

—No. Yo me refería a ésto –Severus presionó la erección de Neville con la mano que tenía más cercana. Neville casi saltó del sofá como un lince salvaje.

—Yo… Bueno, yo –Me mato a pajas pensando en ti, estuvo tentado a decirle –Eh –Severus volvió a presionar el miembro de Neville –Joder, no hagas eso por favor –Le dijo con la voz aún más enronquecida, algo que le resulto mucho más sexy a Severus, por lo que decidió empezar a besar el cuello de Neville –Severus, por favor.

— ¿No te gusta que te toque? –Le preguntó, mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de Neville.

— ¡Diablos, sí! Pero esto no está bien. Tu no…

—Vamos, fue a mí a quien violaron –Neville de inmediato se tensó. Sabía que Severus no lo había dicho con intención; pero sin querer dio al clavo. Neville no quería que le tocara; porque no se sentía con derecho a disfrutar algo y hacerle daño a Severus en el proceso. —Lo siento, no debí decir eso –Neville ya estaba de pie dándole la espalda a Severus.

—No te preocupes. Tienes toda la razón –Severus reacomodó su ropa y abrazó a Neville por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros del Sanador.

—Cuando empezamos dijimos que iríamos poco a poco. Estoy preparado para dar el siguiente paso. Sé que tú jamás me lastimarías. No quiero que mi recuerdo sobre el sexo sea la noche de mi violación. Quiero que tú me sigas mostrando el camino del placer; lo que son las verdaderas caricias. –Severus deslizó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja más cercana, haciendo estremecer de deseo a Neville –Ven –Tomó sus manos y caminaron hasta la habitación.

Neville se sentó en la cama y después Severus se instaló a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo, dejando que Neville acariciara su espalda. El Sanador deslizó la camisa abierta de Severus por sus hombros y luego el ex Profesor empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Neville, dejando expuesto ante sus ojos el perfecto pecho, que tenia pequeños y finos vellos oscuros. Un jadeo salió de ambos al sentir la desnudez de los torsos.

Por primera vez, Severus tomó el control y repartió besos por el cuello de Neville, por sus pectorales y por los perfectos y marcados cuadros de su abdomen. Con naturalidad le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando a su vista el miembro de Neville. Era la primera vez que le veía desnudo y pudo constatar que, efectivamente, Neville Longbottom era un portento de hombre.

Se acercó poco a poco al miembro de Neville. Era grueso y un poco más grande que el suyo. Tenía una enorme vena que zigzagueaba desde el pubis hasta donde se iniciaba el glande. De pronto sintió la necesidad de probarlo. Por un momento, en su mente, pudo escuchar la voz de Sirius Black exigiéndole algo.

—Podemos detenernos. No es necesario que hagas nada.

La voz enronquecida y sedosa de Neville disipó cualquier recuerdo turbio e hizo que Severus cobrara confianza. De verdad quería deshacerse de los recuerdos de aquella noche y la única forma de hacerlo, era renovar las caricias en su cuerpo. Cerró sus labios alrededor del glande y Neville soltó un lloriqueo ahogado. Intentó recordar qué era lo que Neville le hacía y parecía tener éxito; porque Longbottom parecía una masa de sollozos y gemidos entrecortados.

Neville se obligó a respirar y a pensar. Definitivamente estaba a punto de terminar; pero no quería hacerlo así. Con tranquilidad tomó a Severus entre sus brazos y los cambio de posición, dejando sobre la cama a Severus que tenía en la cara una mueca de confusión.

— ¿No te gustó? –Le preguntó, no sabiendo muy bien porque Neville le había detenido.

—Claro que me estaba gustando; pero no creo que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí sólo para dejarme terminar en tu boca ¿O sí? –Severus le sonrió y negó –Bien ¿Estás seguro de esto? Para mí no hay ningún problema y no quiero te sientas…

—Te he dicho mil veces que no soy una de tus chicas. Lo quiero, lo necesito ¿Ok?

Neville se consideraba un caballero y sabía que debía insistir; pero… ¿Para qué hacerse el estúpido? Estaba más que caliente y si Severus quería seguir ¿Quién era él para impedírselo? Además, se aseguraría de que los dos disfrutaran. Empezó a besarle, mordiendo sus labios, luego siguió por el cuello y se detuvo en los pezones de Severus. Mordió, succionó y pasó su lengua por uno, después repitió en el otro, dejándolos erectos y sensibles.

Su lengua siguió por el abdomen de Severus hasta llegar a la erección, la cual lamió; pero no se detuvo por mucho tiempo. Convocó su varita con un susurro y luego apareció un tubo de lubricante. Vació una porción generosa en la palma de sus manos y luego empezó a acariciar la turgente erección de Severus. Este gimoteaba y maldecía. Eran sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas.

Neville tanteó un poco hasta que encontró lo que quería. Bajó su cabeza pasando la lengua por la sensible piel de debajo de los testículos y luego siguió hasta la entrada de Severus. No era la posición más cómoda para hacer eso; pero tampoco quería perder ningún detalle de Severus. Su lengua se movió en círculos preparándolo. Con ambas manos separó las firmes nalgas de Severus, intentando tener más espacio. Cuando lo consiguió, dejo que su lengua traspasara un poco. Severus empezó a gemir ante la sensación y Neville se aventuró a abrirlo un poco más, dejando que su lengua entrara más sobre el deliciosamente apretado culo. Empezó a penetrarlo con su lengua lento y firme, succionando y haciendo círculos. Se separó un poco para lubricar uno de sus dedos y después entró de nuevo, con su lengua y con el dedo lubricado. Quería distenderlo. Severus se veía sonrojado y gemía con fuerza.

Neville sentía la enorme necesidad de enterrarse ya en ese cuerpo y poseerlo como un animal en celo; pero respiró y se detuvo por un segundo. Añadió un dedo más moviéndolos de adentro a afuera, abriendo a Severus. De pronto, con sus dedos, rozó el lugar preciso. Severus subió sus caderas y soltó un gruñido. A Neville casi se le escapó una carcajada de pura felicidad. Estaba estimulando justo donde debía. Vio como la erección de Severus se hacía más prominente y de nuevo se obligó a detenerse, esta vez retirando la lengua y los dedos del culo de Severus.

Tomó de nuevo el lubricante, esparciendo todo el contenido sobre su miembro. Suplicaba por no hacer el papelón de no aguantar más que unas cuantas embestidas. Se posicionó entre las piernas de Severus y pasó su resbaloso miembro por el dilatado culo. Luego fijó sus ojos verdes en los negros. Esperaba la confirmación; pero en lugar de palabras, Severus elevó sus caderas, dándole más espacio. Neville entendió. Tomó firme su miembro y empezó a deslizarlo. Muy lentamente se sintió envuelto en la estrechez de Severus. Este se tensó ante la primera invasión; pero se obligó a relajarse. Neville quiso hacerlo más lento; sin embargo le fue imposible y, con un sollozante _no puedo_, decidió enterrarse completamente en Severus. Ambos soltaron un gemido asfixiante. Neville resguardó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Severus, esperando, deseando no derramarse con tan sólo eso.

Severus respiraba entrecortadamente. Dolía, sin embargo era soportable. Se concentró más en los besos y lamidas que Neville le estaba dando en la clavícula. Con sus piernas rodeó la cintura de Neville y éste empezó el lento vaivén. Era cadencioso y placenteramente profundo. Sin despegarse ni un centímetro, Severus podía sentir a Neville envolviéndole perfectamente en esa aura protectora que le creaba. En una de las embestidas, Neville dio con su próstata y Severus lloriqueó por más. No era un animal salvaje, no. Neville en ese momento se movía tranquilo, cadencioso, rítmico y orgásmicamente profundo. Era maravilloso sentir como lo penetraba y se daba tiempo en seguir besándole y masturbándole a un ritmo condenadamente erótico. Severus se corrió segundos después y Neville le embistió un par de veces más, hasta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y, con un gemido que seguro que se habría escuchado hasta en Hogwarts, se vació en su interior.

Esa corrida le quito a Neville casi toda la fuerza; pero aún así, haciendo un esfuerzo, tomó a Severus por la cintura y cambió las posiciones. De esa forma, quedó Severus encima de él y no es que el ex Profesor fuera muy delicado; pero prefería eso a dejarse caer como un costal de patatas.

— ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó mientras acariciaba la espalda de Severus y repartía besos por su hombro.

—Bien y completamente satisfecho.

Neville sonrió y abrazó a Severus. No sabía muy bien que seguía después de estar juntos. Por un segundo se imaginó terminando como Harry: Llorando y solo. Sin embargo, Severus se estaba acurrucando en su pecho, dando señales de que no quería irse. Podía soltar un ronroneo de pura felicidad.

Neville Longbottom sabía que si Severus Snape le dejaba en ese momento, no sería capaz de volver a sentir nunca más.

—Ataste tu piel a mi piel. Tu boca a mi boca. Clavaste tu mente a la mía. Estoy preso entre las redes de un poema. Eres tú quien me puede ayudar o me condena. Eres lo mejor de mi pasado, presente y futuro.

Severus no estaba muy acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto sinceras y llenas de romanticismo. Se limitó a besarle, no sabía muy bien qué decir después de las palabras de Neville.


	16. Chapter 16

El romanticismo duró unos pocos minutos, hasta que Severus se quejó de que se encontraban muy pegajosos y que un "fregoteo" no era precisamente limpieza. Así pues, se metieron en la ducha, donde Neville aprovecho para mimarlo un poco más y después llevó la olvidada cena hasta la cama.

Neville sirvió vino a Severus, mientras él tomaba agua. Entonces Severus recordó que tenía esa duda sobre eso. Nunca había visto a Neville tomar una sola gota de alcohol. Incluso cuando brindaron por su premio, él lo hizo con agua mineralizada. Terminó con el último bocado de salmón y bebió un poco más de vino. Era un Casillero del Diablo 2005.

— ¿Tu no bebes nada? –Neville desapareció los platos y dejó la botella. Le sirvió un poco más a Severus.

—No. Las peores cosas de mi vida las he hecho bajo el influjo del alcohol –Severus le sonrió indulgente y se recargó en el regazo de Neville. Notó una cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho, a la altura del esternón.

— ¿Y esto? –Acarició la cicatriz.

—Cortesía de los hermanitos Carrow –Neville cerró los ojos y enredaba una de sus manos en la cabellera de Severus.

Nunca hablaban de la guerra. Habían hablado de la noche de la violación. Neville le contó que fue él quien le apareció en la casa de Draco. Mil veces le pidió perdón; pero la guerra jamás la habían tocado. Fue una época muy dura para ellos. Severus fue el Director del Colegio mientras a Neville le golpeaban entre esos muros.

—Aquel año fuiste un verdadero dolor de cabeza –Neville sonrió y negó. Sabía que para Severus era difícil hablar de ello, a pesar del tonito sardónico.

—Sí, los Carrow me lo hicieron notar –Severus le besó. Los dos se tumbaron en la cama de forma más cómoda.

— ¿Qué más te hicieron? –Neville sintió la tensión en el habiente y el cuerpo de Severus un poco rígido. Empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

—Me fracturaron el trapecio, la nariz, tres costillas y me rompieron varias veces el labio inferior.

—Lamento no haber podido ayudarte –Le dijo Severus sinceramente.

—Ya, eso es una tontería. Era una guerra y tu posición era muy complicada. Tal vez no fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida; pero no me pasó nada verdaderamente grave. Las fracturas sanaron y los Carrow, gracias a los dioses, están muertos.

—Neville ¿Te hubiera gustado ser El Elegido? –Neville estaba adormeciéndose; pero tras la pregunta se obligó a despabilarse.

—Esa pregunta me suena familiar.

—Esa noche, en la que Dorian casi se parte la cabeza, estaba despierto cuando él te hizo la misma pregunta –Severus empezó a acariciar los vellos del pecho de Neville y luego jugaba con sus abdominales.

—Te digo lo mismo que le dije a él: No, para nada me habría gustado ser El Elegido.

—Sufriste como si lo hubieras sido –Murmuró antes de darle un beso. Neville disfrutaba tanto aquellos besos que Severus le regalaba… –Tu barba me raspa –Neville sonrió y le volvió a besar.

—Me afeitare…

—No, no, así estas bien.

—Vale –Le dio un beso en el cuello y Severus siguió con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Sabias de la Profecía?

—Sí. Una Profecía muy ambigua, para serte sincero. Después de que la batalla de Hogwarts terminara, hubo un momento en el que, en medio del caos, Harry y yo nos encontramos completamente solos. Me contó la Profecía y de que yo también pude ser El Elegido. ¿Sabes? Me dijo que siempre tuvo miedo de no ser él.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas?

—Que siempre fue él. Harry tiene, entre todas sus virtudes, una que le hace cargar con casi todo los problemas; sean suyos o no. Siempre fue el elegido. Más que por su capacidad para amar, creo yo.

—Mmmm –Severus se dejó abrazar por Neville, dejándose envolver por el aroma del Sanador. No sabía cómo ni por qué; pero siempre olía a cítricos -¿Qué hora es?

—Deben ser… -Neville revisó su reloj –Son las 12:45 am.

— ¡No jodas, es tardísimo! Tengo que regresar a la Mansión.

—No –Neville abrazó completamente a Severus, envolviéndole con todo su cuerpo –Dile que tienes cosas que hacer, que te quedas en un Hotel. No te vayas, por favor.

Severus tuvo que rendirse, la verdad es que él tampoco quería irse. Tomo el móvil y llamó a Anna para que le cubriera. Se sentía un poco ridículo, como si fuera un colegial escondiéndose de su papá. Aunque prefería no imaginarse la cara de Draco, cuando se enterara de que estaba entre las sabanas de la cómoda cama de Neville Longbottom. Además, no era una buena idea andarle restregando en la cara que él tenía una relación con uno de los leones.

Cuando colgó, agradeció tener a Anna. Esa bruja era la cosa más malvada y manipuladora del universo y Draco tampoco era, justo ahora, la persona más persuasiva del mundo. Andaba por las nubes desde que se acostó con Potter. Regresó a la cama y se metió entre los brazos de Neville ¡Carajo, qué bien se sentía estar entre esos brazos!

* * *

><p>Dorian entró por la chimenea. Había dejado el jodido libro de Encantamientos en el departamento de Neville. Lo último que le faltaba para completar esa semanita de perros que había tenido. Albus estaba molesto de nuevo porque le encontró con Rose, abrazándola. Por más que intentó explicarle que la estaba consolando, Albus no entendió y llevaba dos días sin hablarle.<p>

Esos malditos celos le tenían al borde del ataque de nervios. James tenía razón por un lado. Su gemelo llevaba muchos años sintiéndose así; pero Dorian no tenía la culpa de que Albus pensara que él estaba abriéndose de piernas a Neville. Joder con Albus Potter y eso que todavía no eran novios.

Caminó por la sala, buscó y no encontró nada. En la cocinaba había dos platos. Tal vez el Profesor Potter había cenado ahí. Acostumbraban a verse, cosa que a Dorian le ponía de malas; pero que más daba. Si seguía por ese camino terminaría siendo como Albus: Celoso de todo. El maldito libro no estaba por ninguna parte. El único lugar que faltaba, era la habitación de Neville.

Esperaba encontrar en la habitación a Neville y poder hablar con él. Tal vez le podría dar un buen consejo con respecto a Albus y su volátil temperamento. Abrió la puerta de la recámara y vio unos pantalones en el suelo, una camisa unos pasos más allá y otra camisa tirada un poco más lejos. Mmm… Eso ya no era normal. Por un segundo se temió que su peor pesadilla se volviera realidad: Encontrar al Profesor Potter y a Neville en la cama.

Levantó su vista con temor y casi se desmaya de la impresión. Efectivamente, Neville estaba en la cama; pero quien le abrazaba no era precisamente el Profesor Potter. Quien tenía aprisionando a Neville por la cintura, era ni más ni menos que su papá y por lo que podía notar, debajo de ese edredón no había nada; es decir: ¡Estaban desnudos! Dorian, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la agradable sorpresa, casi soltó un grito de alegría; pero se contuvo.

Neville sentía la respiración pausada de Severus sobre su nuca. Se apretó más entre los brazos que rodeaban su cintura e intento volver a dormir. De pronto, tuvo la impresión de que no estaban solos. Abrió ligeramente los ojos para encontrarse con unos verdes muy similares a los suyos. Los cerró y abrió de nuevo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Dorian Snape mirándoles como si fueran la atracción más luminosa de un parque de diversiones. Emitió un gruñido que el chico interpretó como un: Sal y espérame en la sala.

Neville, con mucho pesar, dejó la cama, tomó el primer bóxer que encontró en su cajón y encima se puso su bata. Bendita hora para despertarle; por lo menos parecía que Severus tenía el sueño pesado. Caminó descalzo hasta la sala, donde un Dorian completamente histérico de felicidad le estaba esperando.

—Se acostaron ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Por fin lo hicieron! –Dorian estaba que saltaba como un niño pequeño alrededor de Neville.

—Dorian…

—No, ni me intentes callar. Llevo años esperando esto y por fin ¡Por fin!

—Deja de gritar, vas a despertarle –Neville repentinamente se sintió igual o más feliz que Dorian y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—¡Joder, es que se veían tan monos! –Dorian se lanzó a los brazos de Neville y empezó a besar su rostro. Diciéndole: ¡Ya tengo papá nuevo! Neville le estrechó por la cintura.

En ese momento, por la chimenea, entró Albus Potter; que se quedó como petrificado al ver el espectáculo. Eso era algo que no podía aguantar. Ahí, frente a él, estaba Dorian abrazando y besando a un semi desnudo Neville Longbottom. Ya no podía negarle que entre ellos había algo. La pareja volteó y pudieron ver como Albus regresaba a la chimenea y se iba.

— ¿Qué… ?

—¡Joder! Esto no puede ser. Sólo me puede pasar a mi –Dorian quiso seguirle; pero Neville le detuvo.

— ¿Qué coño pasa? –Le preguntó de forma muy seria.

—Albus, él cree que tu y yo… Además estaba enojado conmigo desde antes y ahora con esto... Tengo que hablar con él y explicarle ¡Malditos celos!

— ¿Qué diablos pasa? Esos gritos me des… -Severus Snape salía de la habitación sólo con el pantalón del pijama de Neville puesto y se sonrojó de inmediato al ver a su hijo ahí -¿Tu qué haces aquí?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, padre –Dorian olvidó por un momento a Albus y recuperó la felicidad que tenia. Cuando vio a su padre serio, prefirió cambiar un poco el tono –Vine por un libro que olvidé; pero ya me vo…

—Déjalo. Les invito a desayunar y cuando te regrese al Colegio hablo con él –Le dijo Neville.

—Pero…

—Anda, que ahora no te va a escuchar, por mucho que te plantes a hacer guardia fuera de las Mazmorras –Dorian sabía que eso era cierto.

—Tengo que regresar a la Mansión.

—Vamos, una hora más o una hora menos… –Neville le sonrió y Severus no se pudo negar –Perfecto, sólo me cambio y nos vamos.

—Creo que tú también te tienes que cambiar ¿No, papá? –Dorian le sonreía pícaramente a Severus, que sólo le fulminó con la mirada y regresó a la habitación para ponerse su ropa.

Minutos después ya estaban listos. Dorian sonrió. Era, dentro de todo, una extraña pareja. Su papá llevaba la ropa con la que comúnmente se le podía ver en la oficina, completamente vestido de negro; mientras Neville vestía sus acostumbrados jeans, una camisa azul y encima un saco de lana.

— ¿Listos todos? –Preguntó Neville abriendo la puerta del departamento –Vale, vámonos.

Dorian observó a la pareja durante en el camino. Hablaban; pero no se tocaban. Eso seguramente era por su padre. Severus no era un tipo expresivo en público y Neville era, definitivamente, todo lo contrario. Tal vez por eso su relación debía funcionar: Se complementaban divinamente.

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería que estaba muy cerca del departamento de Neville. Dorian conocía el lugar perfectamente; más de una vez desayunó con Neville ahí. Era un lugar tranquilo, confortable y donde preparaban unas omelettes deliciosas.

Comieron tranquilamente, conversando cosas del Colegio, alguna que otra historia de San Mungo y varias cosas de los vinos. Dorian no se podía sentir más realizado. Siempre imaginó una mañana como esa: Donde su padre estuviera feliz junto a una persona que le amara. Dorian casi podía sentir que esa era su familia, sus padres… Neville se levantó a pagar la cuenta y fue un buen momento para que el chico pusiera a su padre al tanto de alguna que otra cosilla.

—Si yo fuera tú y tuviera un novio como Neville, no dudaría en tomarle de la mano y demostrar que es mío –Severus le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Dorian, yo no soy un adolescente hormonal de 15 años. No necesito de esas muestras públicas.

—Ya, sólo lo decía porque Neville puede despertar bastante el deseo de muchos adolescentes hormonales –Le dijo haciendo señas para que su padre volteará a una mesa en particular. Había varias chicas y chicos. Uno especialmente estaba embobado mirando a Neville, que en ese momento regresaba a la mesa.

—Ya he pagado.

—Bien, yo tengo que ir a la oficina –Severus fulminaba con la mirada al coqueto chico que no le quitaba la vista a Neville.

—Y yo tengo que regresar al Colegio ¿Me vas a llevar, papá? –Severus por un momento pensó que Dorian hablaba con él; pero se equivocó. Miraba a Neville y Severus sonrió un poco. Ya sabía por qué hacia eso Dorian.

—Claro que sí –Le contestó Neville. El chico de la mesa quitó la sonrisilla boba y parecía un poco desencantado.

Caminando hacia la salida del lugar, Neville puso su mano izquierda sobre la nuca de Dorian. Tenía la costumbre de caminar así en ocasiones y Severus, de improviso, le tomo de la mano. Neville se volteó para mirarle; esa demostración jamás se la habría esperado de su antiguo profesor. Severus se encogió en hombros, de dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salieron tomados de la manos. Parecía el cuadro de una familia feliz. Antes de salir, Severus se volteó hacia la mesa de los chicos. El rubio que había estado observando a Neville todavía tenía la mirada puesta en ellos. Severus le sonrió y el chico bajó la mirada.

* * *

><p>Regresaron al Colegio por la chimenea hasta el despacho de Harry, que estaba muy atento revisando unos documentos. Dorian aún tenía la sonrisa boba que le había acompañado desde que descubrió a su padre en la cama con Neville. Saludó a Harry y después se le retorcieron las tripas, cuando vio que Harry saludaba a Neville con un beso en los labios. Si el Sanador ya tenía algo con su papá, debía suprimir esas muestras de afecto.<p>

—Yo me voy a la biblioteca. Quedé allí para estudiar con Rose –Le avisó a Neville, quien asintió.

Cuando Dorian se fue, Neville le dio un vistazo a los documentos que tenia Harry entre las manos.

— ¿Viñedos? Espero que no sean los viñedos que creo –Harry se sentó en su silla y firmó unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Voy a invertir en los viñedos de Draco –Neville rodó los ojos —Es parte del plan que tiene Anna para acercarme a él.

— ¿Sabes? Una tontería a la vez. ¿Tienes el mapa de los merodeadores por ahí? Necesito encontrar a Albus –Harry sacó el mapa. Albus estaba en la torre de Astronomía.

— ¿Peleó de nuevo con Dorian? –Neville asintió –Me lo imaginé. Vino a pedirme la chimenea para alcanzar a Dorian en tu departamento. Entró y regresó de inmediato con cara de pocos amigos. Siempre temí que uno de mis hijos terminara sintiendo algo por Dorian o por Aarón. Al parecer, mi mayor miedo se cumplió.

—Se gustan. Es algo que no se puede evitar. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que aclararle unas cositas.

Neville salió del despacho de su amigo y caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El lugar parecía tan distinto… Se podía respirar paz en cada uno de los muros. Por un segundo se sintió orgulloso de haber participado en la guerra; así pudo regalarles paz y tranquilidad a las nuevas generaciones. Los chicos que estudiaban ahora en Hogwarts no sabían nada de Voldemort o de gente nefasta como los Carrow. Llegó a las escaleras de la Torre y las subió. Hacía años, desde la violación, que no se acercaba por allí. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando entró. Apoyado en uno de los barandales de la Torre, encontró a Albus. Caminó hasta colocarse a su lado.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos al invernadero? –Le preguntó; pero Albus no se volteó para mirarle –Te pasabas horas mirando al cielo, intentando descubrir las formas de las nubes.

—Tenía 7 años –Le murmuró un poco molesto. Neville Longbottom era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Sí y en ese entonces me llamabas tío Neville con mucho cariño ¿Ya no me tienes ese cariño?

Albus se giró para mirarle, clavando sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda en los suyos. Fue entonces cuando Neville recordó lo parecidos que eran los gemelos a Harry. Albus había heredado la miopía de su padre y usaba gafas; unas de marca y a la moda, que parecían más un accesorio chic que algo necesario para ver. Albus podía pasar por Harry con tan sólo dibujarle la cicatriz. James también era muy parecido a su padre; pero sin gafas. Neville podía jurar que, internamente, James Potter era más semejante a Harry; ya que tenía el mismo carácter. En cambio, Albus físicamente podía ser idéntico; pero internamente se parecía mucho a Ginny, con su voluntariosa forma de ser.

—Yo… -Albus balbuceó y Neville sonrió ante el titubeo. Adoraba a esos niños.

—Dorian es un gran tipo….

—_Sobre todo cuando se te abre de piernas –pensó Albus._

—Es muy inteligente y yo diría que guapo….

—_Sí, más cuando estás sobre él, montándolo. No eres más que un viejo verde –Albus quiso decirle eso pero se mordió la lengua._

—Y si hubieras esperado 5 minutos más en mi departamento, habrías visto que quien salía de mi habitación, con sólo el pantalón de mi pijama, era su padre: Severus Snape.

Albus quiso decir algo; pero no pudo. Volteó su rostro y clavó de nuevo su mirada en la de Neville, buscando algún rastro de mentira. Todavía no podía creer que Neville le estuviera diciendo que se había follado al padre de Dorian y no a Dorian.

—Tu…

—Dorian sólo estaba felicitándome por haber conquistado a su padre. Él no tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tú –Albus le miró por un momento más y después le abrazo con fuerza. Neville le devolvió el abrazo, apretándole más a su cuerpo -¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 10 años y me dijiste que querías que yo fuera tu novio? –Albus enterró su rostro en el pecho de Neville. Claro que lo recordaba. Era un crío y aún le avergonzaba el recuerdo –Creo que Dorian es mejor opción que un Sanador de 35 años bastante maltratado.

—Gracias tío Neville –Era la primera vez que Albus le decía tío sin que los celos se interpusieran.

—Anda, Dorian debe estar con Rose en la biblioteca tronándose los dedos, esperando, rogando, para que yo te convenciera –Albus se separó del abrazo y corrió a la puerta. Cuando ya tenía una mano en el pomo, regresó y le dio un beso a Neville en la mejilla.

—No estás tan maltratado. Eres guapísimo y espero que el Señor Snape te haga muy feliz –Le dio otro beso y entonces sí salió corriendo.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba de espaldas a la puerta de su despacho y parecía completamente distraído, revisando los documentos que tenía en la mano. Neville caminó hasta él. Le abrazó pasando un brazo por la cintura de Harry y el otro por sus hombros.<p>

—Ahora sí que me vas a explicar que haces invirtiendo en la empresa de Draco ¿Estás esperando que nos corte la cabeza definitivamente? –Le susurró a su amigo, antes de dejarle un beso en el cuello.

— ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Anna? Pues ella tiene un plan y quiere que me meta en la vida de Draco. Sugirió que la mejor forma era invertir en sus viñedos. Hasta Hermione me mandó información.

— ¿Tu de verdad crees que así te dará otra oportunidad? –Neville le arrastró hasta un cómodo sofá que estaba en una esquina del despacho. Se sentó y Harry terminó en su regazo.

—Tengo que intentarlo. Peor no puedo estar. No sabes la triste agonía que es tener que olvidarle queriéndole así. Es estar tan perdido y… volverle a perder… —Harry suspiró — Ahora ¿Tu me vas a decir por qué estás tan mimoso? ¿A quién te follaste? –Neville sonrió ante la pregunta y Harry negó, incrédulo -¿Al Profesor Snape? Por fin ¿Sabes? Me da mucho gusto por ti.

—Tengo que aceptar lo que me quiera dar y por el tiempo que él quiera.

* * *

><p>Llovía a cantaros. Se apareció en medio de un oscuro callejón el cual, además de indigentes, estaba lleno de ratas. Apoyó su bastón en la resbaladiza piedra que tenía por suelo el asqueroso callejón. Caminó cojeando, apoyando el peso de su pierna izquierda en el bastón. Apartó a algún que otro vago que le pedía dinero. Cruzó la calle y empujó la vieja puerta de madera. Era la entrada para una taberna de poca monta. Un burdel de mala muerte con prostitutas que eran de la más baja categoría.<p>

En la barra pudo distinguir a un hombre con el cabello rojo. Su hombre; llevaba meses buscándole. Se sentó en el taburete que estaba al lado del pelirrojo. No era ni la sombra del hombre que solía ser. Vestía ropas viejas y olía mal. Seguramente llevaba varios días sin tomar una ducha. Se mezclaban los olores de vómito y orina. Era nauseabundo estar cerca de él.

Sirius se quitó el sombrero y movió ligeramente al hombre con su bastón. No quería ni tocarle. El enorme pelirrojo murmuró algo parecido a un: Vete a la mierda, no tengo dinero. Sirius bufó. Volvió a moverlo y esta vez el hombre levantó la vista en dirección a él, haciendo su cara visible. Lo pudo ver, tenía la nariz fracturada. Alguna pelea que salió mal.

—Ronald Weasley o lo que queda de él –Ron parpadeó un poco y enfocó al hombre que tenia al frente. Parecía ser Sirius Black, sólo que con unos veinte años más. Había dejado atrás ese brillo y galanura que lucía antaño.

—Tú no te ves mejor que yo.

—Por lo menos estoy sobrio, limpio y tengo la seguridad no tener ninguna enfermedad venérea.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres de mi?

—Alianza –Ron se incorporó de la barra y le miró fijamente —La persona que te convirtió en… Esto –Le señalo con el bastón –Es la misma que hizo que perdiera a Remus. Esa persona se merece sufrir y creo que tú me puedes ser de ayuda.

—Cómprame una botella de Whisky y tendrás a tu aliado.

Sirius pidió la botella y se la entregó a Ronald. Hacía dos meses que se había recuperado de su infarto y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Weasley. Era hora de regresarle algún golpe a Draco y a Severus. Si él había perdido a Remus, ellos perderían a lo que más quisieran.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry estaba maravillado con el despacho. No recordaba haber estado nunca ahí. Cuando atacaron a Draco y a Severus en el andén, Neville se había hecho cargo de poner los hechizos de resguardo en el despacho de la Mansión. El escritorio estaba pulcramente ordenado y las repisas que estaban detrás del sillón estaban llenas de libros. En la pared derecha podía ver un cuadro de la familia completa. No era mágico. Harry podía sentir el dolor al ver a Draco plasmado en un cuadro a lado de Anna, tomados de la mano.

Escuchó unos pasos que se detuvieron justo en la puerta. Respiró profundo, casi podía oler el aroma de Draco detrás de la gran puerta de madera. Intentó agudizar el sentido del oído. Pudo percibir la voz de Anna.

—Bien, Dragón. Detrás de esa puerta está nuestro inversionista inglés. Tienes que ser amable con él. Incluso, hasta un poco seductor –Harry sonrió. ¡Cómo le encantaría que Draco quisiera seducirle! Pero en cuanto viera quien era el inversionista, seguro que terminaba maldecido.

—Cariño, sabes que puedo conseguir a casi cualquiera con una sonrisa. Déjamelo a mí –Harry se alejó de la puerta y esperó a Draco.

—Buenas tardes, señor… -Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Draco cuando vio a Harry parado frente a él -¿Qué coño haces aquí? –Su mirada se endureció. Desde la visita a los viñedos, ellos nunca habían estado solos en ningún lugar.

—Soy tu inversionista inglés –Harry intentó sonreír; pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

Draco se tensó. Eso era pura obra de Anna. Después de los problemas que tuvieron en los viñedos, decidieron que debían tener una expansión. Su vino se vendería en toda Europa y para eso necesitaban gente que tuviera dinero y que estuviera dispuesta a invertir. Un buen día Anna llegó de lo más feliz a la Mansión y le dijo a Draco que tenía a la persona perfecta para invertir.

Una sola persona había dicho. Draco casi podía saltar en un pie. No le agradaba mucho la idea de tener a un montón de gente pendiente de sus negocios y que una sola persona pudiera tener ese capital, facilitaba bastante las cosas. Claro, siempre y cuando esa persona no fuera Harry James Potter Evans.

—Imposible. Jamás aceptaría una sola moneda tuya –Draco se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir cuando Harry le habló.

—Espera. Esto es puramente comercial. Eres un hombre de negocios y yo tengo todo el dinero que necesitas.

Draco le observó detenidamente. Coño, se veía tan bien. Los malditos años no hacían mella en él. Su perfecto cabello negro, rebelde y brillante. Esos ojos verdes que tenían un fulgor único y parecían resplandecer más detrás de sus gafas. Como podía decirle que no a esa camisa con líneas blancas y rojas que se pegaba a su tórax, dejando entrever su cuerpo y a ese pantalón negro que se le pegaba deliciosamente.

Que más daba. Eran sólo negocios. Podía aceptar a Potter, quitarle más de lo que debería y regresarle menos de lo convenido. Además de tenerlo cerca unos meses; aunque claro, para molestarle.

—Bien, te podría aceptar; pero no te quiero metido en mis decisiones y mucho menos en mi vida. Tu sólo pondrás el dinero y yo haré con él lo que me dé la gana –Harry suprimió la mueca de triunfo. La parte más complicada de su plan ya estaba hecha.

—Te daré el dinero y confiaré en ti. Sé que tienes palabra y que jamás jugarías sucio en los negocios.

—Créeme, Potter: Mi palabra vale más que la tuya.

Draco caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en el sillón. Tomó unos documentos que Harry conocía perfectamente, Anna se los había enviado unos días antes para que los leyera y sorprendiera a Draco. Harry estuvo estudiando nombres de uvas, precios de vinos, marcas y tierras donde podían cosechar. No era un erudito en la materia; pero por lo menos, Draco no se burlaría de él.

* * *

><p>Neville estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no ronronear. Seguro que si lo hacía, Severus terminaría riéndose de él ¡Joder, es que estaba tan cómodo! Era su día libre y Severus había tocado a su puerta con las primeras luces del amanecer. Hicieron el amor toda la mañana, fueron a comer y cuando regresaron, Severus se lanzó a sus labios y volvieron a hacer el amor. Estrenaron el jacuzzi que instaló hacía unos días. Todavía estaba alucinado con las ideas que tenia Severus y que involucraban el chocolate.<p>

Ahora se encontraban tumbados en el sofá viendo: Al filo de la escalera. Severus estaba sentado y él tenía la cabeza en sus piernas. Cuando sintió una de las manos del ex Profesor colarse por debajo de su playera, casi suelta un nuevo ronroneo. Intentó centrar su atención en la película. George C. Scott estaba en medio de una sesión espiritista. Severus soltó una sonrisilla y Neville no supo si era por lo que veía en la pantalla o porque él, por fin, había soltado el ronroneo que pugnaba por salir.

Se perdió por un segundo en las sensaciones que le daba esa mano que estaba debajo de su playera, tocando su pecho, subiendo y bajando por sus abdominales, acariciando alguna que otra vez sus pezones. Estaba realmente satisfecho y tranquilo.

—Me iré después de que termine la película –La voz de Severus le sacó de sus placenteros pensamientos.

—Ok –Dejó escapara la palabra en un suspiro. Se incorporó para besar a Severus y siguieron viendo lo que quedaba de película.

Desde la primera vez que fueron al departamento, Severus se había quedado sorprendido con la cantidad de películas que Neville tenía. De inmediato se interesó en ellas, en especial con las de un género en específico: El terror. Por ello habían pasado horas viendo verdaderas joyas del género como: el Resplandor, ¡Suspense! O el Orfanato; hasta bodrios gringos como: Las pesadillas en la calle del infierno, Viernes trece y La Masacre de Texas.

Severus se reía con ganas en esas películas. Neville no entendía muy bien por qué las seguían viendo; si más que causarle miedo, le daban un ataque de risa que rayaba en lo histérico; pero ¿A quién no? Si en esas películas corría más sangre de la que había en un cuerpo humano y se podía ver al "villano" con una herida en las cervicales y, aún así, moverse sin ningún problema. La película termino. Severus no quería irse; pero ya llevaba varias noches sin cenar en la Mansión.

— ¿Ya te tienes que ir? –Neville puso su mano sobre la de Severus y éste asintió — ¿Te importa si llamo a Harry? –Severus negó y siguió acariciando el pecho de Neville.

Neville tomó su móvil y esperó a que Harry le contestara. Hacía varios días que no se veían, se llamaban, sí; pero no era lo mismo. Además, quería saber en qué demonios había terminado el dichoso plan para acercarse a Draco.

* * *

><p>Llevaba horas revisando los documentos y conversando con Draco sobre cosas de los viñedos. Su móvil sonó en ese instante. Probablemente era hora de poner en marcha algún que otro consejo de Anna.<p>

—Hola –Contestó en un tono mimoso que sorprendió a Draco y de paso a Neville.

— ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó un poco extrañado.

—Bien, arreglando unos negocios –Neville entendió de inmediato y sonrió. Ya el tono meloso no fue problema.

—Ya ¿En la Mansión Malfoy? –Severus le dirigió una mirada extrañada; pero Neville le quitó importancia.

—Si –Harry sonrió y, al parecer de Draco, sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal. Eso ya le estaba incomodando un poco.

—Vale. Te llamaba porque mi veneno se irá a casa, para cenar con tu príncipe de hielo. ¡Ouch! –Severus le había propinando un apretón nada amigable en el pezón izquierdo –Perdón –Le dijo al ex Profesor — ¿Te vienes a cenar conmigo? –Harry sonrió, en parte por lo que dijo Neville y en parte para crispar a Draco.

—Ok. Aquí ya terminé ¿Nos vemos en tu departamento?

—Sí ¿Le quieres dar celos a Draco? Te puedo decir cosas sucias para que te sonrojes y se vea más real –Esta vez, Severus le dio un golpe en estómago –Creo que no. Retiro lo que he dicho.

—Gracias, cariño –La sonrisilla boba de Potter le tenía harto –Nos vemos en un ratito, amor –Harry colgó. Draco le miraba fijamente –Neville, que me invitaba a cenar.

—Ya, Longbottom. Ustedes no pierden el tiempo –Soltó con un deje de amargura.

—Intentamos reconstruirnos.

Draco no dijo nada. Vio como Harry desapareció y sintió un frío recorrer su piel. Parecía que Potter y Longbottom por fin había decidido dar el paso final y convertirse en pareja. Suspiró cansado. Odiaba sentirse así.

* * *

><p>Severus observaba a Neville después de que colgó el móvil. Esos leones se traían algo entre manos. Neville se acomodó en el sofá, recargando su espalda en uno de los brazos.<p>

—Harry le quiere dar celos a Draco –Confesó y le sonrió a Severus.

—Mmm.

— ¿Mmm está bien o Mmm tengo que ir a recoger los pedazos de mi amigo a la Mansión?

—Mmm, ojala Potter no salga lastimado y no dañe a Draco en el proceso.

— ¿Harry te sigue cayendo mal? –Neville se acercó a Severus y le besó.

—Es lo natural; no me cae bien desde que era su Profesor.

—Yo tampoco te caía muy bien y míranos.

—Sí, bueno ¿Quién iba pensar que te pondrías así?

— ¡Ja! ¿Eso quiere decir que si no estuviera como estoy, tú no estarías conmigo?

—Eh…

—No cabe duda que eres veneno –Neville acariciaba el rostro de Severus perdiéndose un poco en los inmensos ojos negros –Veneno que arde en mis labios –Pasó sus pulgares por los labios de Severus –Veneno que inunda mis sueños. Veneno que recorre mi cuerpo y navega por mis venas. Veneno que embruja mis sentidos –Neville se acercó un poco más para terminar besándole. Jugaba con sus labios, envolviéndose de esa dulzura que tenia Severus y que a casi nadie mostraba.

—Eres tan cursi, Longbottom –Le dijo Severus, después de que terminaran el beso.

—Ya ¿Qué te puedo decir? Por algo el Sombrero me quería mandar a Hufflepuff.

—Alma cándida –Severus se acercó a Neville y aprisionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Sí ¿Quieres ver cuán cándido puedo ser? –Estiró a Severus de la cintura y empezó a besarle de nuevo. Era delicioso sentir la pasión que Severus ponía en un solo beso, enredando su lengua con la de Neville, en un intento de hacerle perder la pose de caballero.

El polo rojo de Neville salió volando. Severus se olvidó por completo que tenía que irse, cuando vio ese torso desnudo. Normalmente Severus perdía la noción del tiempo cuando veía ese cuerpo. Se lanzó al cuello del Sanador repartiendo mordidas y lametones. Neville intentaba colar sus manos por la camisa de Severus para acariciar su espalda. De pronto, Neville pudo notar la presencia que dejaba la magia de una aparición.

—Yo… Lo siento… No pen…

Un sonrojado y balbuceante Harry Potter intentaba desviar la mirada. Tuvo la mala suerte de aparecerse en medio de la sala del departamento de su amigo, justo cuando éste estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, siendo besado por un hambriento Profesor Snape y con las manos metidas en algún punto perdido entre la espalda de su ex Profesor de Pociones y su pantalón ¡Joder, qué suerte tienen algunos!

Severus intentó no reírse de Potter. Al fin y al cabo, no se encontraba en una posición muy digna: Sobre un Neville medio desnudo y jadeante. Pero la verdad es que le provocaba bastante el hecho de ver a Potter sonrojado y nervioso. Casi podía jurar que ése era idéntico al que tenía en los primeros años de Hogwarts. Era ridículo e hilarante. Con gran porte y serenidad se levantó.

—Potter –Inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo. Tomó su cazadora y las llaves de su auto –Tengo que irme –Neville reaccionó. Pasó de su aún sonrojado amigo y alcanzó a Severus en la puerta.

—Espera, te acom…

—No. Tienes que cenar con Potter. Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir mi coche hasta la Mansión. Anda, regresa con tu amigo; creo que le dio un shock o algo así. No se ha movido desde que llegó –Le dio un último beso a Neville y salió del departamento.

— ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó a Harry cuando regresó y le vio con el mismo semblante, inmóvil.

—Si… yo… ¿Te estabas…? ¿Snape y tú estaban…? –Harry acompañaba sus inútiles preguntas con movimientos de sus manos.

— ¿Besándonos? ¿Tocándonos? ¿A punto de hacerlo en el sofá mi casa?

—¡Coño, no lo digas así! Aún me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de que Snape y tú estáis juntos y ahora llego y los encuentro…

— ¿Qué esperabas? –Neville le sonrió pícaro y Harry rodó los ojos.

—No sé. Pensé que era algo platónico.

—Pues ya ves que no.

—Sí, ya ¿Puedes cubrirte? Me muero de hambre –Neville tomó su polo que estaba olvidado en el suelo y se lo puso.

Se aparecieron en un pub que los dos conocían muy bien. Muchas veces, en los primeros años desde la desgraciada noche de la violación, terminaban en ese lugar rumiando sus tristezas. La comida era muy buena y el ambiente perfecto para hablar. Los dos pidieron lo acostumbrado.

—Remus me llamó –Neville se extrañó un poco; pero no dijo nada –Lo sabe todo. Me dijo que escuchó una conversación de Sirius. Al parecer él quería… hacerle daño a Draco y al Profesor Snape.

Neville notó como los ojos de su amigo se llenaban de lágrimas. Sintió una gran pena por él. Debía estar mal. Sirius Black, a pesar de todo, era su padrino y darse cuenta que alguien tan importante se había convertido en un ser despreciable, era un golpe muy duro. Tomó la mano de Harry que descansaba sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón amistoso.

—Harry…

—Se lo dije a Hermione. Ella ya está tratando de encontrar a Sirius y cuando lo hagan… Pues, será juzgado.

—Sabes que de verdad lo siento –Harry suspiró y movió su cabeza negando.

—Se lo buscó. Cuando pasó lo del Profesor Snape huyó, pensado, tal vez, que con ello se libraría de su culpa y ya ves. Remus terminó enterándose de la peor forma posible. No sé que le pasó a Sirius. Jamás entenderé ese odio que sentía por cualquier persona que fuera de Slytherin. En su momento me convenció para dejar a Draco. Claro que, por aquellos años, era sencillo que yo le escuchara. Ahora…

—Ahora todos sufrimos. Ya no es blanco o negro, bueno o malo, La Orden o Los Mortífagos. Somos seres humanos. Sirius está pagando un poco de lo que hizo ¿Cómo está el Profesor Lupin?

—Bien, me dijo que llegaría dentro de unos días. Quiere despejarse antes de vernos otra vez.

—Ya –Neville estudió el estado de ánimo de su amigo. No quería que se deprimiera por sus viejas historias –Y ¿Cómo te fue con Draco?

—Bueno, casi me maldijo cuando me vio en su despacho. Estuvo esperando a que me equivocara al nombrar los tipo de uva que cosechaba y para rematar con broche de oro, debe estar pensado que tu y yo estamos…

* * *

><p>—Follando.<p>

Severus le pidió paciencia a quien fuera que estuviera en el cielo, suponiendo que hubiera alguien. Draco llevaba exactamente dos horas hablando de Potter y de su relación con Neville. Era exasperante escucharlo. La palabra follar nunca había sido dicha con tanto odio y Severus sabía perfectamente que, detrás de todo ese monólogo, había amargura y hasta un poco de envidia.

Es que no tiene respeto. Siempre diciendo que Longbottom es su amigo y ahora viene diciendo que: Se está reconstruyendo –Imitó el tono de voz de Harry –Es patético –Severus dirigió su mirada a Anna, que en ese momento estaba checando su móvil. Anna le regresó la mirada y se encogió en hombros. Bendita mujer que le resbalaba todo –Además, Longbottom no está tan bueno. Debe ser… Pequeño… No sé si me explico.

—Para nada –Anna miró a Severus y éste se dio cuenta de la indiscreción –Digo… Él es… Grande… Digo… Alto y pues no tiene… No creo que tenga nada pequeño –Severus no podía creer que estuviera balbuceando una respuesta y Draco, francamente, tampoco. Alzó una de las platinadas cejas buscando la verdad en su padrino. Severus pidió ayuda con la mirada a Anna.

—Estas raro, Severus ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Oh, por favor, Draco! –Espetó Anna –El único raro eres tú. LLevamos dos horas escuchando tus celos enfermizos. Lo que Harry haga o deje de hacer con el buenote de Longbottom, no es algo que deba importarnos.

— ¿Harry? –La yugular de Draco bombeaba sangre peligrosamente -¡Ahora es Harry! Desde que andas liada con Granger, Potter se volvió Harry ¡Harry!

—Todos nos sabemos su nombre, cariño –Ironizó Anna.

—Ja,ja,ja –Una risa falsa y una mueca fue lo que recibió de respuesta por parte de Draco –Además, yo no estoy celoso. Sólo que no me gusta que me mientan y él dijo que no tenía nada con Longbottom. Ahora sale con que sí y…

—Y nada, Draco. Mejor vamos a descansar. Mañana todos tendremos un día pesado.

Severus se levantó y Anna le siguió. Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Draco. Estaba haciendo un papelón y lo sabía; pero es que no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Harry le dijo que le amaba y debía estar sufriendo por no tenerle a él: Draco Malfoy. No tendría porque estarse "reconstruyendo" al lado de Longbottom.

* * *

><p>Dorian podía sentirse feliz de ver los cambios que se habían operado en Rose. Ahora su pelo ya no escondía su rostro y se pasaba las horas conversando con James, Aarón, Albus y por supuesto con él. Se podía decir que consiguió su objetivo y de verdad se sentía bien. Claro, eso también se debía a la pequeña serpiente que tenía a su derecha. Con Albus las cosas por fin estaban tranquilas. Confiaba en él y no le retiraba la palabra por cualquier cosa. Todavía no eran novios y no pasaban de algún que otro beso; pero ya sentía a Albus Potter como suyo.<p>

—¡Coño, como odio las Runas! –Exploto Aarón de pronto. Rose levantó el rostro de su pergamino para sonreírle indulgentemente.

—Vamos, es sencillo –Le comentó Rose.

—Sencillo para cerebros como el de Dorian, Albus o el tuyo. Esto se me hace inútil. A James y a mí esta asignatura nos sobra –Comentó observando a James.

—A mi no me metas, sabes que me esfuerzo –Le sonrió.

—Ya. También yo; pero eso no quiere decir que no las odie.

Los cinco, que estaban en un cubículo privado de la biblioteca, sonrieron por lo bajo. Rose se perdió por un instante en la sonrisa de Dorian, siempre tan trasparente. Dorian era como un ángel que había llegado a su vida para mejorarlo todo. La acercó a sus primos y, desde que era su amiga, muchas cosas buenas pasaron. Estaba indecisa entre contarle o no sobre una cosa en particular. En ese instante su móvil vibró. Sabía muy bien quien era la persona que la llamaba. El mensaje de texto tenía una cita para el domingo en un lugar muy peculiar.

Era su padre. Ya llevaba varios fines de semana viendo a su padre, Ron Weasley, en la Casa de los Gritos. En un principio no podía negar que la asustó ver a su padre en aquel lugar; pero cuando Ron le pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho y cuando le dijo que él quería otra oportunidad con su madre y con ella, Rose no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el arrepentimiento de su padre. Ahora, lo que más quería, era poder decirle a Dorian que se encontraba feliz y todo gracias a él.

—Terminé –Anunció Albus –Me tengo que ir. Les dejo esto por si lo necesitan –Extendió el pergamino donde estaba trabajando. Tomó sus libros y salió del cubículo de lo mas sonriente.

—Yo también me voy –Aarón le sonrió a Dorian cuando éste se levantó. Sabía perfectamente a donde iban esos dos –Nos vemos más tarde –Dijo Dorian, refiriéndose a Rose y a James.

La chica se desconcertó un poco ante la partida de los dos. Termino rápidamente lo que faltaba de su ensayo de Criaturas Mágicas en América y se levantó de la mesa. James estaba atento a los movimientos de Rose. Desde que Dorian la había incluido en el grupo, sentía cierto temor por lo que Rose pudiera pensar de Dorian. James quería su prima, eso no podía negarlo; pero también sabía que Rose Weasley era una persona muy necesitada de amor.

—También les dejo, chicos –Rose tomó el pomo de la puerta del cubículo y estaba a punto de salir, cuando James la detuvo.

—Rose –no sabía muy bien que decirle y que no sonara ofensivo –Espero que tú no estés… Dorian no es lo que tú crees y espero que no estés pensado que él…

—Dorian es perfecto. No entiendo cómo puedes hablar así de él.

—Sé que es perfecto; pero no es para ti.

—Tú no sabes nada –Rose salió violentamente del cubículo.

James cerró los ojos y sólo pudo ver la figura de su prima perderse entre los estantes de libros. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Aarón había escuchado todo; pero no sabía bien el por qué de la actitud de James.

— ¿Estás bien? –Apretó un poco el agarre de su mano.

—No me gusta nada como mira Rose a Dorian.

—La mitad de Hogwarts nos mira a alguno con esa admiración –Intentó remarcar la palabra para que James se calmara; pero éste negó.

—Esa mirada no es de admiración. Es un embobamiento peor que el que tenía Albus. Idealizar a una persona nunca ha sido bueno, Aarón. Y Rose ya lo hizo con Dorian.

—Vamos, James. Esto no es un drama adolescente de la Warner Brothers –James se alejó para tomar sus cosas –Potter… Estaremos pendiente ¿Ok?

James asintió; pero Aarón aun podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo. Sólo esperaba que James se equivocara. Rose era una chica encantadora; pero ya tenía la batalla perdida de antemano si quería conquistar a Dorian.


	18. Chapter 18

— ¿Podrías bajar las defensas del Invernadero?

Neville suspiró. Su guardia había sido infernal: Un chico casi se había rebanado los dedos cuando intentó hechizar la batidora de su madre. Un auror creyó que podía atrapar a un Dragón y terminó siendo aplastado por él y por último, uno de sus asistentes casi destruye todo el tercer piso del Hospital.

Ahora, Harry James Potter Evans, su mejor amigo, le llamaba para pedirle que bajase las defensas de su santuario, de su refugio. El lugar donde planeaba residir cuando se cansase de ser explotado como Sanador. Donde tenía la idea de construir una Mansión para vivir sus años tranquilos al lado de Severus, mientras veían correr por el campo a los hijos de Dorian… y ¿Qué hacia su amigo? Pedirle que bajara las defensas para poder meter a Draco Malfoy. El ser que, seguramente, más le odiaba en todo el mundo.

Porque si algo tenía seguro Neville, es que Draco Malfoy era peligroso. No por nada fue un Mortífago –Tal vez no voluntariamente –; pero Mortífago al final de cuentas y, además cabreado y si había algo malo en el mundo, eso era un ex Mortífago cabreado y llamado Draco Malfoy.

—Está bien amigo –Su voz sonó fatigada y resignada.

—Genial, Neville ¿Podría ser hoy? –Harry sonaba ansioso.

— ¿Hoy? Harry, acabo de salir de mi guardia y no puedo…

—Por favor, Neville. Tú eres algo así como el Director de San Mungo. Puedes desparecerte y regresar sin ningún problema después.

—Vale, está bien y ojalá valga la pena, Potter.

Cuando Neville colgó, Harry tenía la sensación que ese "Potter" le salió muy del estilo Snape. Debía ser el efecto de pasar tanto tiempo con una persona; aunque sí debía admitir algo: Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo tan feliz. ¡Quién iba a decirle que Severus Snape resultaría ser la felicidad de Neville Longbottom!

* * *

><p>Draco estaba en su despacho a altas horas de la noche revisando la producción del nuevo vino. No terminaba de estar conforme con el diseño de las etiquetas y las botellas. Quería que la presentación de sus vinos en Londres fuera poco más que perfecta. También tenía en mente a los chicos. Dentro de tres días iniciarían sus vacaciones. Draco pensaba ir a Francia. Tenía que ponerle tierra de por medio a ese asunto de Potter.<p>

La presencia de una magia extraña se hizo notoria para Draco. Parecía que alguien se había atrevido a irrumpir en su hogar. Varita en mano salió del despacho y llego al pie de las escaleras. Todo se encontraba en penumbras; pero Draco podía sentir la presencia de otra magia, aunque no veía a nadie.

Vio un punto fijo en la penumbra donde creyó ver algo, de pronto un hechizo golpeó su mano y su varita cayó al suelo, lejos de él. Volteó esperando encontrar a su atacante y se quedó estático cuando se encontró a Anna jugando con su varita entre las manos. Se sintió sujetado por la cintura y después todo se empezó a mover en un torbellino de imágenes. Cerró los ojos para aminorar la desagradable sensación.

No sabía que pensar de aquello. Sólo sabía que estaba sin varita, siendo arrastrado a un lugar que no conocía y, temía, no sólo por él. Aarón y Dorian podían estar en peligro. Cuando sus pies tocaron algo firme, abrió los ojos. Estaban en un… en un…

— ¿Invernadero? ¿Qué co…? ¡Potter! –Harry emergió de la capa después de soltar a Draco.

—Lo siento. De alguna forma tenía que llamar tu atención.

— ¿Me arrastraste a un invernadero en medio de la nada con la ayuda de mi esposa? Regrésame a mi casa.

—No.

— ¿No? Mira idiota, no pienso hablar contigo. No tengo nada que hablar contigo y estoy en medio de algo muy importante.

—Anna se hará cargo de ello.

—¡Yo me haré cargo de Anna! Venir a traicionarme así –Draco caminó a la puerta del invernadero; pero Harry la bloqueó con su cuerpo –En serio, Potter. No nos hagas esto más difícil. No quisiera partirte la cara para salir de aquí.

—Vamos a hablar, Draco –El rubio tensó su postura, se giró un poco y de inmediato regresó, propinándole un golpe a Harry en el estómago, dejándole por un momento sin aire. Intentó aprovechar la ocasión para salir; pero como pudo, Harry lo detuvo.

Los dos terminaron en el suelo. Harry intentaba recuperar el aire y Draco pateaba y pegaba donde podía y lo que podía. Rodaron hasta que Harry pudo tomar el control, aprisionando el cuerpo de Draco con el suyo. Harry, en ese momento, tenía un pómulo hinchado, el labio inferior sangrante y evitó con sus rodillas un certero golpe a su entrepierna.

—¡Suéltame subnormal! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! –Le gritaba Draco a todo pulmón.

—¡Escúchame! –El grito de Harry detuvo los esfuerzos que hacía el rubio para golpearle – Sólo escúchame y te juro por mis hijos que después de dejaré tranquilo para siempre –Draco se perdió en esos ojos verdes. Quería salir de inmediato de ahí. Olvidarse de que Harry estuvo encima suyo y que él sentía la necesidad de frotarse con ese cuerpo. La única forma de salir, era escuchando a Harry –Tú no sabes la historia contada por mí. Lo único que tienes es lo sentiste.

— ¿Y tú que sabes lo que yo sentí? –Dijo molesto Draco.

—Puede que no lo sepa; pero por lo menos me lo imagino ¿Tú puedes imaginarte lo que yo sufrí? –Draco no sabía que contestar a eso.

—Bien, te escucho. Pero quítate de encima, que pesas –Le empujó un poco y Harry terminó apartándose.

—Yo… –Harry se sentó al lado de Draco –Éramos unos críos cuando esto empezó…

—Eso ya me lo has dicho, Potter.

—Sólo… por favor –Harry le miró por un segundo, rogando silencio.

—Ya, ya. Continúa.

—La primera vez que follamos fue el último día del quinto curso –Draco recordaba eso. Se encontraron en un pasillo y, como siempre, discutieron. Terminaron en el suelo restregándose sus durezas y gimiendo entre maldiciones. Ahí, en un pasillo desolado, perdido y oscuro, Draco perdió su virginidad. Follaron como verdaderos brutos. Cuando terminaron, ninguno dijo nada. Al siguiente día todos regresaron a sus casas en el tren –Yo pensé que sólo había sido sexo, algo que pasa cuando hay tanta tensión, una etapa de la adolescencia dónde estás tan hormonado que terminas follándote a todo lo que te encuentres; pero estaba muy equivocado. Creo que fue cuando me di cuenta que Draco Malfoy jamás pasaba desapercibido y menos para mí –Draco intentó no mostrarse halagado por las palabras –Luego llego el sexto curso. Tu misión y mi obsesión. Desde que te vi en el tren supe que tenía que estar de nuevo contigo.

— ¿Por eso me acosabas?

— ¡Te necesitaba! Fui estúpidamente feliz cuando me besaste de nuevo. Era raro para mí en aquellos años; parecía que teníamos una relación…

—Que se basaba en el sexo –Soltó amargamente Draco.

—Ya te he dicho que jamás fue sexo; incluso cuando sólo había sexo. Muchas veces me lo dijiste, muchas veces me hiciste que te prometiera que no se lo diría a nadie; pero sabes cómo soy. Tenía que hablar con alguien. Tenía que buscar ayuda para aclarar lo que sentía por ti. En ese entonces llevábamos dos meses viéndonos a escondidas, entre las oportunidades que le robábamos a nuestras misiones. Fue así como cometí el peor error de todos: Hablé con Sirius. Pensé que él me entendería, nunca conté con el odio casi patológico que sentía por los Slytherin –La voz de Harry se hizo más grave. Draco supo que estaba intentando no llorar –De inmediato me hizo dudar. No me disculpo; pero yo era un chico que jamás había tenido a nadie en su vida y consideraba a Sirius como una persona que me protegería. Intentó meter a Ginny en mi vida por todos los medios. Me decía que tú jamás dejarías a los Mortífagos, que eras un sangre pura y que jamás me elegirías a mí. Tú y yo empezamos ese ir y venir. Yo no quería perderte, por eso hablé contigo…

Draco recordaba esa conversación nítidamente. Harry le había citado en la Sala de los Menesteres para hablar. Le propuso que se uniera a la Orden, le prometió resguardo para su familia, protección total para todos; pero Draco también era un crío, un crío asustado. Se negó a aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía. Se gritaron cosas terribles. Draco intentó herir el orgullo de Harry y, en un arranque de ira total, todo terminó.

Harry estaba observando el movimiento de las plantas, suspiró intentando encontrar valor para seguir hablando.

—Sirius me dijo que te olvidara. Que lo intentara con Ginny una vez más y yo acepté. Quería encontrar una forma de apartarte de mi vida, de mi cuerpo. De convencerme que tú no eras nada para mí. Al día siguiente, por la noche, llegué a la Sala de los Menesteres. Ginny me esperaba, desnuda y yo viví mi último y muy patético esfuerzo de heterosexualidad. Estaba a punto de apartarla de mí cuando tú llegaste.

—Recibí una nota tuya citándome de nuevo en la Sala. Yo había pensado en lo que me dijiste…

—Fue Sirius, no tengo pruebas; pero podría poner las manos al fuego por esa idea. Seguramente él tenía planeado todo ese enredo adolescente –Harry bajo su cabeza. Intento tranquilizarse, sentía que la ira se apoderaba de él — Intenté alcanzarte; pero fue imposible –La voz de Harry era un susurro entrecortado por el nudo en su garganta.

Draco había salido corriendo directo a las mazmorras después de ver a Harry besando a una desnuda Ginny Weasley. Cuando entró en su habitación, tomó una de las botellas de firewhiskey que Blaise escondía y se fue a vagar por el bosque prohibido. No supo cómo, seguro que por su estado etílico, terminó muy cerca del invernadero de la Profesora Sprout. Ahí fue donde le encontró Neville.

Intentó ayudarle y Draco, borracho perdido como estaba, encontró el gesto conmovedor. Por eso empezó a seducirle. Terminaron besándose y una cosa llevó a la otra. Draco no pensaba que Neville pudiera ser tan apasionado y menos que después de follar, le confesara que estaba enamorado de él. Por eso tuvo que bloquearle el recuerdo. Lo que menos quería Draco en aquellos años era una horda de Gryffindors enamorados de él.

—Toma –Harry le tendió un sobre con pergaminos.

—Son permisos.

—Son las peticiones que envié al Ministerio para poder verte cuando estabas en Azkabán.

—Pero ninguna está sellada…

—Ninguna llegó a su destino –Dijo Harry con un claro tono de decepción. Luego le dio otro sobre, con peticiones selladas que habían sido rechazadas –Esto fue lo que me daba Sirius. Me decía que tú no me querías ver.

— ¿Jamás enviaste ninguna petición tu solo? –Draco no podía creerlo.

—Según Sirius era mejor que él se encargara de todo. La guerra había llegado a su fin y yo estaba extenuado –Harry soltó una risa irónica –Lo hacía por mi bien. Cuando fuiste enviado al exilio, Sirius pagó en el Ministerio para que te consideraran un reo peligroso y no tuvieras ningún tipo de visita –Harry se limpió las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro y siguió –Hermione y yo testificamos a tu favor. Un año después de terminada la guerra, eras libre. Ese día yo planeaba ir a buscarte, decirte que te amaba. Que te quería en mi vida para siempre. Había hecho un convenio con Ginny para que se embarazara y yo planeaba proponerte que fueras el padre de mis hijos –Un sollozo escapó de Harry –Sirius llegó y me impidió que te buscara. Me dijo que te ibas a casar con una bruja francesa. Todo mi mundo de caramelo se esfumó en un instante. Luego me propuso ir a la reunión con la Orden y lo demás ya lo sabes…

Harry guardó silencio un momento, intentando controlar el llanto. Draco, entre tanto, pensaba en todo lo que Sirius Black podía saber de él, de Aarón; incluso de Severus. Recordó a George Weasley cuando le dijo que Sirius podía ser más retorcido que el propio Draco. Era escalofriante pensar en lo que podría hacer Black con ese tipo de información.

— ¿Cómo supiste todo esto? –Le preguntó Draco asombrado.

—Remus Lupin me llamó hace unos días. Me dijo que la persona que estaba detrás de los que habían intentado matarles, fue Sirius. Neville y yo ya teníamos nuestras sospechas sobre quien pudo evitar que diéramos con ustedes tras años de búsquedas. De inmediato saltó el nombre de Sirius. Entonces empecé a investigar por mi cuenta. Cada vez encontraba más cosas, más mentiras.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Porque se lo dije a Hermione. Ahora están buscando a Sirius para encerrarle de nuevo en Azkabán y, cuando eso suceda, Neville y yo nos entregaremos. Así todos pagaremos. Sirius por intento de asesinato y violación y nosotros por lo que le hicimos al Profesor Snape.

—No, no quiero que te entregues.

—Draco…

Harry se veía tremendamente abatido y Draco ya no quiso evitar besarle, hacerse de esos labios que eran suyos y de nadie más. Harry correspondió al beso de forma tímida. No sabía si era un arranque de ternura o la oportunidad que deseaba. Tentativamente abrazó a Draco para acercarle a su cuerpo y el rubio, dócilmente, se dejó hacer. Draco empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry y a morder la piel que se mostraba.

—Draco, para por favor. No quiero que… No me hagas daño de nuevo –Draco se detuvo un momento y, por primera vez en esa noche, conecto su mirada con la de Harry.

—Hemos sufrido ¿Verdad? Lo entendí y quiero ser feliz. Quiero que mi padrino pueda contarme que se ha liado con Longbottom. Sé por qué Anna hizo todo esto. Ella también esta harta de venganzas. No quiero que Black nos vuelva a separar. Sólo quiero que no te confundas, no te he perdonado. No sé si algún día pueda llegar a perdonar lo que le hicieron a mi padrino, lo que me hiciste a mí; pero quiero intentarlo.

Harry cerró los ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas más y después se lanzó sobre Draco, sorprendiéndolo. Se apoderó de su maravillosa boca, mordió la afilada barbilla y siguió con el cuello, dejándole unos fuertes mordiscos. La camisa de Draco cayó encima de las orquídeas que Neville acaba de sembrar; pero a Harry eso le importaba una mierda. Tenía a su rubio para besarle completito.

Se entretuvo succionando y mordiendo sus pezones. Pasando su lengua por cada costilla. Draco gemía y se dejaba hacer. Tenía tantas ganas de ser tocado así. Harry maldijo los pantalones y, sin importarle mucho si los estropeaba o no, de forma brusca se deshizo de ellos. Notó que la prominente erección de Draco le dolía y Harry se sintió aún más caliente al verle desnudo.

No pudo esperar y se llevó la erección del rubio a la boca, ansioso por probarla después de tantos años y tanto sufrimiento. En su mente sabía que era muy distinto a lo que vivieron en Francia. Esta vez, Draco, se entregaba a sus caricias y podía ver el deseo en él. Draco no quería derramarse así y separó con mucha dificultad a Harry de su entrepierna.

—Desnúdate –Demandó con la voz un poco más ronca por los gemidos y jadeos que habían escapado de él hacía unos segundos. Harry obedeció de inmediato. Cuando le vio desnudo, el rubio se giró dándole la espalda a Harry, poniéndose de rodillas con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y las manos firmemente apoyadas en el suelo.

—Draco –Gimió con deseo y a punto de explotar. Mordió la nuca de Draco, siguió por los hombros y su espalda, dando besos y dejando mordidas. Llegó hasta las nalgas e intentó separarlas para preparar a Draco.

— ¿Qué esperas Potter? ¿Eres mago? Toma tu jodida varita y salta todo eso. ¡Te necesito!

El cerebro de Harry salió de la nube en el que estaba. Tomó su varita y murmuró un hechizo lubricante sobre su miembro y la fruncida entrada de Draco. Descaradamente el rubio abrió más las piernas y subió las caderas. Harry soltó un gruñido que bien se podía confundir con un aullido. De una sola y fiera estocada se hundió en Draco, provocando el gemido de ambos.

—Draco… esto es… se siente… ¡Como te extrañaba!

Empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras mordía la nuca de Draco y después pasaba su lengua por todo el pabellón de las orejas. Draco tiró las caderas hacia atrás, dándole más acceso a Harry. Este, de inmediato, aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones, haciéndolas furiosas y bestialmente profundas. Un _Narcisos Pitantes, _recién comprado, terminó hecho pedazos al caer de la mesa donde Harry se apoyó para arremeter contra el cuerpo de Draco con más fuerza.

Harry se detuvo un poco para voltear el cuerpo de Draco, el rubio enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Harry, que no esperó ni un momento para volver a enterrarse en su cuerpo. Con la misma fuerza de las embestidas, empezó a masturbar la polla de Draco. Fue avasallador el grito del rubio al derramarse y Harry le siguió un par de embestidas después. Terminó rendido, con el corazón acelerado y aplastando a Draco que le daba cariñosos besos en el pelo. Un momento después rodó un poco y Draco se acomodó en su pecho. De inmediato le abrazó y le acercó más. ¡Cómo había extrañado eso!

¡Cómo añoraba a Draco repartiendo besos por su pecho como lo hacía en ese momento! ¡Cuánto maldito tiempo perdido por dudar! Se hizo tanto daño, le hizo tanto daño... De pronto se dio cuenta que, extrañamente, terminaron sobre la plataforma.

Accionó la palanca para abrir el techo del invernadero. Draco se asustó un poco por el ruido y volteó para ver como el cielo se mostraba entre nubes y estrellas. Harry convocó una manta y después elevó la plataforma. Era la mejor inversión de aquel lugar. Neville se había anotado un diez con poner ese artefacto. Claro que, en un principio, su propósito era ayudar a Dorian; pero ahora que Dorian ya no necesitaba ayuda para volar, la plataforma iba de perlas para sorprender a cualquiera. Draco se acurrucó más al cuerpo de Harry y éste pasó la varita por encima de la inmensa manta, murmurando un hechizo de calefacción. ¡Vaya que hacía frío aquella noche!

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En Londres. Todo este terreno es de Neville ¿Qué te parece?

—Bonito. Me sorprende que Longbottom pueda tener algo tan bello –La vista desde la plataforma era espectacular –Sólo espero que mi padrino y Longbottom no hayan follado aquí. Me daría cosita –Draco puso su acostumbrada mueca de asco y Harry no puedo evitar besarle. Extrañaba tanto al Draco pedante...

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Neville y el Profesor Snape? Hasta donde yo sé, ellos creían que era el secreto mejor guardado. Más que el del Área 51 –Draco no entendió muy bien si eso había sido un chiste o un comentario; así que decidió ignorarlo y contestar la pregunta.

—Por favor… Escapadas por la tarde, no llega a dormir, trae visibles muestras de sexo desenfrenado; porque parece que a Longbottom le sigue poniendo eso de morder hasta dejar marca y lo más importante: Esta tarde le escuché hablando con él por el móvil de una forma un tanto… ¿Romántica? ¿Feliz? ¿Caliente?

— ¿No te enfada?

—Pues… Hasta hace unas horas, sí. Ahora, créeme, lo entiendo. Creo que todos necesitamos amor y si el de mi padrino está en Longbottom ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Al final, Severus fue el más afectado y el que me dio una cátedra sobre el perdón.

Harry asintió y volvió a besar a Draco. Podría estar así durante horas. Ahora se encontraba más tranquilo, pensando en qué regalarle a Anna por la ayuda. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

— ¿De qué te ríes Potter?

—De lo mucho que te amo –Draco lo volteo a ver extrañado –Deje que me pisotearas todo este tipo. Eduqué a uno de mis hijos a tu imagen y semejanza. Albus puede ser tan parecido a ti, que da miedo. Además tenía un discurso tan meloso que daría asco; todo para reconquistarte hoy.

— ¿Discurso? Dímelo –Draco se acurruco más, intentando que el frio de la madrugada no se colara.

—No, no me saldría. ¿Sabes? Durante el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos muchas veces me pregunte, si estabas con alguien más. Si alguien pudo darte lo que yo no supe. Pensé que mi herida nunca sanaría. Más desde aquella tarde en los viñedos; esa tarde arrancaste lo más hermoso de mi vida. Tu ausencia me perseguía por donde fuera. Necesitaba más de ti, que supieras que te amo. Que me ahogaba en el dolor; todo porque me faltaba tu amor.

—Eso fue mejor que un discurso Harry.

Draco beso a Harry, acariciaba su sedoso pelo negro y se perdía en la sensación del amor de verdad.


	19. Chapter 19

—Hola, Esther –La enfermera se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó la voz de Severus. Le sonrió y estaba a punto de decirle que si quería que le anunciara, cuando el ex Profesor tomó el pomo de la puerta –Adiós, Esther. No nos pases llamadas.

La puerta se cerró y la enfermera se quedó en una pieza. Pasó la vista por la sala. Había dos personas esperando la consulta. Les sonrió algo sonrojada.

—Tome asiento por favor, en seguida le atiendo.

Neville salía del cuarto de archivo de su consultorio, con un expediente en mano. Estaba muy concentrado, hasta que sintió unas manos arrebatándole los papeles y unos labios sobre los suyos. Severus le besaba desesperadamente, deslizó la bata blanca y se deshizo el polo blanco que le estorbaba para poder tocar la piel. El Sanador tardó un poco en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, decidió que debía sacarle toda la ropa a Severus.

La camisa de Severus fue desgarrada mientras éste dejaba una mordida en el hombro derecho de Neville. De un sólo movimiento, Severus bajó los pantalones de Neville, que terminó —sin saber muy bien cómo— en el sillón de su escritorio. Severus se sentó sobre él a horcajadas

—Severus, por los dioses –La voz era ahogada. Neville besaba el cuello de Severus y acariciaba con fuerza las deliciosas nalgas del ex Profesor. Le encantaba saber lo bueno que estaba Severus debajo de toda esa ropa – ¡Oh! –Sintió el ferroso sabor de la sangre después de la mordida en su labio. Severus tomó el duro y pulsante miembro de Neville y lo dirigió a su entrada –Espera, te… te vas… ¡La puta…! –Severus se empaló de una sola estocada.

—¡Joder! –Severus recargó su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Neville. Estaba tenso y sentía un gran dolor; pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo así, de una forma salvaje y entregada, de demostrarle a Neville lo mucho que le gustaba. Era la última prueba que necesitaba pasar para saber que la violación estaba superada.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, mi vida –Neville acariciaba con ternura la espalda de Severus; pero éste no quería eso. Quería sexo salvaje y furioso, como el que seguramente Neville tenía antes de que participara en esa violación. Severus movió sus caderas y se levantó un poco para después dejarse caer —¡Diablos, Severus!

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Severus tomó el dominio de todo, apoyándose en los hombros de Neville y dirigiéndose con los gemidos salvajes que soltaba el Sanador. Además, se sentía caliente y satisfecho al sentir las manos de Neville apretando sus caderas, queriendo fundirse en él.

—Quiero que me folles duro, Neville –Le susurró en el oído, con una voz sensual. Eso fue lo que Neville necesitó para levantarse del sillón, con un Severus Snape firmemente empalado en su miembro. Con una de sus manos arrojó todo lo que tenía en el escritorio directo al suelo y, con cuidado, hizo reposar la espalda de su amor en la superficie.

Colocó la piernas de Severus en su cintura y tomó posesión de la boca que hacía un momento le pidió que le follara sin contemplaciones. Era delicioso, esa lengua se enredaba con la suya de una forma magistral. Un hilo de saliva quedó uniéndoles cuando sus labios se separaron. De inmediato, Neville tomó una pierna de Severus, subiéndola a uno de sus hombros. Sacando casi en su totalidad la longitud de su polla, embistío nuevamente, rindiéndose en la estrechez de Severus.

—Severus, eres… Diablos… -Neville empezó a moverse a un ritmo frenético. Los gemidos de Severus hacían que la sangre de Longbottom hirviera. El escritorio crujía y la madera chillaba al ritmo de los movimientos de los cuerpos.

—Más fuerte, Neville –Severus separó la pierna que seguía rodeando la cintura de Neville, para colocarla sobre el otro hombro; mientras éste le jalaba de las caderas para acercarlo más a su pubis, provocando penetraciones más profundas y certeras. Neville se dobló sobre el cuerpo de Severus y tomó las manos del ex Profesor, que descansan sobre el escritorio —¡Sí!

Neville se movía más rápido. El crujir del mueble y los jadeos era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel consultorio. La mesa empezó a colapsar. Neville tomó el cuerpo de Severus y le estampó la espalda en la pared más cercana, sin detener las penetraciones. Una sudorosa mano se coló entre la fría pared y el caliente cuerpo de Severus, mientras la otra tomó su polla, acariciándola de forma ruda. Neville sentía que estaba próximo a venirse y quería hacerlo junto con Severus. El ex Profesor tiró las caderas hacia atrás, dándole más libertad a la mano de Neville.

—AGGGG, Severus –Los dedos de la mano derecha de Neville se quedaron impresos en la cadera de Snape, mientras se corría en su interior, haciendo que fuera su Nirvana particular.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Diablos si! –El semen de Severus terminó bañando el abdomen y la mano de Neville.

Sus cuerpos terminaron en el suelo, estaban agotados. Neville sentía que las piernas no le respondían y término arrastrándose un poco hasta poder abrazar a Severus. El Profesor colocó su cabeza en el agitado y sudoroso pecho de Neville.

—Rompimos el escritorio –Severus pasó su vista por el consultorio: Había un montón de papeles en el suelo, la silla de Neville estaba con las ruedas hacia arriba y el escritorio estaba destrozado —Esther se va a molestar –Severus sonrió ladinamente.

—Me tengo que ir –Severus intentó levantarse; pero Neville le sujetó de la cintura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vienes, me follas así y te vas?

—Sip…

— ¿Sólo viniste a eso? –Neville sujetó con más fuerza la cintura de Severus. Los cuerpos estaban tan cerca que sus labios se podían rozar.

—Pues pasaba por aquí, estaba caliente y decidí…

—Pasar a ver.

—Sip –Neville negó, mientras sonreía. En un principio, el comportamiento frío de Severus le desconcertaba; pero conforme pasaron los días fue entendiéndolo. Rodó los cuerpos hasta que quedó encima de Severus.

—De verdad eres veneno –Le besó de nuevo, adueñándose de la boca dulce y suave de Severus.

—En serio me tengo que ir, Neville.

—Vale, ya.

Severus se puso de pie y con un pase de varita se limpió y empezó a vestirse. Su magia no estaba del todo bien; pero los tratamientos de Neville habían dado resultado. Hacía una semana que Neville le había regalado una varita. Podía hacer algunos hechizos sencillos y poco a poco el nivel mágico llegaba a los normales. Aunque jamás sería como fue.

Neville se perdió por un momento en el cuerpo de Severus. Era un hombre que estaba por cumplir 50 años y no los demostraba para nada. A pesar de ser un hombre delgado, tenía músculos definidos y unas deliciosas nalgas que eran su deleite privado. Neville se enorgullecía de tener a ese hombre con él.

—Te quiero.

La voz profunda de Neville retumbó en el consultorio. Severus terminó de cerrar sus pantalones y sus ojos negros se perdieron en los verdes de Neville. No sabía que responder a eso. Él no era un ser expresivo y decir un simple: Te quiero, era demasiado.

Quería estar seguro de decirlo con convicción. Neville se levantó, tomó la camisa de Severus y se la colocó. Le dio un ligero beso y empezó a abotonarle la camisa.

—No es necesario que me respondas. Con saber que tienes idea de lo que siento por ti, me conformo. Eres importante para mi, Severus –Neville le abrazó –He pensado que lo nuestro no fue casualidad. Al final de mi camino quiero que estés siempre tú. Solamente tú.

—Eh… -Severus no sabía que decir. Neville entendió y le besó de nuevo. Cuando se separaron le sonrió –Que no se te olvide que hoy tienes que ir a la Mansión.

—No se me olvidará. Es la primera invitación que tengo de Draco y, me imagino, que será el tipo de fiesta donde le dices a tu hijo que estás saliendo con el padre de sus mejores amigos. Eso no me lo pierdo por nada.

Severus negó divertido, caminó hasta la chimenea y desapareció. Neville sintió un vacío extenderse por todo su ser. Le amaba y era muy difícil decírselo. Más si Severus reaccionaba así. Sin embargo, esperaba que la sorpresa que le tenía le hiciera ver que podían tener una vida juntos. Porque eso era lo que Neville quería: Vivir con Severus y Dorian. Formar esa ansiada familia feliz.

* * *

><p>Rose jugaba con los viales que tenía en las manos. Sabía que eran recuerdos y tenían un destino: Ser vistos por Dorian Snape. Rose se debatía entre entregarlos o no. Sabía que lo que contuvieran esos viales alejaría para siempre a Dorian de Albus.<p>

Lo que la tenía preocupada era, si se los entregaba o no. Y si llegaba a entregárselos ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por amistad o por celos. Rose no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de Dorian y Albus juntos, besándose y tocándose.

**FLASH BACK**

_No era muy tarde y las palabras de James la habían perturbado. Decidió dar un paseo por el colegio y serenarse. No entendía por qué su primo James había reaccionado así; pero si la consideraba muy poca cosa para Dorian, estaba muy equivocado. Ella sería lo que fuera por Dorian. Le demostraría a James y a todos que era digna para estar con él._

_Caminó por los pasillos hasta que el ruido que se escuchaba en una de las aulas la distrajo. Era uno de tantos lugares sin uso en el Castillo. Seguramente era alguna parejita que tenía algún encuentro. Era muy común ver parejas por aquellos salones, buscando un poco de intimidad y desahogar su deseo. Rose, guiada por su curiosidad, abrió la puerta del aula. Pasó su vista por todo el lugar, hasta que descubrió dos cuerpos entregándose a un beso salvaje._

_Los ojos de la chica casi se salen de sus cuencas: Esos dos eran Albus y Dorian. Se besaban con pasión desmedida. Las manos de Dorian se perdían entre la túnica de Albus, seguramente hasta llegar a colarse por la camisa. Los gemidos salían de la boca de ambos. Rose sentía que su temperatura corporal aumentaba y, de pronto, sintió la necesidad de ser ella quien estuviera en el lugar de Albus._

_Ser ella la que gimiera y se retorciera ante los besos y caricias lascivas de Dorian. De pronto todo cesó y Rose tuvo miedo de haber sido descubierta. Cerró un poco la puerta, esperando los gritos y los reclamos; pero estos no llegaron._

—_No quiero que sea aquí y menos así –La voz de Dorian era inexplicablemente ronca. Rose sintió estremecer ante la sensación tan íntima que tuvo._

—_Ya, yo tampoco quiero que sea aquí. Merezco algo mejor._

—_Sí, algo digno de un Slytherin. Mejor paremos, ven –Dorian tendió su túnica en el suelo del aula y se recostó. Albus, de inmediato, se dejó caer a su lado, abrazándole. Dorian le quitó las gafas, acarició su nuca, besó delicadamente su frente y hechizó el techo para que se pudieran ver las estrellas._

—_En ocasiones eres tan cursi, Snape… –Albus sonreía encantado, mientras se acurrucaba en el cuerpo de Dorian._

—_Sí, lo sé; pero así me quieres._

_Rose cerró la puerta completamente cuando vio que se besaban de nuevo. Ella quería todo eso. No sólo la lujuria; también quería los momentos de romanticismo de Dorian. Se sentía hervir, acalorada y celosa. _

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Apretó con fuerza los viales, intentando alejar los pensamientos de esa noche. Desde que los había visto juntos, tenía sueños recurrentes en los que los protagonistas eran ella y Dorian: Estaban en esa misma aula sin uso, besándose con la misma lujuria. Las manos de Dorian se perdían entre su falda llegando hasta su ropa interior, acariciando sobre ella su sexo húmedo…

Rose cerró los ojos con la misma fuerza que sus manos. Tenía que decidir si entregar los viales o no. Su padre había sido muy claro: Lo que contenían separaría para siempre a Dorian de Albus. Ellos no podían estar juntos. Sin embargo, había una sensación que rodeaba a Rose. Algo que le decía que eso no estaba bien. Tal vez la actitud tan extraña de su padre o la insistencia de que los entregara de inmediato.

**FLASH BACK**

_Rose entró en la tétrica Casa de los Gritos como lo venía haciendo desde hacía varios fines de semana. Su padre la esperaba, como siempre. Ella se abrazó a él de inmediato. Necesitaba un poco de consuelo. Su madre le había dicho que estaba saliendo con una persona y que la conocería en una fiesta que sería dada el primer día de sus vacaciones. Era eso y la imagen de Dorian con Albus, lo que la torturaba._

— _¿Cómo estás hijita? _

—_Bien papá._

— _¿Bien a secas? Algo te pasa hijita. ¿Qué es?_

_Rose tenía los ojos puestos en los azules de su padre. No sabía si contarle; mas quería desahogarse con alguien. No le diría nada de la nueva relación de su madre; pero sí que le contaría de Dorian y Albus._

—_Hace unos días me encontré a… Albus besándose con Dorian._

_Los ojos de Ron se abrieron y brillaron. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Le dio la espalda a su hija y tensó su cuerpo, mientras intentaba poner cara de consternación y acongojamiento. Necesitaba convencer a su hija._

—_Eso no puede ser hija, ellos no pueden estar juntos –Girándose, encaró a su hija y la tomó de las manos –Están cometiendo un error. Un acto terrible, tienes que evitar eso._

—_Pero pa…_

—_Entrégale esto a Dorian –Ron sacó de su túnica dos viales y los puso en las manos de Rose –En ellos se encierra una verdad muy importante. Sólo los puede ver Dorian._

— _¿Qué…_

—_No te lo puedo decir cariño. Quien me entregó esto es una persona que quiere mucho a la familia Potter –Rose iba a replicar; pero Ron la detuvo –Es muy importante hijita. Muy importante. Ahora, por favor, vete. No quiero que sospechen. Te quiero hija –Rose abrazó a su padre y salió de la casa de los gritos con una sensación extraña._

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

_Lo que la chica no supo es que cuando abandonó el lugar, se materializó el cuerpo de Sirius Black, quien le arrojó una botella a Ron._

—_Así que tu chiquilla está enamorada de Dorian._

—_Algo así –Ron tomó un gran trago de la botella y se limpió los restos con la manga._

—_Es fascinante como los adolescentes pueden ser tan manejables. _

— _¿Qué harás cuando vea los recuerdos? No creo que confié mucho en ti, cuando también participaste en la violación._

—_Pobre Ron, seguro que el alcohol ya hizo mella en tu cabeza. Modifiqué el recuerdo. Sólo aparecen nuestro querido Harry y Longbottom._

— _¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando vea todo eso?_

—_Que corra a mí y que me traiga a Aarón Malfoy. Con ellos tendré la mitad de mi venganza. Después, serán sólo míos. Haré con ellos lo que siempre quise hacer con su padres. Además, necesito que alguien ocupe el lugar vacío en mi lecho._

—_Yo quiero a Malfoy. _

—_Lo tendrás, después de que sea mío. Tú podrás romperle el culo o lo que quieras hacer. Él sólo me interesa para perturbar a su padre. Mi amante será Dorian. El hijo de Snape será mío. _

* * *

><p>Anna se desprendió del cuerpo de Hermione con bastante reticencia. Adoraba estar con ella, explorar cada parte de su cuerpo y hacerla gozar. Porque estaba segura que, antes de estar con ella, Hermione jamás había tenido esa sensación de gozo.<p>

—Cada día me gustas más. Cada día te amo más –Anna le dio un beso en los labios.

—Me hace feliz saber que hoy, después de la cena, ya no habrá razones para no estar juntas, decirle a Rose que te amo y que quiero vivir contigo.

—Tengo miedo de que Rose no me acepte.

—Lo hará. Tienes un encanto muy raro. Diría que casi Malfoyesco.

—Bueno, llevamos muchos años juntos. Algo tenía que aprender de él.

—Sí. Bueno, tenemos que apresurarnos. Quiero estar lista.

—Todo saldrá perfecto. Quiero ver la cara de Aarón cuando sepa quién es su verdadero padre –Anna abandonó la cama y se puso la bata.

— ¿Draco le dirá toda la verdad?

—Sip; bueno, maquillada. Tanto Dorian como Aarón sabrán sus orígenes hoy; claro que no será tan crudo como la verdad. No debe ser bonito enterarte que tu papá fue víctima de una violación múltiple y que tú eres el fruto de eso.

* * *

><p>—Cachorro.<p>

El abrazo entre Remus y Harry fue cariñoso. Llevaban años sin verse y, estar de nuevo juntos, era un sueño muy anhelado para los dos.

—Te extrañé, Remus.

—Yo también, cachorro; pero tenía que liberarme de todo antes de regresar.

—Te ves muy bien. Pensé que…

—¿Estaría cortándome las venas y muriendo lentamente? No te voy a mentir. Fue un golpe muy duro darme cuenta de que Sirius no era lo que imaginé; sin embargo él no era lo único en mi vida. Viajé, encontré el sentido para muchas cosas y, al final, creo que es mejor estar sin él.

—Eres más sereno de lo que recuerdo.

—Y un poco más viejo.

—Para nada. Te ves como nuevo –Remus sonrió y aceptó el té que le ofrecía Harry –Has llegado en un día genial. Esta noche habrá una cena en la Mansión de Draco ¿Nos acompañas?

—No sé si sea buena idea…

—Vamos, pronto todos seremos familia. Además mis hijos tienen que conocer a su abuelo –Remus aceptó. Era maravilloso estar de nuevo en casa.

* * *

><p>Dorian intentaba no estar nervioso. En la Mansión ya estaban todos: Hermione, Rose, Neville y los Potter; en especial, su Potter. También pensaba decirles a todos que estaban juntos. Estaba casi seguro que esa noche su padre daría la noticia de su relación con el Sanador. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, les dirían a todos que se iban a casar. Cosa que tenía más que ilusionado a Dorian. Una vez casados no tendría que insistir mucho para que adoptaran un bebé y así tener un hermano o hermana.<p>

Si bien Aarón era un hermano para él, tenía muchas ganas de tener un chiquitín en casa con quien pudiera jugar y que viviera la ternura que a él le faltó. A pesar que se lo había perdonado a su padre, no podía olvidar que su infancia no fue la época más feliz de su vida. Siempre solo, intentado que su padre pusiera un poco de atención en él.

Estaba desnudándose para meterse en la ducha, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Tomó una toalla y la enroscó en su cintura. Abrió y no pudo evitar ver el sonrojo de Rose. Tenía una caja de madera en las manos. Dorian pensó en un regalo.

—Lo siento, pensé que ya estabas listo –Rose intentaba no poner atención en el cuerpo de Dorian.

—Sí, bueno, me retrasé un poco. Llegamos tarde de la estación y luego Aarón y yo nos pusimos a jugar a soccer. Se nos fue el tiempo. Parecemos críos, lo sé –Dorian le guiñó un ojo y Rose sonrió tontamente.

—Que bien. Dorian –El semblante de Rose cambió un poco –Yo… Alguien me dio esto para ti –Le mostró la caja –Es importante que veas lo que contiene.

— ¿Qué es? –Dorian abrió el cierre de la caja intrigado. Cuando vio los viales, no supo qué decir — ¿Recuerdos? ¿De quién? –Rose negó.

—No te lo puedo decir. Sólo tienes que saber que es importante.

—Pero aquí no hay un pensadero, yo no puedo…

—Están encantados. En cuanto los abras se reproducirán sin necesidad de un pensadero –Dorian vio los viales extrañado –Confía en mí, por favor –Cuando terminó de decir eso, Rose salió de la habitación.

Dorian suspiró, cerró la puerta y observó la caja una vez más. Ya era tarde. La caja quedó abandonada sobre la cama y Dorian corrió a la ducha. Quince minutos después salió del baño y buscó su ropa. Eligió un pantalón negro y una camisa verde Slytherin para agradar a su Serpiente. Cuando estaba terminando de vestirse volteó hacia la cama para ver la caja.

¿Qué podía ser? ¿Los recuerdos de quién? Tal vez alguna admiradora que había hecho alguna tontería. Muchas veces estuvo tentado de decirle a Rose sobre su relación con Albus; al fin y al cabo, la chica era su mejor amiga y así evitaría el ser asediado por otras muchachas. Tomó uno de los viales observándolo detenidamente de nuevo. Suspiró. Era curioso, no lo podía evitar.

Abrió el vial. De inmediato su habitación desapareció y se encontró en un lugar conocido: Era la Torre de Astronomía. Puedo identificar unos jadeos y sollozos. Su instinto le decía que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo ahí. Cuando enfocó la vista pudo ver a unos hombres sosteniendo a otro, mientras había alguien arriba de él penetrándolo furiosamente.

Palideció de inmediato cuando reconoció al hombre que estaba abajo, sollozando y ensangrentado: Su padre, Severus Snape.

Su mirada se fue al hombre que le penetraba: Harry Potter. Un Potter más joven, casi idéntico a Albus. Los hombres que sostenían a su padre no se podían ver. Estaban difuminados y demasiado borrosos. Vio a Harry Potter venirse dentro de su padre y a otro hombre avanzar hacia el cuerpo inerte. Dorian no lo evitó, lloró. Su rostro se empapó en lágrimas cuando vio como Neville Longbottom abusaba de su padre.

Dorian no lo podía creer. Su cuerpo temblaba. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar que eso debía ser un mal sueño. Quiso salir de ahí, quiso irse muy lejos y apartar esas imágenes de su cabeza. No podía evitar llorar. Sentía su corazón partirse y que un inmenso dolor se apoderó de su ser. No podía ni gritar, ni correr. Su estómago se contrajo de asco cuando vio a Neville besar a su padre y terminar dentro de él.

Cerró los ojos una vez más. No podía dejar de llorar y su cuerpo temblaba sin parar. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Tomó el vial que aún estaba en la cama y lo abrió sin pensar.

Se encontraba en las cercanías de los invernaderos de Hogwarts. De nuevo oyó sonidos de jadeos y gemidos y Dorian sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral. Enfocó su vista para ver a Draco tirado sobre el césped y a Neville sobre él, penetrándolo con fuerza y pasión, diciéndole que le amaba. El recuerdo terminó de inmediato y su habitación se materializó ante sus ojos hinchados y cansados de tanto llorar.

No sabía qué hacer. Por un momento se perdió en las imágenes que aún circulaban por su cabeza. Neville: Su héroe, su amigo, el hombre que creyó que jamás lastimaría a su padre, su ángel… Ese ser despreciable y vil había abusado de su padre. Fue tan cobarde y asqueroso que ni siquiera lo hizo solo. Se valió de la fuerza de otros para someter a su padre.

El vial que estaba en el suelo brilló y de él apareció un trozo de pergamino. Dorian lo tomó y lo leyó:

_Si quieres saber la verdad de tu origen, toma ese vial y pronuncia la palabra: Orión. Encontraras la verdad en mí. Severus Snape fue tu gestante._

Orión. No tenía ni idea de quién era ese tipo. Lo que si era un hecho, es que el tipo podía decirle la verdad. Esa que su padre y tíos le ocultaron durante años. Arrojó el pergamino al suelo y tomando su varita, caminó hecho una furia hacia la Sala. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, escuchó risas y de inmediato buscó a su objetivo. Ni su padre, ni Neville estaba ahí. Caminó al despacho, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y vio a Neville abrazando a su padre. La furia se apoderó de todo su ser y apuntó con la varita.

— ¡Flipendo!

El cuerpo de Neville chocó en la pared del despacho. Severus no supo qué hacer en ese momento. Veía a su hijo caminar enardecido de ira hacia Neville, que estaba tambaleándose para ponerse de pie. La magia de Dorian se desbordaba, los cristales de la Mansión se hicieron añicos. Dorian tomó a Neville por la solapa del saco.

— ¿Lo hiciste? –Neville apartó a Dorian con cuidado; pero el chico regresó – ¡ERES UNA BASURA, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. UN ASQUEROSO VIOLADOR!

La cara de Neville se desencajó, perdió el color y sintió la furia de Dorian rodear toda la habitación.


	20. Chapter 20

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la Mansión. Draco, Anna, Harry y Remus se dirigieron al despacho. Se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta viéndolo todo. La magia de Dorian impedía que alguien más entrara en el lugar.

—Dorian, escucha por favor –Neville intentaba tranquilizar al chico. Aún estaba aturdido por el golpe y las palabras.

—¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Eres una mentira! ¡TODOS ESTOS MALDITOS AÑOS CREYENDO QUE TU ERAS MI SALVADOR Y NO ERES MÁS QUE UN VERDUGO! ¡UN HOMBRE QUE ESTABA CONMIGO POR CULPA! ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirme que me querías, si era mentira? ¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarme de esa manera? ¿Nunca pensaste ni un poquito en mí? ¿No te arrepentías de lastimarme, de engañarme? Tú nunca me quisiste; jugaste a ser el comprensivo.

—No, Dorian, las cosas no son así –Severus intentó detener a su hijo. Él conocía a la perfección esos desbordamientos de magia. Muchas veces le pasaron cuando era pequeño y su padre lo maltrataba.

—¡No papá! Por favor no te metas en esto. No quiero faltarte al respeto. Esto es entre esta rata y yo. ¡Incarcerous!

—Protego. Hijo, escucha por favor –Intentó razonar Neville.

—¡No me llames hijo! No quiero tu lastima. ¿No te cansabas de fingir todos estos años? –Dorian pegó su cuerpo al de Neville — ¿Quisiste tocarme como a papá? Forzarme, hacerme tuyo con violencia ¿Eso querías?

— ¡Basta Dorian! –Severus le jaló y le encaró –Tienes que escuchar.

— ¿Te pones de su parte? Es eso ¿Verdad? Estás con él ¿Planeaste todo esto? –Le preguntó a Neville: – ¿Son tus aires de grandeza los que te obligaron a hacer esto? Yo era un estúpido que aceptaba ser el esclavo de las migajas de eso que yo pensé que era amor; pero se acabó este cuento. Se acabó tu encanto y tu tiempo. Hoy, no sabes lo mucho que te desprecio.

— ¡Dorian! Esto no es de bandos, hijo. Tenemos que hablar, no puedes hacer caso a…

— ¿A qué papá? ¿A la verdad? Durante años estuve intentando saberla. Siempre preguntándome porque mi padre me odiaba. Cuando tío Draco iba por las noches a la habitación de Aarón para arroparlo y luego venia a la mía, sabía que era un premio de consolación por tener un padre que me odiaba. Cuando había noches de tormenta muchas veces terminé en la habitación de Aarón, abrazándome a él porque no podía recurrir a mi padre para que me consolara –Las lágrimas de Dorian escapan de sus ojos. Severus y Neville lo observaban, intentado una forma de controlar su magia –Hoy descubrí porque me odiaba tanto. ¡POR TI! –Apuntó a Neville con la varita -¿No me ves? Soy el vivo ejemplo de uno de ustedes. Puedo ser hijo de Harry Potter o de Neville Longbottom.

—Dorian…

— ¿Quién es mi padre?

—No…

— ¡ ¿Quién es mi padre? Jamás me lo dirás ¿Verdad? Ustedes no saben lo que provocaron con sus mentiras. No saben el daño que me han hecho. Si ustedes no me dicen la verdad, creo que es justo que yo la busque –Sacó el vial de su bolsillo –Sé de una persona que no tiene reparos en hablar conmigo.

—Dorian, vas a escucharme aunque no quieras.

—No, papá. Te quiero con todo mi corazón; pero esta vez no me puedo quedar aquí a escuchar como un niño bueno. Mi mundo se deshizo hoy. Te quería –Clavó su verde mirada en la de Neville –Quería que fueras mi padre y hubiera dado mi vida por ti. Ahora no sabes como quisiera que estuvieras muerto. Aunque te humilles y vengas suplicando mi perdón, esto jamás lo voy a olvidar. Aunque me supliques piedad, no la tendré. Puedes humillarte y decirme que no vales nada y aún no será suficiente. No sabes cuánto te odio. ¡TE ODIO NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! –Tomó el vial con fuerza y pronunció la palabra -¡Orión!

Despareció en un segundo mientras Severus intentaba detenerlo. Neville sentía que su corazón se partía, más que por las palabras, fue por ver el odio en sus ojos. Su hijo. Dorian podía ser de verdad su hijo. Entonces el dolor se hizo más fuerte. Su propia sangre odiándole. Sentía el dolor, el fantasma de la voz de Dorian diciéndole que le odiaba. Podía desaparecer poco a poco y perderse dentro de ese dolor. La magia de Dorian se extinguió y los demás pudieron entrar en el despacho.

— ¿Es cierto?

La voz de Aarón sonó desde el umbral. Había estado oculto en unos de los pilares. Lo escuchó todo y se negaba a creer que Harry Potter y el Sanador Longbottom fueran ese tipo de personas.

—Aarón… Esto es… -Draco no sabía que decir. Severus le tocó un hombro.

—Es tiempo de contar la verdad. Esto que ocurrió fue por ocultar tanto. Es cierto, Aarón. Hace quince años abusaron de mí y Dorian es el producto de eso. Potter y Neville estaban alcoholizados y fueron instigados por un hombre: Sirius Black.

— ¿Quién es Sirius Black? –Preguntó Aarón, mirando a su padre.

—Es un hombre desquiciado –La serena voz de Remus llegó hasta Aarón –Intentó matar a tu padre y a Severus. También participó en la violación. Es un gran peligro y Dorian debe estar con él. Ese vial tiene su magia y antes de irse, Dorian dijo: Orión.

—Avisaré de inmediato al Jefe Dalton –Hermione y Anna salieron del despacho. Draco y Aarón se retiraron para acompañar a los gemelos Potter y a Rose

—No, tenemos que ir a buscarlo. Ese loco puede estar haciéndole lo que sea –Neville tomó su varita. Estaba dispuesto a remover cielo, mar y tierra.

—Espera, Neville. No podemos hacer esto así. Tenemos que trazar alguna estrategia. Podríamos poner en peligro a Dorian.

—Pero Profesor Lupin, él ya está en peligro…

—Calma –Remus colocó sus manos en los hombros de Neville. A pesar de ser ya todos unos hombres, era bueno saber que le escuchaban –Iremos por él, sólo tenemos que planearlo. Tú estas muy alterado.

— ¿Quién es el padre de Dorian? –Harry tenía que saber.

—No lo sé, Potter. Mi magia alimentó su nacimiento. Nunca hicimos pruebas.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora, Harry. Tenemos que encontrarle –Harry suspiró.

—Tienes razón, Neville.

Remus y Harry salieron para tranquilizar a Rose, James y Albus y darles un poco de privacidad a Neville y a Severus. Cuando llegaran los Aurores no tendrían descanso. Remus tenía un plan trazado en su mente. Conocía a la perfección a Sirius; tantos años juntos le daba ciertas ventajas.

—Me odia. Dorian me odia. Durante años he estado temiendo esto y pasa justo la noche en que tenía planeado contarle la verdad.

—Cuando le encontremos podrás hablar con él –Severus se acercó y le abrazó. Neville se dejó consolar.

—Tengo miedo de que me siga odiando.

—Entenderá que no eras tú cuando eso ocurrió. Le explicaremos que te arrepentiste, que has sufrido y que le quieres.

—De verdad le quiero. No puedo perderles al final.

—Lo sé –Severus acariciaba su espalda.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno, Severus?

—Después de tanto odio y tragedia, creo que lo que queda es ser bueno. Salvaremos a Dorian y todo estará bien.

Severus intentaba que sus palabras fueran firmes y seguras; pero por dentro estaba volviéndose loco. Su hijo podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo con un desquiciado Black con sed de venganza.

* * *

><p>Aarón caminaba al lado de su padre. Tenía todavía muchas dudas en la cabeza y sabia que las mentiras eras causantes de muchos problemas. Esa noche lo pudo constatar. Dorian estaba sufriendo verdaderamente y él quería evitarse ese sufrimiento.<p>

—Papá ¿Hay algo que tú me ocultes? –Draco paró en seco. Desvió la mirada por un segundo y se armó de valor.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora?

—Tal vez no es el mejor momento; pero es el único que tenemos. Quiero saber todas las verdades de esta familia, papá.

—Bien, vamos –Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño salón que Dorian y Aarón utilizaban como estudio. Aarón miró a su padre y se tragó el nerviosismo que sentía.

— ¿Contestaras a todas mis preguntas?

—Con la verdad –Dijo Draco en un tono serio y frío.

— ¿Eres mi padre?

—Sí.

— ¿Anna es mi madre?

—No –Draco se temió la próxima pregunta.

— ¿Estuviste enamorado del Señor Potter?

—Yo… -Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Dijiste que con la verdad.

—Sí.

— ¿Lo estás aún?

—Sí.

— ¿Él es mi padre?

—No –Aarón se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Quién es mi padre?

—Neville Longbottom –Aarón cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilamente.

—Cuéntame la historia. La verdadera historia.

—Me enamoré de Harry desde que le vi en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Eso fue antes de empezar el primer año en Hogwarts. No tuvimos un buen comienzo y terminamos siendo enemigos. El último día de nuestro quinto año tuvimos un encuentro bastante diferente al de las peleas habituales. Cuando el sexto curso empezó, Harry y yo nos enfrascamos en una relación a escondidas. Cuando se enteró su padrino, Sirius Black, se puso en mi contra. Durante mucho tiempo hizo hasta lo imposible para que nos alejáramos el uno del otro. La guerra estaba por explotar. Harry me ofreció protección; pero yo le rechacé y tuvimos una pelea monumental. Terminamos enfadados y Sirius aprovechó para urdir un plan para separarnos definitivamente. Encontré a Harry con Ginny Weasley en una pose bastante insinuante. Eso provocó que yo bebiera como un irlandés en una taberna con barra libre. Neville me encontró y una cosa llevó a la otra…

—Soy producto de un revolcón cuando tú estabas despechado y borracho. El… El Sanador Longbottom… ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que soy su hijo?

—No. Hijo…

—No, papá. Ahora no. Quiero… Tengo que… He de procesar todo lo que me has dicho. No es sencillo darme cuenta que todo el mundo que tenia desapareció.

—No quiero que sufras, hijo.

—Sólo dame un tiempo… ¿Qué fue de la madre de los Potter?

—Ella hizo su vida lejos de Harry. Tiene varios amantes y no le interesan mucho sus hijos. Obtuvo lo que en realidad quería de Harry: Dinero.

—Es brutal ver que ninguno ha tenido una familia feliz. Yo pensé que la tenía y, ya ves…

—Hijo…

—Déjame solo, papá. Por favor. No estoy enojado; sólo quiero pensar.

Draco salió del pequeño estudio. Aarón se sentó en uno de los sillones perdido en sus pensamientos. De pronto, su vista llegó hasta una de las fotografías que estaban en el escritorio. En una de ellas estaba con Anna, abrazados. En otra, Dorian y él estaban jugando a soccer. En una tercera, estaba con su padre, Anna, Dorian y Severus: Su familia.

Ahora se enteraba que su madre, no era su madre y que tenía otro padre. Uno al que no vio jamás como tal. Hubiera podido soportar ser hijo del amor que hubo y hay entre su padre y el Profesor Potter; pero saber que era hijo del desamor, de una botella de Whisky y una calentura… Caminó hasta su escritorio y abrió el cajón secreto. Sacó un sobre con fotografías. Eran de sus viajes con los Potter y con… el Sanador Longbottom. Tal vez jamás se acostumbraría a la idea de que era su… padre.

* * *

><p>No reconocía el lugar al que llegó. Sacó su varita y conjuró un Lumus. Parecía ser un pasadizo. Caminó por el túnel oscuro. A la mitad, el lugar se iluminó con antorchas; pero Dorian no guardó la varita. Donde sea que estuviera, no confiaba en nadie. Llegó al final del túnel, encontrándose con una gran puerta de madera.<p>

La puerta se abrió acompañada de un crujir que le heló la sangre. Ese era un tétrico lugar, caminó y se iluminó un vestíbulo. En el centro del lugar había una silla de corte clásico. Todo estaba desolado y Dorian se temió una emboscada. El sonido de unos pasos le distrajo. La silla se desapareció y dio paso a un pasillo donde se podían ver dos figuras. Una de ellas llevaba una bastón y el sonido de sus pasos retumbaban en el suelo de mármol.

—Hola —Saludó el hombre del bastón.

— ¿Quién eres? –Dorian tenía su varita fuertemente sujeta. El hombre que estaba frente a él debía ser más mayor que su padre. Su pelo era largo, ondulado y con vetas blancas; tenía una barba que también pintaba canas. Se veía que en algún tiempo había tenido buena presencia.

—Soy Sirius Black.

Dorian evaluó al hombre que estaba detrás de Black. Era un hombre alto con una capucha; parecía que no quería ser reconocido. La desconfianza creció en Dorian.

— ¿Usted me envió los recuerdos?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Nunca te han hablado de mi? –Dorian negó. Aun tenía clavada la vista en el hombre de la capucha negra –Déjanos solos –El hombre de la capucha regresó por el pasillo de donde salieron. De inmediato el pasadizo se ocultó y en el fondo de la habitación apareció un sofá rojo carmesí –Vamos a sentarnos –Dorian caminaba alejado de Sirius, desconfiaba de todo –No me sorprende que no te hayan hablado de mi; después de todo, no hay relación entre nosotros. Yo soy el padrino de Harry Potter. Fui el mejor amigo de sus padres y cuando la guerra término, yo me hice cargo de él.

Dorian no tenía demasiada relación con el Profesor Potter; sin embargo siempre le pareció un buen tipo. Un hombre que sería su suegro después de todo; aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Harry Potter podía ser su padre y Albus… su hermano.

En el primer aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort se hizo una reunión. La Orden del Fénix estuvo presente –Sirius tomó una de las manos de Dorian –Intenté evitarlo; pero ellos no me escucharon. Fueron tras tu padre porque les hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts. Lo golpearon y abusaron de él. Fue brutal, terrible –Dorian intentaba no llorar. Recordar el cuerpo de su padre en esa posición era humillante –Quise que se entregaran; pero ellos no quisieron hacerlo. Intenté ponerme en contacto con Malfoy y con tu padre; pero ellos desparecieron. Durante años les busqué. Siempre quise contarte la verdad, contarles la verdad, que supieras cual era tu verdadero origen. Quiero mucho a mi ahijado; pero lo que ellos hicieron tenía que ser castigado. No podía cargar con ese crimen en mi conciencia y no hacer nada.

—Dijo contarles ¿A quiénes?

—A Aarón y a ti.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Aarón en todo esto?

—A él también le mintieron. Anna Noah no es la madre de Aarón.

Dorian siempre tuvo sus sospechas sobre su tío Draco. Nunca dormía con Anna y ellos no mantenían una relación de pareja. Se trataban más como buenos amigos. Incluso llegó a ver que Anna salía por las noches, sola.

— ¿Quién es su madre?

—No hay madre. Draco Malfoy lo trajo al mundo.

Verdad, simple y llana verdad. Aarón era hijo de Draco pero no de Anna, eso quería decir que había un padre.

— ¿Quién es el otro padre de Aarón?

—Neville Longbottom —Dorian se apartó del cuerpo de Sirius; se temía esas palabras.

—Por eso me envió el otro recuerdo.

—Neville siempre estuvo enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Él era su vida. En esa noche, la del recuerdo, fue concebido Aarón. Después de esa noche, Malfoy desapareció y Neville nunca supo de la existencia de Aarón. Parece que haber estado con Draco y que luego éste le dejara, hizo que creciera el odio hacia los Slytherin en el interior de Neville. Él fue quien más se ensañó en esa violación.

— ¿Cómo es que usted tenía recuerdos de esa noche?

—Me los envió una de las personas que participó: George Weasley.

— ¿Uno de los tíos de Rose?

—Sí. Él se arrepintió. Pasó toda su vida sufriendo por lo que hizo. Un día no pudo más y… se suicidó.

— ¿Quién más participó? –Los ojos de Dorian brillaban de rabia.

—La venganza no es una buena consejera, Dorian –El chico se puso de pie furioso.

—Se merecen que los mate. Si papá fue tan blando como para no hacer nada, yo no puedo ser así. Ellos me robaron la vida.

—No sé quien más participó. Lo que tú viste, es lo que yo vi. ¿Serias capaz de matar a Neville Longbottom? –Dorian bajó la mirada.

— ¿Quién es mi padre?

—Harry Potter.

Dorian cerró los ojos. Su padre no sabía lo que le había hecho. Se enamoró como un idiota de su propio hermano. Le deseaba como a nadie y no sabría como vivir sin completar esa pasión. Las lágrimas que no había querido expulsar le golpearon, empezando a llorar. Sirius se levantó y le abrazó.

—Lo sé, yo lo sé. Siempre he estado pendiente de ti y sé que estás enamorado de Albus. Por ello me atreví a todo esto para que tu supieras la verdad. No podía dejar que hicieras algo de lo que te arrepentirías de por vida. Tenemos que decirle la verdad a Aarón.

—No, a él no. Él es feliz y yo no quiero ser la persona que destruya su mundo.

— ¿Confías en mi?

—Lo único que me ha dejado todo esto, es no confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en mi propia familia ¿Cómo podría confiar en usted?

—Lo harás. Yo me ganaré tu confianza –Colocó la cabeza de Dorian en su pecho para que siguiera desahogándose.

Dorian lloró durante horas en los brazos de Sirius, hasta que se quedo dormido. Sirius le levitó hasta una pared, la cual se abrió y dio paso a una habitación. Le dejó en la cama y le observó. Era un chico hermoso. Alto, algo más musculoso que los chicos de esa edad. Sirius se sentó en la cama, acarició con las yemas el rostro de Dorian y luego aspiró un poco sobre su cuello. Dejó su rostro a centímetros y después, ligeramente, besó sus labios.

—No cabe duda que eres de lo mejor. La mezcla perfecta entre tus padres y serás mío. Te haré a mi modo.

Sirius salió de la habitación. En la estancia anterior estaba Ron. El pelirrojo tenía en la mano una botella y Black la destruyó con pase de varita.

—Hey ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Podrías pasar más de 15 minutos sin beber? Necesitas estar sobrio.

— ¿Para qué? Ya tienes al hijo de Snape.

—Pero no a Aarón Malfoy.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer nada. La Mansión del hurón es un fuerte. Tuvimos suerte de que el mocoso ese se pusiera como una Reina del Drama y decidiera venir aquí.

—Aarón Malfoy también vendrá. Dorian hará que venga.

—Yo creo que no. Le escuché: No quiere derrumbar su mundo –Imitó la voz de Dorian.

—Cállate, imbécil. Ya le convenceré y, si no pasa, siempre podremos usar su varita o enviarle una nota.

* * *

><p><em>Y sigo así,<em>

_un soñador sin noches._

_Un alma sin destino_

_que paga por sus errores._


	21. Chapter 21

Decepción.

En eso se resumía lo que en esos momentos sentía Dorian. Su vida, tal como la conocía, se había derrumbado en un pestañeo. Cuando se preguntaba por qué su padre le odiaba, nunca pensó que la razón sería tan fuerte. Dorian, era el resultado de una brutal violación. De una venganza, cruel y miserable.

¿Cómo era su padre antes de que sucediera aquello? ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Tuvo una buena vida? Dorian sabía que la última pregunta sí tenía una respuesta: No, su padre no tuvo una buena vida. Por lo poco que sabía, su padre había sido espía de la Orden, casi murió y cuando la guerra terminó, fue odiado por haber asesinado a Albus Dumbledore.

_Esa, en definitiva, no era una buena vida._

¿Su padre estaría enamorado en realidad de Neville Longbottom?... Neville… Si alguien le había decepcionado, era él. Creyó que el Sanador sería un padre, una pareja, un amigo. En esas escasas horas se dio cuenta que Neville era la persona más falsa que podía existir en el mundo. Nunca le quiso. Todas esas tardes conversando, los desayunos, incluso esas estúpidas tardes de vuelo y los consejos, todo era parte de la culpa. Era algo que Neville hacía para acallar su conciencia.

Y casi estaba seguro que Neville seguía enamorado de su tío Draco. Su cuerpo se estremeció de ira al pensar que Neville tocaba a su padre pensando que era Draco el que estaba con él. En su afán de encontrar ternura, cayó preso del cariño fingido de Neville. Ahora, en aquella tétrica habitación, en un lugar que no conocía y al lado de un ser que era siniestro, Dorian se arrepentía de haber pensando en Neville Longbottom como un padre…

_Padre…_

Su verdadero padre era Harry Potter –Unas lágrimas solitarias rodaron por sus mejillas –Era hermano de Albus. Deseaba –Porque no se podía mentir –con toda su alma a Albus. Esos besos, las caricias lascivas y esa intimidad. Todo, todo eso era: PROHIBIDO.

¿Cómo luchar para no sentir eso por Albus? No podría. Jamás le vería como un hermano y tampoco podría olvidar los besos y las caricias. En su cabeza, muchas veces imaginó formar una familia con Albus. Si, puede que a los 15 años no se debería pensar en eso; pero Dorian, en realidad, nunca tuvo una familia. Nunca fue feliz de niño y no podía evitar pensar que él sería un gran padre. Albus podía ser una Serpiente, frío, egoísta y hedonista. Sin embargo compartía con él la falta de familia y muchas veces le dijo que quería tener muchos hijos: Altos –Como Dorian –Con pelo negro y hermosos ojos verdes –Como ambos –y esa piel blanca y perfecta. Tan tiernos como para ser unos Hufflepuff; pero muy fieros y astutos. Así terminarían en Gryffindor o Slytherin.

Dorian no podía evitar llorar. Amaba con todo su corazón a Albus y, desdibujar esa familia, le estaba matando en vida. Era la peor tortura que podría vivir. Nadie, ninguna de las personas que le habían ocultado la verdad, sabían lo que provocaron con su cobardía. No sólo le habían arrojado a buscar la verdad en los labios de un tal Sirius Black:

_Le habían arrancado el corazón en vida. _

Dorian se levantó de la cama y buscó una ventana para poder saber si era de noche o de día. La habitación estaba en penumbras y no había ni una sola ventana. El frío se colaba por todo el lugar. Dorian se debatía entre salir o no. Tenía claro que no confiaba del todo en Sirius Black; sin embargo le debía que le hubiese contado la verdad.

Justo en ese momento no sabía qué hacer de su vida. ¿Regresar a casa? Jamás, esa ya no era su casa. Entre esas paredes sólo existía la mentira. ¿Hablar con su padre? Eso sería un comienzo; pero justo en ese momento no quería ni verle la cara. Él también le había mentido. ¿Hablar con Albus? Eso sí, eso sería perfecto. Un abrazo y un beso le devolverían la razón; pero ahora sabía que eso jamás podría ser de nuevo.

Lo que tenía claro en la cabeza, era que él no sería el causante de la tortura de Aarón ¡Eso jamás! Si su tío Draco era lo suficientemente hombre, le diría la verdad a Aarón sin necesidad que Dorian le arrastrara a ese mar de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>Severus se estaba volviendo loco; sin embargo su semblante era sereno. Lo frenético se lo dejaba a Neville, que en ese momento se encontraba revolviendo todos los papeles del escritorio de Sirius Black. Estaban en Grimmauld Place. Sabían perfectamente que ellos no estaban en esa Mansión; pero Remus sugirió ir y buscar algo que les diera pistas. Sabían que Sirius seguramente visitó ese lugar al regresar.<p>

Neville y Severus se ofrecieron a buscar, mientras Remus, Harry y un grupo de Aurores se dividían para asegurar todas las residencias que fueron de Sirius. Neville estaba histérico, yendo y viniendo por toda la Mansión.

Severus intentaba apartar de su mente la idea de Dorian con Sirius. El estúpido de Black era un animal, capaz del todo. No quería ni imaginar que le haría a su hijo, lo que le podría decir. Sabía que si le tocaba, si llegaba a hacerle algún daño, Severus mataría a Sirius Black con sus propias manos.

Le dio la espalda a Neville, cerró los ojos y un suspiro casi imperceptible salió de sus labios. Sintió las manos de Neville acariciar sus hombros, bajar por sus brazos y luego rodearle la cintura con sus brazos. Al sentir el tierno beso de Neville en su mejilla, dejó que su cuerpo descansara.

—Le traeré de regreso. Te lo juro –Le susurró Neville.

—Lo sé –Severus intentó tranquilizarse. El aroma de Neville le calmaba –Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—Si al idiota se le ocurre tocarle, Voldemort será poco en comparación. Le perseguiré y cuando le tenga, deseara estar muerto y no en mis manos.

—Neville…

—Aunque Dorian no sea mi hijo, le quiero como si lo fuera y Sirius Black sabrá lo que es la oscuridad si algo le llega a pasarle.

—Tenemos que irnos. Aquí no hay nada.

—Espero que Harry haya tenido más suerte –Neville no le soltaba y Severus agradeció tener a su lado a alguien que le conociera tanto. Ese brazo le estaba dando la fortaleza que secretamente le faltaba.

El tirón de la desaparición conjunta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Severus no sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el padre de Dorian; pero, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que el otro progenitor era Neville. Esa afinidad y esa devoción sólo podían ser entre un padre y un hijo; aunque se preguntaba cual sería la reacción de Neville cuando se enterara que ya era padre de otro hijo: Aarón.

Estaban en el despacho de la Mansión. Neville le dio un beso en los labios y sonrió. Era un gesto tranquilizador sin duda alguna. Segundos después aparecieron Harry y Draco, seguidos de Remus y el Jefe Dalton. Anna y Hermione entraron al despacho un poco después.

— ¿Cómo les fue en Grimmauld Place? –Le preguntó Harry a Neville mientras trasfiguraba una mesita en una silla. Draco se sentó en el sillón principal y todos los demás buscaron un lugar.

—Ron Weasley –Severus le observó con ojo crítico. En ningún momento le dijo que hubiera encontrado algo –Esto –Le dio un sobre a Harry. El sello estaba roto; pero se alcanzaba a distinguir dos letras: RW –La estúpida Comadreja –Draco sonrió ligeramente. No era el momento; pero por fin había caído la máscara de Ron Weasley –Tenía ese sello cuando era Jefe de los Aurores y seguro que lo sigue usando a pesar de ser un bueno para nada.

—Puede ser viejo –Cuestionó Harry. Hermione tomó el sobre y lo examinó.

—No –dijo Hermione –este sobre no es del tipo que usábamos en el Ministerio en aquellos años.

—Esto tiene mucha lógica. Sirius sufrió un infarto después de que le dejé. Seguramente tiene alguna deficiencia física y debía buscar ayuda. Ron Weasley es perfecto para eso: Un cuerpo con músculos que necesita un cerebro.

No te ofendas cariño –Dijo Remus, dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione –Ron cambió mucho desde que empezó a beber.

—En resumen –Severus se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar por el despacho –Sirius Black está lisiado, está compinchado con Ronald Weasley y no tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar –Neville observó la espalda tensa de Severus. Sirius Black le iba a pagar caro tanto sufrimiento y angustia.

—Marcus Stewart nos dio una pista –El Jefe Dalton miraba fijamente a Neville, intentando calmarlos –Él fue quien contrató a la gente para el atentado que sufrieron en el andén hace unos años. A cambio de un trato nos habló de un lugar donde Sirius se reunía con él.

—Está en Noruega –Siguió Remus –En un lugar rocoso. Sólo hay tres lugares en los que Sirius se podría esconder.

La conversación siguió y Severus sólo la escuchaba mientras perdía su vista en el jardín de la Mansión, dándoles la espalda a todos. No habían pasado ni 8 horas de la desaparición de Dorian. Debió acabar con el estúpido pulgoso cuando pudo. Siempre le dijo a Albus Dumbledore que Black no era una persona de fiar. Tenía en su alma mucho rencor. Hasta el propio James Potter, antes de su muerte, prefirió alejarse de él.

Cuando los murmullos acabaron intentó dar la vuelta; pero de nuevo se sintió envuelto en los brazos de Neville.

—Haremos un mapa con las posibles guaridas de Black. Remus fue por un plano –Neville le abrazaba y Severus tenía el presentimiento que sabía muy bien que no había puesto atención a nada de lo dicho en aquel lugar.

—No se preocupen. Recuperaremos a su hijo, les doy mi palabra –Severus observó a Dalton y este le sonrió conciliador. Después, el Jefe de los Aurores salió del despacho.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? –Preguntó Severus —¿13?

—22. Es el Jefe de los Aurores más joven de la historia. Cuando obtuvo el puesto tenia 19.

—No puedo creer que Granger le diera el puesto hace unos años.

—No tuvo opción; además Ron no fue muy difícil de superar. De hecho, Dalton redujo el crimen en un 70%.

—Cree que Dorian es nuestro hijo –Dijo Severus al notar como Neville apoyaba la barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

—Me gustaría que lo fuera –La tristeza de esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Severus. Neville se estaba muriendo. El dolor de saber que Dorian—_donde sea que estuviera_— le estaba odiando, estaba acabando con él.

—Cuando esté aquí podrás explicarle –Neville asintió. Severus se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Neville de forma protectora. El Sanador escondió su cara en el pecho de Severus y empezó a llorar. Era como un niño que necesitaba ser consolado. Neville se abrazaba a él como si fuera su único soporte en este mundo.

—No quiero perderle. No quiero perderles. Aunque él no sea mi hijo, no quiero que me odie, Severus. Tengo que hablar con él… Explicarle que yo… Que te quiero… Que les quiero en mi vida. Quiero que sepa que, pensando en tu amor… en tu amor… yo… he podido ayudarme a vivir.

Severus acariciaba su espalda. Dejó que sus manos fueran hasta las mejillas de Neville, elevó un poco su rostro y le besó. En ese momento, Severus supo que le amaba; que ya no había vuelta atrás y que, el otrora lerdo y bonachón Gryffindor, se había ganado su corazón.

* * *

><p>Rose intentaba calmarse. Estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala de la Mansión Malfoy, distraídamente observaba como Albus daba vueltas de un lado para otro. Estaba visiblemente desesperado. Se le veía inconsolable. Dorian había desaparecido y no era para menos. Rose quería hablar; pero la detenía el temor. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, sopesaba todo lo ocurrido. Su madre acaba de decirle que Sirius Black era un hombre malo y perverso. La pequeña chica Weasley jamás creyó que Dorian podría caer en esas manos. Ahora tenía el peso de saber la verdad y cargar con ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Aarón no había salido de ese estudio. No quiera encontrarse con su padre o, lo que era peor, con Neville Longbottom ¿Cómo actuar ante él? Aarón pensaba que podía ser conveniente decirle: Hola ¿Me recuerda? Soy Aarón Malfoy y soy algo así como su… hijo. Puede que Dorian no lo sea; pero no se sienta mal, yo soy el de repuesto. Aarón sonrió amargamente ante la ironía.<p>

Esas horas las había ocupado en pensar. Era muy común para él estar encerrado en sí mismo; aunque no podía dejar de estar preocupado por Dorian. Eso de estar con un psicópata, no debía ser bueno y agradable. Y en esas horas una pregunta cruzaba su cabeza ¿Quién era el padre de Dorian? Podrían ser hermanos de verdad y, si Dorian era hijo de Harry Potter… Aarón sentía pena al pensar eso.

La vida de Dorian estaría arruinada; porque Aarón sabía que entre esos dos, Albus y Dorian, había puro amor. Un amor que iba más allá de cualquier cosa, de cualquier razón y tiempo. Un amor como el que su padre sentía por Harry Potter. Estaba casi seguro que no se sentiría así si hubiera sido fruto de ese amor y no de una botella de alcohol. La puerta del estudio se abrió y Aarón sabía perfectamente quien sería la persona que cruzaría por ella.

James encontró todo en penumbra. No era raro; la noche aún estaba muy oscura. Su padre siempre le decía que la noche era más oscura cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Buscó con la mirada el cuerpo de Aarón. El cabello platinado resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Caminó hasta él y apoyó su mano en uno de los hombros de Aarón.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Mi primo se fugó con un psicópata ¿Crees que podría estar bien?

—No y tampoco creo que ésa sea la razón por la que estás así.

—No, no la es –James se dejó caer al lado de Aarón. Los dos estaban recargando la espalda en el escritorio, viendo el negro cielo a través de la ventana.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—… -James sabía que no se lo diría. Aarón casi pudo notar el ceño fruncido de James.

— ¿Aarón?

— ¿Qué crees que hace una persona cuando todo lo que creyó cierto, no es más que un vil mentira?

— ¿Te han mentido?

—Es muy estúpido contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta y no te lo diré, si me han mentido, Potter –James observó el perfil de Aarón. Parecía perdido.

—Bien, bien. No sé qué haría. Mi padre jamás nos ha mentido –Aarón bufó –Aunque no lo creas, él siempre fue muy claro: Mamá no nos quería. Él nos crió y eso es lo importante.

—Ya…

—No puedes esconderte para siempre aquí, Malfoy.

—Lo puedo intentar.

—Nunca he entendido a los Slytherin's. Siempre tan serios, sobrios y distantes. Encerrados en ellos mismos. No se dejan ayudar, ni hablan de sus problemas. Eso debe traer problemas de salud.

—Es parte de nosotros…

—Albus no es así.

—Albus es raro…

—Eso te lo concedo. Seguramente se le cayó de chiquito a papá. Se golpeó la cabeza y por eso es así.

—No me harás reír, si es lo que pretendes.

—No lo hago. Estás en tu plan de: Yo soy serpiente y soy malo. Algún día tendrás que salir de aquí –Aarón negó con su cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Aún no sabía que tenían esos Potter's que siempre terminaban influyendo en un Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo anda todo?

—Mal. No tienen ni idea de donde pueda estar. Papá nos contó una perturbadora historia de un tal Sirius Black. Según creen, Dorian puede estar con ese tipo. Rose esta desconsolada.

—Deben hacer una buena mancuerna: Rose la enamorada y Albus el amante.

—Ninguno de los dos está riendo, si es lo que tratas de insinuar –Aarón cruzó su mirada con la de James. Era magnifico poder contar con él en esos momentos.

—Vete con los tuyos. Yo en seguida bajo –James dio un suspiro cansado. Se levantó y dejó un beso en el platinado cabello murmurándole: No tardes.

Aarón observo el cielo. Estaba próximo a amanecer. Esa, sin duda, había sido la peor noche de su vida. Se levantó y, cuando estaba por salir, sintió que unas manos le detenían. Al voltear sólo pudo observar una persona que se cubría el rostro con una máscara. Después, todo volvió a ser oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Dorian abrió la puerta. No tenía idea qué hora era; sin embargo tenía hambre. Salió a una sala adyacente y se encontró con Sirius Black, que le esperaba con la mesa puesta.<p>

— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Si… ¿Qué hora es?

—Eso no importa. Ven, siéntate, debes estar hambriento –Dorian se sentó enfrente de Sirius.

Empezaron a comer en un silencio incomodo. Dorian no se sentía del todo seguro y Sirius Black era una persona que no le inspiraba mucha confianza. Podría ser el padrino del Profesor Potter; pero Dorian no conocía a ése tipo y, aunque le debía saber la verdad, no confiaba en él. Cuando terminó de comer, decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su casa y hablar con su padre.

—Creo que debo irme, señor Black.

— ¿Irte? –Sirius levantó la cabeza y observó a Dorian –No tienes porque hacerlo. Yo soy el padrino de tu padre y prácticamente somos familia. No debe ser agradable para ti regresar a una casa donde te han mentido tanto.

—No lo es, señor; pero creo que debo hacerlo. Mi padre me debe muchas explicaciones.

—No puedes irte. Tenemos que contarle la verdad a Aarón.

—No, señor. Intenté ser claro con usted. No quiero involucrar a Aarón en esto. Cuando regrese a la Mansión, hablaré con mi tío Draco y él tendrá que decirle la verdad a su hijo.

Sirius se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta ubicarse detrás de Dorian, colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico.

—Siento informarte que no te podrás ir –Dorian intentó levantarse; pero Sirius le detuvo apretando sus hombros – ¿No lo entiendes? Esto no fue un favor. Necesitaba que vinieras hasta aquí para poder quedarme contigo. Para trazar mi venganza –Sirius se alejó y Dorian aprovechó ese momento para tomar su varita y apuntarle.

—Me dejara ir…

—Que tierno. ¿Crees poder vencerme? –La mano derecha de Dorian temblaba -¡Expelliarmus! –La varita de Dorian voló y éste término golpeándose con la mesa.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? –Dorian se puso de pie, intentó someter a Sirius; pero unas manos le detuvieron –Ron Weasley.

—Sí, Ron me es de mucha ayuda. Como notaste, estoy un poco limitado y el Señor Weasley es de mi mano derecha–Ron tomó a Dorian por los brazos. Intentaba liberarse por todos los medios –Me encanta que luches. Así es mejor –Sirius se acercó a Dorian, tomó su mandíbula y le obligó a mirarle –Voy a disfrutarte mucho; pero antes tienes que traerme a Aarón Malfoy.

—Púdrete –Dorian le escupió en el rostro. Sirius se limpio y luego le propinó una bofetada.

—¡Aún no quiero ser rudo contigo! Evita hacer estas cosas. Me traerás a Aarón.

—Ya te puedes ir mucho a la mierda. Jamás le traeré –Sirius sonrió y golpeó el estómago de Dorian con su bastón. El aire salió del chico, mientras se retorcía de dolor.

—Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas –Black levantó su varita y la apuntó a Dorian -¡Imperius!


	22. Chapter 22

—¡Aarón!

Draco salió corriendo de su habitación y detrás de él iba Harry. Cuando entraron al estudio, no había nadie. Draco aún podía sentir oscilar las defensas mágicas de la Mansión. Caminó hasta el ventanal, donde la luz del día se colaba. A sus pies estaba la varita de Aarón. Seguramente intentó defenderse.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó?

—El estúpido de Black utilizó a Dorian para llevarse a Aarón.

—Pero…

—La Mansión tiene una protección mágica. Sólo pueden entrar los miembros de esta familia y sus invitados y cuando un miembro de la familia sale, las protecciones me avisan. Dorian estuvo aquí y se llevo a Aarón.

—Tenemos que decírselo a los demás. Hay que diseñar un plan –Draco guardó la varita de su hijo y salió del estudio con Harry. Sirius Black no sabía de lo que era capaz Draco si llegaba a tocar a su hijo.

Los cristales de la ventana del estudio se hicieron añicos. Harry supo que fue Draco. Aunque parecía sereno, por dentro no había paz. Su hijo estaba perdido y en manos de Sirius. Tan sólo imaginar que eso podría pasarle a uno de sus gemelos le hacía estremecer.

* * *

><p>Aarón recuperó la conciencia. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, en medio de una estancia. La persona con mascara estaba a su lado. Una cuerda estaba sujetando sus muñecas. Observó que una de las paredes del lugar se abría y de un pasillo emergían dos figuras: Un viejo con un bastón y un hombre encapuchado.<p>

—Sirius Black.

—Vaya, tu si me conoces. Finite Incantatem –La varita de Sirius apuntaba a la persona que estaba a su lado. De inmediato se quitó la máscara y Aarón pudo ver de quien se trataba.

—Dorian... –El chico volteó y se encontró con los ojos azules de Aarón.

— ¡Eres un hijo de perra! ¿Cómo te atreviste a usarme para traerle? Ya me tenías a mí, pudiste llevar a cabo tu venganza conmigo.

—Cierto, cierto; pero mi amigo Ron me pidió que le trajera para… Digamos, su disfrute personal; aunque si he de ser honesto, primero les disfrutaré yo.

Dorian intentó golpear a Sirius; pero Ron le detuvo. Les amordazaron y levitaron sus cuerpos, que eran conducidos por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a un calabozo. Una vez dentro, Ron inmovilizó a Dorian en la pared, con grilletes en las manos y los pies. Luego hizo lo mismo con Aarón. Sirius despareció las mordazas de la boca en ambos.

—Vas a pagar por esto –Dorian tensaba las cadenas.

—Mi padre te pateará el culo –Le aseguró Aarón.

—Es tan hermoso ver cómo dos jóvenes como ustedes luchan para liberarse. Ron, déjame solo con ellos.

— ¿Cuándo será mi turno?¨

—No voy hacer lo que tú crees… aún. Primero me divertiré un poco. Sé muchos juegos que a estos críos les fascinarán. Anda, vete, debe de haber muchas botellas de Whisky por ahí —Ron salió de inmediato del calabozo. Tenía la idea de beber lo suficiente y después follarse al hijo de Malfoy. Esa sería una buena venganza —Deben perdonarle, es un poco bruto. Sólo piensa en beber y en follar. Tú –Señaló a Aarón con el bastón –serás una buena puta para él.

—En tus sueños, Black.

—No se han dado cuenta ¿Verdad? Somos más grandes que ustedes y más poderosos.

—Por eso usaste una imperdonable para que yo trajera a Aarón. Ustedes no son más que unos cobardes. ¿Así es como abusarán de nosotros?

—No, no, claro que no, mi querido Dorian. Ustedes estarán muy conscientes de todo lo que pase. Sufrirán centímetro a centímetro. Es parte de mi venganza. Quiero que sus padres vivan con la idea de que nosotros les hacemos nuestros cada noche; porque algo es seguro, ustedes no regresarán a su casa jamás –Con un pase de varita, Sirius despareció la túnica y la camisa negra de Dorian y la camisa de Aarón –Vaya, los dos son demasiado bellos como para desperdiciarles.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarnos! –Aarón intentaba soltarse de sus grilletes. La fricción estaba causándole heridas en las muñecas.

—Calma, calma. Aún no empezaré con eso. ¿No te parece excitante ver a Aarón medio desnudo?

—Vete a la mierda –Fue la respuesta de Dorian. Sirius se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada.

—Esa no es una respuesta adecuada. Mírale ¿No te parece excitante? –El pilar donde estaba sujeto Dorian se movió hasta llegar frente a Aarón. Sirius empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo de Aarón –No te provoca nada ¿Verdad? ¿Preferirías que fuera Albus? ¿Te pone pensar en tu medio hermano? Te lo imaginas desnudo, a tu merced –Sirius se colocó detrás de Dorian –Completamente abierto para recibir tu polla, caliente y palpitante.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –Dorian intentaba alejarse. No quería formarse en la cabeza imágenes de Albus y menos así. Dicho de esa forma era insultante. Sirius Black está jugando con él.

—Oh, vamos, eso es algo normal. Los Black traemos en la sangre ese gen incestuoso. Podría traer a Albus Potter aquí. Veríamos como es follado por mí y luego por Aarón ¿Eso te gustaría, Dorian? ¿Te gustaría que el virginal culo de Albus fuera mío y lo dejara listo y dispuesto para satisfacerte?

—¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Déjalo en paz!-Aarón podía ver el dolor a través de los ojos de Dorian.

—Oh, no te pongas celoso. No me he olvidado de ti. ¿Cómo lo podría hacer? Eres tan atractivo como tu padre. Eso debe estar en la sangre de los Malfoy. Todos son tan jodidamente follables. Tu abuelo –Sirius llegó a la espalda de Aarón –se pavoneaba por todo el Colegio como un rey frente a sus súbditos –Black aspiró el cuello de Aarón, que intentaba alejarse –y tu padre hacía lo mismo. Provocaba a todo mundo. Fue una lástima que se enamorara de Harry, yo le habría hecho disfrutar mucho más.

—Mi padre jamás se habría rebajado con una basura como tú –Aarón le escupió en la cara. Sirius tomó con fuerza sus platinados cabellos y le mordió el cuello.

—Ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa; sin embargo son muy útiles para mi venganza.

— ¿Por qué… por qué tanto odio? –Preguntó Dorian.

— ¿Por qué? No lo sé. En realidad los Slytherin's siempre me han provocado ese odio. Tu padre en particular. Eran tan digno, cuando en realidad sólo era un media sangre ¿Sabes? Tu padre tuvo la osadía de no aceptar follar conmigo. Sólo era follar, al final yo le iba a hacer un favor. Se negó. Un idiota completamente.

— ¿Toda esta locura es por eso? –Aarón lo miraba incrédulo.

—No, por favor, no. Esto es por culpa de tu padre. Si Draco se hubiera quedado callado y sin hacer nada... Yo violé a Snape –La cabeza de Dorian se levantó y sus ojos se fijaron en Sirius, que tenía una sonrisa burlona –Si, yo instigué la violación. Estábamos perdidos de alcohol y Quejicus estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada; aunque si él no hubiese hablado mal de mi Remus, seguro que sólo habría terminado en una golpiza. Claro, tu padre tenía que abrir esa bocota y hablar de mi Remus –Sirius bajó la mirada por un momento y siguió –Hice de todo para no perderle. Yo quería que todo se olvidara, que nadie hablara de eso; pero tenía que venir Neville. El muy idiota quiso que nos entregáramos, que nos pusiéramos a la disposición de Severus Snape.

—Él…

—Sí, sí, él. Siempre fue muy recto. Se arrepintió en cuanto recobró la conciencia. Él fue quien les busco. Ha vivido arrepentido todo este tiempo –Lo dijo con todo el desprecio que podía –Creo que ahora debe estar perdidamente enamorado del grasiento ¡Dios qué asco!

—No tanto. Si tanto querías follártelo, por algo sería –Sirius elevó una de sus cejas y le lanzó un gesto de desdén a Aarón. Tomó su bastón y golpeó con él a Aarón, justo en el estómago.

—¡Déjalo!

—No sabes todo lo que hice para mantenerles alejados; pero Neville no se rendía. Tuve que matar al Sanador Vial para que no se enterara de la verdad. Un Neville Longbottom con la verdad era peligroso.

—¡Me engañaste!

—Supéralo, chico. Ahora, después de nuestra charla, creo que debemos proceder al juego –Sirius se acercó a Dorian y tomó su rostro –Eres muy lindo –Con su lengua delineó los labios de Dorian, que se resistía intentando apartar su rostro para atrás. Sirius le sujetó con más fuerza y le besó a la fuerza. La puerta del calabozo se abrió de golpe.

—¡ ¿Qué? –Gruño Black.

—Han roto las barraras mágicas. Están en la parte superior.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Son ellos.

—Sube y contenlos. Yo haré una ruta de salida –Ron se le quedó mirando – ¡Anda, idiota!

* * *

><p>Draco y Harry entraron en el despacho. En él estaban Remus y Dalton hablando con Neville, Severus sólo escuchaba. Al parecer discutían sobre los posibles lugares donde podría estar Sirius. Sólo tres lugares podían ser lo suficientemente alejados y convenientes para mantener el secuestro.<p>

—Se llevó a Aarón –Severus se levantó y vio a Draco, expectante –Usó a Dorian para llevárselo.

—Tenemos que apurarnos –Apremió Remus.

—Iré por Hermione.

Neville salió del despacho y llegó hasta una de las salas de la Mansión. En ella sólo pudo ver a Rose mirando las llamas de la chimenea. A esas horas de la mañana hacía mucho frío y ése, en particular, sería un día realmente gélido. Se acercó a la chica, se puso a su altura y acarició su cabello.

— ¿Y tu madre? –Rose estaba un poco desconcertada. Sus ojos se perdieron por un momento en los de Neville. Era como estar viendo los de Dorian.

—Yo… Ella subió con Anna y James. Intentan que Albus duerma. Ha estado toda la noche dando vueltas y preocupado –El semblante de la chica también era de preocupación. Neville sabía que ella era la mejor amiga de Dorian.

—Le encontraremos, no te preocupes –Neville acarició una vez más su pelo y cuando se iba a poner de pie, Rose tomó entre sus manos la de Neville.

—Yo… Yo tengo algo que decirle –Neville se extrañó y dejó que la chica continuara –Hace unas semanas mi padre me contactó –Neville tensó los maxilares y observó a Rose fijamente –Él fue quien me entregó los viales. Me dijo que… que se los diera a Dorian –La voz de Rose se quebró y empezó a llorar –Yo no sabía qué era eso. No sabía que era malo, yo no sabía… se lo juro –Rose cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Neville cargó a Rose y terminó sentado en el sillón con la chica en su regazo. Rose hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Neville, llorando desconsolada. El Sanador acariciaba su cabello y le daba tiernos besos en la frente. Se había olvidado que Rose Weasley seguramente también estaba necesitada de mucho cariño.

— ¿Dónde veías a tu padre, Rose? –Le preguntó, mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Era una joven de 15 años que parecía una niña de 8 sentada en el regazo de su padre.

—En… En la casa de los Gritos –Le susurró.

—Vale –Tomó su mentón con cariño y con su pulgar quitó las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro –No te preocupes. Ahora iré el despacho y con lo que me has dicho nos vamos a ahorrar mucho tiempo.

—Yo… Le hice mucho daño a Dorian y por mi culpa él… Le odia a usted.

—No es tu culpa, cariñ culpa es mía. Debí contarle la verdad a Dorian y no lo hice por miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de que me odiara. El miedo es un asesino que mata nuestros sentimientos.

—Y yo causé que le odiara –Rose empezó a llorar de nuevo y Neville la abrazó para llevarla a su pecho de nuevo.

—Tú le quieres ¿Verdad? –Rose asintió –Pero no como amiga –Rose no dijo nada. Ni se movió; sin embargo Neville pudo sentir como se tensaba. Enredó una de sus manos en el cabello trigueño y acarició su nuca –Sabes que él está muy enamorado de Albus. Sé que lo que hiciste fue por cariño, porque creías que él debía saber la verdad; pero hay verdades que dañan mucho y más cuando son precedidas de tantas mentiras. Tu algún día encontrarás a un chico muy bueno y guapo del que te enamorarás y lo que sientes por Dorian será un recuerdo. Lo que quedará entre ustedes será una bonita amistad.

—Le fallé como amiga.

—No, linda. Has hablado. Sé que lo has hecho porque no quieres ver sufrir a Dorian. Ahora tengo que irme. Te prometo que Dorian estará muy pronto con nosotros y así, tú y yo, podremos pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hemos hecho.

Neville se separó del cuerpo de Rose con mucho cuidado. Se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando Neville estaba dando media vuelta, Rose corrió y se le lanzó a los brazos, enredando su manos en el cabello de Neville y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Gracias –Le susurró cuando se separó de sus labios –Sé que jamás podré besar a Dorian y ustedes se parecen tanto… –Neville dejó que Rose se acomodara en su pecho. Más tarde hablaría con Hermione, tenía que saber sobre el comportamiento de su hija.

—Sabes que yo no…

—Me habría gustado que mi padre fuera como usted.

Hermione entró en la sala para ver como su hija abrazaba a Neville con una necesidad apremiante. Neville acariciaba su espalda y cuando notó que Hermione les observaba, le hizo señales para que se acercara. Se separó de Rose y la puso en brazos de su madre. Cuando se vio libre, Neville salió a toda velocidad con rumbo al despacho.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y Mione?<p>

—No vendrá ahora. Rose fue quien trajo los viales a casa. Se veía con Ronald en la Casa de los Gritos.

— ¿La Casa de los Gritos? –Los ojos de Remus brillaron –Hogwarts. Soy un idiota. Sirius conoce unas catacumbas que están por debajo de la Casa de los Gritos. Nadie más sabe de ellas. Hay un mapa de esa casa. Dumbledore hizo que lo creáramos para poder evitar que más personas se enteraran. Está en mi antigua casa –Remus ni siquiera preguntó, se desapareció y en cuestión de minutos regresó con el mapa en las manos. Lo desenrolló sobre el escritorio –Aquí está la entrada. Todo es como un laberinto y puede ser hechizado.

—Bien, tenemos que encontrar la forma de no dejarles ni un solo pasadizo por el que puedan escapar. Podemos destrozar todas las paredes.

—Sería peligroso, Neville.

—No. Esto –Señaló un círculo en medio del mapa –es el pilar de todo. Seguramente Black estará aquí. Debe tener a los chicos ahí. Es el lugar que da a todas las posibles salidas y, si todo lo demás colapsa, esto es lo único que quedaría en pie. Tenemos que organizarnos.

Harry escuchaba como Neville ponía el plan en marcha. Él no era de planes y estrategias. Él era bueno para la acción. Los planes siempre los dejaba para Hermione. Ahora podía ver a Neville como el líder que fue para la resistencia. Los planes y estrategias se le daban muy bien y hablaba con naturalidad de hechizos y agrupaciones para no dejar libre ningún cabo suelto. Ése, seguramente, había sido el Neville que no dejó morir al Ejercito de Dumbledore.

Severus escuchaba todo con impaciencia. Su magia no le permitía participar en el rescate; sin embargo, tener a Neville y a Remus a la cabeza de todo, le daba algo de esperanza.

—Entonces, tendremos a los aurores distribuídos en las cuatro salidas. Remus colocará un hechizo antidesapariciones. Draco, Harry, Dalton, Remus y yo entraremos. Seguramente van a creer que estamos solos. Sirius intentará atacarnos y en ese momento podremos entrar. Una vez en las catacumbas, lo importante es llegar hasta el centro.

En cuestión de minutos los aurores ya estaban en posición. Neville y los demás estaban por salir. Se aparecerían en las afueras de la Casa de los Gritos y entrarían para distraerles. Cuando Neville estaba por salir, Severus le sujetó y se abrazó a él.

—Aarón es tu hijo –Neville se separó un poco del cuerpo de Severus. Le miraba incrédulo –Draco se embarazó esa noche y no te lo quiso decir nunca –Neville volteó su rostro hasta donde estaba Draco hablando con Remus y Harry.

—No importa ahora, Severus. Quiero a Dorian y Aarón a salvo, aquí, con nosotros. Cuando todo esto acabe podremos hablar y las verdades serán dichas.

—Evita que te maten.

—Haré lo que pueda, no prometo nada –Neville se inclinó un poco y besó a Severus. Todavía tenía en la cabeza la idea de que Aarón era su hijo. Eso, en definitiva, era algo que no se esperaba –Sé que estarás muerto de angustia aquí. Ve a San Mungo y habla con Esther. Hace unos días inauguré una planta nueva en el Hospital. Es el área de pociones y es para ti. Sé que te encantaría trabajar en algunas pociones y en tu tiempo libre podrías enseñarle a los especialistas. Si algo sale mal en el rescate, qué mejor que tenerte a ti para que nos des las pociones indicadas.

—Neville…

—Era mi regalo para la cena. Quiero que te sientas bien Severus.

—Yo…

—Tenemos que irnos —Anunció Dalton.

Los cinco desparecieron y tocaron suelo firme en la nieve que rodeaba la Casa de los Gritos. Todos entraron a paso apresurado. Remus, de inmediato, llegó a la pared que llevaba al laberinto. La pared se removió y todos entraron. Remus iba por delante, sortearon paredes y pasadizos, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Intentaron abrirla con varios hechizos; pero fue imposible.

—Háganse para atrás –Harry levantó su varita -¡Bombarda! –La puerta y parte de la pared fue destruida. Sólo había una barrera que fue removida poco a poco, del otro lado esperaban Ron Weasley y un pequeño grupo de personas.

—La Comadreja tiene su ejército –Draco levantó la varita y miró a los tipos que acompañaban a Ron. Era algo así como quince personas.

—Son ex Aurores que despedí por viciosos –Dijo Dalton.

—Por fin nos vemos la cara, Comadreja. Por cierto, Sophia te manda saludos.

—Muérete, Malfoy. Ya pagarás por eso. Seguro que te gustará ver a tu hijo cuando me lo esté follando.

Los hechizos volaron después de eso. Neville intentaba ver cuál sería la pared que los llevaría a los calabozos. De pronto, una de las paredes se activó y empezó a dividirlos en grupos. De un lado quedó Remus, Dalton y Draco, luchando con las ex aurores. Del otro lado terminaron, Neville, Harry y Ron.

— ¿Crees poder vencernos a los dos? –Le preguntó Harry al pelirrojo.

—Son un par de maricas. Jamás representaron un reto para mí.

—Eso crees.

—Estoy seguro. ¡Crucio! –El rayo iba a impactar contra Harry.

— ¡Protego!

—¡Depulso! –Ron fue golpeado por la magia de Neville. De inmediato, una de las paredes que estaba detrás de ellos se abrió –Lleva a los calabozos –Ron empezaba a ponerse de pie. Era demasiado fuerte para dejarle inconsciente.

—Voy contigo.

—No, quédate. Ellos te necesitan. Esta pared no se sellará de nuevo. Cuando terminen aquí, síganme.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Cuídales por mí –Neville le dio un beso en los labios y cruzó la pared.

—Así que el idiota de Longbottom y tu se perdieron el asco –La voz de Ron sonaba nasal.

—Aquí el único que provoca asco eres tú.

Neville corrió por el pasillo destrozando paredes y puertas. Era una manera de colapsar toda la estructura de tal forma que los demás pudieran pasar sin problema. Encontró la puerta que daba al centro, la destrozó y pasó por ella, vio a Dorian y Aarón sujetos a dos pilares y saliendo detrás de ellos:

—Sirius Black.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione observaba a su hija. Después de que Neville la entregó en sus brazos, estuvo llorando largo rato y entre sollozos empezó a contarle la historia. Quedó tan encerrada en sus problemas que jamás se dio cuenta que su hija la necesitaba tanto. Ahora lo veía claramente; Rose creía estar enamorada de Dorian. Había besado a Neville sólo porque era muy parecido a Dorian. Eso no era amor, era una insana obsesión que la llevó a traer esos viales, entregárselos y así poder separarle de Albus.

_Egoísmo._

En esa palabra se podía simplificar las acciones que llevó a cabo Rose. Probablemente ahora estaba arrepentida; pero eso no quita sus actos y el motivo que tuvo para llevarlos a cabo.

— ¿Estuviste enamorada de mi padre? –La pregunta fue un susurro. Hermione tuvo unos segundos para pensar en la respuesta.

—Me casé enamorada de él.

—Pero se arruinó –Rose se separó del cuerpo de su madre para poder observarle los ojos.

—Tu padre tuvo un momento muy oscuro. Sus prioridades cambiaron y él…

—Siempre pensó que estabas enamorada del Profesor Potter. ¿Alguna vez lo estuviste?

—Por favor, –Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír –Harry siempre fue gay y estaba loco por Draco. Supe que esos dos terminarían juntos desde que les vi pelear por primera vez –Un suspiro salió de Rose.

— ¿Crees que el Sanador Longbottom está muy enamorado del Señor Snape?

—Rose… -Hermione estaba preocupándose más a cada segundo que pasaba en esa conversación. Lo único que le faltaba era ver a su hija deseando a un hombre, que además de gay, podía ser su padre.

—No es lo que tú crees. Me hubiera encantado que papá fuera como él. Tú no sabes cómo procura a Dorian. Durante todos estos años no faltó a ningún juego de Quidditch y casi todos los fines de semana iba por Dorian para llevarle a algún partido de soccer y hace unas horas que estuvo conmigo. ¡Se portó tan bien! Me hubiera encantado que él fuera mi padre.

—Rose…

—No te reprocho nada, mamá. Hiciste lo que pudiste; pero no puedo mentirte, siempre me hizo falta el amor, la compañía y la guía –Hermione se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Era verdad, ella se había olvidado que era importante pasar tiempo con su hija. Cuando estaba casada con Ron, hacía hasta lo imposible para no llegar tarde a casa, olvidándose que su hija también estaba ahí –Tengo que hablar con Albus. pedirle perdón. Si no lo hago, esta opresión que tengo en el pecho no desaparecerá.

—No creo que sea el momento adecuado, hija.

—Nunca lo será, mamá.

Rose se separó de su madre y se levantó del sillón donde habían pasado las últimas dos horas. Hablar con Albus sería parte del camino que tenía que recorrer para sentirse bien de nuevo; además rogaba para que trajeran de regreso a Dorian y a Aarón, sanos y salvos.

Subió las escaleras lentamente. Cada escalón era más pesado que el otro. Sabía lo que sucedería después de hablar. Había traicionado la amistad de Dorian, el cariño de Albus y, por su culpa, ahora Aarón y Dorian estaban en un peligro inminente. Se encontró de frente a la puerta de cedro que daba al estudio donde hace unas horas Aarón fue secuestrado.

Inhaló profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio estaba Albus, sosteniendo una fotografía entre sus manos. Estaba solo. Seguramente James le había dejado un momento; ya que desde que Aarón desapareció, él tampoco tenía mucha paz. Hizo un berrinche cuando su padre le dijo que no podía acompañarles en el rescate.

Se acercó tentativamente, mientras pensaba en las palabras que podrían disculparla. Se sentó frente a Albus y este la miró por un segundo y luego volvió a perder la vista en la fotografía.

—Es de nuestro viaje a Croacia –Le mostró la fotografía. Dorian le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y del otro lado también estaban James y Aarón abrazados. Los cuatro parecían muy felices.

—Albus, yo…

Los ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en los azules y, de alguna forma, Rose supo que Albus sabía qué era lo que quería decir. No podía pasar por alto que Albus Potter era un Slytherin y, ellos, olían la traición y el engaño a kilómetros de distancia. Parecía que venían con ese sexto sentido incorporado.

—Dilo de una vez –La voz del chico Potter sonó fría y distante.

—Lo hice.

— ¿Por qué? –Rose bajó la mirada –Mírame cuando te hable –Albus tomó su mentón fuertemente -¿Por qué? –Fue un siseo casi peligroso.

—Le… le amo –Albus estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Mirándola con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—Mentira. Eso no se hace por amor. Eso… Esa traición sólo pudo ser producto de una insana obsesión.

—Yo…

—Te pregunté ¿Por qué? ¿Te dio alas? ¿Te dijo alguna vez que sentía algo por ti? ¿Te trataba como si fueras más que una amiga?

—No…

—No –Albus la tomó de los brazos levantándola de la silla, encarándola –Claro que no, porque él era mío. Sólo tenía ojos para mí y lo que te ofreció a ti era una amistad. La más pura de las amistades. Te trajo a nuestro mundo. Hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que nosotros te aceptáramos y ¿Tu qué le hiciste?-La pegó con más violencia a su cuerpo –Le entregaste a un loco, a un pervertido ¿Sabes qué puede estar haciéndole? Puede estar violándole ¿Eso querías? ¿Si no era tuyo no sería nadie?

—No, no… yo no sabía…

— ¿No sabias? Eso lo hace peor ¿Por qué crees que desconocer el contenido te hace menos responsable?

—Yo…

—¡ ¿Tú? ¡ ¿Tú? ¡ ¿Qué? –Albus tomó su varita y la puso en la garganta de Rose —Le apartaste de mi; pero también le apartaste de ti. Eres una… -Rose sabía que vendría algún hechizo y se lo merecía.

—¡Albus! –La voz de James resonó en el estudio.

—¡Ella trajo los viales! –Albus enterró más la punta de su varita en el cuello de Rose.

—Suéltala. No vale la pena. Lo que le hagas a ella sólo será para poder disminuir tu impotencia.

—¡Nos traicionó! ¡Se lo entregó a ese maniático y tiene que pagar por eso! –James tomo la muñeca de su hermano con un movimiento firme.

—Déjala –Sus ojos se encontraron y Albus bajó la varita. Entendía porque James hacía eso. Estaba completamente loco y quería que alguien pagara.

—Perdónenme –Susurró Rose.

—Sal de aquí, Rose.

—Por favor…

—No es el momento. Sal de aquí.

Rose observó una vez más a los hermanos Potter. James aún tenía esa mirada de desafío sobre la de Albus, que era de cólera contenida. La chica Weasley salió del estudio. Sentía que la culpa que tanto la agobiaba no disminuía. Tenía que pedirle perdón a Dorian y Aarón y sabía que no sería fácil. Tenía la certeza que aquella amistad, conseguida gracias a Dorian, jamás volvería a ser igual, si es que, por su estupidez, quedaba algo de ella.

* * *

><p>Dentro del estudio, James soltó a su hermano. Sabía que Albus estaba desesperado, que estaba a punto de perder la fe, la esperanza. Todos pensaban en las cosas que podían estar viviendo los dos chicos secuestrados; pero Albus pensaba en las cosas que Dorian podría estar sintiendo.<p>

—Regresarán.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? –La voz de Albus nunca había sonado tan fría como en ese momento.

—Debo de creerlo. Me volvería loco si no lo hiciera –Albus veía como disminuía la luz del día. Pronto la oscuridad de la noche se apoderaría de todo.

—No quiero despertar otra vez con el llanto de un oscuro amanecer. Sigo sin creer que se fue –James se acercó a su hermano. Albus se dio la vuelta y terminaron abrazándose. Era el tipo de abrazo que le daban a su padre en las noches de tormenta. Sólo que ahora su padre no estaba y la tormenta estaba dentro de cada uno.

—Volverás a sentir el calor de _su_ amor –Le susurró James, mientras le abrazaba más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Neville observó a Sirius Black. El movimiento de su pierna izquierda estaba completamente limitado. Seguramente era el producto del infarto. Aarón y Dorian estaban sujetos a dos pilares y no podía atacar a Black mientras estuviera cerca de los chicos. Lo mejor sería alejarle de ellos lo más que pudiera.<p>

—Neville Longbottom –Dijo con asombro Sirius –Los años te han sentado de maravilla –Sirius observó a Neville detenidamente. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, el abrigo, el traje y la camisa.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Black.

—Voy a pasar por alto esas palabras. Únicamente porque me encantan los hombres con barba cerrada, pelo en pecho y varoniles –Neville se movió la izquierda. Intentaba rodear a Black y que éste se alejara lo más que pudiera de los muchachos –Tu padre, Frank, era muy guapo. Lástima que estuviera tan enamorado de Alice. Una vez me le insinué y él me mandó a paseo. Estúpidos Longbottom, siempre tan honestos.

Neville se movía lentamente, con la varita en la mano. Parecían dos leones que en cualquier momento atacarían; sin embargo, Neville buscaba una forma de que ningún hechizo terminara pegando en los chicos. Aarón y Dorian estaban sujetos a dos pilares, mirándole fijamente. Seguro que Black les había encantado para que no pudieran hablar. Sólo esperaba que Harry y los demás no tuvieran tantos problemas.

—Es raro, el Profesor Lupin dista mucho de ser el tipo de hombre que dices ¿Será por eso que no podías mantener la polla en los pantalones estando con él? –Las facciones de Sirius se tensaron.

—Debes estar muy feliz de meter la tuya en el asqueroso de Quejicus ¿Todavía piensa en mí cada vez que se la metes? Fue maravilloso desvirgarle. Puede ser un feo murciélago; pero tiene un culazo… –Dorian estiró las cadenas. Ese infeliz tenía que callarse.

—Siento informarte que Severus no te recuerda. Eres tan insulso, Black. A base de muchos besos, muchas caricias y horas de interminable y delicioso sexo, he hecho que Severus se olvide de ti.

— ¿Eso te dice?

—Cada vez que gime mi nombre. ¿Creíste que violarle iba a acabar con él? Severus es más que eso. Tuvo un hijo…

—Que no es tuyo…

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Jordán Vial me lo dijo antes de matarlo.

—Te pudo haber mentido – ¿Seria cierto? ¿El estúpido vejete podría haberle mentido? Tal vez; pero lo importante no era el nombre del padre, lo importante era que Dorian creyera ser hijo de la persona equivocada. Era una buena forma de atormentarle.

—Snape fue mío.

—¡Fue! Es la palabra clave aquí. Es mío y le hago feliz. Tendré una familia con él.

—No podrá tener más hijos…

— ¿También te lo dijo el Sanador Vial? Sabes que no me importa mientras pueda estar con él. Hacerle feliz y poder hacerle mío cada noche. Imagino que tú ya no sabes lo que es eso. Por lo que puedo ver, el pequeño –Lo dijo con total ironía –infarto que tuviste, debió limitar no sólo tu movimiento. Imagino que para un enfermo como tú debe ser muy difícil no poder mantener una erección.

—No sé que les pasó a ustedes. Esos Slytherin's son viles. Sólo sirven para usar y luego tirarlos; pero jamás lo entendieron. Tú te enamoraste de Draco como un imbécil mientras estabais en el colegio y ¿A qué te llevo eso? Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirte que iba a tener un hijo tuyo. Aún así, les defienden y hacen lo posible para que sean felices.

—No lo entenderías. Se llama amor –Ahora Neville era el que estaba dándole la espalda a los chicos. Toda aquella conversación había servido para distraer a Black e intercambiar lugares poco a poco.

—¡Yo amaba a Remus y ustedes le alejaron de mi! ¡Tu amado Draco, el muy hijo de puta, no se pudo quedar callado! ¡Tenía que vengarse y me lo quitó! ¡Crucio!

El rayo de luz roja no iba directamente para Neville. Sirius en realidad no sentía un verdadero odio por él. La maldición tenía que pegar directamente en Aarón. Neville sabía que Black utilizaría a los chicos en su contra.

—¡Protego Totalum! –La maldición fue desviada a tiempo.

—Te mejoró mucho estar en la guerra; pero esta batalla no la ganarás, Neville.

— ¿Eso crees?

Dorian observaba, impotente, como Sirius Black lanzaba hechizos. Algunos que lanzaba en contra de Neville y muchos más que tendrían que dar en Aarón o en él. Era obvio que Black quería disminuir las fuerzas de Neville para hacerle caer. En ese momento se sentía tan estúpido. Si tan sólo hubiera pensado un momento... Podría haber escuchado a su padre y no a un estúpido maniático.

Además, había dudado de Neville. Si bien mintió, Dorian tenía que aceptar que la vida del Sanador tampoco había sido muy buena. Desde que se conocieron, supo que lo único que acompañaba a Neville Longbottom era la soledad. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le vio, en el parque, seguramente buscándoles ¿Cómo pudo haber bloqueado ese recuerdo? Neville había estado todo ese tiempo para ellos, buscándoles, procurando encontrar a su padre.

Incluso, ahora, cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que él fuera en realidad hijo de Neville y no de Harry Potter. Dorian de verdad quería que esa posibilidad fuera verdadera; no podía sentir más cariño por ese hombre que se debatía en un duelo sólo para salvarles. Sentía gratitud; pero más que eso, sentía cariño, amor. Sentía que de realmente Neville Longbottom era su padre.

* * *

><p>Ron se puso de pie. Aún estaba tambaleante y Harry le encaró. Llevaban más de quince años sin verse y ahora estaban en diferentes bandos. Ron nunca fue una persona fácil y Harry lo sabía. Tenía la cabeza dura y sus ideas eran, para él, lo más importante. Durante la guerra, Ron fue quien más dudó de sus objetivos.<p>

Harry nunca pensó que Ron sintiera celos. ¿De qué? ¿De ser un héroe? La vida de Ronald Weasley era mil veces mejor que la de Harry. Tuvo una familia, sus padres estaban vivos, tenía hermanos y una familia unida. Dinero ¿Todo se resumía a eso? Si Ron hubiera cuidado el patrimonio que tenía, seguramente sería tan rico como él.

—Siempre supe que eras un maricón. Ginny fue una estúpida al casarse contigo –Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tu hermanita era muy astuta y lo mejor que le pudo pasar, fue casarse conmigo.

— ¡Le arruinaste la vida! –Ron lanzó un hechizo que Harry bloqueó -¡Ni siquiera puede ver a sus hijos!

—Es ella quien no quiere ver a sus hijos. Ella me los vendió. Me dijo que si quería hijos le diera la mitad de mi fortuna y lo hice. Ella vive muy tranquila, en algún lugar de Europa, llena de amantes.

—No sé cómo pude abrirte la puerta de mi casa. Eras como un hermano para mí y me ¡Traicionaste! Hermione siempre pensó que tú eras mejor. Ella estaba enamorada de ti.

— ¿En serio te crees eso, Ron? -Dijo Harry mientras se protegía de un Confundus –Son sólo pretextos para justificar tu odio. Yo nunca engañe a Ginny, Hermione jamás se fijo en mí. Para ella sí soy como un hermano.

—Tuviste todo y lo arruinaste por unas serpientes.

—Tú tuviste todo y lo arruinaste por un vicio y una prostituta. Ron ¿Cuándo te convertiste en eso? –Harry lo dijo sin ninguna malicia. Aún le dolía ver a su amigo convertido en un fiel sirviente de un loco. Ese loco, era su padrino.

—Te equivocas, Harry. Yo lo perdí todo por ti. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí ser siempre tu sombra? ¿Estar detrás de ti, recogiendo lo que tirabas? Me quedé con Hermione porque tú no la quisiste. Fui Jefe de los Aurores porque tú decidiste ser jugador de Quidditch y siempre que hacia mi trabajo, a nadie le bastaba. Todos me decían que tú lo harías mejor que yo…

—Eres tú quien cedió ante ese sentimiento de inferioridad…

—¡NO! ¡SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ! ¡Crucio! –Harry pudo bloquear la maldición.

—¡Jinx!

—¡Protego! –Ron trastabilló un poco. La pared que estaba detrás de él empezó a retumbar; sin embargo no podía dejar que eso apartara de su mente la idea de acabar con Harry.

—Puedes rendirte Ron. Terminarás con una condena en Azkabán; pero te juro que haré lo posible para que sea reducida. Podrás ver a tu hija. Ella te necesita, Ron.

—Jamás aceptaría algo de ti. Ya no quiero tus migajas.

—Ron…

—¡No!

—¡Incarcero!

—¡Protego! ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Potter? No creo que con esto hubieras sido el mejor Jefe de los Aurores. No eres más que un pusilánime –Harry no quería lastimar a Ron. A pesar de todo, aún le unía esa amistad de años y no sabría como mirar de nuevo a Molly Weasley sabiendo que él pudo causarle un daño a Ron –Vamos, puedes más que esto. No quiero tu lástima ¡Ventus!

El hechizo provocó que los fragmentos de rocas empezaran a levantarse, impactando en todos lados. Harry convocó un escudo y empezó a sortear todas las rocas. La pared que aún estaba de pie retronó de nuevo. Harry pudo escuchar claramente, entre el ruido que provocaba el viendo del hechizo de Ron, la voz de Draco.

—¡Bombarda máxima!

La pared se hizo añicos. Ron estaba justo dándole la espalda y, en ese momento, una de las rocas expelidas de la pared, golpeó su cabeza. El incesante viento paró al instante; sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho. La destrucción del concreto terminó golpeando a Ron. Harry se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo del pelirrojo, que yacía unos metros alejado de él. Tomó su pulso…

—Está muerto –Le dijo a Draco, mirándole a los ojos. Remus y Dalton también estaban ahí. La lucha con los ex aurores había sido dura; pero al final se impusieron. Cuando Draco destruyó la pared, nunca se imaginó que el hechizo pegaría casi de lleno en contra de Weasley.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry –A pesar de todo, Draco notó que lo decía con sinceridad. No apreciaba a Weasley; sin embargo sabía que la idea de Harry no era matarlo.

—Se lo buscó. Intenté que recapacitara; pero él no quiso. Se volvió loco y ya no quedaba nada en él de mi antiguo amigo.

—Harry –Remus habló con la misma voz tranquila y apacible de siempre –Tenemos que alcanzar a Neville –Harry le dio una última mirada a Ron y se puso de pie. No dejaría que nadie más se le fuera ese día.

* * *

><p>Neville intentaba contener por todos los medios a Black. Sabía que quería cansarle; sin embargo, Black no sólo era más viejo, también era más lento. El infarto conllevaba muchos problemas y uno de ellos, era la falta de coordinación.<p>

—¡Expelliarmus! –La varita de Black voló hasta quedar a unos metro de él. Neville se acercó en tres grandes zancadas y tomó la varita.

—Vaya, no irás a atacar a persona desarmada ¿O sí? –Sirius, cojeando, se acercó a él. De pronto, de entre sus ropas, sacó una daga. Cortó la mano derecha de Neville, provocando que soltara su varita y se lanzó sobre su cuerpo queriendo apuñalarlo con la afilada arma blanca.

Neville le cogió de la muñeca, aplicó más fuerza y trastabillaron un poco. El Sanador era visiblemente más fuerte que Sirius y, con un poco más de presión, alcanzó a quitarle la daga de la mano. Le golpeó fuerte en el estómago y después en el rostro. Neville tomó su varita, que estaba tirada en el suelo y apuntó en dirección a Sirius.

—¡Depulso! –Sirius voló por el aire hasta impactar en una de las paredes del lugar. Neville sabía que estaba inconsciente, se había acabado todo. Regresó su vista a Dorian y Aarón y caminó hasta ellos –Finite Incantatem. Relashio.

Neville capturó ambos cuerpos entre sus brazos. Los dos chicos, casi como en un acto reflejo, se dejaron envolver en esos fuertes y cálidos brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del Sanador.

—Está bien. Ahora todo está bien –Susurraba Neville, mientras besaba indistintamente el pelo negro y el rubio, dándoles un poco de consuelo. Dorian fue el primero en levantar la cabeza. Todavía no sentía los brazos y las piernas y prácticamente todo su peso estaba sobre Neville. No creía que Aarón estuviera mejor. También parecía sentirse tranquilo rodeado por el brazo izquierdo de Neville.

—Yo… lo…

—Después –Le dijo Neville, mirándole a los ojos –Ahora lo importante es que ustedes estén bien. ¿Lo están? –Dorian asintió. Aarón se despegó del cuerpo de Neville y por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron.

—Estamos bien –Dijo Aarón débilmente.

—Ok –Neville intentó separarse de ellos cuando vio que se podían sostener mejor. Se quitó el abrigo, poniéndoselo a Aarón y su saco fue para Dorian –Así están mejor.

—Neville –La voz de Harry se podía escuchar por todo el pasillo, hasta que él y el resto del grupo llegaron a la puerta del calabozo. Harry corrió y abrazó a Neville.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfecto. Ése es su hombre –Señaló a Sirius. Dalton estaba acompañado de un auror, al que de inmediato índico que asegurara a Black.

Draco abrazó a su hijo, sin importarle para nada si ese gesto era digno de un Malfoy o no. Después Dorian fue aparar a los brazos del rubio.

— ¿Podemos salir de aquí? –Sugirió Dorian a continuación. No quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar.

—Claro, el chico tiene razón –Remus le sonrió.

En ese momento todos le daban la espalda al cuerpo en apariencia inconsciente de Sirius Black, cuando de pronto, éste abrió los ojos. Su bastón aún estaba en su mano izquierda, lo empuño y saco una varita, apuntando primero al auror.

—Desmaius –El golpe de un cuerpo al caer hizo que varios voltearan.

En cuestión de segundos, Sirius apuntó primero a Draco, Harry, Neville y por último pasó su mirada por Dorian y Aarón. Un impulso le hizo pensar a Neville que Sirius querría vengarse de la forma más cruel. La varita de Sirius terminó apuntando por fin a Aarón. Neville, de inmediato, empujó al chico.

—¡Sectumsempra!

El hechizo golpeó de lleno sobre el pecho de Neville, que cayó directo en los brazos de Harry, convulsionando y sangrando copiosamente por las múltiples heridas que causaba tan terrible hechizo.

—¡NO!

El grito de Dorian fue desgarrador. Quiso correr a lado de Neville; pero Draco le detenía. Vio como Remus Lupin desarmaba a Black y le inmovilizaba. Para Dorian, todo estaba sucediendo como en cámara lenta.


	24. Chapter 24

—Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo –Harry cayó de bruces con el cuerpo sangrante de Neville.

Harry no esperó confirmación de nadie y dejó que su magia envolviera a Neville, rogando tener la suficiente concentración como para llegar completos al Hospital. Cualquier error podría costarle la vida a su amigo.

—Tenemos que ir con ellos. Rápido.

La angustia era visible en Dorian. No podía perder a Neville, no así. Aarón aún estaba en estado de shock. Ese hechizo era para él y Neville se había interpuesto, protegiéndole. Algo muy cálido y la vez sombrío se apoderó de él.

* * *

><p>Harry se apareció en la Sala que más conocía en San Mungo. De inmediato, Esther, la asistente de Neville, le vio llegar con el Sanador a cuestas. Harry iba completamente lleno de sangre. La enfermera se estremeció. Sabía que esa sangre no era de Harry Potter.<p>

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Llama a Severus Snape.

No fue necesario llamarle, Severus salía por uno de los pasillos. Neville ya estaba en una camilla que de inmediato se estaba entintando con su sangre.

—Sectumsempra –Fue lo primero que dijo Harry al verle –Sirius se lo lanzó.

—Llame al Sanador Johnson. Mi magia es insuficiente para curarle.

Hugh Johnson llegó de inmediato, vio el estado de Neville y convocó una transfusión sanguínea. Severus, el Sanador y dos enfermeras más desparecieron detrás de una puerta doble. Harry sólo observaba con impaciencia. En cuestión de segundos se aparecieron los demás.

— ¿Cómo esta? –Dorian tenía un tono de voz lleno de angustia.

—No… no lo sé. Snape se lo llevó y…

Dorian intentaba tragarse el llanto y Harry le abrazó fuertemente. Fue entonces cuando Dorian lo supo. Harry Potter no podía ser su padre; entre esos brazos no sentía la misma protección como cuando estaba entre los brazos de Neville. Incluso en ese momento, teniendo el saco de Neville encima, le sentía a su lado.

Severus Snape salió por la puerta doble y Dorian se apartó de Harry para abrazarse a su padre. Severus le recibió feliz. En algunos momentos de esas horas sin él, pensó que no volvería a ver a Dorian o por lo menos que no lo vería tan sano. Sirius Black era un ser mezquino y sería capaz de hacerles lo impensable.

Draco se acercó a Harry y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Harry se dejó abrazar. Era lo que necesitaba, no quería pensar que podría perder a su amigo. Cuando Draco separó el brazo de los hombros, Harry entrelazó sus manos dándole un fuerte apretón y juntos se acercaron a Severus y Dorian.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si papá. Neville ¿Cómo está Neville?

—Pudieron detener la hemorragia. Los Sanadores están revisándolo.

En ese momento Hugh Johnson salió por la puerta doble. Se veía visiblemente preocupado, parecía que cargaba todo el hospital encima. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a todos con voz cansina.

—El Sanador Longbottom ha perdido mucha sangre. Ahora la estamos transfundiendo; pero las próximas horas serán decisivas. Esperemos que recupere la conciencia y su sangre alcance niveles normales.

— ¿Está muy grave? –Preguntó Dorian.

—Sí; pero no pierdan la fe, por favor. El Sanador es una persona muy atlética y está sano. Tenemos que esperar.

— ¿Podemos verlo? –Severus no quería separarse de Neville.

—Por ahora no. En unas horas yo les informaré. Por favor, no se preocupen –Dicho esto, regresó por la puerta doble de color blanco.

Dorian cerró los ojos con impotencia y se volvió a los brazos de su padre. Harry respiró pausadamente un momento.

—Yo… Debo regresar a la Mansión. Tengo que avisar a Anna que estamos aquí –Draco miraba a su hijo que estaba apoyado sobre una de las paredes. Aún llevaba puesto el abrigo de Neville — ¿Vienes conmigo, Aarón?

—No papá, preferiría esperarte aquí.

—Bien… Yo regresaré en un momento –Draco abrazó a su hijo y luego a Harry — ¿Estarás bien? –Le susurró

—Sí, no te preocupes. Seguro que los chicos querrán venir. Tú podrías…

—No tengo ningún problema. También traeré algo de ropa para que Dorian y Aarón se cambien.

* * *

><p>Aarón vio a su padre desaparecer y luego a Remus Lupin acercarse al Profesor Potter. Alcanzó a escuchar que le decía que tenía que ir al Ministerio con el Jefe Dalton para asegurarse de que Sirius Black estaba en el lugar indicado. Aarón ya no podía más. Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida. Necesitaba aire, alejarse de ahí y ver si así podía dejar de sentirse con ese pesar.<p>

Harry se despidió de Remus y el del Jefe Dalton y se percató que Aarón salía rápidamente hacia el exterior. Caminó detrás de él. No creía que fuera oportuno que los chicos estuvieran solos en esos momentos. Le encontró en el lugar más alejado del jardín de San Mungo, observando la luna, como queriendo que le respondiera algo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Profesor Potter. Sí, yo… Estoy bien, Señor –Una infinita tristeza parecía apoderarse de Aarón.

—No lo pareces –Harry se acercó más a Aarón y le encaró. Estaba llorando. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a Aarón Malfoy.

—Yo… -Cerró los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo –Él es mi padre y me salvó; pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme así…

—Aarón, hijo…

—Soy producto del despecho de mi padre y de una botella de alcohol. Eso no es muy bueno, señor y me siento como una mierda porque todo este tiempo deseé que mi padre fuera usted. Ser hijo de ese gran amor que sé que papá siente por usted y no de un momento de calentura. Sé que soy injusto, Profesor. Lo sé; pero no puedo evitarlo. A pesar de que el Sanador Longbottom me salvó, yo no puedo… No puedo verlo como mi padre.

Harry abrazó a Aarón fuertemente. Entendía porque el chico se sentía así. Siempre pensó que tenía una bonita familia feliz. Mamá, papá y él. Todo como una bonita pintura; sin embargo, ahora se enteraba que ésa no había sido su familia. Se sentía perdido. De buenas a primeras se entera de todo y, a pesar de que Neville le salvó, no entendía porque lo hizo. Harry sabía porque. Neville habría hecho eso por cualquiera.

—Eres producto del amor, Aarón. Eso no lo dudes –Aarón levantó el rostro y miró a Harry directo a los ojos.

—Señor, por favor.

—No te lo digo por compasión. Eres producto del amor que Draco sentía por mi y del que Neville sentía por él –Aarón intentaba descifrar que quería decir el Profesor Potter con eso.

—No entiendo, Señor.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca he sido precisamente un genio en el arte de la elocuencia; pero quiero que tengas en mente que eres producto del amor. Tal vez no del correcto; pero si del amor verdadero. Tu padre me amaba, de otro modo jamás se hubiera portado como lo hizo. Y Neville…, él adoraba a tu padre.

—Pero…

—Tal vez no era un amor correspondido; pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar que Draco fuera feliz. Neville habría estado tan feliz de saber que tú venias en camino... Dale una oportunidad, Aarón. Abre tu corazón y conocerás cosas de él…

Aarón se abrazó una vez más a Harry. Tal vez, si Neville salía de todo esto, podría darle una oportunidad. Conocerse como padre e hijo. Quizás pudiera tener un lugar en el corazón de Neville.

* * *

><p>—Quiero una prueba de paternidad, papá. Algo podría pasarle a Neville y… Quiero saber, papá. Todos nos merecemos saber quién es mi verdadero padre.<p>

Severus aceptó. Entró por la puerta doble y después volvió al lado de Esther. La enfermera tomó un palito con algodón prensado en una de las puntas, lo pasó por la parte interna de la mejilla de Dorian y después levantó la varita. Hizo un hechizo y un destello de luz verde salió de Dorian.

—Bien, en unas horas tendremos los resultados –La enfermera desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Draco se apareció un momento después. Junto con él venían los gemelos Potter, Anna, Hermione y Rose. Tan pronto como Albus vio a Dorian, se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

* * *

><p>Esperando, las horas se hacían eternas. El Sanador Johnson había dejado pasar a Severus y después a Harry. Neville seguía muy grave y no daban muchas esperanzas si no reaccionaba en las próximas horas.<p>

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro y buscó con la mirada a Aarón. Vio que su hijo estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho de James Potter. A su lado estaba Anna y Granger, tomadas de las mano y Rose al lado de ellas, con los ojos cerrados. Dorian no quería separarse de su padre. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que Draco terminó con Albus Potter sentado a su izquierda y con Harry tomándole de la mano, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los azules de Aarón y no pudo evitar que un recuerdo golpeara su mente: El momento de la concepción de Aarón.

_Draco tomó la botella de firewhisky y se bebió el primer trago de golpe, a pico de botella. Caminó por el castillo, bebiendo y llorando. No esperaba encontrar a Filch por ningún lado. La luz de la luna le sedujo y decidió escaparse. Sin saber muy bien cómo, término cerca del invernadero. Cayó de bruces salvando la botella que, en ese momento, estaba semi vacía._

_Los pasos de alguien le alertaron; pero no estaba en condiciones para defenderse. Podía ser el mismísimo Dumbledore y no le importaría. Es más, si era el vejete terminaría escupiéndole a la cara que tenía la misión de cargárselo. Cuando volteó se encontró con un chico alto y al principio no le reconoció._

— _¿Malfoy? –La túnica era de Gryffindor, eso sí; pero no era ninguno que Draco conociera ¿O sí? — ¿Qué coño haces ahí tirado?_

— _¿Longbottom? –Draco se le quedó mirando por un momento. Definitivamente estaba muy borracho. Longbottom parecía atractivo — ¿En qué momento te pusiste así? –Draco quiso levantarse; pero no pudo. Neville le sostuvo de los brazos y le irguió._

—_Estás completamente borracho, Malfoy. Creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a las Mazmorras. Aún es temprano y puedes descansar la melopea que has pillado._

—_Nop. Batallé mucho para ponerme esta borrachera encima como para quitármela así de fácil. Primero quiero saber ¿Cuándo te pusiste así? Estas delgado, tienes un nuevo corte y… -Draco se acercó lo más que pudo al rostro de Neville –tienes los ojos verdes. _

—_Si –Neville no supo muy bien qué contestar. Sólo sostenía a un muy borracho Draco Malfoy._

—_Pensé que en Gryffindor, el único con ojos verdes era Harry —Draco ni siquiera lo pensó y se lanzó a los labios de Neville; pero éste le detuvo con firmeza._

—_Estas muy pasado, Malfoy. Para ya, vamos a tu casa…_

—_Vamos, Longbottom. No tendrás otra oportunidad conmigo. ¿Cuándo crees que encontrarás de nuevo a un Draco Malfoy dispuesto a ser follado por ti?_

_Draco se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Neville y esta vez no hubo nada que le detuviera. Por un momento, Neville no respondió; pero después sus manos tomaron vida y terminaron aprisionando a Draco. Sin saber muy bien cómo, el rubio terminó siendo elevado por Neville hasta empotrarle en la puerta del invernadero. El beso se hacía más demandante a cada segundo que pasaba. En ese momento, el dolor de Draco empezó a dispersarse. Sentía la lujuria extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Neville dejó de besarle y llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Draco, donde le dio una mordida que dejaría marca durante varios días._

—_Vaya. Neville Longbottom no es tan lerdo._

_Neville ni siquiera contestó y Draco se vio llevado hasta el suelo, mientras sus ropas eran desprendidas. Los besos y las caricias hicieron que la pasión aumentara y de pronto se encontró siendo penetrado con fuerza. Longbottom le estaba follando de lo lindo y Draco sólo se dejaba hacer. Quería olvidar y eso era precisamente lo que estaba consiguiendo. Cuando el orgasmo le golpeó, pensó que eso era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle esa noche: Un gran polvo. Sintió a Neville eyacular dentro de él, acompañado de un grito excepcional y un:_

—_Te quiero –Eso congeló a Draco. _

_No esperaba una declaración de amor y menos en esos momentos. Él no estaba para eso, no podía dar explicaciones y ni siquiera sabía muy bien porque había ocurrido todo eso. De inmediato tomó su varita._

—_Lo siento, Longbottom. Pertrificus Totalus –Neville se congeló en ese momento. Con otro pase de varita, Draco les vistió a ambos –Obliviate._

Los ojos grises se enturbiaron un poco ante el recuerdo; sin embargo, aún seguían conectados a los de Aarón. Draco nunca pensó que ese encuentro con Longbottom tendría frutos. Aunque era lógico, siendo ambos sangre puras. Cuando Draco supo que se encontraba en estado, su felicidad sólo fue ensombrecida por el temor. Aarón, fue la razón para que Draco sobreviviera a la guerra y fue su razón de ser feliz durante años. Jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo traído al mundo y le agradecía a Longbottom por ello.

Draco sintió a Harry tensarse. Volteó su vista y se encontró con el pelo negro muy cerca de su rostro. Harry se incorporó un poco y desvió su mirada a la puerta doble.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No.

Harry recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que Neville pasó de ser **un** amigo más a ser **el** amigo.

Después de que finalizara la batalla en Hogwarts y que la euforia de las felicitaciones bajara, Harry se observó. Acababa de asesinar a alguien y veía como los aurores arrastraban a Draco hacia el resto de los Mortífagos, sin poder hacer nada aún. Aturdido por todo, salió del Gran Comedor y terminó en el patio del Colegio. Todo estaba en ruinas, con pedazos de torres por todos lados. Encontró a Neville sentado en un gran pilar, viendo la puesta del Sol con un semblante sereno.

Se acercó a él y, sin querer, empezó a hablar de la profecía; de su miedo por no ser el Elegido y de sus sentimientos en la última batalla. Neville le escuchó y cuando Harry terminó su nervioso discurso, le dijo: _Tú siempre fuiste el Elegido y no por una Profecía. Tus amigos te elegimos… Esta guerra sirvió para traer paz, Harry y no podemos seguir viviendo en el pasado. Es hora de vivir, se lo debemos a nuestros padres._

Ese día creció en Harry un verdadero sentimiento de cariño por Neville. Al final, era la persona con quien más compartía. Prácticamente sus historias eran iguales y el amor les había salvado a ambos.

Después de la violación y al romper relaciones con todos, Harry se encontró con que el único amigo de verdad era Neville. Fue, sin duda, su mejor apoyo cuando los gemelos eran pequeños. No había día en el que Neville no se lo pasara encerrado, cuidando de Albus y James, mientras Harry entrenaba.

Fue justo en ese tiempo cuando la barrera de lo físico se rompió entre ellos. Los gemelos tendrían, a lo sumo, cinco años. Harry estaba con ánimo de salir. Llamó una niñera, aleccionó a Kreacher y convenció a Neville de ir a tomar una copa. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos de ligar; pero Harry quería pasar un momento tranquilo. Las pesadillas y las culpas cada día se hacían más presentes.

Estuvieron un rato bebiendo y un comentario sobre lo bien que Harry se veía en uniforme de Quidditch, terminó con un claro coqueteo por parte de ambos. Cuando el calor del lugar y las copas hicieron efecto, Harry decidió que era hora de mostrarle a Neville que no bailaba tan mal. Bailaron un par de canciones; sin embargo, estaba claro que entre ellos se había gestado un tipo de atracción. Harry intentó –Y aún lo intentaba– darle una explicación. Tal vez el alcohol, los años sin sexo o la necesidad de estar con alguien más; lo que fuera, hizo que terminaran besándose.

El beso se hizo cada vez más demandante y fiero y a tumbos buscaron un lugar donde aparecerse. Cuando regresaron a casa de Harry, las caricias se hicieron presentes. Corriendo subieron la escalera hasta el dormitorio. Harry prácticamente le desgarró la camisa a Neville y se maravilló con el torso descubierto.

Ambos estaban nublados de deseo y bastante desinhibidos por el alcohol. En un arrebato, Neville terminó aventando a Harry sobre la cama y se sentó en sus caderas. Lo que vino después de eso, Harry lo recordaría toda su vida.

—_Draco…_

_El gemido fue claro y Neville se separó de Harry como si quemara. Hasta parecía que la borrachera se le había esfumado. Harry, que aún se sentía mareado, reaccionó un poco después._

—_Yo… Discúlpame Neville. Fue…_

—_No te preocupes. Creo que es mejor que me vaya –Neville tomaba su camisa del suelo._

—_Espera. Quédate, no quiero dormir solo esta noche –El castaño pareció pensarlo un momento y terminó tomando la mano de Harry, regresando a la cama._

_Harry se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda a Neville; pero después se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Aún se sentía en el habiente ese aire caliente de la excitación. Sin decir nada, Harry llevo sus manos a la cremallera de Neville._

—_Harry…_

—_Es obvio que tú y yo necesitamos desahogarnos. Será una vez…_

_Neville no protestó; en un momento los dos estaban ya sin pantalones y Harry frotaba sus erecciones con un ritmo frenético. La habitación se lleno de gemidos y ambos permanecieron con los ojos cerrados, mientras culminaban con un ronco gemido. Cuando las respiraciones se hicieron normales, ambos abrieron los ojos. Harry besó a Neville y le murmuró un: Gracias_.

Cuando despertaron, estaban abrazados y desnudos. Después de esa ocasión, jamás se volvieron a tocar tan íntimamente; sin embargo, creció en ellos esa confianza que les permitía dormir juntos y darse algún que otro beso de vez en cuando. Lo esencial para vivir en la eterna depresión de la soledad.

Neville fue para Harry, en aquellos años, el compañero que evitaba que muriera pensando en Draco. Una parte de Harry se había enamorado de Neville y tal vez, si Draco no hubiera existido… Sin embargo, Harry sabía que su amigo se merecía una persona que le amara y que él amara con una pasión desorbitante y ese hombre llegó: Severus Snape.

Su amigo se enamoró como un idiota de su ex Profesor de pociones e hizo hasta lo imposible para conquistarle y, ahora que estaba tan cerca la felicidad, Neville no podía irse. En ese momento, Harry pensó en Snape ¿Cómo se sentiría él? Volteó hacia la puerta doble blanca, una vez más…

* * *

><p>Severus estaba impasible. Dorian se abrazaba a él con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba sobre su hombro. Hacía unos minutos que Neville había tenido un infarto y los Sanadores trataban de reanimarle. Por dentro, Severus se sentía morir. Amaba a Neville y, si éste moría, se iría sin saber que había conseguido colarse en su corazón de una forma escandalosa.<p>

El ex Profesor rehusaba muy dentro de él verle morir. Neville era un Gryffindor testarudo y estúpidamente heroico. Tenía que vivir, estar con él y cumplirle sus promesas. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla izquierda, mientras evocaba el recuerdo de esas promesas.

_La mañana siguiente de la reconciliación entre Draco y Harry, Neville y Severus se aparecieron en el invernadero. Lo primero que vio el Sanador al llegar, fue su Narcisos Pitantes hecho mierda en el suelo y sus orquídeas aplastadas, como si alguien hubiera follado entre ellas._

—_Le presto mi invernadero por una noche y mira lo que le hace –Severus contuvo la carcajada al ver la cara de horror de Neville, después de ver sus orquídeas._

—_Bueno, sabias que no venían a platicar precisamente. Pudieron suceder dos cosas: Que se frieran a maldiciones o que se frieran a maldiciones y follaran. Me inclino por la segunda. _

—_Muy gracioso, Profesor –Neville tiró los restos del Narcisos y después abrazó a Severus por la cintura –Veremos si a Harry le gusta que lo hagamos en su despacho._

— _¿Allanar Hogwarts sólo para satisfacer sus instintos de venganza, Sanador? –Neville sonrió seductor, asintió y besó a Severus. Cuando se separaron, Snape sentía que su excitación se hacía presente –Tengo el presentimiento que tu allanaste Hogwarts para satisfacer otro tipo de deseo –Neville soltó una carcajada y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Severus._

—_Un par de veces._

— _¿Con quién? –Neville balbuceó un poco. Cerró y abrió los ojos; esa era una pregunta muy fea y la tenía que contestar._

—_Pues con… Colin Creevey._

—_Creevey. Lamentable la muerte de pobre chico –Mentía — ¿Con quién más?_

—_Pues… Seamus y Dean… Hannah Abbott._

— _¿Hannah Abbott? ¡Era una chica y de Hufflepuff!_

—_Sí, bueno. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Estaba experimentando y –La mirada de Severus era de reproche –Bien, bien. Era un adolescente ¿Ok? En sexto grado mi popularidad subió un poco y…_

— _¿Luna Lovegood? _

—_Puede ser, un poco… Si también; pero sólo fueron besos y una que otra caricia y vistas a… _

— _¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así. Ustedes, los Gryffindor, parece que tienen diarrea verbal cada que alguien les cuestiona. Serías capaz que terminas diciéndome que te follaste a Albus Dumbledore._

_Severus le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se separó de los brazos de Neville. Caminó hasta la puerta del invernadero y se quedó observando el inmenso campo verde. _

— _¿Estás molesto? –Neville se acercó a él. Le abrazó, juntando la espalda de Severus con su pecho y pasando su mejilla por la de Severus. Éste sentía estremecer con la sensación de la barba de Neville con su piel._

—_Claro que no. Como tú dijiste, eras un chico. Es normal que quisieras hacerlo hasta con un elfo domestico –Neville le estrechó más y sonrió._

—_No tengo tan malos gustos. Además, justo ahora estoy loco por mi Profesor de Pociones –Ahora fue Severus el que sonrió. Echó su cabeza para atrás, aspiró un poco el aroma de Neville y le dio un beso en cuello — ¿Qué te parecería vivir aquí?_

— _¿Eh?_

—_Mandaré construir una Mansión, con el número de habitaciones que quieras. Este lugar tiene suficiente espacio para los niños._

— _¿Qué niños?_

—_Nuestros nietos. Los hijos de Dorian, por su puesto. Claro que, si tú quieres tener más hijos, podríamos adoptar ¿Qué te parece? Es una verdadera lástima que ninguno pueda engendrar. Me encantaría tener esto, rodeado de niños corriendo por todos lados y…_

—_Calma, calma, Longbottom. ¿Qué te pasa?_

—_Quiero que vivas conmigo –Le dijo, con una sonrisa y dejándole una sutil mordida en el cuello._

— _¿Así de sencillo? _

—_No, claro que no. Para nada. Primero tendré que convencerte para que te cases conmigo. Pasare mil pruebas, pasaremos por tu fase de negación y luego, después de muchos meses mostrándote que lo mejor es casarnos, tú dirás que sí. Dorian seguramente se casará y tendrá hijos; como mínimo tres y nosotros seremos el tipo de abuelo que todos quisieran tener._

— _¿Estarías dispuesto a tener hijos conmigo? _

—_Claro. Si yo pudiera, tendríamos media docena. No se puede; pero podemos adoptar y…_

—_¡Estás loco! –Severus negó. No se imaginaba como padre de media docena de niños._

—_Claro que lo estoy. Harry y yo lo estamos. No creo que sea de cuerdos querer hacer felices a un par de Slytherin`s; porque eso sí, Severus, a mi lado tendrás construido un camino de pura felicidad. De eso me encargaré yo –Neville le besó otra vez, con una pasión desmedida y con toda la ternura que Severus podía sentir._

Un sonido agudo le sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia el pequeño monitor donde estaba conectado Neville. Una línea y un corazón que se mantenía estático, mientras el sonido agudo taladraba en lo más hondo del corazón de Severus. La vida se le estaba escapando, poco a poco, a Neville; mientras los choques eléctricos intentaban revivirlo. Las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse más y Severus probó el salado sabor de un posible adiós.

* * *

><p><em>Todo pasa y todo queda,<em>

_pero lo nuestro es pasar,_

_pasar haciendo caminos,_

_caminos sobre la mar._


	25. Chapter 25

Severus cerró los ojos y creyó ver que la línea mostrada en el monitor se interrumpía por un latido y luego otro y otro. El sonido agudo cambió y de pronto una persiana cubrió la ventana. Severus estaba con la incertidumbre por saber qué estaba pasando e iba a entrar cuando Esther salió de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? –Preguntó desesperado Dorian.

—Despertó. Ahora mismo el Sanador Johnson le está revisando.

—Pero ¿Está bien? –Severus notó un poco de angustia en su voz al preguntar.

—No lo sé –Respondió Esther con semblante serio– Ha estado varios minutos con el corazón detenido.

Neville sentía que no respiraba por sí mismo. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo. Una luz blanca estaba sobre él y le molestaba. Observó la cara de Hugh Johnson, dándole a entender que, definitivamente, estaba en San Mungo. Su cuerpo dolía y Neville pensó que eso era una excelente noticia. Sentía; por lo tanto estaba vivo.

— Sanador Longbottom ¿Puede escucharme? —Neville sabía de memoria el protocolo para los pacientes. Un parpadeo para decir que si, dos para decir que no.

_—Si –Parpadeó una vez._

— ¿Sabe dónde está?

_—Sí._

— ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

_—¡Claro que sí. Por culpa del imbécil de Black!_ _— Quería gritarle Neville; pero se limitó a parpadear una vez._

—Bien, muy bien. Sanador, está conectado a un respirador artificial. Ahora le quitaremos el hechizo que lo conecta y tendrá que respirar solo. ¿Cree poder hacerlo?

_—Sí._

—Vale.

Hugh Johnson desconectó a Neville y éste inspiró por primera vez. El paso del aire por su laringe fue doloroso. Neville tuvo que toser después, en la espiración. Su garganta dolía, seguro que era por tener las sondas que le habían ayudado a respirar y a alimentarse. Luego sintió que los hechizos de seguridad desaparecieron. Definitivamente, todo su cuerpo dolía endiabladamente.

— ¿Cuál es mi estado? –Se resintió un poco al hablar. Sus cuerdas vocales se sentían agarrotadas.

—Perdiste mucha sangre. Tu cuerpo estaba colapsando. Tuviste un fallo cardíaco; porque tu corazón trabajaba el doble al bombear la poca sangre que tenías.

—Quiero ver a Severus.

—Aún estas muy débil para recibir vistas. Te pondré a dormir y una poción para que tus plaquetas se recuperen.

—Por favor, primero deja que vea a Severus; después podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

— ¿Lo que quiera? –Johnson le sonrió –Está bien. De todas maneras debe estar esperando afuera.

Johnson retiró todo lo que no era indispensable, mientras Neville intentó acomodarse mejor en la cama. Vio entrar a Severus, en el semblante se le veía tranquilidad. Nunca pensó que Severus se sentaría en su cama y lo primero que haría sería besarle.

— ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó cuando se separaron.

—Ahora sí. ¿Todo salió bien? ¿Aarón y Dorian?

—Todo está bien. Dorian estaba afuera conmigo. Aarón está con su padre en la sala de espera.

—Bie… -Neville fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

— ¿Qué te…

—No se preocupe, Señor Snape. Le puse una poción para dormir. Está muy débil y no quiero que se fatigue –Severus observó a Neville, pasando su mano por el cabello castaño oscuro y acariciando con ternura sus mejillas cubiertas de una barba crecida como nunca. Volvió a besarle con ternura.

—Me quedaré aquí –Johnson sabía que eso no era una petición y que no iba a poder apartar a Severus del hombre que amaba; así, pues, transfiguró la incómoda silla del hospital en un cómodo sillón reclinable.

—Bien. Dormirá por un tiempo.

Hugh Johnson salió de la habitación y se encontró a Dorian. El chico parecía nervioso y un poco histérico. Era muy parecido a Neville; pero con cabello negro. Los ojos verdes del chico le miraron con incertidumbre y el sonrió indulgentemente. Lamentaba mucho haber llegado tarde a la vida de Neville Longbottom.

—Está bien. Tu padre se quedará con él.

—Puedo…

—Ahora no. En cuanto esté mejor podrás pasar a verle. Por ahora… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a informarles a los demás?

* * *

><p>Harry observaba la puerta doble blanca, como si ella pudiera darle respuestas y aprisionaba con más fuerza la mano de Draco. Estaba desesperado y apunto de cruzar la jodida puerta y encontrar las respuestas que quería. De pronto vio salir a Johnson y a Dorian. Se puso de pie, arrastrado a Draco con él.<p>

—El Sanador Longbottom ya salió de la crisis –Harry respiro profundamente, mientras sentía como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo. Aarón, que estaba de pie cerca de James, cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared.

—Podemos…

—No, señor Potter. Ahora está sedado y no despertará hasta mañana. Lo mejor es que se vayan a descansar. Han estado todas estas horas con mucho estrés. El señor Snape se quedará con él. Les avisaré en caso de que haya algún cambio; aunque, sinceramente, yo creo que no lo habrá. Oh, casi lo olvido. Esto es para ti –Le extendió un sobre a Dorian y, dicho esto, el Sanador se marchó.

Dorian se quedó de pie observando al Sanador caminar por el pasillo. El sobre lacrado quemaba en sus manos. No quería abrirlo en ese momento. Dejaría eso para el momento en el que estuviera frente a Neville.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso al Sanador Johnson. Todos los que estamos aquí necesitamos un buen descanso –Les dijo Draco.

—Quisiera quedarme, tío.

—No creo que sea prudente, Dorian. Ya escuchaste al Sanador: Longbottom estará inconsciente un tiempo más y tu padre le está cuidando. Ven con nosotros a casa –Dorian no quería; pero terminó asintiendo. —Ven con nosotros a la Mansión, Harry.

—Pero…

—Creo que, después de estos días, podemos ser una familia –Harry se perdió por un momento en los ojos de Draco. Había extrañado tanto verle y saber que le amaba…

* * *

><p>Hermione y Rose se despidieron de ellos. Anna prometió alcanzarlas después. La relación entre Albus y Rose aún estaba bastante tensa. Cuando los demás llegaron a la Mansión de Draco, comieron algo ligero y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Albus estaba un poco extrañado con la actitud de Dorian. Le encontraba un poco frío y distante; sin embargo no quería agobiarle con preguntas. Le daría su espacio. Ya habría tiempo para hablar.<p>

James sólo se dio un baño y salió de su habitación con rumbo a los jardines. Sentía que si se quedaba en un lugar cerrado, las paredes se le vendrían encima. Estaba haciendo un frío espantoso y el viento que chocaba en su cara se sentía terriblemente gélido. Convocó su escoba y voló hasta la parte más alta de la Mansión, se sentó en la cornisa y cerró los ojos, intentado encontrar algo de paz. Al poco tiempo sintió unos brazos que pasaban por su pecho.

—Te quiero –Lo dijo con todo el amor que podía ser capaz de sentir.

—En estos dos años juntos, jamás me lo habías dicho –Aarón, se dejó abrazar por la sensación de calidez.

—Durante el tiempo que estuve cautivo pensé en ti y en lo mucho que me hacía falta decírtelo. Te quiero James.

Aarón se dio la vuelta y besó a James. Había extrañado tanto esos labios... Cuando empezaron su relación, James estaba en cuarto grado. Todo empezó una tarde, estudiando en la biblioteca. Los típicos coqueteos de siempre, cambiaron cuando Aarón se dejó llevar por el deseo y le besó. Al principio quiso detenerse, al fin y al cabo él era el mayor; pero en el viaje de Croacia todo cambió. James se coló en su habitación sólo con una bata de seda y una endemoniada actitud sexy. ¿Quién, jodidamente humano, podría resistirse a eso? Además, no era como si tuviera veinte años más que James.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a nuestro padres? –Le preguntó James, relamiéndose los labios.

—Pues ya que ellos están follando, creo que es importante que sepan que tendrán una habitación extra en casa.

— ¿Y eso? –James dejó que Aarón se acomodara en su pecho. Ese momento lo recordaría para siempre, Aarón nunca se portaba tan mimoso y dócil.

—Les diremos que nosotros follamos, que te quiero y que desde ahora dormiremos juntos.

—Pronto saldrás del colegio. Serás un gran jugador de Quidditch y conocerás gente mil veces mejor que yo –Aarón negó

— ¿Me seguirás queriendo?

—Siempre.

* * *

><p>Harry salía del baño con la toalla enroscada en la cintura. Draco había vivido una pesadilla en esos días; sin embargo todo eso sirvió para no tener que dar explicaciones o por lo menos retrasarlas hasta que fueran muy necesarias. Aarón sabía ya quién era su padre y era obvio que Anna tenía una relación con Granger; además no les vio quejarse mucho por la cercanía de Harry. Nadie protestó cuando los dos se fueron a la recámara de Draco.<p>

— ¿Sabes que te ves maravilloso semi desnudo? –Harry le sonrió y se dejó caer boca abajo, a su lado, en la cama.

—Todavía no puedo creer que nuestros hijos no dijeran nada por esto.

— ¿Qué querías? –Draco acariciaba la espalda de Harry –Están extenuados físicamente. Fueron demasiadas emociones. Creo que ni se fijaron.

—Mmmm.

En realidad, Harry ya no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que Draco decía. Esa mano sobre su espalda se sentía genial. Más aún cuando se le unió la otra y una boca que dejaba mordidas indecentes por su hombro. Se volteó de inmediato y besó a Draco. Tenía unos labios deliciosos que sabían a canela. Deshizo el nudo de la bata de Draco y mordió su clavícula. Esa piel le volvía loco.

Sus manos llegaron hasta las tersas nalgas, estrujándolas y se deleitó con el gemido que salió de Draco. Sintió que su polla urgía por adentrarse en Draco y hacerle saber lo mucho que le amaba y deseaba. Draco le quitó la toalla.

—Pareces un crío excitándose con sólo un beso –Harry sonrió y se perdió en el cuello de su adorado rubio, llenándole de mordiscos y besos.

—Tú siempre me has puesto así. En el colegio se me ponía dura con solo verte caminar. Eres hermoso –beso– ,delicioso –beso– y me muero por ti –beso– . Siempre lo hice y lo hago.

Draco se dejó besar. Ya no había más de qué hablar. Sólo sentir. Sentir la boca de Harry pasar por su cuerpo; los dientes de Harry torturando sus pezones; las manos de Harry llegando hasta su necesitada erección y acariciarla con devoción; pero sobre todo, sentir a Harry entrando en él, poco a poco; deleitarse con la polla de Harry centímetro a centímetro, con el amor y ese deseo que llegaba antes de la culminación. Jadeantes, se abrazaron y dejaron que el sueño les venciera.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin esperaba en una habitación de color azul. En ella sólo había dos sillas, que estaban separadas por una mesa de madera y dos puertas. Una de ellas era por la que había entrado y la otra por donde introducían a los prisioneros. Unos minutos después apareció el Jefe Dalton y Sirius Black. Ya llevaba puesta la ropa a rayas, representativa de Azkabán. Remus tomó asiento y Sirius hizo lo propio.<p>

—Remus…

—Mañana será tu juicio. Lamento que terminaras así.

—Lo hice por ti. Para estar juntos de nuevo –Sirius intentó alargar las manos para tocar a Remus; pero éste de inmediato se alejó.

—Estás enfermo Sirius –Remus clavó su vista en la de Sirius – ¿Por mi violaste a Snape? ¿Por mi quisiste asesinar a Draco y a Severus? ¿Por mi, incluso, llegaste a querer dañar a Neville y a Harry? ¿Es por mi que fuiste capaz de secuestrar, torturar y casi violar a dos inocentes niños? –La voz de Remus se iba elevando a cada nueva pregunta hasta convertirse en un grito– Has hecho tanto daño, Sirius, que creo que es justo que termines como un ente sin alma; ya que, seguramente, te condenarán al Beso –Remus llevó su vista hasta el Jefe Dalton – ¿Sabes qué, Sirius? Lo mejor de perderte, será la aventura de olvidarte.

Sirius volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Dalton. El chico parecía deslumbrado con Remus. Algo dentro de Sirius rugió. Saber que Remus podía estar con otro, que podía recibir los besos y las caricias de alguien más, que podía ser feliz con alguien que no era él. Quiso decirle algo; pero Remus salió del lugar, dejándole un enorme sentimiento de vacío. Estaba condenado, seguramente de por vida; pero lo que más le dolía era que mientras él estaría pudriéndose en Azkabán, revolcándose en su propia inmundicia, Remus estaría entre los brazos de ese joven o en los de cualquiera.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que encontró fue a Severus dormido y tranquilo en un sillón, a su lado. Neville suspiró y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no dolía tanto. Parecía que de nuevo esa magia que envolvía a los Longbottom le ayudaba para recuperarse. No estaba al 100 por 100; pero ahora sí que podría recibir vistas y besar a Severus sin que le faltara el oxígeno.<p>

—Hola –Le saludo Severus.

—Hola –Neville le tomó de la mano y de un tirón le aprisionó entre sus brazos –Te amo –Neville inició un beso, deslizando su legua por los labios de Severus, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior y dejando que su legua se encontrara con la de Severus, probándola, acariciándole y quedándose con los suspiros que despertaba en su antiguo profesor.

—Te amo –Y poniéndose repentinamente serio, continuó– Quiero casarme contigo –Neville le miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento y le volvió a besar con más pasión.

—Vaya –Suspiró al terminar el beso –Tendré que dejar que me lancen más maldiciones oscuras. Ese es el método más fácil para hacer que los Slytherin's acepten las propuestas de matrimonio.

—No, en realidad. Sólo que si me caso contigo, seré tu heredero y así me quedare con todo lo tuyo la próxima vez que decidas hacer un acto de estúpido heroísmo –Le contestó Severus con un tono bastante burlón.

— ¿Tú crees? –Neville bajo su boca dando besos por todo el cuello de Severus.

—Vaya. Veo que ya despertó –Hugh Johnson les observa divertido –Lo que pueden hacer 48 horas de buen descanso ¿Verdad?

— ¿48 horas?

—Llevas dos días dormido, Neville.

—Sip, 48 horas y estás muy restablecido. Tus niveles sanguíneos ya están casi normales y –Johnson removió la sabana que tapaba el cuerpo de Neville. Comprobó el vendaje que cubría su abdomen –Ya estás cicatrizado. Perfecto, como siempre –Le sonrió pícaro y Severus bufó –Creo que deberías ponerte una bonita bata y recibir a tus visitas.

—Sí, bueno. Ya le ayudare yo con eso ¿Algo más Sanador?

—Nop, claro que no. Las pociones hacen lo suyo y la magnífica anatomía de nuestro querido Sanador hace el resto –Hugh le guiñó a Neville y se despidió de Severus.

—Le odio –Neville sonrió. A Johnson le encantaba poner verde de rabia a Severus.

—Déjalo. Disfruta viendo que pierdes la máscara de indiferencia ¿Crees que me pueda poner algunos deportivos y recibir a los demás?

Severus alzó una de sus negras cejas y le miro clínico—Sí, claro.

—Severus ¿De verdad te vas a casar conmigo? –Esa pregunta encerraba tanto anhelo, que Severus se acercó a Neville de nuevo y antes de besarle le susurró un escueto y sincero: Si.

Dorian llegó al Hospital temprano, no podía estar más tiempo en su recámara sin pegar los ojos. Por eso le pidió a uno de los elfos que le apareciera en San Mungo. Sabía por Esther que Neville estaba despierto y, con la ayuda de la enfermera, se coló hasta su cuarto. Antes de abrir la puerta, respiró hondo. Era el momento de la verdad.

Al entrar vio a su padre semi recostado encima de Neville, besándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Algo dentro de Dorian dolió. Estuvo a punto de acabar con esa relación por un estúpido arrebato.

—Hola –Dijo débilmente. Severus se separó de Neville.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Dorian?

—No podía dormir y pensé venir a hablar contigo. Cuando llegué, Esther me dijo que Neville estaba despierto –Dorian se acercó a ellos. Estaba cabizbajo y tenía el remordimiento pintado en el rostro.

—Mala hierba nunca muere, pequeño –Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó a Dorian.

—Yo… Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Fui un idiota, un niño tonto. Debí quedarme y escucharles. Te ataqué y juzgué, sin saber nada. Sirius Black me engañó, los recuerdos estaban manipulados. Caí como un tonto por un estúpido arranque de rabia. Pude… Pudieron matarnos y tu casi mueres por mi culpa –Dorian miraba a Neville y Severus indistintamente. No quería llorar, se comportaría como un chico maduro.

—Ya pasó, pequeño. Todo salió bien. Aarón y tú están bien. Nada más importa. Ahora ya todos los secretos fueron dichos –Dorian miró a Neville con adoración. Ese hombre era bueno.

—No, Neville –La voz de Severus era fría –Esto no se puede quedar así. Dorian, sabes que te amo; pero no puedes reaccionar como un Gryffindor estúpido. Si te hubiéramos perdido… No, ni siquiera me lo quiero imaginar. Prométeme que esto, jamás, jamás pasará de nuevo.

—Te lo prometo, papá.

—Ahora, ¿Ya puedo tener mi abrazo? –Neville le sonrió a Dorian y éste se lanzó a sus brazos, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo –Te quiero, pequeño.

—Hay algo… Que… Yo… –Dorian le dio el sobre a Severus– Lo guardé. Quería que ustedes estuvieran presentes cuando lo abriera y… papá ¿Tú podrías?

Severus se puso de pie. Observó a su hijo y a Neville, había algo extrañamente mágico al verles juntos. Dorian estaba envuelto en los brazos de Neville y parecía encontrarse muy seguro entre ellos. Su hijo era así, era tan hermoso y bueno que cuando estaba con Neville se comportaba con un niño, no importaba que ahora tuviera 15 años. Severus tomó el sobre y rompió el sello. Dorian colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Neville y tragó duro, esperando el veredicto. Cuando Severus levantó la mirada, cerró los ojos y luego les sonrió.

—Mintió. Sirius Black mintió. Neville es tu padre.

Dorian le arrebató el resultado a Severus y lo leyó. Saltó sobre la cama del hospital frenético. Primero abrazó a Severus, dejándole un sonoro beso y luego se abrazó a Neville.

—Sabía que tú eras mi padre. Lo sabía. Tenías que ser tú –Empezó a besar todo el rostro de Neville.

—Ahora somos una familia ¡Por fin tengo mi familia! Mis padres habrían estado tan felices de conocerles –Neville se dejó abrazar por Dorian y se perdió en los ojos negros de Severus. Parecían brillar y Neville supo que quería ver ese brillo siempre.

* * *

><p>Las visitas en ese día se hicieron constantes. Dorian y Severus no se despegaron de su lado. Neville se enteró que Draco y Harry ya habían hecho pública su relación. Anna y Hermione hablaron con Rose y prácticamente habían decidido vivir juntas y Dorian ya había hablado con Aarón. O sea, que para ese momento, toda la familia ya sabía que él era el verdadero padre de Dorian y Aarón. Nada mal, para dos días de estar inconsciente.<p>

Cuando el día estaba por terminar, Neville convenció a Severus para que fuera a casa, para que cenara algo decente y se diera un baño. Dorian estaba con él, ambos recostados en la cama, mientras le contaba de su conversación con Aarón. Alguien tocó a la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, un inconfundible pelo platinado les desconcertó.

—Buenas noches –Aarón parecía incómodo.

—Yo les dejo. Tengo que ir a buscar… Bueno, luego regreso –Dorian salió del cuarto y les dejó en un desagradable silencio.

— ¿Cómo estás, Aarón?

—Bien… Señor, yo… Verá…

—Sé que eres mi hijo. Severus me lo dijo antes de que fuéramos a rescatarles –Aarón levantó su vista y observó a Neville.

—Sí, bueno…

—Aarón –Neville se acomodó lo más recto posible en la cama y le hizo una indicación a Aarón para que se sentara en ella. Aarón obedeció –Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti verme como tu padre y, créeme, no quiero que te veas obligado. Ese tipo de lazo se gana con el tiempo. Yo quiero ganarme el derecho de ser tu padre. No sólo porque lleves mi sangre estás obligado a quererme. Yo no he creado ningún lazo de cariño entre nosotros y tendré que trabajar en eso. –Neville le sonrió y acarició los rubios cabellos de su hijo.

—Gracias por salvarme –Le murmuró.

—No lo hice por compromiso, si es lo que crees. Lo hice porque te quiero; aunque no hubieras sido mi hijo. Te he visto crecer, Aarón y, aunque distante, soy un amigo.

—Usted… ¿Usted quiso a mi padre?

—¡Claro, por los dioses! ¡Cómo le amaba! ¡Era lo más hermosos que hubiera pisado Hogwarts en aquellos años! –Aarón estaba un poco confundido.

—Pero… Pero entonces ¿Por qué está con mi tío?

—Bueno, amo a Severus. Aarón, yo era muy joven y estaba muy enamorado de tu padre. No creo que haya una persona que conociendo a un Malfoy, no termine sintiendo cierta atracción. Incluso Severus tenía un enamoramiento raro por tu abuelo. Más tarde comprendí que mis sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos y, con el tiempo, lo que sentía por tu padre se convirtió en un bonito recuerdo. Maduré y encontré en Severus a la persona que me enamoró para siempre.

Aarón observó a Neville detenidamente. Su pelo castaño, sus ojos verdes, la barba crecida un poco más de lo común en él. Su cuerpo fuerte y fibroso. Se parecían tan poco, incluso el carácter era diferente. Todo él era obra de su padre Draco.

—Lo intentaré, Señor –Neville le sonrió comprensivo.

—No, no quiero que "intentes". Dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, de acercarme a ti. Tal vez nunca me llegues a ver como tu padre; pero siempre me tendrás como tu amigo.

Se despertó en Aarón un indescriptible sentimiento de ternura. Recordó los momentos en que Neville estuvo presente en sus partidos de Quidditch, en los viajes donde se quedaba hasta tarde charlando con James y él. En especial recordó como lo reconfortó cuando cayó por primera vez de su escoba.

Estaba en tercer grado y una ráfaga de viento hizo que el mango de su escoba virara más de lo normal. Cayó y se golpeó con una de las mamparas de Ravenclaw. Neville andaba por ahí, había ido a ver al Profesor Potter. Le curó y dejó que llorara por quince minutos en su pecho. Era una estupidez; pero él jamás había caído de una escoba y eso dolía en su ego.

Quizás –_reflexionó_ –las señales siempre habían estado ahí. Un poco escondidas por el desmedido interés que Neville parecía tener por Dorian; sin embargo, pensando un poco, Aarón podía recordar muchos momentos que Neville le había regalado. En un impulso, se echó a los brazos de Neville.

—¿Amigos?

—Amigos.

* * *

><p>Dorian no tuvo que buscar mucho. Su tío Draco y el Profesor Potter estaban hablando muy entretenidos; así que Dorian sólo tuvo que tomar de la mano a Albus y arrastrarle por los pasillos. El único que observó todo fue James, que le regaló una mirada cómplice. Dorian caminó, con Albus, hasta llegar a una puerta que tenia grabado el nombre de Neville. La abrió de inmediato y, sin más, estampó a Albus sobre una de las paredes del consultorio.<p>

—No somos hermanos.

No espero a que Albus preguntara nada. Le besó, devorando su boca sin contemplaciones. Como le encantaban los besos de Albus, esos labios con sabor a cereza, cálidos y tentadores.

— ¿Cuándo?… ¿Cuándo fuimos hermanos? –Le preguntó jadeante Albus.

—No sabes las horas que he pasado. Pensando que tú y yo… –Dorian le besaba con urgencia, restregando todo su cuerpo en el de Albus –Te deseo Albus, te juro que te compensaré. Te lo juro; pero ahora no puedo… Ya no puedo.

—No… No somos… -Albus no podía formular palabra alguna. Dorian besaba con impaciencia su cuello y le despojaba de su polo. A tropezones le llevó hasta el escritorio.

—Te amo. Seremos novios, amantes, lo que quieras. Ahora sólo…

Dorian se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Era la primera vez que Albus le veía desnudo. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios. La polla de Dorian era gruesa y apetecible. Estaba completamente erecta y parecía llamarle. No contuvo el deseo de tocarle y un gruñido animal salió de Dorian ante el contacto.

Sin poder más, Dorian se deshizo de los pantalones de Albus, repartió besos por todo el pecho y siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con la erección. Le nublaba el deseo contenido y las ganas de probarlo.

—Eres tan jodidamente dulce y delicioso.

Albus sólo gimió ante las palabras. Estaba muy caliente. Dorian le hacía sentir así con sus palabras, sus miradas y esa lengua que recorría toda la extensión de su polla.

—Lo siento, Albus. De verdad lo siento… pero no puedo más… Dorian recuperó su varita de entre sus ropas. Colocó las piernas de Albus sobre el escritorio, abriéndole lo más que podía. Era una vista sugerente y deleitante. Llevó la punta de su varita hasta el culo de Albus, murmuró dos hechizos y sin más tomó su miembro, encaminándolo en la entrada de Albus. —Lo sient… -Albus movió sus caderas hacia abajo y capturó de inmediato el pulsante miembro dentro de él -¡Joder, Albus! –El grito de Dorian debió escucharse por todo el hospital –Te amo, te amo. Eres tan jodidamente estrecho, mi amor.

Dorian repartió besos por toda la piel que alcanzó, intentando resarcir el dolor que pudiera estarle causando a Albus. Luego vinieron las embestidas, lentas y pausadas, hasta que encontró el punto del placer. Le embestía con fuerza, buscando provocar más jadeos y gemidos. Albus se dejaba tocar y hacer, estaba entregado a sentir. La mano derecha de Dorian capturó la erección de Albus, masturbándole a un ritmo frenético. Dorian se sentía a punto y, con un último beso, dejó expulsar todo su semen en el interior de Albus. No paró de masturbarle hasta que un quejido lastimero y una cálida humedad le indicó que Albus se corría en su mano.

Terminaron tumbados en el suelo, abrazados. Dorian seguía besando a Albus, mientras a éste se le escapaban suspiros.

—Te amo. Lo siento… No quería que… Pero no sabes lo que he pasado estos días… Te juro que lo compensaré –Albus le besó de nuevo y terminó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Dorian.

—Te amo. No puedo creer que folláramos en el consultorio de tu papá, sobre su escritorio.

—Si, en el escritorio de… -Dorian lo pensó por un momento y la palabra tenía un nuevo significado –mi padre.

— ¿Y de verdad es tu padre?

—¡Gracias a los dioses! La otra opción no era muy buena que digamos.

—No me hubiera importado ser hermanos. Mejor dicho, medio hermanos. Me habría fugado contigo –Dorian le sonrió y se entregaron a un nuevo beso. No podían dejar de tocarse, de amarse.

* * *

><p>Después de que Aarón se fuera, Neville tuvo la certeza de que lograría llegar al corazón de su hijo mayor. Era tan raro saber que ahora tenía hijos… Era feliz. Por primera vez, desde hacía muchos años, había encontrado la felicidad. Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió una vez más, Neville creyó que sería Severus; por lo que se extrañó al ver el rostro de Draco Malfoy.<p>

—Severus no tardará en llegar. Me pidió que no te dejara solo. Harry se acaba de llevar a los chicos a casa.

—Oh… -Neville miraba fijamente a Draco. El rubio seguía siendo muy hermoso y con un inigualable aire de seducción –Aarón estuvo aquí. Habló conmigo.

— ¿Si? –Dijo el rubio, con una indiferencia que no sentía.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo con él. Es un gran chico; aunque se siente un poco… extraño por su concepción. Debió ser duro para él desdibujar esa familia perfecta –Draco bajó la vista un momento y después la regresó para fijarla en Neville.

—Adoro a Aarón y, en un principio, pensé que lo mejor era mentirle. Sin embargo, las mentiras no son buenas. Provocan destrucción, muerte, ira. Ahora sufre; pero sé que con el paso del tiempo lo verá diferente.

—Gracias… Gracias por tenerle, a pesar de haber sido mi hijo –La mirada de Draco se endureció un poco.

—Es mi hijo. Mi sangre. Lo que sucedió entre tú y yo no fue un error; porque nos trajo a Aarón. –Neville se puso de pie y, en un arrebato, abrazó a Draco. Le estrechó fuertemente en su pecho y Draco se abrazó a él.

—Gracias por darme un hijo –Le susurró mientras acariciaba con ternura su espalda.

—Vaya, les dejamos un momento solos y ya están recordando viejos tiempo –La voz mordaz de Severus provocó que se separaran. Harry estaba a su lado, mirándoles con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –Potter y yo podríamos irnos a tomar una copa mientras ustedes terminan de… hablar –Severus le sonrió a Draco y éste le regresó el gesto.

—Creo que prefiero la copa con Harry –Draco caminó hasta Harry, le dio un beso en los labios y se despidieron. Neville volvió a la cama, haciéndole espacio a Severus. El ex Profesor se recostó y Neville buscó refugio en su pecho.

—Te amo –Severus acarició su pelo y cerró los ojos. Disfrutaba ese momento de felicidad. De pura felicidad.

—Te amo, Neville.

—Por fin seremos una familia. Ya no hay nada que impida que te tenga sólo para mí.

* * *

><p>Cinco días después Neville salió del hospital. Los diarios hablaban de la condena de Sirius Black. El Beso del Dementor. ¿Era un castigo justo vivir lo que le quedaba siendo un guiñapo? Tal vez no; pero era lo que había. Algunos diarios hablaban de un intento de suicidio, nadie pudo confirmarlo.<p>

Aunque nadie que estuviera presente en la Mansión Malfoy se preocupaba por el destino de Black. Todos estaban inmersos en una nube de felicidad y alegría. Todos estaban celebrando la llegada de Neville. Harry y Draco se habían separado del ruidoso grupo y observaban por la terraza de la habitación del rubio.

James y Aarón estaban volando. Ellos fueron una sorpresa para todos. Harry casi sufrió un infarto cuando les dijeron que tenían una relación desde hacía dos años. Neville no se mostró muy sorprendido y es que ya nada le podría sorprender. Justo esa mañana, Esther le había dicho que encontró a Dorian y Albus en una situación bastante… comprometedora. Sólo esperaba que no les hicieran abuelos tan pronto. Severus le mataría.

Anna y Hermione prácticamente ya vivían juntas. Rose aceptó que debía ver a un especialista; pero ya habría tiempo. Siempre hay más tiempo que vida.

Otra de las sorpresas era el Jefe Dalton. El chico no se despegaba de Remus. Durante esos días no hizo más que invitarle a salir, con el pretexto que no era bueno que estuviera solo; sin embargo, todos veían claramente que Thomas Dalton tenía la intención de conquistar a su héroe de la Orden del Fénix. Babeaba por él y eso se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

Los que parecían unos adolescentes en pleno verano, eran Neville y Severus. Sobrepasaban a Draco y Harry –Y eso ya era mucho decir –Parecía que las caricias y los besos no eran suficientes para subsanar los años de miseria sentimental y sinsabores.

—¡Se desaparecieron! –Harry señaló el punto donde habían estado Severus y Neville.

—Buscando la oscuridad, como los gatos –Draco le sonrió pícaramente –Es una lástima, tendremos que bajar para estar con los invitados –Harry se acercó a él y le envolvió con sus brazos.

—Anna podrá apañárselas ¿No crees? –Algunos compañeros de trabajo y amigos estaban por llegar.

—Anna siempre se las apaña muy bien –Draco se dejó seducir por los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry. No saldrían de la habitación en las próximas horas, eso era seguro.

* * *

><p>Neville los apareció en el invernadero. Entre besos, caricias y mimos, subieron a la plataforma y no pararon de elevarse hasta encontrarse de frente con el Rio Támesis. Severus suspiro de nuevo ante esa vista que tanta tranquilidad le causaba y le gustaba. Neville le abrazó por detrás, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro y cuello de Severus.<p>

—Te amo –Una pequeña cajita negra voló desde el invernadero hasta las manos de Neville. Severus se dio la vuelta y le miró extrañado. Neville abrió la cajita y sacó una sortija de oro blanco –Este fue el regalo de mi padre para mi madre el día que se comprometieron. Ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones. Dicen, que el primer Longbottom lo mandó forjar a manos de un Elfo escandinavo. Representa el amor verdadero, inmortal y único –Neville tomó la mano derecha de Severus; pero éste la retiró.

—Neville… -El miedo se dejaba filtrar entre los ojos de Severus. No sabía si eso podía ser eterno. Eran tan distintos…

—Severus –Neville le detuvo –Yo no quiero domingos por la tarde; yo no quiero columpio en el jardín; lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde, es que mueras por mí. Y morirme contigo si te matas y matarme contigo si te mueres; porque el amor cuando no muere mata; porque amores que matan nunca mueren.

Neville le puso el anillo y le besó. Severus enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Neville, profundizando el beso. Atesoraría ese momento para toda la vida. Era la declaración de amor más pura que le pudo haber dicho. Le aceptaba tal y como era. Ahora Severus tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, con un amor que sería eterno.


	26. Chapter 26

Severus se sentía feliz. Gozaba ya 10 años de infinita felicidad. Si había algo seguro en el mundo, era la palabra de un Gryffindor. Neville había cumplido cabalmente su promesa de hacerle feliz. Todas las mañanas despertaban abrazados y satisfechos. Severus trabajaba tranquilamente en San Mungo, enseñado pociones a los Sanadores como parte de la especialidad.

Neville ahora era el director de San Mungo y para desgracia de Severus, Hugh Johnson seguía por ahí haciéndole tener algún que otro ataque de celos, aunque sabía que las miraditas a su marido eran un juego para sacarle a él de quicio; sin embargo, Neville sabía muy bien cómo ponerle contento.

Dorian y Albus estaban comprometidos y se casarían a final de ese mes. Dorian siguió el camino de Neville y ahora era Sanador y Médico, sólo para darle el gusto a papá Neville; que, extrañamente, desde que trabajaba con Dorian en San Mungo, se volvió exigente y algo rígido; bueno, sólo en el trabajo. Severus imaginaba que era su tono Profesional el que le obligaba ser así a Neville.

Albus fue toda una sorpresa. Cuando Aarón dejó muy claro que no pensaba ser un Empresario estirado, Draco se devastó. Tenía la esperanza de que Aarón renunciara al estúpido sueño de ser jugador de Quidditch; sin embargo, eso no pasó. Ahora jugaba para las Arpías al lado de James. Los dos hacían una pareja de ensueño, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. El remanso de paz llegó para Draco de la mano de Albus Potter, que resultó ser todo un tigre para las finanzas. Draco de inmediato se embobó con el buen hacer de su hijo adoptivo y así fue como Draco Malfoy, logró encontrar un digno sucesor en el negocio familiar. Para su sorpresa, uno que era incluso, un poco más ambicioso que él.

Anna y Hermione decidieron hacer un viaje por todo el mundo, el cual ya duraba tres años. Cuando Anna le planteó la posibilidad de hacer ese viaje, Granger, sin dudarlo, dejó el cargo de Ministra, pidiendo una licencia. Quien tomó su lugar al frente del Ministerio, fue Theodore Nott. El Slytherin había sido la mano derecha de Hermione durante su gestión. Rose las acompañó. Esa chica había vivido muchas cosas desagradables y cargaba con culpas que no eran totalmente suyas. Ese viaje –Según dijo Anna –sería bueno para ellas; así, de paso, podrían afianzar la relación madre-hija.

Severus también se sentía bien por Remus. El hombre sufrió como un condenado durante la guerra. Después, con Black, se llevó un gran desengaño. Hacía cinco años que le dio el sí a Thomas Dalton y esté se encargo de llenarle la vida de alegrías. Ahora, Remus Lupin, era de nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, algo por lo que tenía verdadera vocación.

Severus se estiró en la cama y dejó escapar un suspiro. Buscó la tibieza de su marido y se dio cuenta que no estaba. Esa era la tercera mañana, en 10 años, que no despertaba a lado de Neville. Algo andaba mal.

Se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha. Era un bonito sábado y pensaba pasarlo con Neville, tal vez visitar a Draco y a Harry. Tenían que ultimar las cosas sobre la boda; claro que la prioridad era estrenar el columpio que instalaron hace unos días en el porche. En un principio, pensó que Neville bromeaba con hacerle una Mansión; pero el Gryffindor cumplió su palabra al pie de la letra.

Severus bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el comedor. El desayuno ya estaba servido -benditos elfos domésticos-; pero de su marido, no había ni rastro. Sólo estaba Salazar, su perro labrador de negro pelaje. Fue un regalo de Harry. Al principio Severus no quería tenerlo; sin embargo, el animal se fue colando en su corazón hasta el punto de ser una hermosa compañía. Salazar le ladró contento y se echó a lado de su silla.

Sintió la vibración de una aparición y se encontró a Neville llegando hasta el comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Neville parecía ser como los buenos vinos: Conforme pasaban los años, se ponía mejor. Ahora a los 45, su barba tenía algún que otro mechón blanco y eso le daba un toque sexy y sereno. Además seguía yendo al gimnasio de lunes a viernes en compañía de Harry. Eso era algo que Severus agradecía, su marido estaba en excelente forma.

—Hola ¿Dormiste bien? –Neville se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en el cuello.

—Bien, muy bien. El ejercicio nocturno es genial; aunque me extrañó no ver a mi amantísimo esposo a mi lado al despertar.

—Bueno, tuve que ir a San Mungo por uno papeles.

—Vale ¿Desayunamos?

—Sip; aunque no tengo mucha hambre, esto de trasladarme a San Mungo me revolvió el estómago.

Severus sabía que mentía. Afortunadamente, los Gryffindor no sabían mentir y menos su esposo. Para Severus, Neville era un libro abierto. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Aarón. Desde que Neville se enteró que Aarón era su hijo, se desvivió por él. Cuando las cosas se pusieron feas con Draco, Neville le acogió en su casa.

Hacía dos años que Aarón decidió que quería darle popularidad a su juego; sin embargo eso no le salió muy bien. En una de las jugadas, una bludger pegó en su escoba y Aarón se golpeó la mano derecha con uno de los aros, destrozándosela. Las cosas no pasaron a mayores porque James le rescató antes de que terminara hecho pedazos en el césped.

Neville le llevó a los mejores especialistas, le ayudó en cada parte de la rehabilitación y le defendió como un fiero león cuando Draco intentó ponerle en sus cabales. Severus sabía que todo eso era producto del sentimiento de culpa. Neville quería demostrarle a Aarón que él era tan importante como Dorian en su vida. Al parecer de Severus, Neville se estaba cegando. No podía ir por la vida resolviéndole los problemas a Aarón.

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba por el largo pasillo. Todo tenía un aspecto gris, sin vida. Llegó hasta la puerta marcada con el numero 1418. Al entrar, todo era sombrío; sólo había una cama relegada en una esquina y una silla. Caminó hasta la cama y la imagen que le llegó fue peor de la que tenía en la cabeza.<p>

Sobre la cama yacía el cuerpo de Sirius Black. El hombre tal vez pesaba unos 50 kilos. A pesar de querer disimular el aroma, se notaba que Sirius estaba recostando en sus propias heces, seguramente el personal aún no había podido ir a atenderle. En realidad, Sirius no pudo ser condenado al beso. Quiso suicidarse dejándose caer de un décimo piso; aunque no logró su objetivo, pues lo único que consiguió fue fracturarse las cervicales. No sentía nada del cuello hacia abajo; sin embargo, estaba consciente de su propia miseria.

Hacía unas horas que habían avisado a Harry que tuvieron que amputarle la pierna izquierda a Sirius. El daño previo había causado que el tejido muriera poco a poco, hasta llegar al grado de gangrenarse. No tuvieron otra opción; así que cortaron por lo sano –Literalmente.

—Hola Sirius –Harry no esperaba una respuesta –Vine porque necesito dejar atrás esto y porque quiero cerrar el ciclo –El silencio se prolongó y Harry se obligó a seguir –He venido a decirte que te perdoné –Harry tragó saliva y siguió –Ahora estoy realmente bien ¿Sabes? Me casé con Draco y somos muy felices. Él es todo lo que yo siempre quise para mí y un poquito más. Neville también se casó, con el Profesor Snape. Son muy felices y no dejan de meterse mano por donde vayan. Es genial viajar con ellos. Todos los muggles se les quedan mirando porque no dejan de darse caricias y mimos. Está bizarro verles juntos; pero… -Harry se dio cuenta que estaba hablando más para sí mismo, por lo que continuó con lo que le quería decir a Sirius –Remus también está muy bien. Tiene una relación muy seria con Tom, Thomas Dalton, el Jefe de los Aurores –Harry no sabía por qué, exactamente, le resumía su vida a Sirius; pero era tan feliz que no podía evitar hablar de ello –Bueno… yo, también he venido a decirte que te sacaré de aquí. Me han dicho que estás muy mal y… Por misericordia, no puedo dejar que termines así. Creo que eso es lo que nos diferencia. Si te dejara aquí, sería tan ruin como tú… Neville arregló todo el papeleo para que puedas estar en el pabellón de maldiciones permanentes. Tendrás una enfermera que te cuidará lo que te quede de vida. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti… -Harry le observó durante un momento más y luego se levantó. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius le vio alejarse. Una lágrima solitaria se hizo camino en su rostro.

Harry apareció de nuevo en la Mansión. Encontró a Draco sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Al poco tiempo Draco le envolvió entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Liberado —Draco le sonrió y se besaron. Harry había cerrado la última puerta a un espantoso pasado. La vida al lado de su rubio era perfecta.

* * *

><p>Dorian estaba desesperado, tenía informes sin hacer y un tema nuevo que estudiar para su especialidad. Su papá iba a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente en el próximo examen. De pronto, Albus estaba en su regazo. Dorian intentó respirar. Era su prometido, llevaban semanas sin sexo y era normal que Albus le buscara. Más ahora que estaba de un humor bastante… peculiar.<p>

—Dorian… -El tono seductor no pasó desapercibido para el joven Sanador; sin embargo, Dorian intentaba poner orden en sus notas, sin cambiar a Albus de su posición.

—Dime, amor –Albus sonrió tiernamente y Dorian pensó que estaba salvo. Su optimismo se esfumó cuando Albus enredó sus brazos en su cuello y empezó a lamerlo.

— ¿No crees que esos papeles son infinitamente aburridos? Estaba pensado que podríamos utilizar este día para cosas más… interesantes.

Albus acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de caderas que dejaron a Dorian viendo las estrellas. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y visualizar la cara de enojo de su papá cuando le llevara sus resultados y, con todo el pesar de mundo, tomó su decisión.

—Amor, estoy un poquito liado; además, en unas horas más tenemos que ir a la Mansión del tío Draco para ultimar los detalles de la boda y…

—Vamos, amor ¿De qué te sirve ser el hijo del director de San Mungo? –De nada, pensó Dorian; por lo menos para nada bueno.

—Tengo que terminar esto, Albus, perdón –Albus bufó y se separó un poco de él.

—No puedo creer que no tengas tiempo para mí. Estamos a punto de casarnos, Dorian y entre tus guardias y estudiar, llevamos semanas sin tener sexo –Dorian iba a replicar; pero Albus siguió –Olvídalo, esto no tiene caso. Cuando termines nos vamos.

Albus se puso de pie y Dorian posó su mirada por un segundo en la figura de Albus. Esa espalda y ese hermoso par de nalgas que ahora se contoneaban furiosas, como su dueño. Jodida suerte, suspiró por enésima vez y siguió con sus papeles, tanto o más frustrado que Albus.

* * *

><p>Severus sabía que Neville le ocultaba algo. Además de la actitud, estaba la notita tonta que se le cayó. No cabía duda, los Gryffindor jamás aprendían. Ahora le observaba hablar con Harry, seguramente de los regalos. Harry y Neville estaban empeñados en regalarles una casa; pero no se ponían de acuerdo en el lugar.<p>

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –Draco se sentó a su lado.

—Para nada ¿Y tú?

—Potter sigue igual que siempre: Maravilloso –Los ojos de Draco brillaron y Severus sonrió. Esos dos eran unos pervertidos.

—¡Hey familia!

Aarón llegaba de la mano de James y, casi detrás de ellos, llegaron los festejados. En cuando Dorian entró en el campo visual de Neville, esté le aparto de los demás y empezaron a hablar. Severus estaba casi seguro que hablaban de cosas del Hospital. El único momento en el que dejaron esa conversación, fue cuando Aarón se acercó a Neville. Hablaron de algo y luego siguió con Dorian.

Draco y Harry se había desaparecido después de la cena. Seguro que estarían follando. Severus buscó con la mirada a Albus y le encontró con un vaso de agua en la mano y haciendo como que escuchaba la conversación que tenían Aarón y James. Severus caminó sigilosamente y, con elegancia, le apartó sin que se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones.

— ¿Aburrido?

—Algo… -Un suspiro anhelante salió de Albus que, sin querer, desvió la mirada directamente hasta donde estaban Dorian y Neville.

—Albus… ¿Mi hijo y tu tienen algún problema? –Albus observó a Severus. Entre ellos había un genuino cariño. Al ser ambos Slytherin's se llevaban muy bien y, con los años, había crecido una relación afectuosa, como la que Albus tenía con Neville.

—La verdad… Es que hace mucho que tu hijo y yo no tenemos nada y eso que todavía no… -Severus interpretó el silencio y le sonrió.

— ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Dorian siempre tiene mucho trabajo. Ahora ya no sé para qué nos casamos.

La conversación ya no siguió porque James capturó la atención de ambos.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, estaban despidiéndose y se aparecieron en su casa. Al llegar, la primera intención de Neville fue besarle; sin embargo, Severus se separó de él.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa?

Severus no dijo nada. Caminó hasta la sala, encendió la chimenea y dejó que el fuego caldeara toda la habitación. Neville intentó un nuevo acercamiento; pero Severus se separó de inmediato.

—Toma –Le dio una nota. Neville la conocía muy bien.

—Severus, esa nota no es mía. Es…

—No lo quiero saber. No sé qué te pasa últimamente, Neville. No ves más allá de lo que quieres ver.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Neville no tenía ni idea de lo eso significaba.

—A tus hijos. Tratas a Dorian peor que un esclavo en el Hospital y te empeñas por arreglarle la vida a Aarón.

—Eso no es…

— ¿No es cierto? Hoy acaparaste toda la noche al pobre de Dorian, hablando del proyecto. Albus dice que no sabe para qué se va a casar; ya que su novio lleva semanas sin poder ponerle una mano encima porque se pasa todo el tiempo trabajando. Abusas de Dorian.

—Él tiene que trabajar como los demás, no puedo tener preferencias y…

—Él trabaja más que los demás, Neville ¿No te das cuenta? Dorian no se queja porque quiere agradarte. Quiere que tú valores lo que hace. De niño, Dorian era igual, siempre buscando una forma de congratularse conmigo y ahora lo hace contigo ¿No crees que Dorian ha tenido suficientes presiones?

—Sev…

—No he terminado ¿Sabes lo que sentí al leer esa nota? –Severus endureció sus facciones. Neville quiso decir algo; pero el Profesor continuó –Olvídalo, simplemente, olvídalo –Severus se dio medio vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta los dormitorios. Neville iba detrás de él.

Echado al pie de la puerta de su habitación encontraron a Salazar que, al verles, primero meneó la cola de contento; aunque después se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y dejó de moverse. Severus abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró. Neville quiso hacer lo mismo; pero Severus evitó que entrara.

—No pienso dormir contigo hasta que arregles lo que hiciste –El tono era frío y sedoso, tal y como solía ser en Hogwarts y cerró la puerta en la cara de Neville.

—Severus, ábreme. Tenemos que hablar, la nota no es mía –Neville esperó un momento. Salazar le miraba divertido y Neville bufó — ¡Severus, escúchame! ¡Abre, coño! –Pateó la puerta — ¡Severus, que si ésta es una de tus tretas Slytherin's para que yo haga lo que quieres, te va a ir muy mal! –La puerta se abrió. Severus le arrojo a la cara una almohada, una sábana y dejó pasar a Salazar — Severus, por favor, déjame pasar y hablemos…

Neville esperó durante media hora; pero Severus no le abrió. Bajó hasta la sala, tiró la almohada en el sofá y suspiró resignado. Esa era la primera noche en 10 años que no dormiría con Severus. Se dejo caer en el sofá, cerró los ojos y pensó en toda la discusión que habían tenido. Malditos Slytherin's y su manipulación. Tuvo claro que no iba a poder dormir, miró su reloj, eran las 23:45. Tomó una decisión. Se puso su chaqueta y, varita en mano, se desapareció.

* * *

><p>Tocó y, de inmediato, pensó que cometía un error. Seguramente estarían dormidos; sin embargo escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y después ésta se abrió.<p>

— ¿Papá, qué haces aquí?

—Tu padre me echó… Tuvimos una pelea y me echó de la habitación –Dorian observó el semblante sombrío de su papá –Hijo, quiero hablar contigo de… ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, claro, papá. Pasa, perdón; aún sigo en shock con la noticia de que pelearon.

—Sí, bueno –Neville pasó y caminó hasta la sala. Había papeles esparcidos por la mesa de centro y el ordenador encendido –Dorian, hijo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti –Soltó a bocajarro Neville. Dorian se extrañó y, por primera vez, se pregunto si la pelea había sido tan fuerte –Últimamente he estado abusando de ti, el proyecto, las clases… Y tu padre me ha hecho ver eso. Hijo, estaba tan feliz de que decidieras ser Sanador, que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te exigía. Perdóname –Dorian se acercó a su papá y le abrazó.

—No pasa nada, papá. Me gusta trabajar contigo y…

—Nada, que he abusado y lo sabes. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Eres… Son lo mejor que me ha pasado y no tengo perdón. No te he dicho que me tienes embobado porque quisiste ser Sanador —Dorian se separó de su papá para servir unas copas.

—Albus está embarazo –Le soltó un momento después. Neville se puso pálido –Está de un mes y no sabemos qué hacer. No queríamos que fuera ahora. Él tiene la empresa y yo con la especialidad… –Neville apuró su whisky de un trago y luego envolvió a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Anda, nada de eso es difícil. Severus y yo les ayudaremos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que padre quiera…?

—Claro que sí. Ya sabes como es. Primero refunfuñará un rato, te dirá que debieron esperar y luego estará encantado con la noticia de ser abuelo. Desde hace años que teníamos ganas de ver niños corriendo por todo el jardín, llevarles al invernadero, que jueguen con Salazar...

—Pero…

—Nada, hijo, todo saldrá bien –Dorian se dejó abrazar por su papá un rato más y luego, mientras volvía a llenar el vaso de Neville, le surgió la duda.

— ¿Por qué se pelearon? –Neville suspiró y bebió un trago más de whisky.

—Hace unos días Aarón me contactó. Tenía un gran problema. En uno de sus viajes se emborrachó más de la cuenta y, al parecer, terminó follando con una tipa. Tiempo después, ella le chantajeó; le pedía una cantidad para no hacer público su desliz. Tu hermano no podía sacar dinero de la cuenta porque James se enteraría. Me pidió ayuda y yo se la di. Aarón me dio una nota, bastante sugerente, de la tipa esa. Severus la encontró y ahora…

— ¿Cree que tu le engañaste?

—Eso creo… no sé. Ya no sé si es una de sus tretas Slytherin's o si es una discusión en serio —Dorian sintió lo abatido que se mostraba su papá. En ocasiones, Aarón abusaba de la buena fe de esté.

—Papá, quédate a pasar la noche. Mañana, a primera hora, hablaremos con Aarón. Esto se arreglará.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos más de convencimiento, Dorian hizo que su papá aceptara dormir en la habitación de huéspedes del departamento. Luego se dirigió a su propia habitación. Albus estaba distraído leyendo un libro. El pobre, en ocasiones le esperaba para dormir. Dorian se dejó caer sobre la cama, casi como peso muerto. Con su brazo derecho estrechó la cintura de Albus y escondió su cabeza en el hueco que formaban su hombro y cuello, aspirando el aroma a sándalo que tanto le enloquecía.<p>

—Te amo –La voz resonó en el cuello de Albus, mandado oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Terminaste? –Albus cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua de Dorian sobre su cuello y la sensible piel que estaba detrás de su oreja.

—No. Papá me interrumpió, al parecer tuvo una pelea épica con mi padre. Vino a decirme que está orgulloso de mí y me deslindó de la responsabilidad del proyecto. Me asignará un grupo al que básicamente mandaré y así yo tendré tiempo para follar con mi delicioso novio –Lo último provocó que Albus se separara ligeramente de él, le dio una larga mirada al rostro sonriente de Dorian y suspiró.

—Se lo dijiste ¿No es cierto?

—Amor ¿Qué podía hacer? El hombre llegó destrozado. Creo que el saber que tendrá un nieto le ha hecho un poquito feliz; además, está contento con la noticia. Dice que nos ayudarán con el bebé.

—No quiero ver la cara de papá y de Draco cuando lo sepan. Draco nos va a matar por hacerle abuelo tan pronto –Dorian le sonrió y le besó tiernamente. Su mano derecha terminó colándose por debajo del pijama de Albus.

—Eso se lo dejaremos a papá Neville. Seguro que él sabrá como evitar que la sangre llegue al río –Capturó entre sus dedos uno de los pezones de Albus, quien gimió quedamente.

—Dijiste follar…

—Por todo lo que no lo hemos hecho –Dorian le volvió a besar. Esa, sin duda, sería una de las noches que no olvidarían.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Neville se encontró tocando en otra puerta. Esta vez era en el departamento de Aarón y James.<p>

—Estaba a punto de llamarte, papá. Las cosas ya se arreglaron. No me acosté con ella; pero aún así... –Aarón se detuvo al ver que su papá no venía solo.

—Hola, hermanito.

— ¿Qué…

—Aarón, hijo, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante –Aarón les encaminó hasta el comedor. James había salido a correr y, por lo regular, tardaba dos horas; así que tenían tiempo –Hijo, sabes que te amo. En estos años no he hecho más que intentar demostrártelo; sin embargo me extralimité. Te he consentido y mimado. Es hora de que afrontes las consecuencias de tus actos. No puedo seguir resolviéndote la vida. Contarás conmigo siempre; pero… no puedo seguir solapándote –Aarón observó a su papá. Sabía lo que le quería decir; así que suspiró y dejó que continuara –Mírate ahora, no sabes nada de tener responsabilidades. Llevas años con James y aún no deciden si se casan o no… Quiero que aprendas, hijo. Quiero que aprendas de todo, de la vida, de los errores. Si yo sigo entrometiéndome, estaré haciéndote un daño inmenso –Aarón se levantó de su silla, abrazó a Neville y le dijo:

—Gracias, papá. Lo siento, tienes razón.

—Tendrás que decirle la verdad a James, hijo –Aarón se apartó de su papá y asintió.

—Papá ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Es temprano. Tal vez agarres a padre en sus 5 minutos de bondad y te da una oportunidad. Yo me quedaré con mi hermanito por si James le maldice después de que se confiese –Neville aceptó la oferta. Rogando por acertar en los 5 minutos de Severus. Una vez solos, Dorian apoyó su mano sobre la de Aarón — ¿Estás bien?

—Abusé un poco de él ¿No?

—Yo diría que un mucho –Aarón sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Estos 10 años han sido geniales. Papá es genial, tener a James es genial. Ver que mi padre y Harry son felices, es algo que no tiene precio –Aarón sacó de su bata dos cajitas de terciopelo azul. Abrió una y le mostró el contenido a Dorian.

—Una sortija élfica…

—Idéntica a la que papá le regalo a tío Severus cuando se comprometieron –Dorian le miraba sorprendido –Sé lo que piensas. Si, fue sumamente difícil encontrar un jodido elfo dispuesto a forjarlas; pero al parecer tengo suerte: Uno de los admiradores de las Arpías es descendiente de ellos. Forjaron las dos con el mismo hechizo –Aarón abrió la otra caja donde había una sortija igual –Para Albus, es mi regalo de bodas –Dorian abrazó a su hermano.

— ¿Quién diría que Aarón Malfoy es romántico y sentimental?

—¡Cállate, gilipollas! –Aarón le sonrió –Esta es para James. Sé lo que piensas, no, no es una compensación. Todo esto me hizo ver que ya es hora. No me gustaría perder a James por nada en el mundo y, si llega a perdonarme, quiero que se case conmigo.

* * *

><p>Neville se apareció por tercera vez en menos de 12 horas. Ya se encontraba un poco harto de ese tipo de desplazamiento. Se obligó a componerse. Al no ver a nadie en la planta baja, caminó hasta las escaleras y las subió de dos en dos. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Severus debía estar ahí más que molesto.<p>

—Severus, ábreme por favor –Esperó unos minutos esperando percibir algún movimiento; pero no oyó nada –Severus, perdóname. Ya hablé con Aarón y me disculpé con Dorian. Sé que no soy el padre del año; pero tienes que entenderme. No soy tan inteligente como tú y me dejo llevar por mis emociones… Yo… Lo siento Severus, por favor, abre –Neville guardó silencio. Escuchó unos paso que se detuvieron, supuso, cerca de la puerta –Severus… -Suspiró amargamente –Antes de ti… ya soñaba con tu amor y cuando te conocí… no hubo comparación –Esperó unos segundos más –Antes de ti… quise tocar el cielo y ahora, en cambio, vivo allí desde que estás conmigo… -Neville pensaba seriamente en remover la puerta con un hechizo; sin embargo, no fue necesario.

—Hufflepuff, debiste ser.

Neville no replicó, estaba más que perdido en los labios de Severus; pues, después de que dijo eso, Neville se lanzó a sus labios, devorándolos, embriagándose con la saliva de Severus y enredando su lengua con la de él. Succionó ligeramente el labio inferior y volvió a la carga con su lengua.

—No me vuelvas a separar de ti. No tienes ni idea de la maldita noche que pasé sin tenerte entre mis brazos –Neville deshizo el nudo de la bata que traía Severus y se deleitó con la desnudez del torso de su marido –Te amo.

Las manos de Severus se fueron hasta la chaqueta. En menos de lo que imaginaron ya estaban desnudos, tenidos sobre la cama. Neville mordía y succionaba el pezón izquierdo de Severus, mientras su mano bajaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la creciente excitación. El Profesor se retorcía bajo el toque, con anhelo.

La boca de Neville dejó el pecho para continuar con el abdomen, dando ligeras mordidas sobre el estómago. Hundió su nariz en el vello púbico, rizado y negro, mientras la polla de Severus daba un respingo de anticipación; pero Neville no fue directamente a ella, se entretuvo besando y mordiendo los blancos muslos. Con sus manos acunaba la tersa piel que envolvía los testículos y, por fin, recorrió con la lengua la erección. Severus dejó escapar un gemido lastimero.

Las succiones eran rápidas, la cabeza de Neville subía y bajaba sin descanso. En el proceso enredaba su lengua en el glande, lamiendo con insistencia. Un dedo buscó a tientas la entrada de Severus y, cuando logró penetrarla, los gemidos se intensificaron…

—Estoy… a punto… -Le dijo entre jadeos.

Neville disminuyó poco a poco su ritmo, hasta que por fin se separó de la goteante polla. Se deleitó con la vista que ofrecía: Roja, húmeda, palpitante y deseosa de expulsar el producto de su orgasmo. Llegó hasta los labios de Severus y se entregaron en un beso lleno de saliva y lujuria. Neville tomó las caderas de Severus y le dio la vuelta, dejándole con el pecho sobre la cama.

El recorrido empezó en la nuca, apartando el negro cabello para poder besarla a su antojo. Siguió por el cuello, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor a Severus, que elevaban sus ansias a niveles insospechados al tiempo que se erizaba toda su piel. Siguió por los tersos hombros y luego por toda la extensión de la espalda, hasta encontrarse con ese par de nalgas que le volvían loco. Las mordía, mientras las masajeaba a conciencia y le asestaba unos golpecitos. La polla de Neville ya goteaba líquido pre seminal. Quería hundirse entre esas nalgas y perder el sentido; pero se obligó a concentrarse. Con ambas manos sobre ellas, las separó, acariciando con los pulgares la ansiada entrada.

—No sabes lo delicioso que te ves así.

El aliento chocó con la piel de Severus, mandándole descargas de placer a la base de su polla. La lengua de Neville trazó círculos húmedos una y otra vez. Severus se retorcía y anhelaba sentirse lleno. La traviesa lengua hurgaba en su interior, ahora, dejándolo todo húmedo y sensible. Neville selló la preparación con un sonoro beso. Se incorporó apuntando con su miembro la lubricada entrada de su amor. Estaba tan duro que, seguramente, podría sostener el London Eye.

Sin medirse, entró de lleno y ambos gimieron de puro placer. Salió y volvió a arremeter con fuerza. Se inclinó sobre la espalda de Severus, buscando sus labios, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba su polla. Las embestidas eran bestiales y todas ellas acertaban en la próstata, haciendo que se arqueara.

—No sabes lo maravilloso que es… mmmm… poder… tocarte así… Estar… ah… dentro de… ti…

Neville intentaba controlar su respiración mientras le decía eso. El ritmo se hizo más frenético cuando Severus empezó a mover sus caderas marcándole la marcha a Neville. Los dos estaban a punto. Neville inmovilizó un poco las caderas de Severus y movió su mano aún más rápido. Severus emitió un gutural sonido cuando se vino. De inmediato, Neville tomó la cadera de Severus y le penetró con fuerza. Un par de embestidas más y se vino dentro de él, gritando el nombre de Severus y agradeciendo el no tener vecinos; porque ese grito, seguro que se oyó hasta en Brasil.

Minutos después y aún con la respiración entrecortada, Severus descansaba entre los brazos de Neville y pasaba la palma de su mano por el fino vello de su pecho. Jamás le admitiría que él también había pasado la peor noche de su vida y que extrañaba los brazos de Neville rodeándole protectoramente o su barba rozando una de sus mejillas.

Neville acariciaba su espalda. Toda la piel de Severus era suave, hasta su pelo lo era ¿Cómo fue que no notó eso en el Colegio? Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría adorando la piel y el pelo del Profesor Snape, seguramente le hubiera enviado a San Mungo para que le hiciera compañía a sus padres. Sus padres… Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Vamos a ser abuelos –Le soltó sin más. La mano que estaba acariciando su pecho se quedó estática –Dorian me dijo que…

— ¿Albus y Dorian? Pensé que los primero serían James y Aarón –Neville se encogió de hombros y siguió.

—Dorian me lo dijo anoche. Estaba muy nervioso porque dice que no llega en el momento ideal y yo… Bueno, le dije que tú y yo podríamos ayudarles –Neville tomó la mano que descansaba en su pecho, la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó.

—Bien. Está muy bien. Ya era hora de tener un niño corriendo por aquí –Severus guardó silencio unos segundos –Sabes que me habría gustado tener más hijos; pero…

—Ni lo digas –Neville le besó apasionadamente –Yo soy muy feliz contigo, en esta casa, viendo a Salazar correteando por ahí –Severus le sonrió y le dio un beso –Por cierto ¿Dónde está Salazar?

—Le dejé salir. Se pasó toda la noche lloriqueando, echado encima de una de tus camisas.

—Vaya… Por lo menos alguien me extrañó.

— ¿Quieres ver cuánto te extrañé? –Severus se incorporó y terminó sentado en las caderas de Neville -¿Crees que podamos hacerlo aún, abuelo? –Neville le sonrió y le tomó de la cintura, pegándole más a su pubis, haciéndole notar su creciente excitación.

—Creo que si, abuelo.

* * *

><p>El mes había pasado muy rápido. En un parpadeo ya estaban enfundados en unos incómodos fracks. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba Harry. Estaba jugando con su corbata cuando Neville se le acercó.<p>

—Draco se va a enojar si te estropeas el atuendo.

—No entiendo como tu estás tan calmado. Esto me está matando –Neville se encogió de hombros. Los chicos habían resuelto que no querían túnicas el día de su boda; así que todos iban con frack y vestidos carísimos. Draco se había empeñado en eso.

—Harry… Yo quería decirte que… -Harry seguía prestando más atención a su corbata; así que Neville decidió soltárselo sin más preámbulos –Albus está embarazado.

—¡ ¿Qué?

—Embarazado. En unos 7 meses seremos abuelos –Harry dejó por fin su corbata y miró a Neville sin creerlo todavía.

—Pero… que… ¿Por qué me lo dices así? –Neville colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Harry, como gesto para reconfortarle. Hacía tiempo que habían suspendido los besos; básicamente, desde el día que Severus besó a Harry para demostrarle a Neville que no era muy bonito saber que él se había revolcado con Potter y Draco.

Algo llamado celos se apoderó de Neville y prometió que jamás volvería a besar a nadie que no fuera Severus.

—Bueno, cariño, alguien se lo tiene que decir a Draco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, tú eres el héroe. El chico que vivió y venció. Casi la reencarnación de Merlín y…

—Claro, eres un gran amigo. Dejas que mi esposo me fría los cojones a maldiciones.

La boda resultó ser un evento maravilloso. Aarón logró que James le perdonara y pusieron fecha para su enlace. En seis meses tendrían otra boda.

Draco llegó a la Mansión divertidamente achispado. Harry los apareció directamente en su alcoba. Draco no tardó en besarle posesivamente. Fue entonces que Harry decidió tentar a su suerte.

—Albus está embarazado –Draco no dijo nada. Desabotonó el chaleco de Harry y le quitó el saco -¿Draco? –Harry pensó que su esposo probablemente estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Si? –Draco mordía con lascivia el cuello de Harry.

—Albus…

—Sí, te escuche. Estoy feliz por ellos –Draco por fin dejó desnudo el torso de Harry y pasó sus manos por lo abdominales, dejándose llevar por la excitación.

— ¿No te molesta convertirte en… -Harry no concluyó la frase porque Draco le calló con un beso.

— ¿Abuelo? Tú serás el abuelo. Yo sólo seré el sexy y encantador tío Draco –Harry sonrió. Si, en definitiva su rubio era sexy. Con un pase de varita les desnudó a ambos. Draco le sonrió con una pizca de perversión —Entonces ¿Qué dices abuelo? ¿Crees poder follar conmigo como en tus buenos tiempos?

Harry le sonrió y le besó. Sin decirle nada, le tomo por la cintura y le cargó, hasta el sofá. Con suavidad le dio la vuelta, haciendo que recargara el pecho sobre el reposabrazos y dejándole –literalmente –con el culo al aire. Draco intentó incorporarse; pero Harry le detuvo, poniendo una mano en la espalda, inmovilizándole.

—Vas a ver de lo que es capaz este abuelito.

Sin mediar palabra, Harry le preparó y después le penetró duro, sin contemplaciones. Draco temblaba de pasión, Harry nunca se había portado tan animal con él; sin embargo, disfrutaba de esa faceta de chico rudo. Con un ritmo frenético, Harry tomó el platinado pelo y lo enredó entre sus manos. Draco gemía descontroladamente, suplicando que le tocara. Harry siguió penetrándolo un par de veces más, hasta que coló su mano izquierda y acarició la polla de Draco. Un gemido brutal salió de la boca del rubio cuando se vino copiosamente. Harry le alcanzó de inmediato y quedó derrumbado sobre la espalda del rubio.

* * *

><p>Dorian cambió su apellido por el de Neville desde que tuvieron la confirmación de su paternidad. Severus fue quien gestionó todo. Quería hacer lo correcto y que el mundo supiera quién era el otro padre de Dorian. Al principio, Neville se mostró reacio con la idea; sin embargo, Severus le convenció diciéndole que no le importaba la pérdida de su apellido; que al fin y al cabo, ellos ya era uno solo. Los meses pasaron rápidamente y sin notarlo. Con unos intensos ojos verdes y una pelusita negra por cabello, Andrew Longbottom-Potter llegó en un día soleado de agosto. Neville y Severus de inmediato se quedaron embobados con el pequeño.<p>

Harry y Draco observaban a través del cristal como Neville arrullaba al pequeñín en sus brazos, mientras Severus le abrazaba por detrás.

—Se ven tan contentos –Dijo Draco.

—Lo son. Lo somos. Pasamos por tantos sufrimientos que ya era hora que pudiéramos ser felices ¿No crees?

—Sí. Cuando violaron a Severus, prometí cuidarle y hacerle feliz a cualquier precio. Ahora que le veo así… Siento que no le fallé.

—Claro que no, Dragón. Tú eres perfecto. ¿Entramos? Tenemos un nieto al que mimar –Dijo Harry dando una cariñosa palmada al trasero de su marido.

Más tarde, en la Mansión, Harry besó a Draco y, después, éste se acomodó en su pecho. No había más que pedirle a la vida. Sus hijos estaban felices. Él tenía a su rubio, Neville no cabía de felicidad a lado de Severus. Tenían un nieto que les unían –Por más que Draco rezongara ante el apelativo, Harry sabía que se le caería la baba cada vez que se oyera llamar abuelito y le colmaría de caprichos.

Ahora, dándole una mirada al pasado, tanto Neville como Harry podían tener la seguridad que daba el amor. Al fin habían logrado apartar de sus vidas la culpa que les hacia suplicar por no lastimar a Draco y a Severus. Consiguieron exiliar los demonios que impedían ver más allá del dolor y la soledad. Descubrieron que no sólo eran buenos para hacer sufrir, pues encontraron la fórmula para vivir su amor, basado en la verdad y logrando su redención. Y ahora tenían lo que les quedara de vida y la eternidad para disfrutar de algo que se esconde en nosotros: La felicidad.

Encontraron la salida en el amor inquebrantable, para jamás tener que oír decir: **Aléjate de mí. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues se termino. De hecho les debo pedir una disculpa a las persona que se quedaron esperando los capítulos y no fueron a SH para leerla completa. Le he de decir que el motivo porque el que no publique a tiempo fue, precisamente la falta de motivación. Verán, esta historia tuvo mucho éxito en Slasheaven y si me dolió un poquito la falta de comentarios aquí y más que nada porque me llegaron muchas alertas de favoritos pero muy pocos comentarios.<strong>_

_**Sé que es casi una regla de FF que las historias tengan pocos comentarios pero me niego a que eso pase. Quiero motivarles para que me digan que les gusto y que no les gusto de esta historia, ¿qué opinan de las parejas? ¿Se esperaban este final? Por favor, no se queden con las ideas, hablen, comenten.**_

_**En SH esta historia me hizo conocer a muchas personas. Entre ellas mi beta Winter a la que quiero mucho y tengo una verdadera amistad con ella a pesar de las distancias.**_

_**Justamente de ella, les recomiendo que lean, Sobrevivía que es un fic fenomenal y no se quedan callads , en serio, sus comentarios son muchas veces el motivo que tenemos para escribir o terminar una historia.**_

_**Un abrazote**_.


End file.
